Hate and Smile
by Kanata renJeeSun
Summary: Hadapilah kebencianmu dengan senyum… Jangan biarkan sebuah kebencian, merenggut bahagiamu… Tamengilah dirimu dengan senyum… Agar semua orang tahu bahwa kau tidak akan kalah oleh kebencian… Sho-Ai! SasuNaru!Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna!

Autho baru di sini, Membawa fic abal ini… *bow*

tapi semoga readers tetap bisa menerima fic ini…

Langsung sajalah kalau gitu…

Silahkan dibaca !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**_Hate and Smile_ written by RenJeeSun**

**Rated: T**

**warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, typo, dll.**

**NO BASHING AND NO FLAME!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

_Hadapilah kebencianmu dengan senyum…_

_Jangan biarkan sebuah kebencian, merenggut bahagiamu…_

_Tamengilah dirimu dengan senyum…_

_Agar semua orang tahu bahwa kau tidak akan kalah oleh kebencian…_

_Percayalah dengan sebuah senyuman, maka semua akan baik-baik saja…_

_._

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Nah, Bocah, mulai sekarang kau berada di kelas XI-A," ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Namun, dengan umur yang telah mencapai lebih dari setengah abad bernama Namikaze Tsunade dan menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di _Konoha High School._

Ia berkata pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, yang sedang terfokus pada _gadget_ di tangannya. Pemuda yang membawa kacamata hitam super tebal dengan frame kotak yang di letakkan di atas meja, berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit _tan_ eksotis, serta seragam dengan kemeja putih berlapis blazer biru laut, di padu dengan celana bercorak kotak-kotak biru hitam yang dikenakan 'sangat rapi' jika tidak ingin dikatakan, CULUN.

"Hm," gumam pemuda tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan perkataan kepala sekolah yang ada di depannya. Mata pemuda itu hanya terfokus pada benda kotak oranye a.k.a ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Tsunade hanya mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan murid barunya.

BRAKK!

"Dengarkan orang ketika ia sedang bicara, Bocah! Dan Berhenti bermain dengan ponselmu atau akan kubuang sekarang juga!" bentak Tsunade marah dengan memukul meja di hadapannya hingga terbelah menjadi dua (?). Membuat pemuda tersebut terlonjak kaget dengan mata melotot dan memandang meja yang bernasib naas ditangan Tsunade, _horror_. _Poor _meja…

"Hehehe, _gomen ne~ __baa__-chan._" Pemuda tersebut hanya nyengir tidak jelas, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menghadapi sang kepala sekolah yang sedang ngamuk tersebut. Berharap dengan itu dapat meredakan amarah sang kepala sekolah seksi a.k.a Tsunade. Sepertinya dia lupa untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan sang _'baa_-_chan_' atau hanya akan bernasib sama dengan meja tersebut.

"Haah~ sudahlah, sekarang sebaiknya kau segera ke kelasmu bocah. Kakashi, antarkan bocah ini," suruh Tsunade pada pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pintu sedang membaca buku kecil berwarna oranye dengan tampang mesum dan tidak memedulikan keributan yang terjadi barusan. Naruto _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan pria bernama Kakashi tersebut.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-_sama_. Tapi kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa anak ini, Tsunade–_sama? _" tanya Kakashi. Namun, tatapannya tetap tidak terlepas dari buku oranye miliknya. Tsunade sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap tidak sopan Kakashi. Terlihat ketika Tsunade hanya mendesah pasrah melihat tingkah Kakashi.

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto, pindahan dari _Suna High School_. Yang akan menempati kelasmu mulai hari ini," Tsunade menghembuskan nafas sejenak, "dan dia cucuku. Tapi aku harap kau merahasiakannya."

Kakashi yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Tsunade hanya menatap sekilas pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto dan kemudian menganggukkan kepala singkat, tidak mau ambil pusing.

Naruto yang sedang dibicarakan pun hanya menatap dua orang dewasa tersebut dengan tampang datar.

Tsunade sebenarnya tidak masalah, apabila seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa Naruto adalah cucunya dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Khusina. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pengusaha sukses CEO dari Rasengan _Coorporation_ dan istrinya Namikaze Khusina adalah seorang aktris multitalenta yang telah merajai dunia hiburan pada saat usianya masih belasan tahun dan masih dikenal hingga sekarang.

Namun, sangat disayangkan Kushina tidak berumur panjang, akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya tepat tiga tahun yang lalu.

_Tragedy_ naas yang melibatkan _aniki _dari seorang pemuda pirang Namikaze Deidara mengalami Koma hingga sekarang. Semenjak kejadian itu semuanya berubah, keluarga yang dulunya sangat harmonis itu menjadi dingin, tak ada lagi tawa riang dari pemuda dengan iris sebiru langit tanpa awan itu.

Naruto menjadi pemuda yang menutup diri dari pergaulan dunia luar. Tidak ingin menjalin ikatan yang lebih dalam dengan seseorang, dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akibat kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu itu.

Tsunade tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah anak yang suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau kepopuleran. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan, mengapa Naruto berpenampilan _nerd _saat ini, dan ia juga meminta Tsunade merahasiakan identitasnya. Pada kenyataannya, belum banyak orang yang mengetahui bagaimana rupa Naruto yang sebenarnya. Karena memang, Naruto selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun tampil di hadapan publik.

"_Ma_~ baiklah Naruto. Sekarang kau ikut aku dan mulai hari ini, aku yang menjadi wali kelasmu," kata Kakashi sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dengan tetap tidak melepas matanya dari buku oranye miliknya. Diikuti oleh Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Tsunade. Naruto yang baru sampai pada ambang pintu itu pun menoleh, dengan raut kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Kakashi yang mendengar panggilan Tsunade ikut menoleh, menatap kepala sekolah cantik itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya terlihat imut.

_Well, _sebenarnya Naruto merupakan salah satu pemuda yang memiliki wajah imut ditambah hiasan berupa tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya, yang menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Serta memiliki tatapan _innocent _dengan tinggi badan 168 cm saja, bertubuh ramping dan sedikit berisi. Bahkan para gadis remaja yang melihatnya bisa dipastikan iri. Namun, hal itu tertutupi oleh penampilan _nerd-_nya saat ini.

"Apalagi _Baa__-chan?_" tanya Naruto tak sabar. 'Dasar Nenek! Tadi suruh cepat-cepat pergi. Sekarang malah manggil-manggil,' gerutu Naruto kesal, dalam hati tentunya.

"Jauhi Masalah." Hanya dengan dua kata itu, Naruto terhenyak. Namun, hanya sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto langsung memasang wajah datar. Tsunade menyatukan alisnya ketika melihat reaksi cucu kesayangannya itu.

"_Ne_~ _Baa__-chan. _Bukankah kau sendiri tahu? Bahwa aku adalah _magnet_ bagi masalah itu sendiri," kata Naruto, ekspresinya terlihat malas.

Tsunade hanya menghela napas berat mendengar pernyataan dari cucunya itu.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pergi," perintah Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya berharap bahwa kali ini tidak ada masalah 'lagi' yang membebani cucunya itu. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto dengan sebelumnya mengenakan kacamata super tebal yang sejak tadi dibawanya, bersama Kakashi ia pun pergi dari hadapan sang kepala sekolah.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

" Yo! _Ohayo minna …_ maaf, _sensei_ terlambat," kata Kakashi sesampainya di kelas. Yang disambut sorakan malas dari para murid. Para murid yang sudah sangat hafal dengan 'hobi' telat dari _sensei _matematikanya itu, namun diabaikan oleh Kakashi. Sedangkan Naruto menunggu di luar hingga Kakashi selesai berbasa-basi dengan muridnya.

"_Ne~ minna … _hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. _Sensei _harap, kalian dapat berteman dengan layak(?)," jelas Kakashi. Membuat murid kelas XI-A heboh, penasaran dengan 'si anak baru'.

"Kau … masuklah," perintah Kakashi pada Naruto yang berada di luar kelas.

Hening...

Begitu Naruto masuk, langsung saja suasana kelas menjadi sunyi senyap. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari beberapa siswi, saat mengetahui rupa 'si anak baru' bisa ditebak apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang 'si anak baru'.

Apalagi kalau bukan wajah tampan dan juga keren?

Namun, harapan para siswi tersebut bagai terhempas dari tebing tinggi, saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan penampilan culun masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"_Ohayo minna …_ namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Pindahan dari _Suna High School_. Hal yang Paling aku sukai adalah RAMEN. _Dozoyorusiku onegaishimase!" _ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri, dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'ramen'. Seluruh murid hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kiba."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Kakashi.

Pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut mengangkat tangan. Naruto pun menuju ke arah bangku di sebelah pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut, yang terdapat pada pojok belakang, kiri kelas.

"Yo! Inuzuka Kiba. Panggil Kiba saja," ujar pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik pada masing-masing pipinya, disertai cengiran lebar yang ditujukan pada Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dan membalasnya dengan senyum. Namun entah tulus atau tidak.

"Naruto," balas Naruto singkat dan duduk di sebelah kiri Kiba dekat Jendela.

Kiba membuka mulutnya, hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto. Namun belum sempat ia melontarkan pertanyaan, Kakashi langsung memotongnya.

"Kiba-_kun …_ jika ingin mengobrol, sebaiknya lakukan saat jam istirahat." Kiba hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar teguran Kakashi, yang ternyata sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Kiba. Berisik. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat melihat sikap kiba. Sepertinya, Naruto tidak berharap banyak bahwa ia akan bebas dari masalah.

Belajar dari pengalaman, bahwa terkadang seorang yang berisik bukanlah suatu hal yang selalu baik.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, sebagian murid telah menghilang dari kelas, menuju tempat dan urusan masing-masing. Sebagian lagi tetap di kelas, entah itu tidur, memakan bekal buatan rumah, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kiba yang hendak beranjak keluar kelas.

"Kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak, Naruto?" ajak kiba.

"Ok!" jawab Naruto cepat. Karena memang dia sudah kelaparan, mengingat bahwa tadi pagi dia lupa untuk sarapan.

.

.

Setibanya di kantin, Naruto memesan menu favoritnya. Apalagi kalau bukan ramen dan segelas oranye jus. Kiba memesan ramen yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi dengan _milk shake_ strawberry.

"_Ne_~ Naruto, mengapa kau pindah ke KHS? Bukankah di Suna sekolahnya juga tak kalah Bagus, ya?" tanya kiba penasaran disela-sela acara makan mereka.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendapat pertanyaan, dan sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin dijawabnya itu, terdiam sesaat.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari ramen miso-nya pada Kiba, menatap Kiba intens. Kiba yang mendapatkan pandangan se-intens itu, entah mengapa malah mendadak menjadi gugup. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang telah melakukan hal jahat, dan ketahuan oleh Ibunya.

"O-ok, kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab juga tidak apa-apa," gagap Kiba, namun Naruto tidak berhenti menatap Kiba dan semakin membuat Kiba salah tingkah.

"Kiba, kau…" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya, mendramatisir keadaan.

"A-apa?" tanya Kiba takut-takut.

"Kau…"

Hening...

Hening...

"Kiba, ternyata … kau manis juga, ya?" tanjut Naruto dengan tampang _innocent _dan sama sekali tidak nyambung.

GUBRAKK!

Kiba dengan secara tidak elit terjengkang dari kursinya dan membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Kiba. Sungguh, Naruto tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tatapannya bisa membuat pemuda bertato segitiga itu bereaksi se 'keren' itu.

"HWAHAHAHAHA …" tawa Naruto lepas seketika, mengundang perhatian seluruh isi kantin.

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO!" teriak Kiba Sengit sambil bangkit dari keadaan tidak elit-nya. Bukannya berhenti tertawa, Naruto malah tertawa semakin keras melihat muka kiba yang merah menahan malu. _Poor_ Kiba…

Namun, di balik itu Naruto merasa lega karena bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan Kiba. Kiba sendiri pun sudah tidak peduli dengan jawaban Naruto. Karena saat ini dia Sibuk menahan malu.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Kau nanti ikut ekskul apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil berjalan dengan melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka.

"Apakah harus?" tanya balik Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Ya! Ekskul ini merupakan salah satu kewajiban yang harus diikuti siswa KHS."

"Memangnya, ada ekskul apa saja?"

"Sepak bola, tenis, basket, bisbol, musik, _dance_, dan … pokoknya banyak, _deh_," jawab Kiba sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"_Dance_?" gumam Naruto lirih. Sangat lirih, hingga tidak dapat didengar Kiba.

"Kau ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku Basket!" jawab Kiba semangat.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mungkin ... aku akan ambil musik saja," ujar Naruto kemudian, ragu.

"Kau bisa main alat musik?" tanya kiba, sedikit tak percaya.

"Sedikit."

Kiba hanya mengangguk dan mereka berbelok di tikungan menuju kelas XI-A.

Namun, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat para siswi sedang bergerombol mengerumuni sesuatu.

Kiba yang merasakan Naruto tidak berjalan di sebelahnya ikut berhenti, dan menoleh ke kanan di mana Naruto berada.

"_Ne_~ Kiba, mereka sedang apa?" tanya Naruto, menunjuk kerumunan para siswi yang tidak jauh dari kelas mereka.

"Hem…? Oh, itu?" Kiba mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang di tunjuk Naruto dan paham apa yang menyebabkan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mereka _senpai_ kita. Dan empat anggota OSIS yang popular di KHS ini. Bukan hanya karena kepintaran dari masing-masing anggota. Tapi, juga ketampanan dan kekayaan mereka. Yang membuat mereka menjadi idola bagi para murid di sini," jelas Kiba dengan nada malas.

Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Kiba, yang ternyata sama sekali tidak menarik baginya.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. Naruto baru saja melangkah, tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya dan tidak bisa dilupakannya tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kerumunan para siswi tersebut.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto mematung, hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kemudian dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan wajah Naruto. Berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari tingkah anehnya, namun Naruto tetap bergeming.

Dari kerumunan itu muncullah empat pemuda tampan.

Salah satu dari mereka berambut coklat diikat satu keatas menyerupai nanas, dengan tampang mengantuk dan sesekali menguap.

Di sebelah kanannya, terdapat pemuda bermata _lavender_ dan berambut coklat panjang yang diikat sedikit pada bagian ujung rambutnya.

Lalu, pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji '_AI'_ di dahinya, bermata _emerald_ dengan tampang datarnya. Sesekali terlihat menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda bermata _lavender_.

Kemudian seorang pemuda dengan wajah _stoic, _berambut_ r__aven_ melawan gravitasi, dengan iris _onyx-_nya yang memancarkan keangkuhan, serta kulit putih pucat. Keempat pemuda itu sedang menuju ke arah Naruto dan Kiba.

"Yo! Puppy!"

Gerakan tangan Kiba langsung berhenti, ketika mendengar panggilan yang sudah sangat ia hafal itu dan men-_deathglare_ pemuda berambut coklat diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas tersebut. Namun, pemuda yang diberi _deathglare _gratis oleh Kiba, hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, NANAS!" sungut Kiba dengan mata mendelik dan penekanan pada kata nanas.

Pemuda dengan iris _lavender_ di belakang si nanas hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat kelakuan temannya. Sedangkan, si iris _emerald _hanya menatap pertengkaran tidak penting itu dengan datar.

"Shikamaru, Puppy," balas pemuda yang dipanggil nanas a.k.a Nara Shikamaru tersebut kalem, dan membuat raut muka Kiba kesal.

"Aku juga punya nama. KIBA!" bentak Kiba. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat senang menggoda pemuda manis pecinta anjing di hadapannya ini.

"Berisik." Sebuah interupsi bernada datar itu meluncur dari pemuda dengan iris hijau cemerlang yang menatap ShikaKiba, dengan datar namun mengancam. Membuat ShikaKiba membungkam dengan segera mulut mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar keributan antara Kiba dan Shikamaru akhirnya sadar dan berdiri dengan gusar di sebelah Kiba, matanya tidak pernah teralihkan dari salah satu pemuda tersebut.

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Sebuah perintah bernada datar dan dingin itu membuat Naruto tersentak, dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Mendongak, menatap pemuda bermata _onyx_ sekelam malam yang tepat berdiri di hadapannya dan mempunyai perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup untuk membuat lehernya sakit. (a/n: tinggi Sasuke 188cm)

Naruto terpaku, saat menatap _onyx_ pemuda di hadapannya ini, ia seolah terhipnotis dengan iris sekelam malam itu. Pemuda pucat yang sangat tampan, dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancungnya, serta bibir merah tipisnya.

"Mingir, _D__obe! _" sentak pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu datar. Dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Seketika urat kemarahan Naruto muncul, namun ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya tajam. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

Perhatian Kiba yang tadinya tertuju pada Shikamaru beralih ke Naruto dengan pemuda _stoic _di depannya. Yang entah kenapa, malah melanjutkan pertengkaran tidak penting _season_ dua ShikaKiba.

Dua pemuda lainnya hanya memandang datar ke arah mereka. Dan hal itu tentu saja mengundang perhatian murid-murid yang ada di koridor tersebut.

Sedangkan Kiba, menatap Naruto khawatir saat dilihatnya bocah pirang tersebut sedang berseteru dengan pemuda paling _sadistic, _arogan_, _dan berhati layaknya iblis itu.

Apalagi saat dilihatnya ketua OSIS mereka meladeni pemuda culun di hadapannya, sungguh tontonan yang menarik, pikir para murid tersebut.

"Ck! Selain _D__obe. _Kau ternyata tuli ya!" ejek pemuda itu kesal.

Dua urat kemarahan nambah di kening Naruto.

"Berhenti memanggilku _dobe, Teme!"_ bentak Naruto kesal.

"Minggir. _Usuratonkachi_," ujar pemuda _onyx_ tersebut sinis. Tanpa peduli dengan bentakan Naruto padanya.

"Kau saja yang minggir. Muka tembok," balas Naruto keras kepala.

Menurut Naruto, muka tanpa ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya ini mirip tembok. Datar dan bikin kesel (?).

Twicth!

Siku-siku kemarahan muncul di kening pemuda tampan nan dingin itu.

"_Dobe _culun."

"Tower berjalan."

"Bulu landak."

"Pantat ayam."

"Kurcaci pendek(?)."

"Tiang listrik."

"Api kompor(?)."

"Es batu(?)."

"Mata empat."

"…"

Naruto mengap-mangap mirip ikan, kehabisan kata-kata buat membalas pemuda nyebelin _plus_ bikin _gondok_ tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut hanya menyeringai sinis, melihat manusia culun di hadapannya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hn. _Baka Dobe!"_ hinanya kemudian.

"Kau terlalu OOC, Sasuke," celetuk sang pemuda beriris _lavender_ dengan santainya. Karena, melihat ketua OSIS merangkap sahabatnya a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke melakukan dialog pertengkaran tidak bermutu di koridor sekolah.

"Neji…" desis Sasuke mematikan ditambah_ deathglare _yang diberikan pada pemuda beriris _lavender _a.k.a Hyuuga Neji dengan cuma-cuma. Tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan santai oleh Neji. Sudah biasa mendapat _deathglare _dari si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Dalam hati, Neji sebenarnya kagum juga dengan bocah pirang culun itu, karena bisa membuat Sasuke _Out Of Character _bahkan melakukan pertengkaran konyol nan tidak penting tadi. Biasanya, jika seorang mendengar nada sinis dan dingin dari makhluk _sadistic _ini, maka mereka langsung _ngibrit _ketakutan.

_Well, _siapa sih, yang mau cari masalah dengan sang pangeran dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kekayaan mereka?

Sehingga dengan mudah dapat menyingkirkan siapa saja yang dianggap mengganggu mereka. Tapi, hal ini sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi pemuda pirang tersebut, saat melihatnya berani menantang sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal sadis.

Akan tetapi, disaat itu, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa sejak tadi pemuda beriris _emerald_ di antara mereka sedang memandang lekat bocah pirang berkacamata super tebal tersebut.

Merasa _familiar _dengan bocah pirang culun yang berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan terhalang oleh tubuh tinggi Sasuke, hingga yang terlihat hanya rambut pirangnya saja.

Membuat perasaan sang pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut sedikit berharap, bahwa bocah pirang yang selalu dikasihinya ada bersamanya saat ini.

'Mungkinkah …' batin pemuda tersebut, namun segera menepis kemungkinan itu.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keributan yang terjadi, bahkan saat bell tanda pelajaran telah dimulai kembali. Sedangkan para murid lainnya telah memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Sejak melihat pemuda dengan surai pirang layaknya matahari yang bersinar cerah itu. Pikiran dan hati pemuda berambut merah tersebut kembali diisi dengan seorang bocah periang pemilik senyum sehangat mentari pagi. Yang semenjak empat tahun lalu tidak dapat di temuinya lagi.

"Apa?"tanya Neji _sok_ polos seolah tidak melihat aura kegelapan yang di keluarkan Sasuke si 'Iblis' KHS.

"Hn," gumam sasuke tidak jelas dan kembali memasang wajah dingin nan arogannya.

Tidak memedulikan dan malas menanggapi sahabat berambut panjangnya itu. Lalu, Melirik bocah culun di depannya sekilas, kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa berucap apa pun lagi.

Naruto yang merasa mendapat tatapan meremehkan dari si Sasu-_teme-_muka tembok (Ya, itulah julukan yang paling tepat menurut Naruto untuk Sasuke) hanya dapat memandang sengit Sasuke dan membuang muka.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi menyaksikan SasuNaru pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke pergi. "Bye Puppy!" ujar Shikamaru saat berpapasan dengan Kiba.

Kiba hanya mendengus sebal mendengar Shikamaru yang memanggilnya seperti itu, lagi. Dan melengos, malas meladeni pemuda pemalas tersebut.

Neji yang merasa diabaikan oleh Sasuke, menoleh ke samping di mana tepatnya pemuda dengan iris _emerald _yang selalu dikaguminya berdiri.

Neji mengernyitkan keningnya merasa heran. Ketika melihat pemuda dengan kilau hijau _emerald_ yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya itu tengah memandang pemuda culun pirang dengan pandangan antara ragu, cemas, rindu, dan … bersalah? Walau tidak terlalu jelas, karena wajah datarnya yang terlalu mendominasi.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Neji pelan, dan tidak menyembunyikan nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan kilau _emerald _a.k.a Sabaku No Gaara itu sedikit tersentak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan datarnya pada Neji.

"_Nope,_" jawab Gaara singkat dan datar. Lalu berlalu begitu saja, mengikuti ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru pergi.

Neji hanya menghela nafas dan sedikit kesal dengan sikap menutup diri yang di tunjukkan Gaara sejak dari tiga tahun lalu mereka bertemu, tepatnya saat mereka menjadi siswa KHS.

Ya, memang Gaara tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan hal-hal yang sangat privasi bagi dirinya, bahkan dengan sahabatnya sekalipun. Hal ini membuat Neji ragu, apakah Gaara memang menganggap mereka Sahabat atau tidak? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, apakah menganggap bahwa Neji sahabatnya atau tidak?

Miris. Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Neji, saat memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kiba khawatir.

Namun, membuat Gaara yang belum terlalu jauh beranjak dari tempatnya, menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika mendengar seruan Kiba yang sedikit keras, dan juga membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya di belakang Gaara.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat dua pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya. Ingin memastikan bahwa ia tadi tidak salah dengar.

"Gaara!" panggil Neji sedikit keras. Karena melihat tingkah Gaara yang sedikit aneh, menurutnya. Sehingga langsung dapat didengar oleh NaruKiba.

Naruto langsung berbalik, begitu mendengar nama dari orang yang dulu sangat disayanginya itu disebut. Dan kembali terhenyak saat dilihatnya kilau _emerald_ sedang memandang lekat padanya dengan binar kerinduan.

"Naru… "

.

.

TBC…

.

.

* * *

><p>All chap udah di edit... :))<p>

So...  
>berniat memberi coment yang membangun?<p>

.

Review please…^_^

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Hate and Smile written by RenJeeSun**

**warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, typo, dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, and ?**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Naru …" panggil Gaara lirih dan tidak menyembunyikan nada kerinduan di dalamnya.

walaupun, penampilan Naruto berbeda dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tapi itu tidak membuat Gaara lupa dengan ciri fisik dari _blonde_ kesayangannya itu.

Naruto hanya menanggapi panggilan Gaara dengan tersenyum simpul. Dan langsung menarik Kiba masuk kelas secepat mungkin.

Hati Gaara mencelos saat melihat Naruto menghindarinya. Senyum Naruto itu membuatnya terpaku, sekaligus miris, saat melihat senyum Naruto yang sama sekali tidak tulus padanya.

'Sesak,' batin Neji sambil meremas dadanya pelan. Hati Neji tercekat saat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang kini tak lagi sedatar biasanya. Ada binar kerinduan dan kekecewaan di sana.

"Wo-woy! Naruto. Jangan main tarik!" seru Kiba tidak terima, namun diacuhkan oleh Naruto.

Sial!

Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Gaara secepat ini. Memang, Naruto tahu bahwa Gaara bersekolah di KHS ini juga dari nenek Tsunade. Tapi dia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Gaara secepat ini.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Banyak siswa yang berhamburan dari dalam gedung sekolah, saat beberapa menit yang lalu bell sekolah berbunyi. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sendirian.

Karena kegiatan klub, Kiba tidak bisa pulang bersamanya, itu yang di sampaikan Kiba saat mereka masih berada di kelas tadi.

Naruto sebenarnya merasa senang dengan hal itu. Karena ia memang sedang ingin sendirian saat ini, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, pada saat nanti bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang telah membuatnya merasakan sakit untuk pertama kalinya.

;;_flashback_;;

Empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Gaara?" tanya Naruto, saat melihat Gaara membawa koper besar keluar dari rumahnya.

"Na-Naru?" Gaara tersentak, saat melihat Naruto berada tepat di hadapanya.

Gaara tadinya ingin pergi tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini. Tapi sepertinya niat itu gagal, karena Naruto malah memergokinya saat ia tengah memasukkan barangnya ke dalam mobil, yang akan membawanya ke bandara.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Maaf …" ucap Gaara lirih dengan raut wajah penuh sesal.

Naruto mengernyit heran, melihat sikap Gaara yang aneh dan membuatnya memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Naruto, dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Aku harus pergi Naru," jelas Gaara. Membuat Naruto detik itu juga membeku.

"O-oh … kau akan pergi untuk menginap di tempat Temari-_Nee ,_ seperti biasa, 'kan? Kalau begitu, aku boleh ikut?" tanya Naruto berusaha menepis pikiran buruknya. Memang biasanya mereka sering menginap di tempat Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara. Yang tinggal di pinggiran kota Suna.

Namun, hatinya mencelos saat melihat Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Gaara meraih wajah Naruto untuk menatapnya, dan seketika itu ia tercekat. Saat melihat tatapan penuh amarah dan kekecewaan itu terlihat jelas dari iris _sapphire _yang sangat disukainya.

"Kenapa, Gaara?"

"Ayah harus pindah kerja ke Konoha, dan aku harus ikut dengannya," jelas Gaara dengan tampang sendu.

Namun tidak ada respon dari Naruto untuk beberapa saat.

Hingga sebuah kata yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto membuat Gaara tertegun.

"Pembohong," ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Pernyataan Naruto itu membuat hati Gaara sakit, serasa ada ribuan panah dan kunai menyerangnya. Tapi, tidak lebih sakit dari pemuda di depannya. Mereka berdua merasakan sakit yang sama. Rasa sakit saat perpisahan itu kini menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf …" Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Gaara ucapkan. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menuruti keinginannya untuk terus bersama Naruto. Apalagi dia masih belum cukup umur untuk hidup mandiri, dan jika ia memaksakan keegoisannya, tentu keinginannya itu akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seluruh keluarganya.

"Kau mengingkari janji yang kau buat sendiri Gaara," desis Naruto marah.

"Maaf …" Naruto hanya tersenyum miris, ketika hanya mendengar kata itu yang sejak tadi keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Pergi," ujar Naruto kemudian dengan nada datar dan menatap Gaara sinis .

"Naru …"

"Dan jangan kembali."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto langsung menepis kasar tangan Gaara yang hendak menggapainya dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Gaara mematung dengan perasaan tak percaya, saat Naruto pertama kali berlaku kasar padanya. Dan lebih menyakitkan saat melihat tatapan kebencian dari pemuda pirang kesayangannya itu.

;;_flashback end_;;

"Haaaahh~" Helaan nafas berat tersebut berasal dari pemuda bersurai pirang dan tidak lain adalah Naruto. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat mengingat adegan perpisahannya dengan Gaara yang jauh dari kata baik.

Dan semakin frustasi saat melihat Gaara dengan tatapan sarat akan kerinduan saat memandangnya. Hal itu membuat rasa sakit dan bersalah akan kepergian Gaara kembali muncul, rasa sakit yang membuatnya enggan untuk memandang kilau _emerald_ Gaara. Itulah yang mengakibatkan ia menghindar dari bungsu Sabaku itu.

Tapi sepertinya harapannya sia-sia, karena pada akhirnya Naruto harus bertemu dengannya bahkan saat hari pertama sekolah.

Benar-benar permulaan sekolah yang indah bukan?

Saat kau ingin menghindar dari rasa sakit yang kau benci, dan entah karena takdir atau bukan, yang malah membawamu pada rasa sakit itu sendiri, di saat yang sangat _tepat_ untuk memulai harimu.

.

Naruto terus melangkah menuju halte bus dan tidak perlu memakan waktu menunggu lama untuk menunggu, karena sebuah bus sudah bertengger 'manis' di sana. Tepat saat ia sampai di halte bus tersebut. Langsung saja ia menaikinya, setelah membayar ongkos pada mesin otomatis di dekat pintu bus.

Lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi kedua dari belakang, sebelah kiri dekat dengan jendela, bus ini cukup lengang hanya ada beberapa murid sekolah seperti dirinya dan membuatnya dapat memilih di mana pun ia ingin duduk. Naruto merasa sedikit heran ketika suasana bus terlihat sepi, mengingat ini waktu jam pulang sekolah.

Tidak berapa lama, bus tersebut berjalan. Naruto hanya melihat pemandangan di luar jendela yang bergerak cepat dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dilamunkannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit, bus telah tiba di sebuah kawasan apartemen sederhana. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak berniat untuk turun menuju apartemennya, terlihat dari Naruto yang hanya diam di kursi penumpang, dan beberapa saat kemudian, bus kembali berjalan.

Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto mengisyaratkan pada supir bus untuk berhenti di sebuah kawasan pertokoan pertokoan elit lebih tepatnya dan hanya di penuhi oleh orang-orang berkantong tebal tentunya.

Kawasan tersebut hanya memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit dari jarak apartemen Naruto, jika berjalan kaki.

Lagi-lagi bukan pertokoan tersebut yang di tuju oleh Naruto, karena saat ini Naruto sedang melewati kawasan pertokoan itu menuju ke arah sebuah gang kecil yang lebarnya hanya satu meter, gang tersebut memiliki lorong yang cukup panjang dan sangat jarang dilalui orang.

Dan memungkinkan terjadinya tindakan kriminal, yang biasa terjadi pada gang-gang sempit nan sepi seperti di film-film. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat Naruto berbalik arah untuk menghindari kejadian berbahaya yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Naruto terus melangkah sampai ia berada di depan sebuah gedung tua tak terawat nan kumuh, terlihat akar tanaman yang menjalari beberapa bagian gedung tersebut.

Di depan pintu besar gedung tua itu terdapat dua orang pria yang sedang menjaga pintu dari 'tamu tak diundang'. Namun sepertinya, Naruto tidak termasuk dalam daftar tamu tak diundang terlihat dari saat salah satu pria tersebut memanggilnya dengan nada ramah dan terselip sedikit nada menggoda dalam panggilanya.

"Yo! _Hokage-sama_!" sapa salah satu dari pria tersebut. Yang bertubuh tambun dan membawa sebuah kantong potato chips.

Naruto yang di panggil dengan sebutan _'Hokage_-_sama_' hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, tanda tidak suka dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali 'ku bilang Choji. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu," gerutu Naruto sebal.

Pemuda bernama Akamichi Choji itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat respon Naruto.

"Tapi itu peraturannya _Hokage-sama_," sambung pemuda satunya lagi dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Che, kau tetap menyebalkan Sai," umpat Naruto kesal pada pemuda pengumbar senyum palsu berambut hitam klimis dan berkulit putih pucat. "Dan berhenti tersenyum memuakkan seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Entah mengapa ketika melihat Sai terlintas sesosok pemuda berwajah dingin dengan seringai menyebalkan dan meremehkan dalam benak Naruto. 'Kenapa malah terbayang si teme- muka tembok, _sih_?' batin Naruto bingung.

"_Arigatou_," kata Sai kalem, dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. Seolah umpatan Naruto itu adalah pujian untuknya. Haah ... betapa ia sangat senang menggoda pemuda manis ini.

Mendengar balasan dari Sai, Naruto hanya mendengus sebal. lalu melewati mereka berdua, berniat memasuki gedung tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika ia hampir menggapai engsel pintu, saat mendengar Sai memanggilnya dengan nada ragu.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar _Hokage_-_sama_."

"Apa lagi, _sih_?" tanya Naruto sedikit membentak. Ia hanya ingin melepas stresnya dengan memasuki gedung tersebut, Tapi mengapa ia malah di halangi seperti ini, _sih_? _Menyebalkan_! umpatnya dalam hati.

"Yakin mau mengenakan itu, masuk ke dalam sana?" tanya Sai sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Naruto, di sertai senyum geli yang kini terpasang di wajahnya.

Naruto yang belum paham maksud Sai, memiringkan kepalanya imut, sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

'Dia ini laki-laki bukan, _sih_? Mengapa bisa berekspresi se-imut itu?' batin dua pemuda yang kini tengah memandang Naruto _sweatdrop._

Naruto melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang masih mengenakan seragam _Konoha High Scool, _perlahan kerutan di keningnya memudar.

"Oh! Ya, ampun!" pekiknya dan refleks menepuk keningnya keras dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Gomen ne~_ hehehe." Setelah tahu di mana letak kesalahannya, Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu. _Jaa ne._" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung melesat menuju sebuah bangunan lain di sebelah gedung utama, namun sedikit tersembunyi dan berukuran lebih kecil. Choji dan Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto yang layaknya seorang balita tersebut.

Ada-ada saja, batin mereka berdua, bersamaan lagi.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Di dalam sebuah gedung tua dan kumuh yang hanya tampak dari luar tersebut, telah berkumpul berbagi macam orang dari kalangan atas hingga kalangan menengah ke bawah bercampur jadi satu.

Dapat dibedakan dari barang-barang bermerk yang dikenakan oleh kalangan atas dan pakaian sederhana dari orang-orang kalangan bawah. Dan jangan lupakan peraturan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mengenakan seragam sekolah saat memasuki gedung tersebut.

Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa keadaan di dalam gedung tersebut tampak seperti dari luarnya, yang lusuh dan tidak terawat. Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya, dengan apa yang terdapat di dalam gedung tua yang mirip sarang hantu itu.

Di dalam gedung tersebut terdapat sebuah café mahal, layaknya café di luaran sana. Akatsuki Art café (disingkat A'A Café), itulah nama gedung tua tersebut.

Sebuah dekorasi campuran klasik dan modern, serta beberapa sentuhan minimalis yang terdapat di dalamnya. Dari pintu masuk sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah meja bar dan beberapa gelas sloki yang tergantung apik di atasnya. Tepat di depan meja bar tersedia beberapa meja dan kursi untuk para tamu yang berkunjung. Dan jika semakin ke depan, maka akan terlihat sebuah panggung megah.

Di depan panggung tersebut terdapat sofa merah dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran yang ditata sedemikian apiknya, menyesuaikan dengan tata panggung. Untuk menikmati apa yang disuguhkan di atas panggung, hampir di setiap dinding gedung terdapat berbagai macam lukisan yang bernilai seni tinggi, dan jangan tanyakan harganya, jika kau tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membelinya, yang tentu saja lukisan tersebut dibuat oleh seorang yang sangat berbakat.

Dari sebelah kiri pintu terdapat tangga yang menuju lantai dua gedung tua tersebut, dan terdapat beberapa ruangan yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap bagi para pengunjung yang membutuhkan privasi.

Sungguh mengherankan, mengapa café seindah ini berada di sebuah gedung tua dan kumuh, bahkan untuk mencapainya kita harus melalui gang sempit dan juga sepi dari para pejalan kaki. Bukankah normalnya, café akan mencari tempat yang ramai pengunjung?

Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada A'A cafe. A'A Café tidak membutuhkan pengunjung yang hanya ingin makan dan minum, A'A Café bukan hanya mencari keuntungan semata.

Café ini umumnya, pada siang hari sampai sore hanya di penuhi oleh ramaja-remaja tanggung macam Naruto dan malam hari adalah dari kalangan orang dewasa, namun sebenarnya di sini tidak membatasi umur pengunjung yang memasukinya.

Yah, seperti sewajarnya café-lah, tapi ada beberapa peraturan yang harus diikuti oleh pengunjung di sini. Salah satunya adalah dilarang mengenakan seragam sekolah saat masuk café.

Jika masalah menu yang ada A'A Café itu, adalah menu yang normal, dalam artian bebas alkohol dan bersih. Karena moto dari café ini sendiri adalah_'Seorang seniman yang baik, tidak akan merusak diri mereka sendiri,'_ dan kalimat tersebut telah terpajang pada sebuah papan dan tergantung tepat diatas pintu masuk. Memang, sebagian besar orang-orang yang berkumpul di sini adalah orang-orang berbakat dan memiliki cita rasa seni yang tinggi.

Sesuai dengan nama café itu sendiri, Art yang berarti Seni. Sebuah seni yang akan kau temukan setelah melalui jalan sempit tak berarti, sebuah jalan sempit yang sering membuat orang ketakukan jika ingin melawatinya.

Namun, jika kau tidak menghindari jalan tersebut dan terus melangkah melawan ketakutanmu, maka keindahan seni yang akan kau dapatkan dalam hidupmu. Seperti semua orang yang berada disini mereka melawan ketakutan itu untuk hidup yang lebih baik.

Di café ini tidak ada yang memandang darimana mereka berasal, pakaian apa yang mereka kenakan, serta berapa banyak kekayaan yang kau miliki. Semua bercampur menjadi satu dan menciptakan sebuah seni yang dapat dinikmati bersama. Itulah tujuan didirikannya A'A café tersebut.

Dan sejarah pendirian café yang telah berdiri sejak lima tahun yang lalu ini telah tertulis pada sebuah dinding tepat di belakang meja bar. Jangan salah mengartikan meja bar tersebut. Karena yang disajikan hanyalah berbagai minuman tanpa alkohol dan juga berbagai jenis kopi.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya malas di atas meja bar. Pemuda itu memakai jaket oranye tanpa lengan, yang memperlihatkan lengan _tan _eksotisnya dan pada pergelangan tangannya melingkar sebuah _hand band _berwarna kuning cerah, celana jeans ¾ berwarna biru pudar, serta sepatu sneakers putih. Pemuda itu sedang menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket, menyembunyikan surai pirang layaknya matahari di baliknya, dan sedang terlihat menyeruput sesekali _orange squash_ miliknya.

"Huufft~ menyebalkan," gerutu pemuda itu lirih.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, _Hokage_-_sama_?" tanya seorang pria di hadapannya. Yang merupakan seorang Barista bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah sedikit menyeramkan, karena wajahnya yang di penuhi oleh _priecing_ dan miliki rambut oranye menyala.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang laki-laki bernama Yahiko, tapi lebih suka di panggil dengan sebutan Pein dan berwajah preman ini adalah seorang barista dan juga merupakan pemilik dari A'A Café ini.

"Jangan tanyakan itu, Pein," jawab _Hokage_-_sama_ yang ternyata adalah Naruto, dengan nada teramat sangat malas.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya, lalu sesekali meniup-niup helaian rambut yang jatuh di sekitar keningnya. Penampilan Naruto kali ini sungguh berbeda 180 derajat dengan saat ia berada di sekolah.

Pein hanya mengangkat bahu, dan tahu bahwa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menggoda pemuda hyperaktif di depannya ini. Karena, terlihat jelas sekali _mood_ Naruto yang sedang dalam titik terendah saat ini. Biasanya Naruto akan becerita tentang apa saja pada Pein, saat ia tiba di café-nya.

"Hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Jangan mengumpankan daging pada serigala yang ada di sini _Hokage_-_sama,"_ tegur Pein kemudian. Naruto hanya memandang Pein dengan raut wajah bingung, kembali memiringkan kepalanya dengan _innocent_.

'Mengumpankan daging pada serigala? Memangnya siapa yang membawa daging? Lagi pula bukankah di sini tidak boleh membawa hewan peliharaan, ya? Jadi mana mungkin ada serigala,' pikir Naruto bingung.

"Haah~" Pein menghela nafas pasrah. Sungguh, Naruto saat ini semakin imut dan manis dengan tingkah layaknya anak kecil berumur lima tahun, yang sedang bingung membedakan enakkan mana antara mie ayam dengan ramen. *oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir*

Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi banyak laki-laki dan perempuan sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'? Sungguh, jika mengenai dirinya sendiri bocah ini benar-benar memiliki tingkat ketidak-pekaan yang tinggi, batin Pein miris.

"Lihat sekelilingmu," kata Pein kemudian. Naruto menurut, dan mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat sekelilingnya.

Kemudian terlihatlah beberapa laki-laki dan perempuan yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bernafsu dan sesekali terlihat seorang laki-laki memainkan mata ke arahnya. Dan membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Barulah dia paham, arti kalimat Pein barusan.

"A-aku mau mulai sekarang saja," kata Naruto takut-takut dan segera melesat ke arah panggung. Menghindari tatapan lapar para 'fans'nya. Pein hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

.

.

.

Di atas panggung telah berdiri seorang pemuda mungil nan manis tanpa melepas tudung jaket oranye dari kepalanya, sorot lampu yang terarah langsung padanya, membuat kulit _tan _eksotisnya berpendar indah. Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto itu sedang berdiri dengan santainya namun, terkesan keren di atas panggung itu.

Semua mata yang ada di Café tersebut tertuju langsung pada Naruto. Menanti apa yang akan disuguhkan oleh pemuda yang telah mengalahkan seorang _king of dance_, Nagato. Itulah yang menyebabkan dia mendapat pangilan _Hokage_ dari semenjak pertama kali dia menemukan A'A Café ini, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, saat ia baru tiba dua hari di Konoha dan berniat mencari kakaknya dan malah menemukan tempat ini. Sejak saat itu Naruto rutin mengunjungi tempat tersebut.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Nagato dapat dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah SMA hyperaktif dan polos seperti Naruto.

_Don't judge book by the cover_ , _huh_?

Kalimat itulah yang sekarang tertanam di benak para tamu yang hadir saat 'pertarungan' antara Nagato dengan Naruto.

Naruto menjetikkan jarinya. Dan terdengarlah lagu dari sebuah boyband terkenal _Super Junior, Mr. Simple_. Diikuti dengan gerakan-gerakan lugas dan lincah yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Tak sedikitpun para tamu melepaskan pandangannya dari gerakan Naruto yang seakan menghinotis siapapun itu. ( a/n : disarankan saat bagian ini menonton para pe-_dancer_ yang sedang beraksi atau minimal melihat mv Mr. simple dari suju, *promosi* karena author sama sekali buta soal menjelaskan tentang gerakan-gerakan dance, gomen ne~ *Bow*)

Enerjik dan indah di saat bersamaan begitulah yang selalu terlihat dalam setiap gerakan Naruto. Setiap gerakanya penuh dengan emosi yang sedang dialaminya saat itu.

Sungguh saat Naruto menari, tidak sedetik pun penonton melewatkannya, setiap gerakannya seolah lepas dan tanpa beban. Membuat yang melihatnya pun ikut merasakan emosi yang tengah di hadapi pemuda dia atas panggung itu.

#

_Naruto POV_

Menari. Itulah yang kulakukan saat ini. Sesekali aku melihat di mana para tamu memandangku dengan tatapan antusias dan kagum. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Inilah duniaku yang sebenarnya.

Kecintaanku akan _dance_ yang telah di tularkan oleh _aniki-_ku,yang sekarang entah ada di mana dan seorang ibu yang sangat kusayangi. Sebenarnya dari merekalah aku belajar menari sejak usiaku tiga tahun.

Menari adalah apa yang akan kulakukan saat senang atau pun saat perasaanku sedang buruk.

Dan sekarang, hanya di tempat inilah aku dapat menjadi diriku sendiri. Saat aku dapat bebas menari tanpa ada yang melarang seperti di mansion dingin 'itu'. Inilah tempat yang menerimaku tanpa mempertanyakan siapa aku? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Atau apa yang kumiliki.

Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur ketika aku menemukan tempat ini saat aku berjalan tak tentu arah untuk mencari _aniki_-ku, Kyuubi_,_ dan melewati gang sempit, suram dan sepi itu.

Aku hanya pasrah kalau nanti ada seorang rampok atau preman yang ingin berbuat jahat padaku. Berharap sajalah saat itu aku masih hidup dengan keadaan utuh. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi saat aku melihat dua orang pria, Choji dan Sai yang malah tersenyum, saat aku menemukan gedung tua ini.

Saat alunan musik berakhir, aku menunjukkan gerakan terakhir yang semakin membuat para tamu dan staff café memandang takjub ke arahku. Aku melakukan satu lompatan ke atas dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada lantai, dan mendarat dengan mulus, lalu langsung melakukan salam hormat pada penonton.

Tudung jaketku telah terlepas dari tadi, sehingga dapat terlihat senyum lima jariku. Sesaat aku mengernyit heran, ketika aku melihat beberapa orang langsung menutup hidung mereka dan berlari ke arah toilet, terlihat sedikit cairan merah dari sela jari mereka.

Apakah mereka sakit? pikirku khawatir.

Namun, pikiranku teralihkan saat melihat ke arah meja bar, dan terlihat Nagato sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku balas lambaian tangannya dengan semangat. Dan aku juga melihat Pein sedang menggelengkan kepala ke arahku. Aku semakin melebarkan senyumku saat melihatnya.

Nagato sebelumnya adalah _King of Dance_ di sini. Namun, gelar tersebut telah beralih padaku. Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu itu aku tidak bermaksud untuk melawanya tanding _dance_. Tubuhku otomatis bergerak sendiri saat melihatnya menari dengan gerakan yang mengaggumkan.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu sedang berlangsung sebuah _battle dance_. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku telah mendapat julukan _Hokage_. Dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi dekat dengan Nagato dan beberapa staff café lainnya.

Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan saat itu. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. Senyum tulus yang jarang ku perlihatkan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Hanya dengan mengingat semua hal tentang _dance _aku dapat tersenyum dengan tulus.

_Naruto end POV_

_#_

_._

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Greekk!

"_Ohayo minaaaa!_" teriak seorang pemuda pirang culun di ambang pintu kelas dengan suara cemprengnya. Sontak seluruh penghuni kelas langsung menutup telinga mereka mencegah ketulian mendadak.

"_Urusai,_ Naruto!" bentak pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Yang di bentak hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan langsung meletakan tasnya di bangku sebelah Kiba.

Sepertinya seminggu terakhir ini _mood_ Naruto dalam kondisi yang baik, mengingat setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktu di A'A café.

Siswa yang lain pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Sepertinya sudah cukup terbiasa dengan teriakan cempreng Naruto.

Memang sudah seminggu Naruto bersekolah di KHS ini. Dan semenjak itu pula Naruto telah memiliki beberapa teman hanya teman salah satunya perempuan berambut _indigo_ dengan warna biru gelap, dan memiliki iris _lavender_, bernama Hyuuga Hinata, tidak lain adalah sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji. Seorang bendahara OSIS KHS yang popular.

"Nar, tadi Gaara _senpai_ mencarimu. Lagi," lapor Kiba kemudian. Dengan penekanan pada kata 'lagi'. Setelah Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Benarkah?" respon Naruto singkat dan acuh.

Naruto tahu, bahwa semenjak pertemuan di hari pertama ia sekolah, Gaara selalu berusaha untuk bicara padanya. Tapi tidak pernah di tanggapi oleh Naruto.

Intinya, Naruto masih menghindari Gaara. Di mana pun Naruto melihat Gaara, maka secepat itu pulalah Naruto bersembunyi atau berlari menjauh dari Gaara.

"Ya, sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Maksudmu?" balas Naruto bingung. Memangnya dia melakukan apa?

"Iya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga bisa membuat Gaara _senpai _yang minim ekspresi itu menjadi bertingkah, OOC?"

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa pun." kata Naruto _sweatdrop _sendiri_._

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba lagi tak percaya.

Namun, belum sempat Naruto menjawab, bell tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi dan berhenti pulalah acara interogasi Kiba pada Naruto, saat melihat Kurenai _Sensei _memasuki kelas,

'Selamat…' batin Naruto lega.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Gaara," panggil Neji. Gaara yang dipanggil menoleh pada Neji, yang tepat duduk di sebelah kanannya. Tapi Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menatap Neji datar. Menungu apa yang akan dikatakan Neji selanjutnya.

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghilang?"

Gaara menghembuskan nafas pelan memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku sedang ada urusan," jawab Gaara datar.

Neji sebenarnya tahu apa 'urusan' yang dimaksud Gaara. Tapi dia ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari Gaara. Dan betapa kecewanya Neji saat Gaara tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Mengapa kau mencari bocah pirang culun itu terus, Gaara?" tanya Neji langsung dengan nada tidak suka. Membuat Gaara sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Neji, sedikit bingung darimana Neji tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Namun terlihat raut tidak suka di wajahnya saat Neji terkesan merendahkan Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian, Gaara kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Gaara dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Neji yang terpaku di tempatnya mendengar nada dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara.

Gaara sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mengejek atau merendahkan Naruto, walaupun itu adalah Neji. Sepeninggal Gaara, Neji hanya menatap nanar punggung Gaara dan merasakan nyeri pada dadanya.

"_Mendokusai,_" gumam Shikamaru prihatin menatap Neji yang masih mematung di sofa sepeninggal Gaara.

Saat ini sebenarnya mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang OSIS.

Adakah yang ingin tahu mengapa mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang OSIS ketimbang belajar di kelas?

Hem ... begini, karena mereka tergolong murid-murid yang pintar dan karena tugas OSIS yang segunung. Mereka mendapat dispensasi khusus, untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran, selama tugas-tugas sekolah mereka di selesaikan dengan baik.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat adegan telenovela di depannya hanya memandang Neji dengan tatapan dingin dan datarnya.

"Neji. Jika kau masih mau mematung di sana. Akan kurekomendasikan pada kepala sekolah untuk menambah patung di taman sekolah," kata Sasuke datar.

Dia bosan melihat Neji yang mematung di sana. Sementara tugas OSIS sedang menumpuk. Ditambah dengan kepergian Gaara maka, semakin banyaklah tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

'Terima kasih pada Neji yang telah membuat Gaara _bad mood_,' batin Sasuke benar-benar iblis. Tidak peduli dengan perasaan Neji yang sedang patah hati saat ini. _poor … _Neji.

"Setidaknya buatlah lelucon yang menarik, Sasuke," kata Neji tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak peduli. Dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"_Mendokusai._"

"Haaah~ tidak adakah sedikit rasa simpati kalian, pada sahabat kalian ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan, dengan seringai yang ditujukan ke arah Neji. Yang kini sedang menatap sinis mereka, ditambah _deathglare_ yang tentu tidak mempan sama sekali pada dua sahabat iblisnya itu.

Pernah mendengar bahwa jika kau bersahabat dengan iblis, maka jangan harap mereka bisa menjadi malaikat. Yah, itulah yang di alami Neji saat ini. Bersahabat dengan dua orang licik di depannya ini, kadang-kadang membuatnya sial sendiri.

"Sialan kalian!" umpat Neji kesal.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Kau tahu sendiri Gaara tidak akan semudah itu kau dapatkan," ujar Shikamaru kemudian, dia penasaran dengan tindakan Neji selanjutnya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke Sangat paham dengan sifat Neji yang tidak mau kalah, sama seperti mereka berdua. Dan tidak akan terpuruk semudah itu, hanya karena sikap dingin yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru pun ikut menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Neji.

Seringai iblis kini beralih di wajah Neji dengan sorot mata penuh kepercayadirian dan pandangan mata yang tadinya tenang dan ramah berasal dari iris _lavender_ itu, berubah menjadi angkuh dan dingin. Dan tatapan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke maupun Shikamaru paham tindakan seperti apa yang akan dilancarkan Neji.

Dan satu lagi, jika kau bersahabat dengan iblis bisa di pastikan kau adalah bagian dari mereka.

"_Mendokusai._ Kau sama iblisnya dengan kami Neji," kata Shikamaru malas. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang Hyuuga, maka akan selalu ia dapatkan." Pernyataan Mutlak Neji membuat dua temannya hanya menggeleng pasrah.

Jika Neji sudah sangat serius seperti ini, maka tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menghalangi pemuda yang terkenal dengan sikap ramahnya itu. Yang tentu saja itu semua hanya kamuflase untuk membuat image baik di depan mata publik. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak peduli tentang menjaga image baik.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Hei, Nar, kau mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Kiba. Saat melihat Naruto beranjak dari kelas, pada saat jam istirahat baru berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Akhir-akhir ini sikap Naruto yang langsung pergi entah ke mana saat jam istirahat berbunyi menimbulkan tanda tanya besar pada Kiba.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya," ujar Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dan langsung menghilang di depan pintu kelas.

"Huuft~ dasar ... kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi oleh orang aneh semua, _sih_?" gerutu Kiba pelan dan beranjak menuju kantin.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin, Kiba langsung saja memesan makanan dan mencari meja kosong untuk di tempatinya. Kiba melangkah ke arah sebuah hanya sebuah, yang lain telah penuh meja kosong yang tidak jauh darinya itu, dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan senyumnya langsung memudar, saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya menuju ke arah meja yang sama dengannya. Cepat-cepat Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tersebut. Sedikit lagi Kiba akan mencapai meja tersebut, namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya kuat dan menjatuhkannya tepat di pangkuan seorang pemuda dengan rambut diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas, yang sedang duduk di meja incaran Kiba dengan santainya. Diikuti Neji yang mengambil tempat di hadapan ShikaKiba.

Sedangkan, Sasuke tidak ikut ke kantin, karena memang dia sangat tidak menyukai keramaian dan memilih untuk menyendiri. Kalau Gaara, karena ia yang masih sebal pada Neji, ia pun ikut menghilang entah ke mana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nanas?" desis Kiba kesal, menahan marah dan malu. Karena saat ini Kiba telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kantin.

"Duduk," jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya tanpa memedulikan pandangan para siswa yang menatap ke arah mereka antusias dan penasaran.

Dan beberapa siswi sedang sibuk mengambil gambar adegan _live_ yang tengah dilakukan ShikaKiba. Yah, entah apa maksudnya, mereka fujodanshi mungkin? Dan Shikamaru tidak mau ambil pusing.

Kiba _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Shikamaru dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dekapan Shikamaru pada pinggangnya.

Namun, semakin Kiba berusaha melepaskan diri, maka semakin erat Shikamaru mendekap Kiba, hingga Kiba dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Shikamaru di telinganya yang membuat tubuh Kiba menegang.

Posisi mereka saat ini, dengan Kiba yang memunggungi Shikamaru dan dada Shikamaru menempel erat pada punggung Kiba.

"Sebentar saja, Kiba," lirih Shikamaru. Sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kiba dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kiba yang sangat menenangkan baginya itu.

Kiba yang awalnya hendak protes, kini hanya terdiam kaku. Bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba saja, detak jantungnya berpacu cepat secara tidak normal menerima perlakuan Shikamaru yang tidak biasa. Dan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas, saat mendengar Shikamaru memanggil namanya dengan lirih dan lembut.

Padahal, dari saat mereka bertemu dan mereka saling kenal, tidak pernah sekalipun Shikamaru memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut seperti barusan.

Lima menit mereka terdiam seperti itu, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga…

"Kalian membuat mataku sakit," celetuk Neji, dengan raut bosan.

Kiba yang kembali sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya, langsung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya mendorong Shikamaru.

Kemudian bangkit dan segera berlari keluar kantin sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, menahan malu dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang mau saja mengikuti kemauan si rambut nanas.

_'Baka_ Kiba!' rutuk Kiba dalam Hati sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri frustasi.

"Jangan lagi …" lirihnya miris, sambil menekan dadanya yang saat ini telah berdesir aneh, saat mengingat bagaimana Shikamaru menyebut namanya.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh," elak Kiba sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Shino …" desah Kiba lirih entah pada siapa.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

* * *

><p>Kritik and saran…<p>

Review Please…^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hate and smile/chap 3/

Yo! Minna!

Yuhuuuu! Update chap 3 nih…

Thanks buat yg review di chap sebelumnya, and maaf baru bisa bales reviewnya sekarang.

Dan untuk Thi3x: Thank's a lot buat masukannya! *hug* #ditendang. Makasih udah dukung dan bantuin publish fic pertamaku ini…^.^ yah, walaupun banyak kekurangannya (Naru: nyadar juga toh./Au: Iya dunzz, my lovely Naru-chan…*dichidori*) Sumpah deh, awalnya ragu banget buat publish, habisnya aku sendiri gak yakin fic ini bisa diterima. *curcol*

Oh ya, masa sih fic ini complex banget? hahaha, sumpah gak nyadar #Pletak! padahal niatnya bikin yang adem ayem gitu (?).

Via-sasunaru: Iya tuh si Naru, polosnya gak kira-kira… hehehe ok! Chap 3 lanjut…

Queen The Reaper: Thank's udah suka ma fic ini *bow*, Aku memang pecinta Naru polos (?) unyu-unyu gimana gitu…hehehe, ada saatnya kok Naru gak culun di sekolah, tapi gak bisa mastiin juga, kapan#di injek. Ok! SasuNaru-nya Coming nih…^^

Vii no Kitsune: Thank's udah review^^ Naru family itu, Namikaze Minato-Kushina, Kyuubi(sulung), Deidara(tengah), Naru(bungsu). Sifatnya Minato itu… gimana ya? author sendiri bingung#tabokked, yah, pokoknya nanti nilai sendiri deh, Iya nanti ada si my rubah kyuu-Chan#bletak! Stay read ya…^^

Chielasu88: Ya, salam kenal juga chiel!^^ Thank's udah muji *gede kepala*, dunia berkata…Tidak!#plakk!, Hubungan Gaara ma Naru itu… r-a-h-a-s-i-a, hehehe ntar bakal kebongkar juga kok, tanang aja pair gak bakalan berubah kok tetap SasuNaru, tetap ngikutin fic ini ya…

Wulan-chan: Hahahaha, sebenarnya author sendiri cuma suka yaoi kalau anime. kalau untuk di dunia nyata sih, sangat tidak suka. Aku juga pengen bikin fic yang normal ato straight, tapi…entah kenapa feelnya kaga' dapat…*author sesat* and nih SasuNarunya udah muncul kok. ok! silahkan dinikmati…(?)

Rose: Thank's udah ngendon(?) di fic ini, pairnya emang makin banyak… and makin rusuh pastinya hehehe… ok! Silahkan baca chap 3 ini…^^

Akihisa yoshii: Bagi author Naru itu selalu kuat, imut, lucu, ngegemesin, unyu-unyu, manis, polos, trus apa lagi ya? #plakk! hahaha ok! Lanjut…

Rosanaru: Kalau masalah sifat Naru, dia emang kuat kok! tapi… ehm, sebaiknya nilai sendiri, yah. Naru kalau disini gak bisa jadi iblis, hehehe. Tapi thank's buat idenya Rosa-Chan*sok akrab*hehehe jadi kepikiran buat fic Naru yang kepribadian ganda(?) #plakk! trus soal strategi Neji… di chap depan deh baru dijelasin#plakk! dan kenapa Kyuubi kabur dari rumah, sedikit demi sedikit bakal di perjelas kok! tetap stay aja ya…^^

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto<strong>

**_Hate and Smile_ written by RenJeeSun**

**warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, typo, dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, and ?**

**Pair mungkin akan nambah lagi.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"_Mendokusai_," gumam Shikamaru, menatap kesal pada Neji karena berhasil membubarkan _moment_ indahnya bersama puppy tercinta.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Daripada hanya menggodanya terus?" tanya Neji. Menghiraukan tatapan kesal sang pemuda pewaris Group Nara.

Shikamaru diam sesaat dan menghela nafas, "Ck, _mendokusai," _decak Shikamaru malas.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan untuk membuat orang yang kau sukai selalu memikirkanmu. Maka semakin besar pula cinta yang kau dapatkan," jelas Shikamaru dengan wajah menahan kantuk. Dan benar saja, setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya dia langsung tertidur sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas lengannya.

Neji sedikit melebarkan mulutnya, mangap. Tidak menyangka pemuda pemalas _plus_ raja tidur di depannya ini bisa mengatakan kalimat _sok_ puitis barusan.

"Che, yang benar saja," dengus Neji heran. Apa cinta bisa membuat semua orang jadi OOC, ya? batin Neji geli.

"Hem...? Membuatnya selalu memikirkan kita, ya?" gumam Neji lirih, pada dirinya sendiri.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Cklek!

Pintu menuju atap sekolah terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi dengan bentuk yang sedikit tak lazim (kasarnya, mirip pantat ayam), melangkah masuk mencari tempat untuk dia dapat bersantai sejenak dari tugas OSIS yang menumpuk. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian di atap sekolah tersebut.

Sosok pemuda pirang mungil, berbaring telentang di tempat yang teduh dengan lengan kanan menutupi matanya untuk menghalau sinar matahari dan lengan kiri dijadikan sebagai tumpuan bantal. Salah satu Lututnya sedikit di tekuk ke atas. Dua kancing teratas kemeja yang terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit _tan _eksotisnya. Dan blazer biru lautnya tergeletak di samping kepalanya bersama kacamata super tebalnya.

Pemuda bermata hitam kelam dan berkulit putih pucat itu berjalan menghampiri sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah tertidur dengan santainya. Tanpa pertahanan sedikit pun.

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mendekat pada muda pirang a.k.a Naruto dan berdiri tepat di atasnya, sehingga menghalau sinar matahari yang sedikit menerpa Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah wajah Naruto. Memerhatikan lekat wajah bocah pirang yang sedang terlelap itu. Merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi ia lupa kapan dan di mana.

Terjadi pergerakan kecil pada tubuh Naruto, merasa aneh karena tidak merasakan sinar matahari yang tadi sedikit menerpa tubuhnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya membuka lengannya dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya.

Saat matanya telah terbuka penuh. Sontak Naruto langsung kaget dan melotot,ketika melihat sosok pemuda beriris hitam kelam yang sedang menatapnya lekat, sangat intens.

Naruto langsung berusaha bangkit dari acara tidur siangnya dan menjauh dari Sasuke, namun akibat pergerakan tiba-tiba itu mengakibatkan benturan keras antara keningnya dengan kening Sasuke.

Jduakk!

"Ouch!" pekik Naruto kesakitan, sambil mengelus keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sasuke sengit, namun dengan wajah datar.

#

_Sasuke POV_

Jduakk!

"Ouch."

Kudengar pemuda pirang itu memekik keras saat terjadi benturan pada kening kami. Aku tidak menduga bahwa tindakanku membuatnya bersikap berlebihan dan mengakibatkan kepalaku menjadi korban.

Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin memekik keras kalau saja tidak ingat bahwa aku seorang 'Uchiha' yang harus menyimpan semua ekspresiku. Aku hanya mengelus keningku, yang kuyakin sekarang pasti memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentakku tetap mempertahankan wajah _stoic-_ku.

"Akh! Kau yang apa-apaan, Muka Tembok!" teriaknya kesal. Menatapku tajam dengan iris secerah langit biru tanpa awan.

Tubuhku seolah membeku menatap warna mata seindah _sapphire_ miliknya itu, tidak pernah aku menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang memiliki mata seindah itu. Mata yang seolah dapat menghipnotis siapa pun yang melihatnya dan membuatmu selalu ingin melihat binar polos, penuh keingintahuan di dalamnya.

Sadar bahwa aku terhanyut oleh bola _sapphire _itu_, _segera ku tepis pemikiran tak berdasar itu. 'Ck, apa yang kupikirkan.'

"Kenapa kau mengagetkanku, Tiang Listrik!"

Twicht!

Satu urat kemarahanku muncul, tidak terima.

Beraninya dia menyebutku tiang listrik. Aku memang lebih tinggi darinya, tapi bukan berarti tubuh atletis nan proporsionalku ini bisa seenaknya saja dihina.

"Apa maksudmu, Kurcaci?" balasku kesal.

"Gah! Kau menyebalkan, T_eme-_Muka Tembok!"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, merasa _De__' __javu_. 'Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini.'

Setelah mengingat beberapa detik, aku membulatkan mataku, menatap pemuda pirang di depanku dengan tajam. Yang masih sibuk dengan keningnya, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan menggembungkan pipinya yang _chubby_-nya. Kelakuannya itu, entah mengapa malah terlihat imut.

'Mengapa ekspresinya bisa seimut itu? Demi Kami-_sama _… umurnya bahkan sudah belasan tahun.' batinku _sweatdrop _sendiri_. _

Tapi … hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan '_teme'_ dan orang itu adalah si _dobe _culun yang beradu mulut denganku seminggu yang lalu.

Aku tak mungkin melupakan makhluk buruk rupa yang telah berani menghina seorang Uchiha itu.

"Kau!" Tunjukku ke arahnya dengan nada naik satu oktaf, tidak sadar aku melebarkan mulutku dan melotot tidak percaya.

Mana mungkin bocah culun buruk rupa itu adalah pemuda manis nan imut ini. '_Huh_? Manis? imut? Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke.' Dengan cepat aku menghapus pikiran melanturku.

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka _dobe_ culun tanpa kacamata dan selera pakaian _nerd_-nya bisa sangat man-berbeda- seperti ini.

Bocah pirang di depanku ini sedikit terlonjak saat melihat reaksi OOC ku.

"A-apa?" tanyanya terbata masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya.

"_Dobe_ culun," kataku lagi, ketika sadar dari sikap OOC 'ku.

Untung saja saat ini Neji tidak ada. Jangan tanya apa yang akan dilakukannya saat melihat sikapku yang tidak 'Uchiha' sekali. Bisa dipastikan bahwa aku akan menjadi bahan leluconnya, bahkan sampai setahun penuh.

"_Huh_?"

_End Sasuke POV_

_#_

_#_

_Naruto POV_

"Kau!" Tunjuknya kearahku. Aku terlonjak kaget. Siapa tidak kaget coba? kalau langsung ditunjuk begitu, pakai dibentak lagi. Untung aku tidak punya kelainan jantung. Bisa mati mendadak aku, mana belum kawin lagi. Hah … abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"A-apa?" tanyaku terbata, masih kaget. Sedikit takut dengan reaksi tidak terduga dari _teme _yang _notabane_-nya seorang muka tembok yang sangat menjaga emosinya. Ini malah memperlihatkan mulutnya yang menganga.

Ya ampun … jangan-jangan _teme-_muka tembok kerasukkan setan atap sekolah lagi? batinku ngeri. 'Ekh, tapi dia kan iblis? Berarti kakeknya setan, _dong_. Kalau gitu mana berani setan ngerasukin dia.'

"_Dobe _culun," ejeknya kemudian, dengan wajah kembali _stoic_ dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"_Huh_?" '_WTF! _Apa maksud itu'. Batinku _sweatdrop _ditambah muka cengoku. Tampangnya tadi seperti melihat _alien_ sekolah saja. Tapi kenapa kata-kata yang keluar tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan ekspresi kagetnya barusan?

"_Teme, _jangan menghinaku!" _Senpai _iblis satu ini memang cepat membuatku naik darah. Padahal kami baru bertemu dua kali. Benar-benar _senpai _yang menyebalkan!

"Hn," gumamnya semakin tidak jelas.

"Apa maksud 'hn'mu itu, _Teme_?"

"Hn."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, _Teme!_" teriakku kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Dobe_?" tanyanya, tanpa peduli dengan semua kekesalanku yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku judes.

"Hn."

"Akh! Berhenti menggunakan dua huruf itu, _Teme_!" teriakku frustasi.

"Hn."

"Arrgh! Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Lama-lama di sini bersamamu bikin aku cepat tua, _Teme!_" geramku frustasi meladeni _senpai_ aneh macam Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan itu. Aku langsung mengambil blazer dan kacamataku yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu melangkahkan kakiku untuk turun dari atap sekolah.

Saat di tangga langkahku berhenti. Aku baru sadar, bahwa _teme_ melihatku tanpa penyamaran. "Gawat." gumamku. "Tapi tidak mungkin ah, _Teme _akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan 'mereka'," yakinku pada diri sendiri. Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

_End Naruto POV_

_#_

Sasuke yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto, hanya memandang ke arah Naruto pergi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Menarik, eh?" kata Sasuke pelan dan ditujukan entah pada siapa.

Seringai iblis kini terlihat di wajah dingin Sasuke, 'Apa yang kau sembunyikan, _Dobe?' _batin Sasuke kemudian.

Sasuke yakin bahwa mata Naruto sama sekali tidak bermasalah, mana mungkin orang yang memakai kacamata setebal itu dapat melihat dengan baik, meskipun jarak mereka tadi hanya tiga meter. Dan dengan keyakinan itu sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

_._

_At class room_

Greekk!

Naruto memasuki kelas saat tepat bell berbunyi. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju bangkunya, masih _bad mood_ akibat pertemuannya dengan _senpai-_muka tembok di atap sekolah tadi.

Setelah sampai di bangkunya, Naruto merasa heran saat tidak melihat Kiba yang biasanya selalu tepat waktu saat masuk kelas.

"Hei, apa kau melihat Kiba, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang duduk tepat di depan bangku Kiba.

"A-aku t-tidak melihatnya, Na-Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Hm, begitukah? Haah~ ya sudahlah. _Arigatou,_ Hinata-_chan,_" ujar Naruto dan duduk di bangkunya.

Tak lama kemudian Asuma _sensei _memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kiba akan masuk kelas, Naruto sedikitnya tidak ambil pusing ke mana Kiba pergi. Naruto hanya memandang keluar jendela, lagi-lagi dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak peduli dengan Asuma _sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan tentang sejarah Konoha.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Tidak terasa bell pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto hendak berjalan keluar kelas yang sudah sepi penghuni tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti, ketika dilihatnya Kiba berjalan gontai menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran.

Kiba hanya melirik Naruto sekilas. Lalu menuju bangkunya dan mengambil tasnya, menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

Setelahnya Kiba berbalik menuju pintu kelas. Naruto hanya memandang Kiba dengan wajah heran campur bingung dengan tingkah Kiba. 'Ada apa denganya ?' batin Naruto heran.

"Nar, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu pada klub musik. Kau diminta ke sana sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu Kiba langsung saja melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala heran melihat tingkah _abnormal_ Kiba barusan.

.

.

Setelah mengambil tasnya Kiba berjalan gontai ke luar sekolah, di koridor sekolah terlihat beberapa murid yang hendak pulang.

Beberapa murid menegur Kiba dan sesekali ada yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, namun Kiba menghiraukannya atau hanya sekedar memberi senyum tipis.

Kiba melangkah menuju ke arah seorang gadis cantik berambut _indigo_, dan tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang ternyata Hinata itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ka-kau yakin, Kiba-_kun_?" tanya Hinata saat Kiba telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Hinata-_chan_," jawab Kiba dengan mantap.

"Tapi … kau pucat?" kata Hinata, yang lebih tepat sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Tenang saja, aku ini kuat," kata Kiba sambil memukul dadanya sendiri pelan, berusaha meyakinkan sahabat perempuannya yang sudah dikenalnya selama lima tahun itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat," ujar Hinata menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala sahabatnya itu, sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Kiba. Kiba tidak berkata apa-apa hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan, _sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja," kata Kiba saat mereka telah sampai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu di tempat tujuan mereka, namun mereka hanya berdiam diri sejak tadi.

Yah, memang awalnya Kiba hanya ingin pergi sendirian, tapi Hinata tetap ingin ikut kemari. Saat Kiba memberitahunya bahwa ia akan berkunjung kemari.

"Tapi-" Hinata yang hendak membantah langsung terdiam, ketika melihat Kiba sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas pasrah, jika Kiba sudah bersikap seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Kiba menghentikan kemauannya.

"Baiklah. Ingat Kiba, masih ada aku yang akan selalu mendengarmu," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum tulus ke arah Kiba dan dibalas senyum tak kalah tulus dari Kiba.

Hinata meraih tangan Kiba dan menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga lili padanya. Kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Kiba. Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Hinata, Kiba terdiam.

"Yo! Shino. Aku datang. Kau mendengarku, 'kan ?" kata Kiba memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi terjadi.

"…" Tapi tidak ada respon yang ia dapat.

"Hari ini menyebalkan sekali, kau tahu ? 'dia' selalu saja mengganggu. Entah apa maksudnya itu, padahal aku sendiri tidak pernah mengganggunya sekalipun. Benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Kiba, kesal sendiri. Namun, raut wajah Kiba sama sekali tidak menunjukan emosi apa pun.

"…" Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari 'seseorang' yang sepertinya diajak bicara oleh Kiba.

"Tapi … kenapa aku malah menyukai saat-saat 'dia' menggangguku, Shino ? Kau tahu Shino, perasaan seperti itu sangat menyebalkan, benar tidak ?" tanya Kiba lagi kali ini dengan senyum miris di wajahnya.

"…"

"Ah~ Tentu saja kau tahu, bukankah kau dulu juga merasakannya ? Aku benarkan ?" Kiba terkekeh kecil, dengan suara bergetar. Sama sekali tidak peduli, saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya.

"Kali ini, bolehkah aku memiliki perasaan ini, Shino?" tanya Kiba kemudian dengan suaranya yang tertahan, dan kali ini dengan mata yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

Pandangannya mengabur saat menatap kedepan di mana tepatnya 'seseorang' yang sejak tadi di panggil Shino itu berada. Tepatnya pada sebuah batu nisan di depanya.

.

.

R.I.P

SHINO ABURAME

23 Januari19xx s/d 24 Desember 20xx .

.

Pemakaman. Itulah tempat yang dikunjungi oleh Hinata dan Kiba, mengunjungi sahabat terbaik mereka yang telah tiada dua tahun yang lalu.

Sejak tadi, sebenarnya Kiba hanya berbicara sendirian, ia tidak peduli jika ada yang menganggapnya gila atau tidak. Karena inilah kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan Kiba, ketika sedang butuh teman bicara.

Menemui sahabat yang paling disayanginya itu, dan mencurahkan semua _uneg-uneg_-nya tidak peduli ia ditanggapi oleh Shino atau tidak. Yah, tapi Kiba yakin Shino pasti akan selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik di balik sikapnya yang pendiam. Dan kegiatan tersebut sudah berlaku sejak mereka bersahabat sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

Kiba menunduk untuk meletakkan buket bunga yang sejak tadi ia bawa pada nisan Shino, dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, kemudian memejamkan matanya, seolah melepas semua beban pikirannya sejak tadi.

Ketika ia membuka mata, Kiba merasakan angin berhembus ringan dan entah mengapa ia merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama hilang darinya.

Kehangatan dari seorang Aburame Shino.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Kiba yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Cklek!

"_Sumimasen,_" Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut terdapat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih. Di sampingnya terdapat dua buah kotak cello dan tiga buah kotak biola.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab sapaan Naruto, terlihat dari ruangan tersebut yang sepi. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Naruto celingukan di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Hem? Tidak ada orang, ya?" gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri.

Masih mengamati ruangan klub musik itu. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu dan merasa heran melihat seseorang tidak dikenal memasuki ruang klubnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya orang yang baru memasuki ruang klub musik itu, datar.

Naruto tersentak dan segera berbalik saat mendengar nada datar itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dua orang itu ketika mengetahui satu sama lain.

Dan dia seolah membeku saat itu juga saat melihat Gaara yang sedang berada di hadapannya dengan tetap berwajah datar. Sedangkan Gaara tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, ia hanya bisa mematung melihat pemuda yang telah dicarinya selama seminggu, kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eum, hai," sapa Naruto tersenyum canggung. Dan tidak mendapat balasan dari Gaara.

Gaara masih saja terdiam. Mungkin, tidak menyangka Naruto akan menyapanya duluan.

Naruto mendengus, ketika tidak mendapatkan respon dari pemuda berambut merah itu. "Masih pendiam seperti biasanya, _huh_?" sinis Naruto kemudian.

Namun, Gaara malah tersenyum kecil, saat mendengar nada sinis yang dilontarkan Naruto. "Masih _ambek-kan_ seperti biasanya,_ huh_?" balas Gaara tidak mau kalah, Naruto manyun.

"Ck, sesekali mengalah padaku tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?"

"Akan 'ku pertimbangkan," balas Gaara sambil mengacak rambut jabrik Naruto. Yang ternyata masih selembut, seperti saat terakhir kali menyentuh surai pirang itu.

Rasa hangat mengalir pada diri Naruto saat dirasakan sentuhan Gaara pada rambutnya.

Naruto tersenyum, rasa sakit di hatinya sedikit terobati saat melihat perlakukan Gaara yang tidak berubah padanya. Suasana canggung yang tadi terasa di ruangan musik itu perlahan mulai mencair. Digantikan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dua pemuda tersebut.

Mereka hanya menikmati keadaan ini selama beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gaara ?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan klubku?"

"_Huh?_ Klubmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau ketua club musik?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi Kiba mendaftarkanku, dan menyuruhku kemari," jelas Naruto.

Memang sebelumnya Naruto meminta Kiba untuk mendaftarkannya, karena Naruto masih belum mengerti dengan sistem pendaftaran ekskul di KHS.

Gaara baru ingat, tadi pemuda kesayangan Shikamaru itu sempat menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran. Tapi tidak sempat dibacanya dan menyuruh Kiba untuk langsung mempertemukannya dengan siswa yang akan menjadi calon anggotanya tersebut.

"Begitukah? Kau tidak memilih club _dance_?" tanya Gaara, merasa heran. Seingatnya Naruto sangat mencintai yang namanya _dance, _bahkan sejak dulu seingatnya Naruto sangat ingin masuk ekskul _dance, _ketika ia masuk SMA.

Tapi bukan berarti Gaara meremehkan Naruto dalam bidang musik, Gaara bahkan sangat menyukai saat-saat Naruto memperdengarkan permainan biolanya yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa itu.

Naruto tersenyum getir, "_Dance_, _huh_? Di sekolah ini? Kurasa itu tidak bisa Gaara," kata Naruto dengan tampang miris.

Gaara yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto hanya bisa bungkam.

"Kau tahu Gaara, Ayah-lah yang mengirimku ke sini. Dia tidak ingin berada di dekatku, dan dia tidak mengijinkan aku untuk terlibat lagi dengan semua hal tentang _dance_ yang sangat 'ku sukai itu," jelas Naruto, setengah hati.

Cerita Naruto itu membuat Gaara tertegun, tidak percaya.

'Benarkah paman Minato menjadi seperti itu?' batinnya. Padahal, seingatnya Minato sendirilah yang mendukung Naruto untuk selalu berlatih _dance_.

"Ayah sekarang membenciku. Dia membenciku yang telah 'membunuh' wanita yang dicintainya, Ibuku_. _Dia membenciku yang sudah mencelakakan Dei-_nii _dan membuatnya koma_. _Dan menyebabkan Kyuu-_nii_ pergi dari rumah," lirih Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Gaara yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar nada pilu yang di keluarkan pemuda ceria itu, membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan Naruto menangis, mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang selama ini selalu ditahannya.

Gaara memang mendengar berita tentang meninggalnya istri pengusaha sukses, Namikaze Minato tersebut tiga tahun yang lalu dari ayahnya. Dan tengah di beritakan besar-besaran saat itu, mengingat kiprah sang Namikaze-Uzumaki Khusina yang _notabane_-nya seorang aktris cantik berbakat yang mendunia. Namun, yang tidak pernah ia sangka, bahwa kecelakaan mobil tersebut mengakibatkan hilangnya senyum tawa secerah matahari kesukaannya dari bocah pirang kesayangannya ini.

Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal kembali merasukinya, saat dia mengingat tidak bisa berada di samping pemuda yang sangat disayanginya ini di saat-saat terburuknya.

Dan malah mengingkari janji untuk tidak meninggalkan pemuda _blonde _ini. Apalagi saat mengetahui keluarga yang dulunya membuatnya iri karena keharmonisan mereka kini berubah.

Setelah beberapa saat isakkan tangis Naruto mereda. Gaara menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, menengadahkan wajah Naruto dan melepaskan kacamata super tebalnya, lalu meletakannya di atas tuts piano dan membawa kilau _Sapphire_ yang sangat disukainya itu, untuk menatap iris _emerald_-nya.

Gaara tercekat saat melihat _Sapphire _yang sangat disukainya itu meredup, terlihat sorot luka di dalamnya, kristal bening belum berhenti mengalir turun ke pipi _chubby_-nya.

Gaara menghapus air mata Naruto dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Kemudian menatap lekat ke dalam iris biru yang sedang berawan itu.

"Kau tahu Naru … aku akan selalu ada, untuk mencintaimu ..." Senyum tulus terukir di bibir Gaara dan kemudian ia mencium kening Naruto lembut.

Tangis Naruto seketika berhenti, ia terdiam beberapa saat dan tersenyum. Dengan senyum paling tulusnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu …"

.

.

Tanpa di sadari kedua orang tersebut. Seseorang telah menyaksikan interaksi dari kedua orang tersebut. Melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan pandangan mata yang kini terlihat kosong, dan berbalik pergi sebelum sempat mendengar kelanjutan dari percakapan tersebut. Dengan menekan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya. Berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya barusan hanyalah mimpi.

"Begitukah, Gaara?" gumam orang tersebut lirih.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

* * *

><p>Ahahaha… entah mengapa author ingin tertawa setelah menyelesaikan chap ini…hahahahaha<p>

Naru: Author setress…

Sasu: Edan…

Gaara: Gila…

Neji: Sarap…

Shika: Gelo…

Kiba: Sin_*di bekep author*

Author : Ok! Abaikan mereka!

Di chap ini juga kebanyakan GaaNaru ya? =.=" *pundung*

Sebenarnya author paling bingung kalau masalah bagi pairing di setiap chap…hehehe^^v

Dan chap ini memang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, gak maksud sih, malah pengen diperpanjang lagi tapi... Cuma emang segitu porsinya. Maaf ya…*Bow*

So...

RnR please…^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yak! Chap 4 datang!^^

Makasih atas semua dukunganya!

Mungkin di chap ini akan mengecewakan bagi readers sekalian…Gomen~*bow*

Tapi semoga masih bisa di nikmati(?)

Balasan Review:

Monkey D eimi: Thanks' udah berkenan membaca…terlalu cepat updatenya ya?^^

Naru: author satu ini emang gitu, kalau lagi semangat2nya! tapi kalau enggak…*sigh*

Au: hahaha ya gitu deh…*gaje* Emang Naru yang paling bisa bikin Sasu OOC! identitas Naru mungkin masih beberapa chap lagi terbongkarnya… tapi ga bisa mastiin kapan..#plakk! Ok! Chap 4 silahkan di baca…

Rose: Iya cepet…habis, masih semangat2nya sih, hehehe… iya emang Neji yang ngintipin tuh. Ok,lanjut…^^

Akihisa yoshii: Iya…Sasu udah galau tuh..hahaha GaaNaru emank selalu so sweet! pengen deh punya kakak(?) kaya' Gaara!*curcol* #plakk! ok! next..

Uchizuki no Renmay: hohoho GaaNaru bersama? ooo..tidak bisa… #tabokked!

ErichAl Ichiru-Hitsugaya: Ok! ini udah lanjut..tetep ngikutin fic ini ya…*maksa*#ditendang!

Wulan-chan: iya lagi nih…hohoho

Vii no Kitsune: Bener apa gaknya Minato begitu... bakalan diperjelas dikit-dikit kok! penjelasan tentang kyuubi yg kabur, masih jauh…hehehe#plakk! gomen~ nih udah panjang belum?

Rosanaru: GaaNaru pacaran? gak kok tenang aja…hehehe, Naru dibullying? mungkin juga yah? #digampar!

Queen The Reaper: iya,ya… kenapa banyak GaaNaru-nya? #plakk! tapi beberapa chap kedepan makin banyak SasuNaru-nya kok… GaaNaru banyak di awal Cuma tuntutan peran kok! hehehe… Yah…Author di marahin nih.. Minato sih pake nyalahin Naru! #ditebas kunai!

Minato: *sweatdrop* apa-apan lu, thor? kan lu yg buat aku jadi jahat ma Naru-chan end ditinggal ma my lovely doki-doki(?) Kushi-chan! dasar author tega lu!

Khusina(bangkit dari kubur): Betul tuh! Lu tega amat misahin gua ama my baby Naru-chan, my honney Kyuubi-Chan, my sweetheart Dei-Kun, ama my Lovely dovey Mina-Chan!

Au: *pundung* huweee…T.T Iya… maaf Mina-Khusi author gak sengaja kok!#dirasengan!

Chielasu88: Tenang aja aku tanggung jawab Kok!^^ Author malah sama sekali gak kasihan loh ama dua seme itu…mereka gak akan menyerah kok! malah author kasian ama Gaara-nya.. kenapa? Silahkan dibaca..hehehe

Via-sasunaru: iya.. nih.. update asap lagi…^^

Katskrom: Thank's udah suka^^ iya itu Neji yg ngintip, ShikaKiba jadiannya mungkin masih sedikit lama…kenapa? perasaan Kiba itu masih complex soalnya… lagian author pengen semua seme butuh perjuangan untuk naklukin para ukenya! hahaha *ketahuan tukang nyiksa* yo wes..monggo di baca yo…

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

written by AoiJeeSun

warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, typo(s), AU, dll.

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuNaru

Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, and ?

Pair mungkin akan nambah lagi,hehehe

Don't like, don't read!

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Kau tahu Naru … aku akan selalu ada, untuk mencintaimu ..."

Naruto tertegun mendengar pengakuan Gaara, seketika air matanya berhenti mengalir saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya.

Gaara mencium keningnya dengan begitu lembut, seolah memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

"Aku juga mencintaimu … Gaara-_nii._" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Gaara pun ikut tersenyum lembut.

.

;;_flashback_;;

Dua belas tahun yang lalu_. _

"Hiks, hiks, hiks …" tangis seorang bocah pirang berumur lima tahun, dengan sesekali menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti keluar.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Naru? Apa Kyuubi menjahilimu lagi?" tanya seorang bocah berambut merah yang masih mengenakan seragam SD Suna, terlihat bahwa ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan belum sempat pulang ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di depan rumah si bocah pirang.

Dan saat ia melihat Naruto duduk di depan rumahnya sambil menunduk, menumpukan kedua lengannya pada lututnya yang ditekuk hingga sebatas dada, tubuhnya bergetar pertanda bahwa Naruto kecil sedang menangis. Gaara yang tahu bahwa Naruto sedang menangis menghampirinya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau dimarahi oleh Bibi Khusina lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis di depan rumahmu seperti ini?" tanya Gaara kecil lagi dengan sabar.

"Naru _gak_ diajak sama Kyuubi-_nii _dan Dei-_nii. _Mereka pergi ke gunung, terus Naru ditinggal. Katanya Naru masih kecil jadi gak boleh ikut. Kalau ikut, katanya nanti Naru dimakan sama rubah di sana," jelasnya sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis.

'Ck, dasar duo tega itu. Bisa-bisanya membohongi adik sendiri untuk kepentingan pribadi,' batin Gaara _sweatdrop._

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menangis di sini. Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam rumah saja?"

"Hiks, hiks, hiks ..." Naruto menggeleng, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Membuat Gaara menghela nafas dan mendekat ke arah Naruto, kemudian ia berjongkok, menyamakan tinginya dengan Naruto.

"Naru, berhentilah menangis … sekarang ada Gaara-_nii_ yang menemani Naru," bujuk Gaara.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Dei-_nii _sama Kyuubi-_nii _udah _gak_ sayang Naru lagi … mereka ninggalin Naru di rumah sendirian … hiks. Padahal mereka tahu Ayahdan Ibu sedang berlibur … hiks. Iya … mereka semua sudah _gak_ sayang Naru lagi … huweeee." Bukannya berhenti menangis. Naruto kecil malah semakin histeris dengan kesimpulan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Membuat Gaara jadi bingung sendiri.

Gaara meraih bahu Naruto, membuatnya menengadah untuk menatap Gaara. Gaara menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi air mata dan cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Siapa bilang Naru tidak disayang? Gaara-_nii _sayang, _kok_, sama Naru," kata Gaara kemudian dan senyum lembut terukir di wajah Gaara

"Benarkah?"

"He-em," gumam Gaara Sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu buktinya apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah antusias.

Gaara terdiam. ' Bukti? Apa aku gunakan cara 'itu' saja ya?' batin Gaara bingung.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Gaara kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Buktinya …" ucap Gaara, mencium bibir Naruto "… ini." Namun hanya berupa kecupan kecil dan berlangsung sedetik.

"Gaara-_nii _selalu mencintai Naru," kata Gaara kecil kemudian dan tersenyum lembut.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya mencerna kejadian barusan dengan pikiran bocahnya dan seketika tangis Naruto berhenti.

"_Ne~_ Gaara-_nii. _Mencintai itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hm? Kata Temari-_nee,_ mencintai itu artinya, kata yang digunakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang kita pada seseorang. Ayah selalu melakukan hal tadi, ketika Ibu menangis. Lalu selanjutnya Ayah mengatakan kalimat itu," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Sambil mengingat, ketika ia melihat apa yang dilakukan ayah-nya, saat ibu-nya sedang menangis beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja itu adegan yang tidak patut dilihat oleh seorang bocah, yang masih berumur enam tahun.

Gaara kecil yang masih memiliki keingintahuan tinggi dan tergolong dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata pun bertanya pada _Nee_-_chan_ satu-satunya Sabaku no Temari, tentang maksud dari apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tentu saja Temari yang sangat menyayangi Gaara dan tidak ingin kepolosan Gaara tercemar (?) itu tidak mengatakan makna sebenarnya dari tindakan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah berusaha mencerna penjelasan Gaara barusan, walaupun hanya sedikit yang ia mengerti. Naruto menatap Gaara, binar cerah terlihat dari bola mata biru yang tadinya berawan itu.

"Kalau begitu, Naru juga mencintai Gaara-_n__ii,_" kata Naruto riang, sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Gaara.

"Tentu saja." Gaara ikut tersenyum, sambil mengacak rambut jabrik Naruto yang sangat lembut itu.

Dan semenjak hari itu, setiap kali Naruto menangis, Gaara melakukan hal yang sama untuk mendiamkan Naruto.

"Dan Gaara-_nii_ janji, tidak akan _ninggalin_ Naru seperti Kyuu-_nii _dan Dei-_nii_," lanjut Gaara kemudian, sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Naruto. Dan tentu saja disambut antusias oleh Naruto kecil.

;;_flashback end_;;

.

Gaara tersenyum lembut, sangat senang ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak' yang sangat ia rindukan itu, dan kembali mengacak rambut Naruto.

Kalimat tadi memang bukan mengandung arti yang sebenarnya. Hanya ungkapan kasih sayang yang selalu menjadi kebiasaan saat mereka kecil.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, hal itu telah menanamkan kekecewaan yang besar pada seseorang.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sasuke baru saja ingin pulang dan sedang menuju ke arah parkiran, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Neji sedang berdiri mematung 'lagi' di depan pintu ruang klub musik. Kebetulan ruang musik memang dekat dengan parkiran mobil.

Sasuke baru saja hendak menghampiri Neji, tapi urung, saat dilihatnya Neji menjauh dari ruang musik dengan raut wajah yang sangat suram. Dan aura-aura tidak mengenakan berkumpul di sekitarnya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi saat berada di depan pintu ruang musik Sasuke berhenti, ketika didengarnya ada suara dari dalam ruang musik.

Merasa penasaran, Sasuke pun melihat ke dalam ruangan melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dan terkejut saat dilihatnya Gaara yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah seorang bocah pirang.

Setahunya, sejak ia mengenal Gaara, belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke melihat ekspresi Gaara selembut itu dan bersikap seakrab itu pada orang lain, bahkan padanya dan dua sahabat lainnya pun tidak pernah.

'Siapa sebenarnya kau, _Dobe_?' batin Sasuke penasaran. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah parkiran.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"_Bhuu _… jangan selalu melakukan hal itu. Aku bukan anak kecil Lagi!" gerutu Naruto sebal, sambil menepis tangan Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Naruto yang sedang menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya terlihat layaknya bocah lima tahun yang sangat manis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara sangsi.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Naruto semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap layaknya balita, seperti itu Naru," kata Gaara sambil mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke arah cermin yang berada di dekat pintu.

Naruto menatap ke arah pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan seketika itu rona merah mewarnai kedua pipinya, saat dilihat keadaan dirinya yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya dan masih tersisa sedikit bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Hei, Gaara-_nii,_" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?"

"Ternyata aku manis juga, ya?" kata Naruto dengan pedenya.

Gaara mendengus, 'Ampun deh, bocah ini,' batin Gaara _Sweatdrop._

Akhirnya mereka malah tertawa bersama. Andai saja Gaara FC saat ini melihatnya, mungkin terjadi banjir darah lantaran melihat tawa paling menawan dan terindah yang baru pertama kali diperlihatkan Gaara sang pemuda minim ekspresi.

Namun, tiba-tiba tawa Gaara berhenti. "Naru …" panggil Gaara pelan, nada khawatir terdengar dari panggilannya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf," ucap Gaara dengan menatap kedalam mata beriris sebiru laut itu dari balik cermin. Terlihat raut penyesalan yang sangat jelas pada wajah Gaara.

Naruto tertegun melihat ekspresi penyesalan di wajah Gaara dari pantulan cermin. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Awalnya Naruto membenci Gaara, karena telah membuatnya mengenal apa itu sebuah rasa sakit. Rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Namun entah sejak kapan, pertemuannya kembali dengan Gaara telah membuka matanya. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, saat ia bahkan sedikit bersyukur, ketika Gaara mengenalkan rasa sakit itu. Karena dengan begitu, ia dapat sedikit berusaha tegar menghadapi rasa sakit yang lebih besar lagi.

Seperti kebencian yang telah diberikan ayahnya padanya. Dan rasa sakit ketika ibu yang paling dicintainya meninggalkannya, bahkan untuk selamanya.

Ironis, itulah yang terjadi. Saat ia membenci Gaara, hal sebaliknyalah yang malah terjadi padanya. Ia harus menanggung kebencian dari orang yang paling ia hormati dan kasihi. ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat paham bahwa saat Gaara meninggalkannya, itu bukan karena keinginannya sendiri. Tapi Naruto selalu menolak kenyataan itu, salahkan saja jiwa labil yang terlalu mendominasi pikirannya.

sehingga, ia berlaku kasar pada orang yang selalu menemaninya dan menjadi tempat perlindungan dari dua kakaknya yang suka menjahilinya, sejak kecil itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Naruto berbalik menghadap langsung pada Gaara. Kemudian sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di wajah _tan _Naruto.

"Ramen porsi besar, sekarang juga, Gaara-_nii _!"ucap Naruto riang dengan nada perintah dan wajah berbinar.

Gaara cengo. 'Memangnya apa hubungan ramen dengan pembicaraan serius yang mereka lakukan?' pikir Gaara bingung.

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau memaafkan, aku?" tanya Gaara meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Benarkah? Memaafkan orang yang telah mengkhianatimu?" tanya Gaara masih tidak percaya. Membuat Naruto jadi kesal sendiri.

"Iya, Gaara-_senpai _! Sekarang traktir aku ramen!" bentak Naruto, yang bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sama terus. Dan langsung menarik Gaara keluar, tidak lupa mengambil kacamatanya, dan langsung pergi ke tempat terindah bagi Naruto, tidak lain adalah kedai ramen.

Gaara hanya pasrah saja ditarik-tarik seperti itu, namun perasaan lega menyelimutinya. Dalam hati Gaara berjanji untuk selalu melindungi pemuda _blondie_ tersebut yang telah dianggapnya seperti 'adik' kandungnya sendiri.

Naruto hanya berharap bahwa keputusannya untuk memaafkan Gaara, bisa mendatangkan hal yang sama bagi Minato untuk memaafkannya. Terlalu naif memang, tapi dengan hanya berharap seperti itu saja, sedikit banyak dapat menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima perlakuan dingin dari ayahnya itu.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

*skip time*

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian di ruang musik waktu itu. Hal itu membuat suasana sekolah yang tadinya aman dan tentram sedikit menjadi tak terkendali selama sebulan ini, belum terbiasa dengan tingkah OOC dari salah satu idola mereka, Sabaku no Gaara.

Sekretaris OSIS yang sangat minim ekspresi dan sedikit anti sosial. Kini dapat memiliki ekspresi lembut yang selalu diperlihatkannya, di setiap Gaara berada di dekat seorang bocah pirang, culun, pendek.

Dan beberapa siswa sering memandang benci dan iri ke arah Naruto karena telah dianggap merebut idola mereka, namun tidak pernah sedikit pun ditanggapi oleh Naruto. Entah itu karena tidak ingin mencari masalah atau karena tingkat ketidak-pekaannya yang semakin meningkat.

Semenjak sebulan yang lalu pula, jarang terlihat kebersamaan antara Neji dan Gaara, yang biasanya selalu bersama atau lebih tepatnya, Neji-lah yang sering mengikuti ke mana pun Gaara pergi.

Tidak dipungkiri hal tersebut dikarenakan Neji yang melihat adegan langsung GaaNaru yang terlihat sangat akrab, ditambah ungkapan 'cinta' yang dinyatakan Gaara pada Naruto.

Membuat pemuda Hyuuga tersebut terpukul dan _shock_. Hingga berbagai strategi yang telah disusun rapi oleh otaknya untuk mendapatkan Gaara, hilang seketika. Yah, intinya Neji masih patah hati.

Sebulan yang lalu, awalnya Neji mencari Gaara untuk meminta maaf karena sikapnya. Namun, hal yang tidak terdugalah yang malah ditemuinya. Dan membuat ia menjaga jarak atau menghindari pemuda Sabaku itu. Menghindari rasa sakit yang terasa saat memandang kilau _emerald _itu.

Dan bagi para siswa yang tidak mengetahui hal ini, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di antara sekretaris dan bendahara OSIS tersebut.

.

.

_At OSIS room_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk." Terdengar seruan dari dalam ruang OSIS yang mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

Cklek!

Muncullah seorang pemuda manis dan berambut _dark brown_, memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, dari balik pintu.

Seketika tiga pemuda yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut menoleh, melihat tamu tersebut. Minus satu orang yang sedang enggan terbangun dari mimpinya.

"_Err- _permisi, aku mengantarkan angket OSIS yang tadi dibagikan," ujar pemuda a.k.a Kiba tersebut, yang ternyata sedang mendapat tugas mengantar angket sekolah.

Seperti sebuah alarm, suara dari pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu membuat pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang terbuai mimpi tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya, dan menggeliat malas di sofa.

"Yo! Puppy!" sapanya kemudian sambil menguap malas. Namun, diabaikan oleh Kiba, bahkan melirik ke arah Shikamaru pun tidak. Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya heran karena tidak biasanya Kiba tidak membalas sapaan 'terbaiknya'.

Kiba memberikan angket tersebut pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk entah apa. Dan Gaara yang sedang membantu di sampingnya. Sedangkan Neji sedang memeriksa laporan bulanan klub di mejanya.

Setelah acara serah terima angket tersebut, Kiba berbalik pergi menuju pintu, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik, "_Ano … _Gaara _senpai,_" panggil Kiba dengan sedikit ragu.

Gaara menoleh pada Kiba dengan tampang super datarnya. Dan tidak mengatakan apa pun, menunggu Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kini semua mata terarah pada Kiba, dan itu mendadak membuatnya gugup sendiri.

"Na-Naruto bilang, ia menunggumu sehabis pulang sekolah di ruang musik," lanjutnya dengan gugup.

__Hening...

Tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada di ruangan OSIS menghentikan pekerjaannya. Keheningan menyelimuti ruang OSIS dan entah mengapa suasana suram dan berat tiba-tiba saja terasa di ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, bilang padanya aku akan datang," kata Gaara dengan nada datarnya. Tanpa memedulikan aura yang sudah suram tersebut bertambah gelap, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Ctekk!

Tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu—minus Gaara—menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari meja Neji dan terlihat Neji sedang menggenggam sebuah pensil tak berkepala, alias ujung atasnya telah patah menjadi dua bagian dan tergelatak dengan naasnya di atas meja. _Poor_ pensil…

Neji menatap dingin Kiba, dengan hawa membunuh yang membuat Kiba bergidik.

Kiba menelan Salivanya susah payah, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi." Sehabis mengatakan itu Kiba langsung saja melesat keluar. Menghindar dari tatapan maut Neji.

Blam!

Ruangan kembali hening setelah kepergian Kiba. Namun, aura gelap nan suram tak kunjung menghilang.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, seolah mereka berdua sedang bertelepati dan kemudian Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksinya. Dan mereka hanya bisa bergumam.

"_Mendokusai_."

"Hn."

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Bell pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Naruto langsung saja pergi ke arah ruang musik, sesampainya di sana Ia belum melihat kehadiran Gaara, dan berniat menunggunya saja. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Naruto berbalik untuk melihat kedatangan orang tersebut. Namun betapa kagetnya ia, ketika ternyata orang tersebut bukanlah Gaara.

"Kau!"

.

.

_At OSIS room_

"Kau akan menemuinya, Gaara?" tanya Neji saat melihat Gaara yang beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hm?" gumam Gaara dengan nada bertanya. Sepertinya bingung dengan siapa yang dimaksud Neji.

"Bocah pirang-culun itu," kata Neji dengan nada tidak suka dan seakan mengerti maksud dari gumaman Gaara.

"Jangan pernah menghinanya," desis Gaara mengancam.

"Che, begitu pentingnya-kah dia bagimu, Gaara?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Gaara dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Neji yang berdiri mematung.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dari tadi ia telah menahan perasaan cemburunya yang sejak tadi terus ia rasakan, kini melihat sikap Gaara yang dingin dan mengacuhkannya itu membuat emosi Neji memuncak.

Cukup sudah ia menahan perasaan cemburu itu selama sebulan. Bayangkan sebulan! Itu karena awalnya ia tidak ingin memaksa Gaara dan ingin menggunakan cara halus. Dan karena Neji yang masih terpuruk dari rasa patah hatinya itu membuatnya enggan memikirkan segala hal tentang strategi pendekatannya.

Namun, sikap dingin Gaara barusan membuatnya tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Seperti yang waktu itu Neji pernah bilang, apa yang ia inginkan, maka itu yang akan ia dapatkan.

Sebelum Gaara melangkah terlalu jauh. Neji menarik lengan Gaara kuat dan menghempaskan punggung Gaara ke tembok, membuat Gaara meringis sakit merasakan nyeri pada lengan dan punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau— " Perkataan Gaara terputus saat dirasakannya sebuah benda lembut dan kenyal tengah melumat bibir _plum-_nya dengan kasar dan bernafsu.

Mata Gaara melebar _shock,_ ia membeku tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Sedangkan, Neji terus saja mengeksplorasi mulut Gaara. Menjelajahi rongga mulut Gaara yang terbuka akibat rasa _shock _yang dialaminya. Terus melumatnya tanpa peduli Gaara suka atau tidak. Dan berhenti saat dirasakan kebutuhannya akan oksigen.

Neji menatap Gaara lekat, wajah Gaara yang pucat, kini semakin pucat akibat perbuatannya barusan. Senyum miris terlihat pada wajah Neji, Sedikit sesal yang ia rasakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat melakukan tindakan sampai sejauh ini, namun rasa _posessive _dan _ego_ yang dimilikinya, membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau tau Gaara … aku sudah mencapai batas limitku, Gaara … " bisik Neji tepat di telinga Gaara dengan nada _seductive. _Tubuh Gaara bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Neji pada telinganya.

Neji tersenyum senang saat merasakan reaksi Gaara dan rasa bersalah yang tadi ia rasakan, entah mengapa kini lenyap seketika. Neji menemukan hal baru; membuat seorang Gaara ketakutan ternyata sangat menarik bagi Neji.

Tiba-tiba Gaara tersentak ketika Neji menggigit kecil, menjilat, dan menghisap pangkal rahang Gaara, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Bersiaplah, Gaara," bisik Neji kemudian. Seringai licik kini terpasang pada wajah Neji. Lalu ia berlalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih _shock _tersebut.

Sepeninggal Neji, perlahan Gaara merosot jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Ia menyentuh bekas k_issmark _yang di tinggalkan oleh Neji dan juga menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa basah dengan telapak tangannya.

Gaara tidak percaya dengan tindakan Neji barusan, selama ini Neji selalu bersikap baik padanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Neji memaksa Gaara melakukan hal yang tidak di sukainya.

Namun, yang membuat Gaara lebih _shock_ adalah tatapan mata Neji padanya, tergambar jelas kekecewaan di sana.

Gaara bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga Neji melecehkannya seperti tadi? Dan apa maksud dari perbuatan Neji barusan?

Haaah~ kau terlalu polos Gaara, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa semua kebaikan Neji hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu?

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

_._

_At class room_

Saat ini hampir semua penghuni kelas XI-A telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ya, hampir semua. Karena saat ini masih tersisa satu orang yang sedang duduk termangu di mejanya, melamun lebih tepatnya.

Pemuda ber-_name tag _Inuzuka Kiba tersebut hanya memandang kosong ke arah jendela, entah apa yang sedang dilamunkannya. Sampai ia sendiri pun tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi seseorang tengah memperhatikannya.

Saat pemuda tersebut bosan memerhatikan Kiba yang sama sekali bergeming dari tempatnya, akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati Kiba.

Pletak!

"Ouch!" pekik Kiba sambil memeggangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan pelan, namun tetap saja sakit.

"Sudah sadar, Puppy ?" ujar pemuda pelaku penjitakkan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kiba yang awalnya ingin memaki pelaku penjitakkan itu langsung terkesiap, saat melihat Shikamaru-lah yang melakukannya.

Kiba menatap Shikamaru selama lima detik, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, melengos meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cengo.

Namun, belum sempat Kiba mencapai pintu lengannya telah dicekal terlebih dahulu oleh Shikamaru.

"Mau ke mana, Puppy?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Kiba malas.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Kiba dengan nada dingin. Membuat Shikamaru terhenyak, tidak biasanya Kiba berkata sedingin itu.

Selama sebulan —tepatnya sejak kejadian di kantin— Kiba terkesan menghindari Shikamaru, bahkan enggan untuk melakukan kontak mata denganya.

Shikamaru melonggarkan cekalannya pada Kiba, dan menatap Kiba tajam, bukan dengan tatapan malas seperti biasanya.

Kiba sedikit bergidik dengan tatapan Shikamaru, namun masih tetap berusaha mempertahankan sikap dinginnya.

"Apa masalahmu, Kiba?"

_Well_, sepertinya kali ini terjadi pembicaraan serius, karena saat ini mereka tidak menggunakan panggilan 'biasanya'. Dan ini membuat atmosfer di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi lebih berat.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kiba datar.

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Dan katakan ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Nada yang seakan mengintimidasi itu sedikit membuat Kiba goyah, mimik wajahnya Kiba berubah menjadi sedikit panik.

Perubahan raut wajah Kiba itu tidak luput dari perhatian Shikamaru, dan itu membuat Shikamaru heran dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kiba.

"Kurasa apa yang terjadi denganku itu bukan urusanmu! Sebaiknya, kau menjauhlah dariku," ujar Kiba membalas tatapan tajam Shikamaru, dan menghempaskan tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar dari lengannya. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mematung tak percaya

.

.

TBC…

.

.

Hohoho… emang deh author paling demen _brothership_ GaaNaru… dari awal emang udah niat bikin mereka kaya' gitu…#diinjek! emang di sini ampe chap depan, mungkin masih di penuhi GaaNaru#dicekik readers# Gomen ne~m(_ _)m

Yah, mau gimana lagi… itu semua demi tuntutan SasuNaru ke depannya sih…=.="

Banyak yang ikut salah paham kaya' Neji ya? ^^V

And pemberitahuan untuk update chap depan mungkin akan agak lama, dikarenakan tugas kuliah author dan persiapan ujian, padahal draf chap 5 udah dikit lagi selesai…*sigh*

Tapi akan dipertimbangkan update seceptanya bila banyak review dan dukungan semangat terus dari readers sekalian…

Kritik and saran…^^ *bow*

RnR Please…

—minus Gaara—


	5. Chapter 5

Yuhuuuu…Minnaaa… Chap 5 datang! ini termasuk lama gak sih updatex? o,oa

Makasih atas semangat dari readers sekalian! jadi benar-benar semangat buat gerjain tugas-tugas kuliah secepatnya…^^

* * *

><p>Balasan review:<p>

Katskrom: Gak log? tenang aja Gak papa kok ^^. Sasuke cemburu? tenang aja, ada tuh… iya, maaf ya lama menunggu…

Devil eye's : Ok! salam knal jg vi…^^ hohoho, sayang sekali anda belum beruntung.#plakk! kalo Neji blas dendam ama naru tar sasu ngamuk!*hiii syerem…* Nih, Sasunaru-nya udah muncul … ^^

Ruika: Arigatou udah suka…^^ buat brothership KyuuNaru diusahain ada… cz Author jg demen sih… stay read aja ya…

Akihisa yoshii: hahaha…Neji mesum ya? *pake nanya*#Digampar , buat poling aja, siapa yg plig mesum di antara mreka..hahaha*ketawa nista* Ok! nih dah update, maaf kalo lama…^^V

Wulan-Chan: Thank's^^… tapi maaf ya yg chap ini ngaret… :'(

Rose: hohoho… noh ji, ada pendukungmu… Maaf ya.. gak update asap.. :(

Neji: ok! Rose. Tenang aja gua bakalan bikin gaa-chan, jadi milik gua kok! *smirk*

Gaara: *merinding*

Kishu Mars: Hahaha…beneran banyak yg slah paham ya?^^v hem..tapi kedepannya mungkin lebih banyak yg slh pham lagi deh..#diinjek! pairing Itakyuu? mungkin ada….ya?#Digiles , diusahain ada kok!hehehe Kalo Shika… bentaran dia juga bagkit kok bwt sang puppy…., en nih, SasuNarunya dah ada..^^

Tsukihime akari: Hei akari! slam knl jg..^^ Thank's udah mw muncul…XD Mnurut akari di chap ni Sasu dah sdr blum? dan utk prtxaan yg lainya…monggo di baca yo…

Vii no kitsune: Oh, Emang gambarannya jg cma dikit, kok. jd emang rada ngebingungin… o,O"a Gak papa kok^^ nih Udah pjg kan? kalo belum… *pundung* , Soal perasaanya Sasu, mgkin trjawab di chap ini ya?*kok nanya* #plakk! buat MinaNaru bentar lgi deh… kayaknya?#dicekik hahaha, ok! lanjut..

chielasu88: hahaha… Thank's Buat doanya! ^^ Ok! nih Sasunarunya mulai banyak(?), Soal MinaNaru mugkin bentar lagi dibahas…^^ maaf ya ngaret…

chea 'sansanurui: Thank's udah berkenan muncul…^^ Aih…author diancem… O.O"a hahaha… tenang aja Naru kan Cuma milik Sasu… Yo! slam knal juga chea!

Rosanaru: Hem..Gaara BrothComp? emang iya.#plakk!, Neji nyeremin? ? hem..sereman siapa ya kalo Sasu jg cemburu? #dijyuken+chidori, Te Tot! selamat anda benar!^^ silahkan ambil hadiahnya di toko trdekt..*maling dong?* #digiles truk!, Iya, yg nemuin Naru emang Sasu…nih dah update..maaf lama menunggu..:(

Thi3x: hehehe, maaf ya…Thie-chan lau gak memuaskan di chap sebelumnya ya… n kalo chap ni gimana? Jgn bosen ksih msukan ya…hehehe ^^ untuk Shika bakalan bangkit kok…tng aja… hahaha.. gak maksud mnjerumuskan loh ya… nah lo(?)#dicekik , ok! nih dah lanjut….

ErichAl Ichiru-Hitsugaya: Ok! semoga hsil Ulumnya Memuaskan dikau^^ Ganbatte! Huft~ utk typo, itu adalah cita-cita sedari dulu, biar bsa buang tuh typo…mohon doa dan bantuanya aja utk yg ntu, moga bsa cpat ngilang tuh typo^^

Via-sasunaru: hahaha Naru emang polos beud dah… ItaKyu? rencananya sih emang ada…*meragukan* #diinjek! hohoho..kita liat nanti aja ya…

Queen The Reaper: Nih udah update… udah jamuran kh?#plakk! moga gak…^^ tnang Shika gak semudah itu tumbang(?) kok! ^^

Fate: ok! nih dah lanjut…^^

OK! Minaaa langsung aja di baca yo…^^

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto<strong>

**Hate and Smile written by RenJeeSun**

**Rated: T**

**warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

::A::C::SN::J::S:

_._

_At music room._

Naruto tadinya berwajah sumringah menunggu kedatangan Gaara, namun tiba-tiba saja wajah sumringah tersebut luntur seketika, saat melihat kedatangan tamu tak diundang yang membuatnya langsung_ bad mood_.

"Kau!" tunjuk Naruto pada tamu tak diundang tersebut dengan tatapan, _horror_.

Pemuda yang ditunjuk hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, melihat reaksi pemuda culun di depannya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Hn," gumam pemuda tersebut yang ternyata sang Ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menyangka, lagi-lagi ia harus bertemu _senpai _menyebalkan satu ini. Padahal, selama sebulan ini hidupnya sudah merasa tenang tanpa gangguan apapun, termasuk manusia di depannya ini. Yang selalu membuatnya melakukan adu mulut yang super duper tidak penting. Dan berakhir dengan kekalahannya sendiri. Hal itulah yang paling membuat Naruto malas bertemu dengan _senpai_ menyebalkan satu ini.

Akhir-akhir ini memang intensitas pertemuannya dengan Sasuke semakin jarang. Diakibatkan persiapan ujian dan setelahnya akan diadakan sebuah festival sekolah, membuat keduanya benar-benar sibuk.

Naruto _sih_, senang-senang saja bisa menjauh dari _senpai _nyebelin bin bikin kesel macam sasuke.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tengah penasaran dengan si pemuda _blondie _kita satu ini, Sasuke sering kali terlihat sedang melamunkan entah apa, di tengah pekerjaannya mempersiapkan tentang festival tahunan sekolah.

Sepertinya, hanya dengan dua kali pertemuan mereka sudah bisa membuat Sasuke _galau _dengan rasa penasarannya akan Naruto, benar-benar hebat efek yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto heran. 'Bukannya tadi dia sedang menunggu Gaara? Kenapa malah Sasu-_Teme_ muka tembok yang datang?'

"Hn."

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi piano.

"Hei, _Teme, _ kau mau apa?" Naruto mengernyit heran saat Sasuke dengan santainya nyelonong masuk dan duduk di kursi piano. Setahunya Sasuke bukanlah anggota klub musik.

"_Dobe, _lagu apa yang kau suka?" tanya Sasuke aneh, sambil memandang Naruto datar. Tanpa memedulikan kebingungan yang dialami Naruto. Benar-benar _senpai _yang seenaknya!

"_Huh_?" Naruto cengo.

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Apa maksudmu, _Teme_?"

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung, mengapa ia malah menemui Naruto? Waktu tadi mendengar Kiba yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto sedang menunggu Gaara di ruang musik, entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat ingin bertemu bocah pirang satu ini.

Dan entah semangat dari mana, ia dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu dengan cepat, termasuk tugas sekolahnya.

Setelah itu, saat bell sekolah berbunyi Sasuke langsung saja menuju ke arah ruang musik secepatnya.

Dan sekarang, ia malah ingin memainkan lagu buat pemuda culun di depannya ini? Oh … Tuhan, malaikat mana yang telah meracuni pikiran Sasuke? Sampai membuatnya bersikap seromantis ini. Bahkan untuk memainkan lagu buat kedua orang tuanya saja, ia belum pernah.

'Apakah bocah ini memberikan dampak negatif padaku?' batin Sasuke, _error._

"Hn," gumamnya. Lagi-lagi tanpa memedulikan Naruto, Lalu menatap _tuts_ piano di hadapannya tersebut.

Sasuke melakukan perenggangan pada jari-jarinya dan meletakan jari-jari lentiknya pada _tuts _piano tersebut, lalu mulai memainkannya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi mengamati tindakan Sasuke, hanya bisa terdiam. Naruto seolah terhipnotis, saat mendengar alunan nada yang diperdengarkan Sasuke.

Nada yang keluar dari permainan piano Sasuke itu membuatnya terpukau. Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke dapat memainkan nada lembut, namun berkesan tegas (?) seperti ini.

Akhirnya, Naruto malah menikmati permainan Sasuke, walaupun ia belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Naruto langsung saja memasukkan lagu ini dalam daftar lagu favoritnya.

Perlahan Naruto memejamkan matanya, memanjakan telinganya dengan alunan lagu tersebut dan membuat ia lupa akan kekesalannya dengan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke pun ikut memejamkan mata menikmati suasana tenang yang tercipta dengan sendirinya di antara mereka. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah _stoic_ Sasuke, sepertinya dia sedikit mengerti mengapa ia terkadang memikiran bocah culun satu ini.

Bocah satu ini benar-benar berbeda dengan anak-anak lain di sekitarnya, yang selalu memandangnya kagum, iri, serta tak jarang ada yang memandang benci dan takut ke arahnya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli dengan berbagi macam tatapan itu.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang dapat berbalik menatapnya tajam tanpa rasa takut, dengan binar kepolosan dan sorot terluka dari mata biru itu, entah mengapa selalu menarik perhatianya.

Belum pernah Sasuke menemui anak sepolos Naruto dan itu menggelitik rasa penasaran Sasuke untuk lebih mengetahui segala hal yang menyangkut Naruto. Membuatnya penasaran apa yang membuat binar polos tersebut menyiratkan luka.

Melodi-melodi itu terus mengalun indah, memanjakan siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang pemuda dingin seperti Sasuke dapat membuat siapapun akan terhanyut dalam permainan pianonya.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _senpai_ yang sangat menyebalkan macam Sasuke bisa membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Naruto tahu permainan Sasuke bukan hanya permainan yang dipelajari hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Walaupun piano itu terlihat mudah untuk dimainkan, namun di balik itu untuk mencapai tahap permainan seperti Sasuke ini, Naruto paham bahwa itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Karena ia sendiri pun telah belajar bermain piano sejak kecil dari sang ayah, namun sifatnya yang tidak sabaran dan ceroboh, sering kali merusak tempo yang ia mainkan dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya frustasi untuk bermain piano.

_So_, menurut Naruto ia lebih baik berlatih _dance _selama sepuluh jam penuh (?), daripada duduk berjam-jam di kursi piano hanya untuk berlatih menghapalkan nada-nada dan _partitur _yang sulit seperti itu. Sungguh Naruto sekali bukan?

Dan menurut Naruto, permainan Sasuke ini sangat mencerminkan dirinya.

Kenapa?

Tempo _andante_, tempo inilah yang dimainkan Sasuke. Sebuah tempo menengah sedang, penuh kehati-hatian, dimainkan secara perlahan-lahan, tenang, namun menghanyutkan.

Dan hal itu jugalah yang terjadi pada Naruto, yang tengah terhanyut oleh lantunan melodi indah dari Sasuke.

Tring!

Sentuhan terakhir Sasuke pada _tuts_ piano itu, menandakan permainan indah Sasuke telah berakhir.

Membuat Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, meresapi permainan Sasuke barusan.

Naruto melayangkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, dan terkesiap saat Sasuke tengah balik memandangnya, ditambah dengan senyum tipis yang sangat langka terlihat di wajah dingin Sasuke. Bukan seringai meremehkan dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

Deg!

Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya yang seakan berhenti detik itu juga. Senyum Sasuke itu seolah membuat Naruto membeku.

Seketika ia merasakan wajahnya memanas dan membuat semburat merah di wajah _tan-_nya dan tanpa Naruto sadari, ia tak berkedip memandang Sasuke.

Naruto mulai menanamkan dalam otaknya, untuk berhati-hati, agar tidak melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum. Karena senyum Sasuke sangat berefek tidak baik bagi jantungnya, yang seakan berpacu dengan cepat, seperti hendak berlari keluar dari dalam tubuhnya atau siap meledak kapan saja. Sungguh, ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

Naruto yang mematung itu membuat Sasuke heran. Dan Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari ambang kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, tanpa Sasuke ketahui akibat dari senyum langkanya sendiri.

Dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan dari bocah pirang di depannya.

"—_Be, Dobe _!" bentak Sasuke kesal karena sedari tadi Naruto bengong sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, dan sedikit khawatir melihat wajah si culun di depannya ini tiba-tiba memerah.

Dan bentakan Sasuke itu, akhirnya membuat Naruto sadar. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha sadar dari ke-terhanyutan-nya akan Sasuke.

"_Ne~ Teme, _sejak kapan kau bisa tersenyum?" tanya Naruto _bego_, setelah sadar atau … setengah sadar? Sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dan sukses membuat suasana romantis tadi lenyap seketika.

Rona tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke, karena ia berlaku OOC lagi.

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan paling konyol itu, apalagi ditambah muka _bego_ Naruto. Memangnya ia robot sampai-sampai tidak bisa tersenyum? Pikirnya jengkel.

"Dasar, _Dobe_!"

"Ck, jangan menghinaku terus, _Teme_!"

"_Baka Dobe _!"

"Gah! Pantat ayam!"

"Bulu landak!"

"Kepala arang!"

"Kepala obor!"

"Pucat!"

"Karamel!"

"Tiang Listrik!"

"Kurcaci!"

"Muka Tembok!"

"Kelebihan ekspresi!"

"Penyendiri!"

"Hyperaktif!"

"bla…bla…bla…"

Tiga puluh menit lamanya mereka melakukan adu mulut _gak_ mutu nan abal bin autis itu. Bikin author strees sendiri. Dan langsung menskip dialog pertengkaran super _gak_ penting di atas.

"Hosh_, _hosh … aku capek, _T__eme!" _ujar Naruto ngos-ngosan, seperti habis lomba maraton.

"Hn, hah, hah …" jawab Sasuke yang juga masih mengatur nafasnya.

Sepertinya, lemparan hinaan dan ejekan yang berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit (?) itu cukup menguras tenaga mereka.

"Sebaiknya, aku pulang, _Teme! _Capek kalau harus meladenimu terus," ujar Naruto ketus, setelah mendapatkan kembali oksigen yang dibutuhkannya.

Lalu, langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya diam. Berpikir, mengapa selalu ia terus yang ditinggalkan? ok! abaikan yang terakhir itu.

Setelah kepergian Naruto. Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil pada dirinya, bingung sendiri dengan sikapnya yang kelewat OOC setiap di dekat Naruto. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain seputar bocah pirang dan perasaan ganjil yang ia rasakan pun mulai bermunculan. Membuat Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi.

Namun, entah mengapa Sasuke malah menyukai perasaan ganjil yang ia rasakan. Perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah sekalipun ia rasakan. Membuatnya bersemangat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Sepertinya, adu mulut bersama si bocah pirang-culun itu, dapat membuat _mood_-nya menjadi lebih baik dan hal itu bisa membuatnya melupakan sementara tugas-tugas OSIS-nya yang menumpuk, serta pikiran-pikiran _galau_-nya. Dan hanya itulah kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapat dari segala kebingungan yang dialaminya.

Benar-benar belum memahami makna sebenarnya dari perasaannya sendiri. -_-"

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Esok harinya, seperti biasa para siswa KHS memulai aktifitas mereka di sekolah, menunggu bell sekolah berbunyi untuk melanjutkan pelajaran, menanti para guru memasuki kelas dan lainnya. Yah, sewajarnya anak sekolahan-lah.

Eits, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang sedikit berbeda kali ini, apalagi kalau bukan menyangkut empat anggota OSIS yang paling diincar di KHS.

Biasanya, setiap kedatangan mereka para siswi hampir setiap saat berteriak histeris. Memang hari ini masih terdengar jeritan heboh dan histeris sama seperti biasanya.

Tapi kali ini tiga kali lebih histeris dari sebelumnya, dan sangat membuat warga di sekitarnya merasa terusik. Padahal, jarak antara lingkungan sekolah dan tempat tinggal penduduk itu sekitar satu kilometer.

Warga pun bertanya-tanya, apa yang menyebabkan suasana damai tersebut menjadi terganggu?

Dan semua itu diakibatkan karena menyaksikan pemuda yang paling diincar dan paling ingin dijadikan pacar a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke membalas sapaan 'hangat' para siswi. Oke, itu memang berlebihan, sepertinya.

Tapi ini memang sesuatu yang amat sangat langka, karena biasanya Sasuke hanya akan menebarkan _deathglare _dan aura-aura berbahaya di sekitarnya dengan senang hati untuk para _fans_-nya, atau bahkan melenggang pergi tanpa memedulikan para _fans_-nya.

Tapi hari ini hal itu tidak terjadi, karena entah malaikat mana lagi yang meracuni Sasuke untuk membalas sapaan para _fans_-nya, walaupun hanya dengan 'Hn', 'Ya', atau 'baik,' dan yang paling aneh adalah menjawab salam pagi dari para siswi tersebut. Oh ya, satu lagi mengenai aura yang tidak biasa di sekitar Sasuke yang terkesan sehangat musim semi. Dan itu cukup membuat _fans-_nya bertambah drastis. Owh! sungguh kemajuan yang pesat bagi si Uchiha muda satu ini.

Tidak sampai disitu, pemuda berambut panjang layaknya bintang iklan shampo a.k.a Hyuuga Neji ini juga bersikap aneh. Walaupun Neji masih bersikap ramah seperti biasanya.

Lalu apakah yang aneh dari pemuda beriris _lavender _satu ini?

Memang, Neji masih memasang senyum seperti biasanya, namun senyum di wajah Neji itu, entah mengapa membuat para _fans_-nya menjaga jarak, ditambah dengan aura berbahaya yang berada di sekitarnya.

Dan hal itu membuat para _fans_-nya menjaga jarak dalam radius lima meter. Padahal, biasanya mereka masih bisa saling melempar sapaan dengan baik, walau dalam jarak yang sangat dekat sekalipun. Tapi hari ini kebalikannya dan bahkan mereka pun enggan untuk memberikan salam hangat pada sang bendahara OSIS tersebut.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan pemuda Sabaku yang juga entah mengapa, saat ini terkesan menjaga jarak dari seorang Hyuuga Neji. Membuat para murid heran dan menerka-nerka ada kejadian apa sebenarnya di antara mereka.

Dan satu lagi yang lebih mengejutkan, pemuda minim ekspresi itu, kini memperlihatkan raut wajah yang tidak biasa, tidak sedatar biasanya. Sesekali terlihat beberapa murid yang tengah berbisik entah apa saat melihat dirinya.

Lihat saja sekarang, wajah Gaara yang pucat semakin pucat ditambah dengan sorot ketakutan dari iris _emerald_-nya, memang Gaara masih bersikap pendiam seperti biasanya, tapi itu tidak menutupi kegelisahan yang dialaminya setiap tatapan _emerald _dan_ lavender _bertemu. Dan saat itu Gaara akan selalu melihat Neji tersenyum padanya, bukan sebuah senyum menenangkan yang ia dapat seperti dulu, tapi sebuah seringai yang membuatnya bergidik.

Sebenarnya, ada apakah ini? batin para Siswa bertanya-tanya. Sungguh hari yang aneh.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

_At OSIS room_

Ceklek!

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut nanas memasuki ruangan tersebut, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti. Ketika merasakan aura ganjil di dalam ruangan OSIS tersebut.

Pemuda ber-_name tag_ Nara Shikamaru itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan memastikan bahwa aura tersebut bukan hanya perasaannya saja.

Aktifitas di dalam ruangan itu masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengerjakan persiapan festival sekolah sebulan lagi, Neji yang masih memeriksa laporan mingguan klub, dan Gaara yang membantu Sasuke.

Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan ketiga orang di depanya ini. Entah mengapa aura di sekitar Sasuke terasa lebih … lebih apa, ya? Shikamaru sendiri pun bingung mengungkapkannya.

Mungkin kalau di _anime-anime_ akan ada bunga-bunga musim semi bermekaran di sekitar Sasuke. Dan itu cukup membuat Shikamaru bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Pandangan Shikamaru beralih pada Neji yang sedang menatap kertas di hadapannya, dan kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Neji hingga tepat berada di depan mejanya.

Kening Shikamaru mengernyit, ketika melihat sesuatu yang ganjil dari Neji. Yang ternyata, terlihat sesekali sedang menatap Gaara.

Shikamaru menatap Neji dan Gaara bergantian.

Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam, ketika melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Gaara dan raut wajah Neji yang kelihatan senang dan … puas?

"Kau apakan, Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada heran dan serius.

"Manis dan lucu, bukan?" Bukannya menjawab Neji malah membuat Shikamaru cengo.

"_Huh_?"

"Wajah ketakutan itu. Bukankah itu manis?"

"_What !_" pekik Shikamaru, dan memandang Neji dengan tampang bodohnya_._

Neji malah menyeringai senang ke arah Gaara, mengabaikan Shikamaru yang makin cengo_._

'_What the Hell! _Sejak kapan wajah orang yang ketakutan itu, manis dan lucu?' batin Shikamaru _horror _ sambil menatap Neji.

Sungguh, Shikamaru tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat berambut panjangnya ini mempunyai jiwa abnormal, seperti seorang … _psyco_?

"Kau tahu, Shika? Aku hanya mengikuti saranmu saja," kata Neji tersenyum senang.

"Saran?" Shikamaru membeo tak mengerti. Memangnya, kapan dia menyuruh Neji membuat Gaara ketakutan? Pikirnya.

"Yep! Membuatnya selalu memikirkanku," seru Neji antusias. Yang malah bikin Shikamaru sakit kepala mendadak.

Owh, sungguh kali ini Shikamaru mungkin perlu melakukan terapi otak (?). Dia memang mengatakan bahwa membuat seseorang yang kita cintai untuk selalu memikirkan kita, tapi tidak begini juga.

'Membuatnya merasa ketakutan pada kita dan menghindari kita? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu Neji,' batin Shikamaru miris.

"Kau sudah datang, Shika?" tanya seseorang yang makin membuat Shikamaru memandangnya _horror._

'Adakah yang ingin menjelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini, _mendokusai …_?' batin Shikamaru lagi, sambil memijit pelipisnya, entah mengapa ia merasakan pusing mendadak yang semakin parah.

Bagaimana tidak, jika kau mendapat sapaan pagi yang hangat dari seorang pemuda _stoic _nan dingin macam Sasuke, apalagi dengan nada _sing a song, _walaupun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Biasanya Sasuke tidak akan memedulikan sekitarnya, mau dia datang atau tidak. Bahkan hanya sekedar mengucapkan sapaan selamat pagi.

Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan _horror_ Shikamaru hanya memandangnya heran. Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke menyipit memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru, lekat.

"Kau tidak tidur, Shika?" Pertanyaan Sasuke itu sukses menarik perhatian NejiGaa membuat mereka menatap ke arah Shikamaru. Terlihatlah kantung mata Shikamaru yang menghitam.

'Shikamaru si Raja tidur, tidak tidur? Berita mengejutkan apa lagi ini?' batin mereka, entah mengapa bersamaan.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau ternyata ... kau terobsesi juga menyaingi mata panda Gaara, Shika," lanjut Sasuke kalem, yang langsung mendapat pelototan _special _dari Gaara.

"Aku juga baru tahu, kalau kau berbakat melawak, Sasuke," sinis Gaara datar. Membuat mereka berdua saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, serasa ada aliran listrik pada tatapan mereka.

Neji tertawa geli mendengar kalimat sarkastik dari dua orang pendiam tersebut. Sedikit kaget juga, tidak menyangka ternyata dua sahabatnya ini memiliki _sense _humor yang 'unik'.

"Diam kau Neji!" bentak dua pemuda _stoic_ itu bersamaan, sambil memberi _deathglare_ mereka secara suka rela pada Neji.

Secara tidak sadar Gaara melupakan ketakutannya pada Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Ck, _mendokusai …"_ Menghela nafas berat, Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Tidak memedulikan tingkah 'unik' para sahabatnya.

Mendengar gumaman yang seperti frustasi itu, ketiga manusia yang sejak tadi sibuk sendiri, kini menatap Shikamaru kembali dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Shikamaru membalas tatapan tiga orang di depannya bergantian.

"Hanya berpikir … _mendokusai._" Setelah mengatakan itu Shikamaru langsung menuju ke dunia mimpi, semalaman tidak tidur, itu sudah cukup menguras tenaganya. Dan dengan segera ingin mengistirahatkan otak jeniusnya sementara, dari kejadian abnormal-nya pagi ini.

Ketiga orang di ruangan itu malah cengo.

'Apa dan siapa yang telah membuat pemuda dengan _trademark _ 'merepotkan' ini bisa memikirkan hal-hal paling merepotkan?' batin ketiga orang tersebut bersamaan lagi. Ck, ck, ck, apakah ini adalah hari OOC sedunia? *benar-benar abaikan*

"Ah, ya, Gaara, sebaiknya ingatkan Neji untuk tidak membuat 'tanda itu' terlalu mencolok … _mendokusai,_" kata Shikamaru lagi, iseng. Yang belum sepenuhnya terbuai mimpi.

Sontak saja Gaara langsung menyentuh bekas _kissmark _yang ada di pangkal lehernya. Dan membuat wajahnya merah padam mendengar pemaparan Shikamaru barusan.

Apalagi saat mengingat tentang acara bisik-bisik yang dilakukan oleh murid-murid yang dilihatnya tadi. Dan membuat Gaara mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Sedangkan wajah Neji juga tak kalah memerah. Membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

Oh, ternyata tidak sia-sia Shikamaru menyandang predikat sebagai pemuda jenius dengan IQ 200. Buktinya, hanya dengan melihat sikap Neji yang tersenyum senang *ditambah* seringai puasnya *dikali* tanda merah keunguan pada pangkal leher Gaara *dikurang* wajah ketakutan Gaara, membuat ia berkesimpulan tentang Neji yang '_iya-iya_' atau … memang dasarnya saja, ia yang mesum?

Dan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus Neji dan Gaara, semakin menguatkan kesimpulannya tersebut.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Naruto kali ini tengah bersemangat untuk menerima pelajaran yang akan dijejalkan padanya, senyum sumringah terus tersungging di wajahnya. Dan itu menarik perhatian Kiba yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Hehehe … apa terlihat jelas?" tanya Naruto balik sambil cengengesan tak jelas.

"Ya, senyumanmu itu bahkan membuatku takut. Kalau-kalau kau butuh _ambulance,_" kata Kiba sambil pura-pura memasang ekspresi takut.

"_Ambulance _? Untuk apa?" Naruto memandang Kiba bingung.

"Mengantar pasien RSJ (Rumah Sakit jiwa) baru, mungkin?" jawab Kiba dengan wajah _sok_ polos.

Buk!

"Aw! Sakit tahu!" bentak Kiba, sambil mengelus lengannya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku gila?"

"Yang melihatmu tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu, dijamin akan menganggapmu gila."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal."Aku hanya sedang senang saja."

"Memangnya, apa yang membuatmu senang? Sampai berniat menjadi penghuni RSJ?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Oh itu, aku …" Tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto terhenti, dan terkesiap. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. 'Gawat! Hampir saja keceplosan,' batin Naruto kaget sendiri.

"Aku … apa, Nar?" tanya Kiba menyelidik.

"Oh, emhp, itu … aku-ah! Iya! Aku ditraktir Gaara _senpai, _ramen!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Kiba terlonjak kaget.

"Ya ampun, Nar. Biasa aja lagi," ujar Kiba _sweatdrop. _Naruto malah nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sebenarnya Kiba tahu kalau Naruto berbohong, tapi dia tidak mau memaksa Naruto mengatakannya. _Toh_, kalau memang sudah saatnya nanti, Naruto akan cerita dengan sendirinya.

"Oh ya, Nar. Sebenarnya kau punya hubungan apa dengan Gaara _senpai ?"_

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sering melihatmu bersamanya akhir-akhir ini, sangat 'akrab' malah. Apa Gaara _senpai _kekasihmu?" tanya Kiba _to the point. _

"KAU GILA?" pekik Naruto histeris dengan memasang wajah, _horror. _Sehingga mengundang perhatian seluruh kelas.

PLETAK!

"Ukh! Kenapa memukulku?" protes Naruto kesal, memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah 'cantik' dari Kiba.

" Berisik!Naruto! Bicara sewajarnya saja kenapa, _sih_?" bentak Kiba sewot.

"Salahmu bicara tidak masuk akal seperti tadi."

"Tidak masuk akal kau bilang? Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau orang satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Gaara _senpai_ menjadi OOC, dan memiliki ekspresi lembut jika di dekatmu. Dan kau tahu? itu membuat seluruh anak KHS menyangka bahwa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya. Dan kau juga membuat para siswi di sini menangis histeris karena kedekatan kalian," jelas Kiba panjang lebar dengan emosi, setelahnya ia menarik nafas panjang.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna penjelasan Kiba yang panjang.

"_Err_-_ano … _memangnya, kalau sepupu tidak boleh akrab, ya?" tanya Naruto _innocent, _andai saja wajahnya tidak terhalang oleh kacamata super tebalnya mungkin sudah bisa dipastikan dapat mengundang para _seme _kesepian buat me-_rape-_nya.

Dan pertanyaan polos Naruto itu, sukses bikin Kiba cengo sambil membulatkan matanya, dan mangap-mangap mirip ikan kehabisan air.

"UAAPAAA?" Kali ini Kiba yang memekik histeris. Disertai bell tanda pelajaran yang segera dimulai.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolah, beberapa saat yang lalu bell istirahat berbunyi. Naruto langsung melesat kabur menuju atap sekolah menghindari pengintrogasian dari Kiba.

Sejak pelajaran dimulai Kiba terus saja memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, yang sebetulnya tidak mempan padanya.

Hanya saja, Naruto merasa risih ditatap seperti itu terus, makanya untuk sementara Naruto memilih untuk menghindari Kiba.

Cklek!

Pintu atap terbuka. Naruto tersenyum lima jari, ketika melihat Gaara menuju ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku kemari, Naru?"

Gaara memang mendapat _E-mail_ dari Naruto waktu tadi saat sedang membantu Sasuke, dan isi pesannya yang menyuruhnya untuk bertemu di atap sekolah.

Gaara tentu saja langsung menyetujui permintaan 'adik'nya itu, tidak ingin mengecewakannya untuk kedua kalinya, karena kemarin ia tidak bisa menemui Naruto.

Apalagi kalau bukan karena kelakuan Neji yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, untung saja dia masih ingat untuk memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia tidak bisa datang ke ruang musik, melalui _E-mail_.

"Aku ingin Gaara-_nii _menemaniku ke suatu tempat, akhir pekan nanti."

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti juga Gaara-_nii _tahu," kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya (di sini Naruto melepas kacamatanya). Membuat Gaara mendengus geli.

"Mau main rahasia-rahasian lagi, hem?" tanya Gaara sambil memasang wajah pura-pura kesal.

"Hehehe …" Naruto cuma nyengir.

"Masih tidak ingin memberitahuku tentang, mengapa kau menyamar?" Kali ini Gaara memandang Naruto tajam dan membuat Naruto langsung terdiam.

Memang Gaara sering menanyakan perihal tentang penampilan Naruto yang sekarang. Padahal waktu terakhir Gaara bertemu dengannya, Naruto bukanlah sosok pemuda pencinta kerapian dan terkesan culun seperti ini. Sebaliknya malah, Naruto itu sangat berantakan, ceroboh, suka seenaknya, dan setahunya mata Naruto itu normal.

Tapi setiap kali ditanya perihal hal tersebut, Naruto selalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cara yang sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Gaara.

Kadang kala Naruto membicarakan tentang cuaca yang cantik atau indah(?), padahal langit sedang mendung, atau mengomentari tentang tembok di sebelahnya dan mengatakan bentuk tembok mirip dengan Sasuke.

Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala, melihat tingkah laku Naruto. Dan setelah itu,  
>Gaara tidak membahas masalah penampilan Naruto lagi, takut-takut kalau nanti Naruto tambah <em>error. <em>

Untuk saat ini, sepertinya Gaara sudah tidak mau berkompromi lagi dengan Naruto.

"Haaah~ apakah harus sekarang, Gaara ? Kau tahu, i-ini memalukan Gaara." Naruto mengela nafas berat dan dia sudah tidak memakai (_sfx: nii_ ) lagi dibelakang nama Gaara. Berarti hal ini benar-benar serius.

'Tapi memangnya, se-memalukan apa sampai ia menyembunyikan-nya seperti ini? Hei ! wajah Naruto tidaklah jelek, malah ia manis dan imut bahkan dapat mengalahkan gadis-gadis seusianya,' pikir Gaara heran.

Gaara hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, dan menurut Naruto jika Gaara sudah bersikap diam di depannya, berarti Gaara sedang tidak ingin mendapat penolakan apapun.

Naruto menatap lurus ke manik mata Gaara dengan ragu. Sikap tubuhnya seketika berubah gugup dan gelisah. Itulah yang dapat ditangkap oleh penglihatan Gaara. Entah mengapa itu membuat Gaara menahan nafasnya.

Bersiap mendengar yang terburuk, mungkin?

"Kau tahukan Gaara, bahwa wajahku tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan? Cenderung, _Err … _ya, manis." Raut wajah Naruto sedikit tidak suka, ketika menyebut dirinya sendiri 'manis'.

Gaara mengangguk sebagai respon. Naruto pun mulai bercerita dengan ragu.

"Awalnya, aku sangat senang ketika mempunyai banyak teman di _Suna High School_. Teman-teman perempuanku sering menjadikanku objek untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan desain baju mereka." (SHS itu sekolah Seni.)

Jeda sebentar, Naruto menghela nafas. Dan tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kelakuan teman-temannya dulu, "Aku senang-senang saja dijadikan manekin oleh mereka. Menurutku desain mereka sangat bagus. Tapi itu hanya permulaan dari segalanya, Gaara. "

Naruto terdiam ia ragu untuk menceritakan hal selanjutnya, sesuatu yang sangat ingin dilupakanya.

"Naru …" panggil Gaara, seolah memberi dukungan untuk Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

;;_flashback_;;

"_Ohayo minna_!" sapa Naruto saat memasuki kelas, seketika semua mata mengarah padanya.

"_Ohayo,_ Naru-_chan_!_" _balas para murid sekelas, serempak. Beberapa murid laki-laki berbinar cerah melihat cengiran Naruto layaknya sinar mentari yang hangat. Dan juga para siswi yang tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"_Ne~_ Naru-_chan_ aku sudah menyelesaikan rancangan baruku," ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek.

"Benarkah, Matsuri-_chan_?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Yep!" balas gadis bernama Matsuri itu dengan senyum puas. Dan Naruto mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk Matsuri.

"Dan seperti biasa Naru-_chan _… " lanjut Matsuri dengan _kitty eyes_-nya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, mana bajunya?" tanya Naruto sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"YEEI!" Seluruh kelas langsung bersorak senang.

Mereka memang sangat suka melihat Naruto memakai baju-baju perempuan, berkesan sangat imut dan manis.

Dan Naruto sering dijadikan alat untuk penambahan uang kas kelas.

Mengapa bisa begitu?

Sebenarnya Naruto sering dijadikan objek foto oleh para teman-temannya.

Dan foto-foto tersebut kemudian diperjual-belikan pada para fans-nya. Oh, dan tentu saja keuntungan yang diterima sangat memuaskan. Dan Naruto juga sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, karena itu juga tidak merugikan dirinya.

_Well_, bukankah itu cara berbisnis yang kreatif?

Setelah menerima baju tersebut, Naruto langsung menuju toilet sekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mengganti pakaiannya di toilet. Ia keluar dan berniat menuju ke kelasnya. Namun di tengah perjalanan, ia dihadang oleh beberapa senior-nya, yang terkenal dengan kenakalan mereka yang sudah diluar batas.

Naruto yang memang tidak ambil pusing, langsung saja melewati para senior tersebut. Tapi seseorang mencekal tangannya, membuatnya berhenti. Naruto memandang ke arah senior-nya dengan bingung.

;;_flashback end_;;

Naruto berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, raut wajah Naruto pucat dan bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

Melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Naruto, perasaan Gaara mulai merasa tidak enak.

Naruto kali ini sama sekali tidak memandang Gaara, ia terus menunduk sambil meremas ujung bajunya kuat, setelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto mulai melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Suara Naruto menjadi lirih, dan ia sesekali terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya.

_;;flashback;;_

"Mau ke mana, manis?" tanya salah seorang senior yang Naruto ketahui bernama Juugo, ayahnya adalah salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini.

"Kelas," jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

Yang malah membuat para senior memandangnya dengan tatapan nafsu dan membuat Naruto bergidik. Namun, Naruto hanya memandang para senior-nya dengan datar, belum sadar bahwa dia sedang dalam bahaya.

"Hei, Juugo, dia ini pemuda manis, murid kelas satu yang terkenal itu. Lihat saja dia semakin manis dengan baju perempuan itu." Pemuda di samping Juugo yang bernama suigetsu memandang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, terlihat Naruto sedang mengenakan gaun berwarna _dark blue _simple serasi dengan bola _shappire_-nya.

Para senior itu menyeringai. Melihat seringaian aneh itulah, Naruto baru merasakan alarm berbahayanya berbunyi dan langsung berniat untuk kabur. Namun gagal karena tangan Juugo yang menahannya kuat, hingga membuatnya meringis sakit.

"Mau kemana, manis? Bermainlah sebentar dengan kami." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung dihempaskan ke tembok dekat toilet yang memang sangat sepi.

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memilih toilet yang sangat jarang dilalui orang dan sedikit tersembunyi ini.

"Lepas—" Saat Naruto berteriak Juugo langsung membungkam Naruto dengan bibirnya.

Naruto _shock._

"Mmmph! mmpphh!" Naruto berusaha memberontak, namun tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Juugo tidak berarti apa-apa, ditambah kedua tangannya yang dipegang erat di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Naruto terus saja memberontak membuat Juugo yang sedang melumat bibirnya kasar menjadi kesal, dan menggigit bibir Naruto dengan maksud untuk membuat Naruto berhenti memberontak, hingga mengakibatkan darah segar mengalir dari bibir Naruto.

"Akh!" Naruto memekik tertahan saat merasakan sakit pada bibirnya.

Para senior yang lainnya hanya memandang kejadian di depannya dengan pandangan datar, tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk menolong Naruto.

Sebulir air mata Naruto jatuh. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga karena terus memberontak. Naruto kini hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan kasar Juugo padanya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menangis terisak, namun tetap tidak membuat Juugo menghentikan perbuatan bejatnya.

Jugo kini beralih ke leher jenjang Naruto, menikmati kulit _tan_ mulus Naruto dan memberi tanda kemerahan di setiap inci kulit leher Naruto.

"Henti—kan … _Senpai _…" Lirih Naruto dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan suara tertahan. "Kumohon …"

Isak tangis Naruto semakin keras, sehingga dapat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa terenyuh.

Namun, tidak demikian dengan Suigetsu dan dua senior yang lainnya. Mereka tetap bergeming seolah menulikan diri mereka dari tangis memilukan Naruto. Juugo sendiri pun seakan tidak peduli.

Juugo mulai membuka resleting baju Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan berusaha memberontak lebih keras lagi, saat merasakan tindakan Juugo yang sudah keterlaluan padanya.

Plakk!

Tindakan Naruto yang semakin memberontak itu membuat Juugo semakin kalap, ia menampar Naruto dengan sangat keras membuat pipi Naruto seketika itu juga memerah, dan membuat sudut bibir Naruto robek.

Juugo hendak melanjutkan perbuatan nistanya, namun pekikan seorang gadis menghentikan aksinya.

"NARUTO! "

Gadis yang ternyata Matsuri itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto hanya memandang kedatangan Matsuri dengan tatapan sayu.

"Che, ada pengganggu rupanya." Juugo yang merasa kesal saat kegiatannya me-_rape_ Naruto diganggu, memandang Matsuri sinis dan mengancam. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Matsuri yang masih berdiri dalam keadaan _shock._

Juugo baru akan melangkah dan tiba-tiba berhenti, ketika seseorang menahan tangannya. Ternyata Naruto-lah yang menahan Juugo, dengan tatapan memohon Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mencegah Juugo untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang dapat menyakiti Matsuri. Tapi Juugo menepis tangan Naruto kasar dan tetap melangkah.

"Lepaskan dia _senpai … _kumuhon…" Sungguh Matsuri menatap nanar Naruto, keadaan sahabatnya ini sungguh mengenaskan, dengan pipinya yang kini membiru, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan gaun biru yang ia gunakan kini telah lusuh.

Awalnya, Matsuri hanya ingin menunggu Naruto berganti baju di toilet, tapi saat dirasanya Naruto terlalu lama. Ia menjadi gelisah dan Matsuri bermaksud mengeceknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, saat melihat Naruto dilecehkan oleh para senior yang terkenal paling brutal satu sekolah.

Juugo hampir mencapai tempat Matsuri berdiri. Namun lagi-lagi suara Naruto menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan dia _senpai … _dan aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun," ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon yang semakin membuat Matsuri menatapnya miris, dan tanpa sadar Matsuri sendiri menangis, melihat keadaan Naruto yang masih sempat membelanya di saat ia sendiri butuh pertolongan.

Juugo berbalik menatap Naruto, mencari kesungguhan dalam iris biru Naruto. Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, Jugo langsung berbalik arah tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto lagi.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu," ujar Juugo sebelum melangkah terlalu jauh. Sehingga masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto.

;;_flashback end_;;

.

Setelah Naruto selesai menceritakannya, Gaara hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia terlalu _shock _dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Gaara, lalu menghela nafas lelah. Menceritakan hal itu pada Gaara, membuatnya hampir menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Inilah yang dikhawatirkan oleh Naruto, setelah menceritakan kejadian memalukan yang terjadi padanya. Kejadian itu bagai mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

Sedikit banyak kejadian itu membuatnya takut berada di lingkungan sekolah. Itulah mengapa ia berpenampilan culun saat ini. Dengan begitu dapat membuatnya tidak terlalu _paranoid_ dengan yang namanya sekolah.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Gaara dan menepuk pelan pundak Gaara, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Gaara masih terdiam, bingung dengan reaksi apa yang harus ia diberikan. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal yang menakutkan seperti itulah yang dialami oleh adiknya. Dan Gaara merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto baru saja akan meninggalkan Gaara, namun seseorang yang sangat tidak diharapkannya tiba-tiba saja datang.

BRAAKK!

Pintu atap sekolah dibuka dengan cara yang sangat kasar oleh pemuda bermata _onyx _dengan raut wajah mengerikan, hingga membuat Naruto dan juga Gaara terlonjak kaget.

Sasuke langsung saja mendekatinya dengan tatapan layaknya iblis pencabut nyawa.

"Katakan padaku. Siapa dia, _Dobe _?"

.

.

TBC…

.

Ok…bersambung dulu ya…^^V di chap ini mungkin rada nyesek ya?

Huft~ chap ini emang diselesaikan ketika kegalauan author udah nyampe tingkat akut sih…

Apalagi ditambah buat tugas dari dosen yg plin-plan…bikin author stress sendiri… untung aja tuh tugas bisa ditrima…kalo gak?... ah, sudahlah malah curcol..hahaha *abaikan*

Special thank's buat sobat author, HyoJun *nama alias*. yang udah mau bantuin nyelesain chap ini di tengah kegalauan author yang sedang melanda…*halah alay*hehehe

untuk Jugo FC (?) maaf ya *nunjuk" atas*…gak maksud loh…^^V

Yosh! langsung aja…

RnR Please….^^


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Minna… Chap 6 update!

Maaf lama menunggu..^^

langsung ajalah kalau begitu...

* * *

><p><span>Balasan Reviews :<span>

Akihisa yoshii: Hahaha… utk Sasuke lawan Juugo gak ada deh… kan Juugo di Suna, Author bingung lau Sasu terbang ke sono… hehehe #plakk! ok, nih dah update…

Devil eye's: Iya…Sasu ngamuk. Tapi gak jelas #dichidori. Yosh! nih dah update.

Rosanaru: Sasu gak bisa bles tuh orag-orag… coz jauh euy di Negara Suna gitu loh…#Plakk! So bkalan ada yg gantiinn gebales…hehehe

Rose: Iya Sasu denger! dy ngamuk tuh… tapi Naru yg kena imbasnya…hehehe#di injek!

Kishu Mars: Iya…Naru kasihan…T^T , ok! nih dah lanjut…

Wulan-chan: iya di usahiin rutin deh…

Tsukihime akari: Nasib Juugo? aih… menyedihkan. tapi gak di jelasin d chap ini…Gomen~ Thank's udh nyemangatin…OK! Ganbatte!^^

I'm Devilish Angel: Ahahaha maksih udah di bilang keren *gede kepala*… iya emank msih bnyak kesalahan…T^T apalagi di chap 5 *sigh*… gomen… thank's udah dikasih tahu, jgn bosen bwt ngsih masukan ya…^^ Yosh! nih dah update!

Ruika: Iya, Sasu denger…wat hubgn NejiGaa, di chap ini udah brkmbg blum sih?*kok nanya* #plakk! Untuk KyuuNaru? mugkin masih bbrap chap kdepan.. gomen..

Hyo-Jun: Hohoho Junnie, ShikaKiba tragis loh…#plakk! ga ding! hahaha#ditendang. mu ntu cma lau ad mwnya aja muji".. dasar! =,="

Eve Lunatique: Ukh! iya Author aja nyesek nulisnya..T^T. Sasu emang denger trus ngamuk tuh… utk fluff? aish gak trlalu ngerti noh, yg prsaan manis" ntu yg gimana#plakk! maaf ya… utk NejiGaa di chap ini udh sedkit pham blum? ok! nih dah lnjut.. :)

Hoshigaki Hinata: Ok thank's semangtx! nih dah lanjut!

Aoi Ko Mamoru: Hahaha…thank's! padahal gak niat bikin humor#plakk! ok! lanjut^^

Fanny Amatir Author/ KuroMaki RoXora/Melody Valentine: hahaha Iya nih dah lanjut…^^

Queen The Reaper: *Hug balik* hehehe^^ Emang, kalo lgi pada OOC, mreka aneh mua..hahaha Neji tahunya mgkin wktu festival sekolah…bingung juga ekh! #dijitak! Ehm… Aku Perempuan tulen Kok! gak kliatan ya? *emng bisa dilihat* #Ditabok maaf ya.. gak bisa asap lagi…^^V

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto<strong>

**Hate and Smile written by RenJeeSun**

**Rated: T**

**warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

#

_Naruto POV_

Aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dengan susah payah, sungguh semua itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah kualami. Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat, efek dari perbuatan senior terkutuk itu kini membuatku sangat takut, bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Aku terus menunduk, menunggu respon dari Gaara. Tapi Gaara hanya diam, ini membuatku semakin tidak berani menatapnya.

Jujur aku tidak pernah mau menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun termasuk Gaara, bahkan hal ini hanya aku dan Matsuri saja yang tahu.

Waktu ayah menyuruhku pindah ke Konoha sebulan yang lalu, aku sebenarnya sangat bersyukur. Walaupun itu bukan karena ia khawatir padaku, ayah bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi, bukankah ini lebih baik? Daripada aku terus memaksa tinggal di Suna dan membuat teman-temanku mendapat masalah karena aku?

Aku memberanikan diri menatap Gaara yang mematung dengan tatapan datarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gaara saat ini.

Apakah ia jijik padaku?

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, tersenyum miris tepatnya. Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi saat aku menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Gaara. Mungkin Gaara lagi-lagi akan meninggalkanku, namun kali ini akibat dari diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak Gaara pelan, untuk meyakinkan dia bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan aku mengerti dengan reaksinya.

Aku baru saja akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Tiba-tiba saja pintu atap sekolah dibuka dengan sangat kasar menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras, membuat aku dan juga Gaara terlonjak kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah seseorang yang datang.

BRAKK!

Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven _melawan garavitasi yang kukenali sebagai Sasu-_teme-_muka tembok-lah yang membuat keributan tersebut.

Tapi air muka Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya yang dingin dan datar. Kilat kemarahan tergambar jelas dari sorot matanya, ditambah rahangnya yang mengeras seperti menahan kemarahan yang siap membuncah, tangannya mengepal erat, siap melayangkan pukulan pada siapa saja untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Dan jujur sikap Sasuke kali ini membuatku takut.

Aku hanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Apa yang membuatnya semarah itu? Mengapa dia ada di sini? Dan, Ya Tuhan … semoga saja dia tidak mendengar ceritaku tadi, doaku dalam hati.

Aku tidak ingin Sasuke menjauhiku juga, sungguh aku paling tidak ingin Sasuke ikut menjauhiku karena ia jijik padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, yang jelas setiap berada di dekat Sasuke, aku seolah dapat melupakan semua masalah yang kuhadapi dan aku bisa merasa nyaman di sisinya.

Aku melihatnya menatapku dengan tajam membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arahku, refleks aku mulai berjalan mundur. Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar menakutkan. Aku terus berjalan mundur sampai kurasakan pagar pembatas di punggungku, aku terpojok.

Dengan senang hati aku mengutuk pagar tersebut. Sasuke semakin memperkecil jarak, hingga ia berada satu meter di depanku, dan itu membuatku menghela nafas lega.

"_Te-Teme_, ka-kau kenapa?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Katakan padaku. Siapa dia, _Dobe _?"desis Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Aku memandang Sasuke tidak mengerti, 'Siapa? Apanya?' batinku bingung.

Dari balik punggung Sasuke, aku dapat melihat Gaara memandang Sasuke sama bingungnya denganku.

_Naruto End POV_

#

.

#

Beberapa menit seblumnya.

_Sasuke POV_

Aku melihat Gaara pergi meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dengan langkah cepat seusai membantuku. Asumsiku bahwa ia akan menemui _dobe _culun itu.

Mengapa aku bisa begitu yakin? Yah, itu tidak diragukan lagi, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Gaara sering berekspresi lembut jika berhadapan dengan si culun itu, dan ekspresi itu kembali terlihat saat Gaara baru menerima pesan di ponselnya dan setelah itu langsung pergi entah ke mana.

Aku melirik Neji yang duduk di meja sebelah kananku. Aura-aura tidak mengenakkan kembali menguar dari tubuhnya dan aku tahu pasti, bahwa saat ini Neji sedang cemburu.

Aku merapikan pekerjaanku yang memang sudah selesai dan bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

Aku merasakan firasat buruk, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ruangan ini. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari ruangan yang penuh dengan aura-aura berbahaya ini. Tanpa memedulikan Shikamaru yang masih setia dengan dunia mimpinya.

"Neji, aku harap kau tidak menyentuh mejaku." Setelah memberi peringatan itu, aku langsung keluar tidak memedulikan pandangan sinis Neji. _Well_, itu tidak akan mempan padaku.

Blam!

BRAK! BRUGH! DAKK! BRUAAGH!

Baru sedetik pintu menutup, langsung saja terdengar kegaduhan dari dalam ruang OSIS.

Adakah yang ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Tapi aku peringatkan terlebih dahulu untuk tidak membuka pintu ini dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Kenapa?

Jawabannya tentu saja kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan dari Neji.

Neji selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya dan kelakuannya ini hanya aku dan Shikamaru yang tahu.

Mungkin kalau Neji adalah seorang ninja, ia bisa menyalurkan kemarahannya dengan berlatih _ninjitsu_ atau _taijutsu_ selama mungkin. Daripada dia harus menghancurkan barang-barang tak 'berdosa' di dalam sana.

Kelakuannya ini sudah berlangsung sejak dia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Tuntutan untuk menjadi sempurna di hadapan publik membuat Neji merasa terbebani, dan mencari pelampiasan saat dirinya sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

Seperti saat ini, kecemburuannya telah membuat emosinya memuncak, dan yah, pasti sekarang ruang OSIS sudah … entahlah, aku sendiri pun tidak mau membayangkan-nya. Oh ya, aku juga tidak ingin membayangkan nasib si tuan merepotkan di dalam sana.

Hanya gelengan pasrah yang aku lakukan untuk menanggapi tindakan dari sahabat rambut panjangku satu itu.

Tidak mau pusing dengan tingkah Neji, aku mulai beranjak untuk menuju atap sekolah, tempat di mana aku bisa dengan tenang menghabiskan waktuku tanpa gangguan dari siapa pun.

.

.

Aku hampir mencapai _knop_ pintu atap sekolah yang sedikit terbuka, tapi gerakan tanganku terhenti saat aku mendengar suara dari balik pintu dan itu adalah suara yang sangat kukenal. Sabaku No Gaara.

Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, yang selama beberapa hari ini, bayanganya selalu berputar terus di kepalaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _dobe _satu itu.

Bukan maksudku untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi entah mengapa kakiku enggan untuk beranjak.

Aku mendengar Gaara yang sepertinya sedang memaksa si _dobe_ untuk bercerita entah apa. Dan terdengar balasan dari _dobe _yang sepertinya enggan untuk bercerita.

Lamat-lamat aku mendengar kata 'menyamar' dan 'memalukan'. Aku berspekulasi sendiri bahwa selama ini si _dobe _itu memang menyamar, dan kenyataan di balik itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan baginya.

_Well, _soal menyamar aku sudah menduganya sejak pertemuanku dengannya di atap waktu itu.

Aku menyimak setiap kata yang dikeluarakan si _dobe_, seketika aku merasakan tubuhku menegang, dan amarahku yang tiba-tiba saja memuncak. Aku menggertakkan rahangku, menahan emosi.

Dalam hati aku bingung sendiri, mengapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan kesal yang amat sangat. Dan mengapa aku begitu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada si _dobe_ itu?

Sungguh, aku tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya dan membuatku ingin menghancurkan seseorang sekarang juga.

Tanpa diperintah, tubuhku otomatis begerak sendiri mendobrak pintu di depanku dengan brutal.

BRAAKK!

Bunyi dobrakan pintu itu membuat _dobe _dan Gaara terlonjak kaget, terlihat dari wajah mereka yang memandangku tanpa berkedip, tapi aku menghiraukan pandangan mereka.

Aku terus mendekat ke arah si _dobe_ yang bergerak mundur menghindariku. Dan berhenti saat jarak kami tinggal selangkah lagi. Aku menatapnya tajam.

Dan bisa kulihat wajah _tan_-nya berubah pucat. Aku berusaha mungkin menahan untuk tidak menyeretnya keluar dan melakukan apapun untuk melampiaskan amarahku pada orang-orang terkutuk itu, saat ini.

"_Te-Teme_, ka-kau kenapa?" tanyanya terbata. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pertanyaannya, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting menurutku.

"Katakan padaku. Siapa dia, _Dobe ?"_

_Sasuke end POV_

_#_

Setelah pertanyaan Sasuke terlontar keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara yang sejak tadi terdiam. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk, ditambah tindakan brutalnya barusan. Dan ini pertama kalinya Gaara melihat Sasuke yang sangat _Out Of Character _melebihi biasanya.

Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya pada Gaara, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata untuk diam. Yang dibalas tatapan bertanya oleh Gaara, namun sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

Lalu, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, yang masih diam mencerna kejadian barusan.

"_Dobe, _beritahu aku siapa dia?" ujar Sasuke lagi, dengan nada tidak sabar.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, dan balik menatap Sasuke. Setelah mencerna beberapa saat, kini sepertinya ia paham apa maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam, tersenyum miris dalam hati. Ternyata doanya tadi sama sekali tidak terkabul.

Menguatkan hati, ia mengehala nafas lelah dan kembali menatap Sasuke tepat ke iris sekelam malam yang kini berkilat marah.

"Setelah tahu, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto datar. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ceritanya tadi. Dan orang yang ia harapkan tidak mengetahui semua ini, sekarang telah mengetahuinya.

Sasuke terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Perlahan kilat amarah dari tatapannya memudar, digantikan tatapan kosong.

Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Benar juga, memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan setelah tahu siapa mereka? membalas orang-orang terkutuk itu?' tanpa perlu dua kali berpikir, hati Sasuke langsung saja mengatakan 'Iya' dan itu membuatnya kaget sendiri.

"Sudahlah … lupakan saja, apa yang kau dengar tadi," kata Naruto pasrah, dan hendak berlalu pergi.

Namun, baru selangkah ia berjalan. Sasuke langsung mencekal tangannya, membuatnya harus mendongak menatap Sasuke. Dan kembali tertegun, saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang dapat membekukan siapa pun itu.

"Ikut aku," ujar Sasuke, seraya menarik Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tap!

Tapi ketika baru melangkah, lagi-lagi Gaara mengintrupsinya dengan menahan lengan Sasuke yang tengah memegang tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan dia," ujar Gaara datar, namun mengancam.

_Well,_ Gaara tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto dibawa oleh Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan yang diluar kendali saat ini.

Dan Gaara tentu saja berpikir seribu kali untuk menyerahkan adiknya pada sang iblis yang sedang mengamuk. Walaupun ia tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke bisa sampai semarah ini.

Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam beberapa detik. Lalu, ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya, dan kemudian men-_dial_ nomor yang ingin ditujunya, dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya, menunggu beberapa saat sampai panggilan tersambung.

Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa saling berpandangan bingung melihat tindakan Sasuke.

_Tut-_ _Klik!_

"_Ya?"_ sapa orang di seberang sambungan.

"Ke atap sekolah sekarang juga." kata Sasuke dengan nada _bossy_.

"_Ap—"_

"Sekarang!" potong Sasuke cepat, tidak ingin dibantah.

Klik!

Setelah sambungan terputus, Sasuke kembali memasukkan Ponselnya ke dalam saku. Menepis tangan Gaara dan menarik Naruto kasar. Membuat Naruto meringis sakit pada pergelangan tangannya yang terlalu kuat dicengkram oleh Sasuke

"Aku bilang lepaskan tanganmu!" bentak Gaara marah dan ikut menarik tangan Naruto yang bebas. Sekarang Naruto merasakan sakit pada kedua tangannya. Namun, ia tidak berani mengintrupsi kedua pemuda yang tengah bersitegang tersebut. Takut-takut kalau mereka malah semakin menarik tangannya terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan Gaara," desis Sasuke mengancam.

"Tid—"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang dan langsung memotong perkataan Gaara.

Ketiga orang tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan berdirilah Neji dengan tampang bingung di sana. Apalagi melihat seorang bocah pirang —yang tidak dikenalnya— dan sepertinya tengah diperebutkan.

"Neji, kau urus dia," perintah Sasuke sambil mengisyaratkan ke arah Gaara dengan dagunya. Dan langsung membuat tatapan Neji terfokus pada Gaara dan seketika seringai senang terlihat di wajahnya.

Sasuke kembali menyeret Naruto dan melewati Neji, Gaara pun tidak menyerah begitu saja ia tetap berusaha menahan Naruto.

Set!

Namun, usahanya itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika Neji langsung mendekapnya dari belakang. Melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada leher Gaara dan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Gaara.

Gaara langsung saja membeku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Dan akibat perlakuan tersebut, Gaara dapat merasakan pikirannya yang mendadak kosong dan suhu tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Yah, dengan kata lain Gaara kembali merasa takut.

"Thank's, Sas," ujar Neji pada Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Namun, Sasuke tidak menanggapinya karena ia telah menghilang di tikungan tangga.

Neji awalnya ingin membuat perhitungan pada Sasuke karena membuatnya menghentikan 'kegiatan'nya tadi. Tetapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika melihat Gaara-lah yang menjadi alasan Sasuke memanggilnya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Neji masih terus saja berada dalam posisi memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

"Kau takut padaku, Gaara?" tanya Neji lirih tepat di telinga Gaara, dengan nada menggoda.

Tubuh Gaara seketika merinding mendengar suara baritone Neji yang khas, apalagi merasakan nafas Neji yang berhembus tepat di belakang telinganya. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis merasakan reaksi pada tubuh Gaara.

Set!

Tiba-tiba Neji melepas dekapannya pada Gaara. Membuat Gaara langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hmmphhha-Hahahahaha." Neji tertawa lepas seketika.

Rupanya, sikap Gaara barusan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Neji, dan menurutnya sikap Gaara barusan terlihat sangat lucu.

Gaara memandang Neji bingung, "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya kesal karena merasa dipermainkan, apalagi saat melihat Neji menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Hahahaha ... Gaara coba kau lihat ekspresimu barusan ... hahahahaha," jawab Neji disela-sela tawanya yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Kau mempermainkanku, eh?" tanya Gaara dingin, tidak terima.

Tawa Neji seketika mereda dan mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menahan tawanya. Sungguh, bagi Neji ekspresi Gaara yang ketakutan dan menghela nafas lega barusan memang lucu, apalagi kalau mengingat selama ini Gaara jarang menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Haah~ mempermainkanmu, Gaara?" kata Neji setelah dapat mengendalikan tawanya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara, yang tengah menatap Neji tajam seolah meminta jawaban.

"Ck, dasar bodoh," decak Neji bosan.

"Kau—"

"Menurutmu, Gaara? Apa kau berpikir, aku adalah orang yang suka mempermainkan orang lain?" lanjut Neji cepat. Ketika melihat Gaara mendelik padanya tidak terima jika dirinya dibilang bodoh.

Gaara terdiam. Memikirkan pertanyaan Neji barusan.

Gaara mengingat kelakuan Neji selama ini dan kemudian ia mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa Neji memang tidak pernah main-main dalam melakukan sesuatu.

Gaara menggeleng polos sebagai jawaban. Dan refleks membuat Neji mengacak rambut Gaara, karena melihat tindakan polos Gaara yang sangat manis menurutnya.

Dan tersenyum lembut saat melihat Gaara merona akibat perbuatannya itu. Neji berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengikuti keinginan iblis mesum dalam dirinya, melihat tingkah laku Gaara yang sangat manis itu.

"Jadi, yang kemarin itu …" Gaara menggantung kata-katanya. Sebenarnya dia malu sendiri ketika mengingatnya, disamping rasa takutnya.

"Apa … aku benar-benar membuatmu takut, Gaara?" tanya Neji hati-hati.

Gaara mengangguk, "Kenapa?" tanya Gaara kemudian. Pertanyaan ambigu sebenarnya, namun tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Neji, untuk mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud Gaara adalah ketika ia melakukan ciuman paksa itu.

"Menurutmu? Ah, tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf, loh … karena itu salahmu Gaara," kata Neji dengan nada yang terdengar main-main.

Kali ini Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut yang sulit diartikan oleh Gaara. Tatapan Neji itu membuatnya terpukau sesaat dan mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mencerna pernyataan Neji selanjutnya.

"Karena … kau kecewa padaku?" tanya Gaara sedikit ragu. Ia mengingat tatapan Neji padanya waktu itu.

Neji terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. "Dari mana kau tahu, Gaara?"

"Matamu," jawab Gaara singkat dan cepat.

Neji terkesiap dan terdiam beberapa saat mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"A-ahahaha … kau tahu? kau itu benar-benar menarik, Gaara," kata Neji tertawa pelan dan kaku. Neji tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara bisa sejelas itu membaca perasaannya, bahkan hanya lewat tatapannya.

"Berhentilah menertawaiku," ucap Gaara ketus. Neji menanggapinya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu Gaara, cuma kau yang bisa membuatku tertawa seperti ini," ucap Neji dan kembali mangacak rambut Gaara, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara merona merah hari ini.

Dan perasaan takutnya pada Neji seolah terhapus, ketika melihat Neji tersenyum lembut padanya dan Gaara kembali merasakan suatu kehangatan yang selalu ia rasakan di dalam dirinya ketika ia bersama pemuda beriris _lavender _ini, bukan lagi perasaan takut dan gelisah yang selama beberapa hari ini ia rasakan.

"Jadi Gaara, apa pendapatmu tentang ini?" ujar Neji kemudian, sambil menuntun tangan Gaara dan di letakan pada dadanya sendiri yang kini tengah berdetak kencang. Membuat Gaara terpaku merasakan denyut jantung Neji yang berdetak sangat cepat pada telapak tanganya, hanya karena dirinya itu. Dan entah mengapa detak jantung Neji itu seolah menular padanya.

"Aku …"

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke masih terus saja menarik paksa Naruto melewati koridor-koridor sekolah yang sepi. Karena para murid yang lain telah memulai pelajaran mereka sedari tadi.

"_Teme, _lepaskan tanganmu !" bentak Naruto.

"…" Namun Sasuke seolah menulikan telinganya.

"_Teme _! berhenti!"

"…"

"Argh! Berhenti menyeretku terus. Tanganku sakit, _Teme _sialan!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Bats!

Mendengar rengekan sakit dari Naruto Sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya dan Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tangannya sendiri kuat, hingga terlepas.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Kalau seseorang menarikmu atau lebih tepatnya menyeretmu kasar, hingga pergelangan tanganmu memerah, sakit. Apalagi disaat kau baru saja menghadapi hari terburukmu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, _Dobe _?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Yang mana?" Naruto memandang Sasuke, bingung. Sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"Melupakan apa yang kudengar tadi," ujar Sasuke mengingatkan dengan nada dinginnya.

Tadinya, setelah Naruto bertanya tentang apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, setelah tahu mengenai para makhluk terkutuk itu, Sasuke bisa sedikit menahan kekesalannya. Karena dia memang tidak tahu untuk melakukan apa. Akan tetapi, perkataan Naruto selanjutnya malah membuat emosinya semakin memuncak.

Melupakan apa yang saja didengarnya tadi? Ck, yang benar saja, batin Sasuke kesal sendiri.

Naruto terdiam. Berusaha memahami maksud Sasuke yang sangat tidak jelas itu.

Menurut Naruto, tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaannya itu, tapi mengapa hal itu membuat Sasuke sampai semarah ini?

Bukannya Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya? Sasuke bahkan tidak termasuk dalam kategori keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Naruto heran dan sedari tadi memang inilah pertanyaan yang paling ingin diketahuinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menanggapinya dengan pertanyaan

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab?" Dan Naruto tetap tidak mau menuruti Sasuke begitu saja.

"Ck, sudah jawab saja," ujarnya tak sabar.

"Aku yang duluan bertanya, _Teme _!" bentak Naruto tidak terima.

"Ok! bisa kita hentikan ini semua?" ujar Sasuke menyerah. Jika seperti ini terus, maka mereka sama sekali tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya sama-sama terdiam.

Naruto yang berkutat dengan rasa penasarannya tentang sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi semarah ini. Dan sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban dari seluruh pemikirannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berusaha mencerna, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya yang sangat tidak 'Uchiha' sekali, Sasuke benar-benar dikendalikan emosinya saat ini.

Apalagi saat mengingat _mood-_nya yang akhir-akhir ini cepat sekali berubah, jika sudah mengenai bocah pirang di depannya ini. Tidak mungkinkan ia merasa cemberu? batinya asal, namun akibat pemikiran asalnya itu membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

Cembu—ru? Ck, yang benar saja, elak Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi …

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn, entahlah …" jawab Sasuke, tak jelas.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun, brengsek!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Berhentilah berteriak, _Dobe,_" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau—"

"_Dobe, _aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," potong Sasuke cepat. Sambil mendekat perlahan ke arah Naruto.

"A-apa, _Teme _?" tanya Naruto gugup, saat melihat Sasuke perlahan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, jarak antara wajah mereka sekarang hanya sekitar sepuluh senti. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat kencang secara refleks dan mata membulat, saat merasakan lengan Sasuke merengkuh pinggangnya.

Sasuke sendiri seolah semakin terhipnotis dengan _sapphire _yang menatapnya _innocent_ itu. Membuatnya semakin ingin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, hingga keningnya beradu dengan kening Naruto.

Tatapan Sasuke mulai beralih pada bibir mungil Naruto, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia dapat meraih bibir Naruto dan mengecupnya dalam, sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Naruto yang menurutnya sangat pas pada bibirnya.

Naruto kaget dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, tubuhnya seolah membeku dan pikirannya mendadak kosong.

Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya seperti itu selama beberapa saat, meresapi lembutnya bibir ranum Naruto. Perasaan hangat menyelimutinya, sensasi yang dirasakannya sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Sekarang ia paham apa yang telah membuatnya selalu gelisah dan nyaman disaat bersamaan, ketika ia berada di dekat Naruto. Ya, pemikirannya tadi tidaklah salah, ia memang merasa cemburu dan marah pada apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto.

Dan saat bola _sapphire_ itu menatapnya, ia merasakan suatu desir halus pada dadanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, rasa penasarannya akan Naruto telah membuatnya selalu memikirkan Naruto dan menumbuhkan perasaan asing dalam dirinya. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke telah terjerat oleh bola _sapphire_ itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya dan itu membuatnya berkesimpulan bahwa ia memang menyukai Naruto.

Merasakan tidak adanya penolakan dari Naruto. Sasuke mulai agresif menekan dalam bibir Naruto dan melumat kecil bibir bawah Naruto.

Naruto tetap bergeming dengan perlakuan Sasuke, namun saat ia merasakan benda lunak dan basah pada bibirnya, ia tersentak kaget.

Bugh!

Dan refleks memukul pipi kiri Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Otomatis membuat kepala Sasuke bergerak ke samping kanan.

Naruto menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, semerah tomat akibat tindakan Sasuke barusan. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke menciumnya hanya karena ingin memastikan sesuatu yang dia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu.

Sasuke menyentuh bekas pukulan Naruto yang lumayan keras dan sakit. Tapi rasa sakit pada pipinya tidak ia pedulikan lagi, ketika ia menatap Naruto yang berdiri dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya. Membuatnya menyeringai senang.

"Ka-kau a-apa-apaan, _Teme_! A-apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" bentak Naruto gugup.

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke yang semakin membuat wajah Naruto memerah, kali ini karena kesal.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan kembali mengeliminasi jarak dia antara mereka. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya ingin memaki Sasuke, kembali menelan kekesalannya dan bersikap waspada sambil berjalan mundur kebelakang menghindari Sasuke yang kian mendekat.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan mencondongkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Lalu, mensejajarkan wajah mereka, membuat Naruto semakin menekan kepalanya ke belakang.

"_Dobe, _mulai hari ini. Kau adalah milik-Ku," ujar Sasuke datar, tidak ingin mendapat penolakan apa pun.

Naruto melongo mendengar pernyataan yang lebih tepat menjadi sebuah perintah itu.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung. Perlahan seringai Sasuke mengembang ketika ia menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_Teme-_muka tembok, brengsek! Sialan! Menyebalakan! Iblis! Setan!" umpat Naruto kesal terus menurus, seolah hanya umpatan itulah yang ada di kepalanya. Ketika mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi padanya barusan.

Naruto terus saja mengumpat, sambil berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya dan langsung memasukinya.

Grekk!

Naruto memasuki kelasnya yang tiba-tiba dilanda keheningan mendadak akibat kedatangannya.

Seluruh mata yang ada di kelas tersebut memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan cepat ke arah bangkunya. Bahkan Kiba pun melongo melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto kemudian mengambil tasnya, tanpa mengucap apapun pada Kiba. Dan kembali berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kelas, namun sebelum mencapai pintu ia membungkuk sekilas pada guru yang tengah mengajar yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

"Maaf, _sensei, _aku tidak enak badan," izin Naruto pada wali kelasnya itu. Namun tanpa menunggu jawaban Kakashi, Naruto langsung melanjutkan langkahnya.

Grekk!

Kakashi tidak ambil pusing dengan muridnya satu itu dan memandang para muridnya yang masih menatap ke arah pintu kelas.

"Anak-anak, kerjakan halaman 457, dari 1 sampai 50," ujar Kakashi kemudian, para murid langsung tersentak kaget mendengar suara Kakashi.

"Kyaaa! Nobuki hidungmu berdarah!" jerit seorang siswi pada teman yang duduk di bangku sebelah kanannya. Ketika melihat anak yang bernama Nobuki tersebut _nosebleed._

Haah~ tidakkah Naruto tahu bahwa dengan penampilannya barusan tengah membangkitkan jiwa para _seme _ yang ada pada sebagian siswa lainnya?

Apalagi saat mereka melihat keadaan Naruto yang berbeda jauh dari biasanya. Naruto tanpa kacamata tebalnya, wajahnya memerah entah karena kesal atau malu, lalu dengan seragam sekolah yang tidak dikancingkan secara benar. Membuat hal yang selama ini ingin disembunyikannya terasa sia-sia.

Dan hal itu membuat seluruh kelas ribut. Berbagai pemikiran pun bermunculan mengenai pemuda pirang tersebut. Seperti…

"Siapa itu tadi?"

"Sejak kapan ada pemuda tadi di kelas kita?"

"Ah~ _Kawaiii_~"

"Kyaaa! Super cute!"

Hem … tidak adakah yang sadar bahwa itu tadi adalah Naruto?

"Aku harus cari tahu siapa dia!"

"Mau _donk_, jadi _seme_-nya."

Dan untuk dua perkataan terakhir membuktikan bahwa memang tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa pemuda yang barusan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa tersebut, adalah seorang pemuda culun yang selama ini mereka kenal.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Di suatu hotel di Iwagakure.

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang cukup porposional sedang menyeruput sesekali jus apelnya. Lelaki tersebut tengah duduk di sebuah sofa yang tepat menghadap keluar jendela hotel.

Di tangan lelaki itu terdapat sebuah iPad, dan pada layarnya terdapat sebuah peta Negara Konoha di mana pada salah satu bagian peta tersebut terdapat sebuat titik merah yang berkedap-kedip. Menandakan lokasi seorang target, dan pada telinga lelaki itu telah terpasang sebuah _earphone _merah. Dari _earphone _tersebut dapat terdengar seseorang yang tengah bercakap-cakap.

.

"_Haaah~ Apakah harus sekarang, Gaara? Kau tahu, i-ini memalukan Gaara."_

"… _Tapi itu hanya permulaan dari cerita intinya, Gaara… "_

"_Naru…"_

_._

Lelaki tersebut terlihat serius mendengarkan percakapan yang diperdengarkan oleh _earphone_ kesayangannya itu. Beberapa kali ia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Terlihat ia juga menahan nafasnya, ketika mendengar hal yang tidak mengenakkan dari percakapan itu.

Beberapa saat ia terus dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sampai terdengar umpatan kemarahan dari mulut sang lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Brengsek!" umpatanya entah pada siapa. "Juugo, eh?"

Kini terlihat ia sedang mengetik pesan pada layar iPad-nya. Dan pada wajahnya, kini telah terpatri sebuah seringai mengerikan yang dapat membuat siapa pun bergidik ketakutan.

_**.**_

**To: Racoon**

**from: Kitsune**

**Sub: Mission **

**Cari orang yang bernama Juugo!**

**Lakukan lebih dari 'biasanya'.**

**Jika perlu, suruh si muka bayi yang melakukannya. Sekarang!**

**Lokasi: Sekolah seni, Suna high school.**

_Massage send._

_._

Selesai ia mengirim pesan tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengarlah langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Namun, tidak sedikit pun lelaki bersurai merah itu berniat untuk sekedar melihat kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah membereskan mereka semua, Direktur?" ucapnya. Tanpa melihat ke arah orang yang kini tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Tentu," jawab lelaki yang dipanggil direktur tersebut.

"Ck, dasar orang tua itu, belum menyerah juga rupanya," gerutu lelaki beriris _ruby _.

"Berbicaralah yang sopan sedikit. Bagaimana pun dia adalah ayahmu, Namikaze Kyuubi," kata lelaki berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, menasehati. Yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh lelaki yang bernama Kyuubi itu.

"Jangan mencoba menasehatiku, Keriput," sinis Kyuubi, dengan penekanan pada kata 'keriput. Membuat lelaki yang dipanggil keriput tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Lalu, mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuubi, hingga dapat memandang langsung pada Kyuubi dengan wajah datar. Dan terlihatlah iris _onyx_ yang tepat mengarah ke dalam iris merah Kyuubi.

"Kau tahu Kyuu-_chan_. Hanya kau loh … yang ku-perbolehkan memanggilku seperti itu. Kalau orang lain mungkin sudah … bye-bye, deh," kata lelaki tersebut dengan nada main-main dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengusir sesuatu, ketika mengatakan 'bye-bye'. Namun berbeda dengan tatapan matanya yang sangat serius.

Namun, Kyuubi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum sinis, "Kalau kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku, kuyakin kau akan menyesal," kata Kyuubi dengan nada angkuh. "Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'!" bentak Kyuubi kemudian

"Tidak mau. Dan ya, kau benar. Memang perusahaanku akan rugi besar, jika sampai kehilangan asset berharga sepertimu. Tapi mungkin itu bisa ditutupi dengan masuknya seorang Namikaze lainnya," balas direktur tersebut tenang.

Namun, tidak dengan Kyuubi yang kini menatapanya sengit. "Jangan bawa-bawa Naruto dalam hal ini, Itachi," desis Kyuubi, mengancam.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Itachi atau lengkapnya Uchiha Itachi tersebut hanya memandang Kyuubi datar. Itachi sendiri tahu jika seorang Kyuubi sudah memanggil dirinya dengan namanya, bisa dipastikan bahwa lelaki yang telah dikenalnya sejak dua tahun lalu itu benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya.

Namun, tentu hal tersebut tidak membuat seorang Itachi yang dikenal bertangan dingin dalam menghadapi musuh-musuhnya itu gentar. Bagi Itachi, untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya, ia dapat menggunakan cara apapun.

"Haaah~ Kyuu-_chan_ … akukan hanya bercanda," desah sang Uchiha kemudian. Namun, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kalimat Itachi itu.

_Well,_ selama dua tahun Kyuubi mengenal Itachi. Kyuubi sudah sangat paham bahwa watak dari Itachi sendiri lebih kejam dari dirinya, kejam dalam arti sebenarnya tentunya.

"Omong-omong Kyuu, kau sedang apa?" tanya Itachi kemudian. Membuyarkan pemikirannya tentang si sulung Uchiha tersebut. Dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak ingin membuat sang Namikaze tersebut hilang _mood, _mengingat masih banyak pekerjaannya yang menununggu.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal, ketika Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang—"

Namun, belum sempat Kyuubi menjelaskan Itachi langsung memotongnya. Membuat Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ah~ lagi-lagi kau menguping, ya? Ck, Kyuu-_chan_. Menguping itu tidak baik loh …" kata Itachi saat ia melihat _earphone_ yang terpasang manis pada telinga Kyuubi, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin

"Kau salah, aku tidak menguping. Ini namanya mengawasi," ujar Kyuubi membela diri.

"Lalu, apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Hanya seorang tikus kecil yang minta diberi pelajaran," jawab Kyuubi santai.

Itachi mengangguk paham mendengar itu. Tidak diragukan lagi memang, kalau Kyuubi yang manis, menurutnya, bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang kejam. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut kedua adiknya.

"Oh ya, Kyuu. Tiga jam lagi kau akan tampil, bersiaplah. Dan untuk seminggu ke depan kau akan disibukkan dengan interview di beberapa stasiun TV Iwa," papar Itachi. Mendengar itu Kyuubi memandang Itachi aneh.

"Direktur, sejak kapan kau turun jabatan dan menggantikan managerku?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Loh? Kyuu-_chan_, sebagai Direktur yang baik, aku itu harus tahu jadwal para pekerjaku," jelas Itachi kalem. Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ck, kau kira akau bodoh? Kau itu hanya tahu jadwal kerjaku saja. Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya Kyuubi langsung.

Memang, selama ini ia merasa aneh dengan kelakuan direktur Sharingan Entertainment satu ini. Karena selama pengamatannya Itachi hanya akan bersikap berbeda saat bersamanya, sedangkan untuk pekerja lainnya Itachi akan kembali memasang topeng dinginnya.

"Ya, karena kau manis Kyuu-chan," jawab Itachi santai, dan tak nymbung sambil tersenyum _sok_ polos.

Tapi sebenarnya itu memang benar adanya. Menurut Itachi, Kyuubi itu manis. Dan sejak pertemuan mereka dua tahun yang lalu ia sudah merasa tertarik pada laki-laki ini, di samping karena Kyuubi memiliki bakat seni yang mengaggumkan.

"Berikan alasan yang sedikit logis, Keriput," balas kyuubi sengit.

"Alasan logis?" Itachi terdiam sesaat, pura-pura berpikir. "Mungkin ... karena kau membuatku jatuh cinta, Kyuu-_chan_?" Itachi berkata dengan disertai kedipan sebelah matanya.

Wuussshh!

SET!

Prakk!

"_Yare-yare~_ jangan melempar barang sembarangan Kyuu-_chan_. Kau bisa membunuhku, loh," kata Itachi sambil memasang ekspresi pura-pura sedih.

Saat Kyuubi langsung saja melayangkan vas bunga yang berbahan kayu tepat ke arah Itachi, ketika Itachi menggodanya, namun karena refleks Itachi yang cepat, ia dapat menghindari vas tersebut dengan mudah dan akhirnya vas itu membentur dinding di belakang Itachi.

"Sebaiknya, kau cepat pergi dari kamarku, Direktur. Kau semakin membuatku kesal saja kalau terus di sini," ujar Kyuubi ketus.

"Tapi Kyuu—"

"Pergi se-ka-ra-ng!" bentak Kyuubi marah.

"Ck, baiklah-baiklah. Bye Kyuu-_chan~_" balas Itachi menyerah ketika melihat Kyuubi hendak melempar guci hias besar padanya dan langsung melesat keluar.

Sungguh, bagi Itachi menggoda seorang Namikaze Kyuubi dan membuatnya marah itu adalah salah satu ajang pelepas stress bagi dirinya di tengah kesibukannya menjadi direktur dari Sharingan Entertainment, salah satu perusahaan industri hiburan terbesar di Konoha. Benar-benar cara pelepas stress yang menarik.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Di sebuah mansion di Sunagakure.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar suara langkah dari seorang pria berambut coklat yang mengikat rambutnya ke atas, pada wajahnya terdapat sebuah bekas luka melintang. Di tangan pria tersebut terdapat sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang. Langkah pria tersebut menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang memiliki dua daun pintu yang lebar dan juga tinggi, pada pintu tersebut terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang khas. Setelah sampai pada pintu tersebut langsung saja ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Saya datang Tuan," ujar pria tersebut dan langsung memasuki ruangan, tanpa menunggu jawaban, karena memang ia telah dipanggil sebelumnya.

Begitu pria tersebut masuk, terlihatlah seorang pria berumur yang tengah duduk di belakang meja. Di tangan pria tersebut telah terdapat sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

Pria tersebut bercirikan, rambut pirang dengan iris _sapphire_ seindah biru laut, namun gurat-gurat lelah nampak jelas pada wajah yang masih tergolong tampan tersebut, bahkan ketika ia telah dikaruniai tiga orang anak.

Pria bernama lengkap Namikaze Minato itu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ia baca kepada seorang pria yang kini telah berada di depannya, dan merupakan asisten kepercayaannya, Umino Iruka.

Iruka meletakkan amplop coklat yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas meja. Dan tanpa bertanya dahulu, Minato langsung saja membuka amplop tersebut dan membacanya.

"Itu adalah laporan kesehatan dari Deidara-_sama_, Tuan," jelas Iruka. Ketika melihat Minato mengambil kertas yang ber-kop rumah sakit Sunagakure dari dalam amplop tersebut, "Dan kata dokter Kabuto, kondisi Deidara-_sama_ kini sangat stabil. Dan untuk rencana kepindahannya ke Konoha bisa segera dilaksanakan," lanjut Iruka, dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya, saat mengungkapkan kabar baik tersebut.

Minato hanya balas tersenyum pada Iruka. Namun Iruka dapat melihat, bahwa sorot mata tuannya tersebut terpancar sebuah kelegaan dan kebahagian, yang tidak pernah lagi Iruka lihat selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

"Dan jika mengenai Kyuubi-_sama_, Tuan. Kyuubi-_sama_ tetap tidak mau berhenti dari pekerjaannya saat ini. Bahkan, ia menyuruh Direktur dari Sharingan Entertainment untuk langsung menangani orang-orang kita, Tuan," lapor Iruka kemudian.

Yang membuat Minata terdiam dan menutup matanya sejenak, memikirkan anak sulungnya tersebut. Yang kini telah pergi dari rumah akibat dari dirinya sendiri.

Sejak kematian Kushina, Minato seakan menghindar dari semua hal yang menyangkut tentang dunia hiburan. Bahkan tanpa memberitahu alasan yang jelas, Minato melarang kedua anaknya Kyuubi dan Naruto, mengkuti jejak sang Ibu, yang memang dicita-citakan anaknya tersebut. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut tidak dituruti oleh sang anak sulung, Kyuubi. Sehingga menyebabkan si sulung tersebut pergi dari rumah.

'Andai saja hal itu tidak terjadi …' batin Minato dan ia menghela nafas lelah.

Namun Minato sangat tahu, tidak ada gunanya ia menyesal sekarang. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyelesaikan segala macam masalah yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Secepatnya.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, dan beberapa saat kemudian Minato kembali memperlihatkan iris _sapphire_ yang telah diwariskan pada anak bungsunya tersebut. Dan kembali menatap Iruka.

"Lalu, bagaimana tentang kasus itu?" tanya Minato kemudian, namun sorot matanya kini berubah menjadi dingin. Dan senyum di wajah Iruka pun luntur seketika, ia memperlihatkan sorot mata yang sama dengan tuannya tersebut.

"Pengadilan telah memutuskan, bahwa memang benar, Taka Entertainment-lah yang menyuruh seseorang untuk menyabotase mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kushina-_sama_ serta kedua anaknya. Hingga mengakibatkan kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu itu terjadi. Bersamaan dengan itu, telah terbukti bahwa seorang aktris ternama yang dikenal dengan nama Tayuya ikut terlibat dalam kasus tersebut. Dan motifnya hanyalah akibat persaingan yang telah lama terjadi di antara Kushina-_sama_ dengan wanita bernama Tayuya tersebut. Pengadilan memberikan hukuman seperti yang kita inginkan, Tuan," papar Iruka dengan tidak menyembunyikan nada kebencian saat menyebut nama wanita yang telah merenggut nyawa dari wanita yang selalu ia hormati, Namikaze Kushina.

"Hem … baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti kerja keras kita selama tiga tahun ini tidak sia-sia. Terimakasih, Iruka," kata Minato yang kali ini tidak menyembunyikan nada kegembiraan dalam suaranya.

"Tentu, Tuan," balas Iruka seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Lalu Tuan. Tentang kepindahan tuan dan Deidara-_sama_ ke Konoha, apa anda akan memberitahu Kyuubi-_sama_ dan Naruto-_sama_?" tanya Iruka kemudian.

Minato terdiam sesaat memikirkan pertanyaan Iruka tersebut.

"Tidak Iruka. Biar aku sendiri saja yang akan menemui Naruto langsung. Dan soal Kyuubi, aku rasa ia pun sebentar lagi akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Kau tahu bukan, sifatnya yang suka mengawasi itu. Sangat Kushina sekali," jelas Minato sambil tersenyum tipis, saat mengingat kelakuan anaknya.

"Baiklah, Minato-_sama. _Saya akan menyiapkan keperluan anda untuk kepindahan dua minggu lagi. Saya permisi Tuan," ujar Iruka seraya undur diri dari hadapan Minato.

Dan setelah kepergian Iruka, Minato hanya menatap sendu ke arah lima pigura foto yang terpajang apik di atas mejanya.

Minato memfokuskan tatapannya pada pigura seorang bocah pirang manis dengan kulit _tan_-nya sedang tersenyum cerah, rasa bersalah kembali merasukinya saat mengingat bahwa dirinyalah yang telah melenyapkan senyum di wajah polos anaknya tersebut.

Dan tatapannya beralih pada pigura seorang wanita cantik yang bersanding dengan pria bersurai pirang di sebelahnya, yang tentu saja itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Senyum hangat terlukis di wajah wanita cantik berambut merah yang tergerai indah tersebut. Minato mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pigura tersebut dan menyapukan jemarinya mengusap potret istri yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

"Kau akan memaafkanku 'kan, kushi-_chan_…?" ucap Minato lirih dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada pigura yang telah termuat wajah ketiga anaknya yang tengah tersenyum ceria.

Sorot mata Minato kini memancarkan suatu harapan. Ya, sebuah harapan yang sejak tiga tahun lalu ia tunggu. Sebuah harapan sederhana dari setiap orang tua seperti dirinya, di mana ia bisa hidup bersama ketiga anaknya dengan tenang dan bahagia.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

_Konoha High School_

Bell tanda aktifitas belajar mengajar telah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut menyerupai nanas yang kita kenal dengan nama Shikamaru telah berdiri dengan sikap malasnya di depan ruang kelas, pada atas pintu kelas tersebut telah terpajang sebuah papan bertuliskan; kelas XI-A.

Shikamaru terus saja berdiri di sana menunggu seseorang yang telah membuat hari-harinya yang damai kini menjadi sangat merepotkan, baginya. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya merasa kerepotan seperti ini kalau bukan sang pemuda pecinta anjing, Inuzuka Kiba.

Beberapa saat ia menunggu, namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan langsung memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan dari Kiba. Yang ada hanyalah seorang murid perempuan cantik, namun memiliki sifat pemalu yang cukup akut dan merupakan sepupu dari sahabatnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat kedatangan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum gugup. Hinata tahu apa yang sedang dicari oleh Shikamaru, ketika Hinata melihat Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa _senpai_ jenius tapi pemalas satu ini menaruh hati pada sahabatnya.

"A-apa _senpai _se-sedang mencari, Kiba-_kun_?" tanya Hinata. Membuat pandangan Shikamaru beralih padanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

"Sebelumnya, a-apa aku boleh me-menanyakan sesuatu _se-senpai_?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa _senpai_ serius menyukai, Kiba-_kun_?" tanya Hinata serius, tanpa nada kegugupan di dalamnya. _Well,_ Hinata hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sahabatnya akan bersama orang yang tepat. Dan hal tersebut telah membuat kegugupannya hilang.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata itu, sikap malas Shikamaru mendadak hilang, ia menatap Hinata sejenak. Dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap langit yang sedang mendung.

"Aku sekarang tidak menyukainya, Hinata," ujar Shikamaru kemudian, membuat Hinata kaget dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Inuzuka Kiba," lanjut Shikamaru seraya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tertegun, saat melihat tatapan Shikamaru yang sangat lembut, penuh akan keyakinan dari ungkapan hatinya barusan, juga senyum tulus yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Hinata kemudian meraih sebuah payung dalam tasnya yang sejak tadi memang ia bawa, lalu menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dengan Hinata yang malah menyerahkan payung tersebut padanya.

"Jemputlah dia, _senpai,_" kata Hinata kemudian, dengan tersenyum tulus.

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat dan kemudian meraih payung tersebut.

"_Arigatou,_" ucap Shikamaru tulus, setelah paham maksud dari Hinata tersebut.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

Silahkan di Review ya… ^^ *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong!^^

HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!

*telat tau* akh, yang penting ngucapin.#plakk!

Ok! chap 7 dah update nih…^_^

* * *

><p><span>Balasan review:<span>

Yang kemarin Log in udah di balas lwat PM^^, Thank's to: * Wulan-chan, *Vii no Kitsune, * Rosanaru, *namikaze malfoy, *chielasu88, *Eve Lunatique, *Arashi chika, *I'm Devilish Angel, *Melody Valentine.

Yang gak log:

*onik-suka-spirel: makasih udah review^^. Iya Naruto itu anak bungsu, Ok! nih dah lanjut.

*akihisa: hahaha Sasuke pan emang begitu, suka seenakanya tuh orang#dichidori. Emang ItaKyuu munculnya barengan niatnya udah dari awal bgitu…hehehe

*Queen The Reaper: Met taon baru juga Queen! *Hug-hug*^^ Hohoho… Untuk Naru ntar bakalan lebih ngegemesin lagi waktu di festifal, tapi di chap depan festifalnya di mulai. Emangnya kliatan kaya cowo ya? hahaha. ok! lanjut…

*nanao yumi: Hahaha… iya Kyuubi itu over protective banget sama ade-adenya. Bentar lagi penyamaran Naru di buka kok, tenang aja.^^ Iya, moga mreka cepat bresatu… aaamiin…^_^

*Lee Hyo-jun: Hem… ampun deh nih anak…*swtdrop* noh yang minta ShikaKiba…lirik bawah… kalo belum puas, mu tar yang kubuat hidupmu gak tenang... hahaha

*Aimizu: Hahaha kalo itu trgantung mood author aja.. hehehe#bantai… nah untuk upadate cepet gak bisa janji, maaf ya. *Bow*

OK! langsung aja… Silahkan RnR…^^

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto<strong>

**Hate and Smile written by RenJeeSun**

**Rated: T**

**warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu, SasoDei.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Langit mendung kini telah menurunkan tetes air hujan. Tapi tidak sedikit pun pemuda manis bertato segitiga terbalik itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk sekedar mencari tempat berteduh. Sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri, menatap kosong ke arah jalan raya yang sepi dilalui kendaraan.

Di belakang pemuda tersebut, Shikamaru telah berdiri dengan sebuah payung di tangannya dan menatap sendu ke arah Kiba. Ia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata sebelum ia pergi ke taman Konoha ini.

.

"_Jemputlah dia, _senpai_," kata Hinata dengan tersenyum tulus. _

_Shikamaru terdiam sesaat dan kemudian meraih payung tersebut._

"Arigatou_," ucap Shikamaru tulus, setelah paham maksud dari Hinata tersebut._

"_Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu _senpai_," kata Hinata, sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto kepada Shikamaru._

_Dalam foto itu terdapat potret tiga orang. Satu perempuan yang Shikamaru tahu itu Hinata, walaupun rambutnya tidak sepanjang sekarang. Di sebelah kanan Hinata ada seorang pemuda berkacamata bundar yang ia tidak kenal dan di sebelah kirinya ada pemuda yang telah membuatnya merasa kerepotan selama ini. Pemuda bernama Kiba itu sedang tertawa lepas. _

_Melihat ekspresi Kiba dalam foto itu, tanpa sadar Shikamaru tersenyum tipis._

"_Pemuda berkacamata itu bernama Shino. Shino dan Kiba sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama. Aku tidak tahu jelas bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Walaupun aku telah mengenal mereka sejak SMP. Yang aku tahu, Shino tidak akan membiarkan Kiba sedikit pun lepas dari pandangannya. Dan Kiba selalu suka menjahili Shino yang terkenal pendiam itu." Hinata becerita tanpa sedikitpun terbata. Pandangannya menerawang menatap langit mendung._

"_Waktu itu, seminggu sebelum hari Natal. Kami berjalan bersama di kawasan pertokoan, saat itu Kiba tiba-tiba berhenti di salah satu toko _pet shop_. Kiba memandang ke dalam _pet shop_ tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Ia bilang pada kami, kalau ia menginginkan anjing putih yang di jual di _pet shop_ tersebut. Tapi Shino tidak memperbolehkannya, karena menurut Shino, Kiba itu sangat sembrono. Dan hal itu membuat Kiba marah pada Shino, selama seminggu penuh Kiba tidak menegur Shino sama sekali. Sampai peristiwa naas itu datang," jeda sebentar Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata berbicara panjang lebar di depan orang lain yang bukan keluarganya._

_Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berniat menyela cerita Hinata. Dengan Hinata berbicara tanpa gugup saja itu sudah membuatnya takjub._

"_Kejadiannya dua tahun lalu, sehari sebelum Natal tiba. Saat itu Shino berpesan padaku untuk menyuruh Kiba menunggu di tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu, taman Konoha. Awalnya Kiba tidak mau, namun aku memaksanya. Dan akhirnya aku pun ikut menemani Kiba."_

"_Kami terus menunggu disana. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Shino di seberang jalan yang cukup padat lalu lintas sedang menuju ke arah kami." Tatapan Hinata kini berubah sendu._

"_Tapi kejadian selanjutnya hanyalah pekikan histeris yang terdengar, serta seruan khawatir dari orang-orang di sekitar kami. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Saat lampu berubah hijau, Shino kembali berjalan, namun tidak disangka ada sebuah mobil yang mengerem mendadak dan tergelincir, karena jalanan yang licin akibat salju dan langsung tepat menabrak tubuh Shino." Tanpa terasa mata Hinata tengah berkaca-kaca._

"_Saat itu aku hanya terpaku di tempat dan memandang _shock_ ke arah tubuh Shino yang terlempar beberapa meter di hadapan kami. Tapi Kiba langsung menuju ke tempat Shino yang tergelatak di tengah jalan."_

"_Tapi satu hal yang membuat Kiba paling terpukul adalah saat ditemukannya seekor anjing putih dalam pelukan Shino. Yang selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut."_

"_Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran._

"_Semua berubah," jawab Hinata tersenyum sedih._

"_Berubah?"_

"_Ya, Kiba sama sekali tidak seceria dulu. Saat Shino dimakamkan pun ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Dan Kiba menjadi pendiam. Selama beberapa bulan ia terus seperti itu."_

"_Tapi suatu hari, entah karena apa, aku melihat Kiba sedang tertawa riang di taman bersama anjing putih kecil yang yang ternyata dilindungi Shino saat kecelakaan itu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku bisa melihatnya kembali seperti Kiba yang aku kenal. Ceria dan berisik."_

"_Lalu, kenapa beberapa hari yang lalu Kiba memintaku menjauhinya?" tanya Shikamaru memandang Hinata bingung. Mendengar itu Hinata terdiam sesaat._

"_Karena dia takut," jawab Hinata._

"_Takut?"_

"_Ya, dia takut. Jika ia melukai orang yang ia sayangi lagi …"_

**.**

Sepuluh menit lamanya Shikamaru hanya memandang Kiba dari kejauhan. Kalimat terakhir Hinata terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan pikirannya, Shikamaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, ia tidak menuju ke arah Kiba melainkan menyeberang tepat di sisi jalan raya satunya. Hingga Kiba dapat dengan jelas melihat Shikamaru tepat di seberang jalan dan berdiri persis di tempat Shino waktu dua tahun lalu. Payung yang sedari tadi ia bawa, ia letakkan begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

Namun, Kiba hanya memandang kosong ke arah Shikamaru, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru di sana.

Shikamaru kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kiba saat dari kejauhan terlihat lampu sorot mobil yang tengah melaju, namun Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berniat menghindari mobil tersebut.

Kiba yang terkena sorot lampu mobil itu menoleh ke arah mobil tersebut. Dan terbelalak ketika melihat Shikamaru yang menuju ke arahnya saat mobil tersebut sedang melaju kencang.

"Nanas! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat minggir!" teriak Kiba panik. Namun, Shikamaru menghiraukan teriakan Kiba dan terus menuju ke arahnya. Melihat itu Kiba yang panik refleks langsung berlari menyusul ke arah Shikamaru.

"AWAS!"

Mobil tersebut semakin mendekat, menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Kiba semakin menambah kecepatan larinya.

_Tiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!_

Greb!

Brugh!

_Ciiiiiiiiiittttt!_

_._

_._

_._

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Mau cari mati hah!" hardik seorang pria dari dalam mobil, ketika melihat dua orang pemuda yang hampir ditabraknya saling bertindihan di pinggir jalan. Dan setelah itu pria tersebut langsung menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Namun, hardikan dari pria tersebut tidak membuat dua pemuda tersebut bergeming dari tempatnya.

Hujan semakin deras turun, mengguyur dua pemuda yang masih saling bertindihan itu. Tepatnya Kiba menindih Shikamaru yang hanya bisa terbaring di pinggir jalan, akibat dari Kiba yang tiba-tiba menubruk dan mendorongnya disaat yang tepat sebelum mobil itu menabraknya.

Shikamaru dapat merasakan cairan hangat membasahi dadanya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja sekolah atau dengan kata lain, Kiba sedang menangis saat ini. Dan merasakan tubuh Kiba yang bergetar di atas tubuhnya, namun sama sekali tidak terdengar isak tangis dari Kiba.

Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya hingga setengah duduk, agak sulit memang karena Kiba memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru itu, Kiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap marah Shikamaru.

Plakk!

Dan langsung melayangkan tangannya menampar Shikamaru.

"Kau ! Apa maksudmu, hah!" bentak Kiba marah, namun Shikamaru hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau ingin mati? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otakmu itu! Dasar Nanas bodoh! Tidak punya otak! Menyebalkan! Kau ingin membuatku mati ketakuatan, hah!" racau Kiba kalap.

Melihat Kiba yang histeris seperti itu, Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif mendekap Kiba dalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan Kiba. Tapi Kiba malah berontak dalam pelukannya hingga ia lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sssshhh … tenanglah" ucap Shikamaru lirih berusaha menenangkan sambil mengusap pungung Kiba.

"Kau bodoh. Shino bodoh. KALIAN BERDUA BODOH!" teriak Kiba keras melampiaskan emosinya. Setelah itu hanya terdengar isak tangis dari Kiba.

.

.

"Ini minumlah," kata Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan segelas _hot milk_ pada Kiba yang kini duduk di sofa dan sedang membalut tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal milik Shikamaru.

Kiba meraih _hot milk_ tersebut dan langsung menyesapnya pelan. Lalu Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kiba.

Setelah peristiwa di taman Konoha itu, Shikamaru memang membawa Kiba ke rumahnya yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan taman Konoha tersebut, dan kebetulan orang tua Shikamaru sedang berada di luar kota, mengurusi bisnis mereka. Sesampainya di rumah, langsung saja mereka melakukan ritual pengeringan diri dari guyuran hujan di luar sana. Dengan Kiba yang meminjam baju Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di sana tadi? Berniat bunuh diri, eh?" ujar Kiba sarkastik, setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hinata," kata Shikamaru tidak menanggapi nada sarkastik yang dilontarkan Kiba. Mendengar itu Kiba langsung menatap ke arah Shikamaru di sampingnya yang ternyata juga sedang memandang balik ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak melihat hubungan antara masa laluku dengan niat bunuh dirimu tadi," sinis Kiba dengan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Shikamaru.

"Memang," kata Shikamaru santai.

Namun, jawaban Shikamaru itu langsung menyulut kembali emosi Kiba.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" bentak Kiba, bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri di depan Shikamaru menatapnya marah. Namun Shikamaru hanya melayangkan tatapan datarnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan! Kalau aku tadi terlambat sedikit saja, kau bisa … bisa …" Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menepis bayangan Shikamaru yang tergelatak pasrah seperti saat Shino dua tahun lalu. "Akh! kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Shikamaru kini ikut berdiri dan kemudian meraih pipi kiri Kiba dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Perkataan terakhir Hinata kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"… _Dan dia juga takut suatu saat ia akan kembali kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi, jika bersamanya."_

"Apa itu artinya kau takut kehilanganku? Kau menyukaiku?"

Kiba tercekat, lidahnya terasa kelu dan wajahnya kontan saja memerah, mendengar pertanyaan langsung Shikamaru.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kiba terbelalak ketika Shikamaru menyatukan bibir mereka.

Shikamaru melumat bibir Kiba lembut seolah hal itu dapat menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan. Tanpa sadar Kiba terhanyut oleh kelembutan yang Shikamaru berikan dan ia membalas ciuman Shikamaru, ia dapat mengerti apa yang Shikamaru rasakan terhadapanya. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia miliki sendiri untuk Shikamaru.

Mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Shikamaru dan membawa ciuman itu lebih dalam. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan dengan enggan Shikamaru menghentikannya ketika dirasa mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

Walaupun tanpa kata-kata, mereka telah bisa merasakan perasaan masing-masing yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan. Sentuhan yang terjadi di antara mereka telah lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang kini mereka rasakan.

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'," ujar Shikamaru kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dan Kiba hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Shikamaru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah hingga telinganya.

"Dan jika kau takut kehilanganku, maka lakukan seperti yang tadi kau lakukan." Kiba menengadahkan kepalanya memasang wajah bertanya, karena ia belum mengerti maksud Shikamaru.

Shikamaru balas menatap Kiba, "Melindungiku, buat aku selalu berada di sisimu, jangan pernah kau membiarkanku lepas darimu."

Kiba tertegun mendengar pernyataan yang Shikamaru lontarkan padanya. Ia tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya tadi?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan sekaligus untuk menutupi kegugupanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Hanya ingin melihat reaksimu saja, tidak kusangka kau setakut itu kehilanganku," goda Shikamaru.

Memang benar, sebenarnya Shikamaru tadi tidak serius untuk menabrakkan diri. Ia sudah memperkirakan jarak mobil dengan dirinya. Dan akibat kepanikan yang dialami Kiba, ia jadi tak sadar bahwa yang Shikamaru-lah yang menarik tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mobil itu menabraknya.

_Well_, bukankah di mana-mana untuk mendapatkan sesuatu itu dibutuhkan strategi ?

"Kau menyebalkan!" rutuk Kiba kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya, yang hanya bisa semakin merona pekat. Dan Shikamaru hanya kembali mendekap Kiba dalam pelukannya. Keduanya pun tersenyum, saling menikmati kehangatan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

_Sunagakure._

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil berjenis _Porsche Cayenne GTS_berwarna hitam, telah terparkir manis tepat mengarah pada kawasan _Suna High School_.

Di dalam mobil tersebut, terdapat dua orang laki-laki yang tengah mengawasi keadaan sekolah seni _Suna High School_. Laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk di kursi penumpang, samping sopir itu hanya melayangkan tatapan datar ke arah gedung sekolah tersebut.

Sedangkan, laki-laki berambut coklat dengan iris emasnya yang duduk di belakang kemudi hanya terlihat sesekali menghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya dan memandang ke arah jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ck, si Rubah itu. Kenapa ia selalu memberi perintah ambigu begitu, _sih _?" gerutu sang lelaki beriris emas tersebut, kesal.

"Hm, kurasa tidak juga, Shu," ujar lelaki berambut merah, datar. Mendengar perkataan partnernya, laki-laki yang dipanggil Shu atau lebih tepatnya Shukaku itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Membuat tatapan lelaki berambut merah a.k.a Sasori itu beralih memandang Shukaku.

"Kau tahu, jika dia sudah mengatakan lebih dari 'biasanya' artinya harus dicabut hingga akarnya," jelas Sasori tenang. Membuat Shukaku menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sasori.

"Ah, pantas saja dia menyuruhku mengikut sertakan kau dalam hal ini, Tuan Muka-Bayi," kata Shukaku dengan nada mengejek.

Mendengar ejekan tersebut Sasori menatap tajam Shukaku. "Dan tidak kusangka Kyuubi menyuruhmu mengikut sertakanku dalam urusan kecil seperti ini, Racoon. Kurasa Kyuubi tahu bahwa kemampuanmu tidak sebanding denganku," balas Sasori, yang langsung membuat Shukaku mendelik kesal pada Sasori.

"Balasanmu itu terlalu panjang," sahut Shukaku malas.

"Bicara soal Kyuubi, bukankah dia sedang mengadakan konser di Iwa? Bagaimana ia bisa berurusan dengan hal semacam ini?" tanya Shukaku heran.

"Dari alat transmisi yang kubuat mungkin?"

"Alat transmisi?"

"Ya, alat pelacak dan juga penyadap," jelas Sasori santai. Shukaku mengernyit heran mendengarnya.

"Eh, Sejak kapan kau jadi agen FBI?" tanya Shukaku iseng. Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, malas meladeni Shukaku yang kumat isengnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini secepatnya," kata Shukaku lagi dengan nada malas dan menghisap kembali rokoknya.

Sasori tidak menyahut perkataan Shukaku, Saat ini ia terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Wajahnya hanya menatap datar layar laptop tersebut.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit Sasori dalam posisi seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Sasori menutup laptopnya. Dan menatap Shukaku.

"Ayo pergi," kata Sasori datar.

"Tidak kusangka seorang _doll master_ sepertimu berbakat juga jadi _hacker,_" ujar Shukaku dengan nada menyindir.

Mendengar itu Sasori melirik Shukaku sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil, "Karena aku jenius," gumamnya kemudian. Dan membuat Shukaku mencibir, mendengar kenarsisan Sasori.

Lalu, Shukaku mengambil satu foto yang di letakkan pada dashbor mobil. Menatap foto yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah potret pemuda berambut jabrik yang menjadi target mereka.

"Ck,ck,ck, kasihan sekali pemuda yang bernama Juugo ini, ya? Apa yang membuatnya terlibat dengan si Rubah kejam macam Kyuubi?" gumam Shukaku heran dan langsung membuang foto tersebut ke luar jendela mobil.

"Kau mau kembali ke rumah sakit?" tanya Shukaku sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Dei-_chan _lama-lama sendirian di sana," ujar Sasori datar, namun Shukaku dapat mendengar nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Kekasih yang pengertian, eh?" goda Shukaku, membuat senyum tipis di bibir Sasori.

"Hm, baiklah. Sebelum itu kita harus memberitahu Kyuubi jika kita sudah selesai." Shukaku mengambil iPhone-nya dan kemudian ia mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Shu, beritahu Kyuubi. Jika Paman Minato akan pindah ke Konoha bersama Dei-_chan,_" kata Sasori mengingatkan.

"Ya," balas Shukaku singkat. Selesai ia mengirim pesan, langsung saja Shukaku menjalankan mobilnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan keributan yang kini telah terjadi di dalam gedung sekolah _Suna High School._

.

.

.

Di suatu hall di Iwagakure.

**.**

**To: Kitsune**

**From: Racoon**

**Sub: Mission complete**

**Bocah bernama Juugo itu, tidak akan hidup tenang lebih lama.**

**PS: **

**Paman Minato akan pindah bersama Deidara ke Konoha.**

.

"Ck, apa sih yang dipikirkan orang tua itu?" gerutu lelaki beriris _ruby_ itu, kesal. Setelah menerima pesan tersebut.

"Kitsune ! Sebentar lagi giliranmu. Bersiaplah!" perintah seorang pria yang memakai pakaian dengan ciri staff perusahaan Sharingan Ent.

"Baiklah," jawab lelaki tersebut malas, ia meraih sebuah topeng berbentuk rubah pada meja di depannya dan kemudian mengenakannya. Lalu mengikuti pria tersebut ke arah sebuah panggung megah yang pada bagian penonton di padati ribuan orang, yang tengah menunggu penampilannya.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

_A'A Café._

Saat ini hari telah menjelang malam, namun keadaan di A'A café malah semakin ramai.

Sesekali terlihat seorang barisata yang pada wajahnya di penuhi _piercing_ menghela nafas lelah. Bagaimana tidak, jika sejak tadi siang hingga sekarang pengunjung yang datang di cafénya tidaklah berkurang sama sekali, bahkan bertambah.

_Well, _seharusnya dengan keadaan itu ia akan sangat senang, karena bisa menaikan omset cafénya. Dan kenyataannya ia memang senang, namun kesenangan itu juga melibatkan seorang pemuda manis yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Hal itulah yang paling membuatnya lelah, bahkan hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu menari sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Barista yang dikenal dengan nama Pein itu hanya menggeleng pasrah. Ia sudah menyuruh orang atau siapa pun untuk membuat Naruto berhenti di atas panggung sana. Karena sejak tadi bocah pirang tersebut belum mengkonsumsi apa pun sejak tiba di cafénya dan langsung saja menari seperti itu selama dua jam penuh. Namun, hal itu dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

Pein juga tidak mau dikira bahwa ia seorang atasan yang suka menyiksa pegawainya. Pein sendiri pun tidak tahu hal apalagi yang membuat _mood_ Naruto memburuk saat ini. Ia sendiri bingung dari mana Naruto bisa mendapatkan stamina yang berlebihan seperti itu.

Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, datanglah dua orang wanita cantik. Salah satunya dengan rambut yang berwarna pink dan menurut sebagian orang tak lazim. Di sebelah kanan wanita tersebut berdiri seorang wanita yang tak kalah cantik berambut pirang panjang.

"Pein apa kabar?" sapa wanita cantik berambut pirang tersebut. Wanita yang berambut pink hanya tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangan sekilas ke arah Pein dan kemudian mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh café.

Saat pandangannya tertuju ke arah panggung, ia memicingkan matanya menatap seorang pemuda mungil yang sudah sangat ia kenal sebulan ini menari dengan lincahnya di sana.

"Hai, kalian. Syukurlah kalian datang hari ini," ujar Pein sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Memangnya ada apa? Oh, Apa Konan tidak memberimu jatah lagi, ya, Pein?" goda Ino pada sang pemilik café tersebut.

"Ck, jangan berbicara hal yang mengundang kesalahpahaman seperti itu, Ino," decak Pein gusar, ketika melihat beberapa pengunjung melirik ke arahnya saat mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"Ah, lupakan itu. Sekarang, bisa kalian hentikan pemuda pirang yang di sana itu?" ujar pein sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung.

Ino hanya memandang Pein bingung, 'Memangnya ada apa dengan Naru-_chan _? bukannya dia sedang menari seperti biasanya, ya?" pikir Ino heran saat pandangannya beralih ke pangggung.

"Sudah dua jam dia terus seperti itu, tanpa mengkonsumsi apa pun," keluh Pein.

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menuju ke arah panggung.

"Hei, Sakura ! Kau mau apa?" seru Ino lantang. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab seruan Ino. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat berambut pinknya itu.

Dari meja bar, Ino dan Pein dapat melihat langsung ke arah panggung. Di atas panggung terlihat Sakura yang sedang terlibat adu mulut dengan pemuda pirang dan setelahnya ia menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto itu menuju ke arah meja bar. Para pengunjung hanya memandang bingung ke arah mereka.

Sesampainya di meja bar, Sakura langsung mendudukkan Naruto pada salah satu kursi tepat di hadapan Pein.

"Pein, buatkan dia makanan," perintah Sakura. Naruto hendak protes, namun Sakura langsung melotot ke arahnya dan Naruto hanya bisa cemberut. Dari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Naruto memang tidak pernah bisa menang melawan Sakura.

"Tunggu, sebentar," ujar Pein dan langsung menghilang di balik pintu dapur yang berada tepat di belakang meja bar.

"Aku tidak lapar Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah Sakura, dan memasang pose ngambek.

Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya skeptis, "Ya, ya, ya. Menari selama dua jam tanpa istirahat dan melihat wajahmu yang pucat itu. Aku tahu, kau tidak butuh makan," ujar Sakura jengkel. Sebenarnya, Sakura hanya khawatir jika Naruto mengalami dehidrasi.

"Haah~ kalian berdua ini. Seperti Ibu dan anak saja," ujar Ino menatap ke arah keduanya bosan. Dan membuat dua orang tersebut melotot ke arahnya.

Namun, kegitan pelototan tersebut berakhir saat Pein datang membawa sepiring makanan dan juga segelas air putih lalu ia letakkan di meja.

Trak!

"Ini makanannya," ujar Pein kemudian.

"Cepat makan itu!" perintah Sakura, namun Naruto hanya memandang makanan tersebut malas.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun masalahmu, yang jelas cepat makan atau … " Kini Sakura mengepalkan tangannya hendak mendaratkannya pada kepala Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto menelan ludah paksa dan langsung melahap makanan tersebut.

Jika bukan karena kepikiran terus tentang kelakuan si_ senpai _muka tembok yang telah membuat hari-harinya buruk, Naruto juga tidak akan menari selama itu untuk meredakan emosinya. _Senpai_ satu itu sudah benar-benar membuat perasaan Naruto campur aduk saat ini. Entah bagaimana besok ia akan menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah. Naruto hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dalam hati.

"Bagus," ucap Sakura puas.

Pein dan Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, bersamaan. Mereka sudah terlalu biasa melihat Sakura yang sering kali bersikap layaknya seorang ibu pada Naruto dan memang hanya Sakura-lah yang bisa Pein andalkan untuk menangani ke-keras kepala-an bocah pirang satu ini.

"Oh ya, Sakura bukankah kalian sedang ada pekerjaan di Iwa? apa sudah selesai?" tanya Pein kemudian.

"Sudah. Kami hanya sebagai artis pembuka saja di konser si Rubah itu dan hari ini kami baru saja selesai syuting. Makanya kami bisa main kemari," jawab Sakura.

_Well,_ Sakura dan Ino merupakan penyanyi yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup. Dan memang beberapa hari yang lalu mereka di undang ke sebuah konser dari seorang penyanyi misterius yang dikenal sebagai Kitsune si 'topeng rubah'. Karena pada kenyataannya penyanyi tersebut memang selalu menggunakan topeng berbentuk rubah, setiap kali tampil di hadapan publik.

Namun, karena mereka hanya tampil pada acara pembukaan konser yang berlangsung selama dua hari di Iwa. Mereka dapat kembali ke Konoha dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Setelah itu mereka terkadang akan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi A'A café yang telah membuat mereka terkenal hingga sekarang.

Ya, berkat A'A café 'lah dua wanita cantik yang bersahabat karib ini dapat menekuni dunia hiburan seperti sekarang, tepatnya sejak mereka diizinkan tampil di panggung A'A café dan kebetulan ada produser yang tertarik dengan mereka dan mengorbitkan mereka.

Dan selama sebulan pulalah, mereka berdua mengenal Naruto. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto dengan berlatih _dance_ bersama.

"Ah, maksudmu konser Kitsune si topeng rubah ? Yang selama dua tahun ini terus mencuri perhatian masyarakat karena identitasnya yang sangat dirahasiakan itu, ya?" tanya Pein memastikan. Dan dengan sengaja Pein mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang cemberut tapi tetap saja mengunyah makanannya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ya, memang Kitsune yang itu." Kali ini Ino yang menjawab.

"Apa kau kenal dengannya, Pein?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Bukankah kalian satu perusahaan?"

Ino meringis mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Pein, "Yang benar saja, biar pun kami satu perusahaan bukan berarti kami saling mengenal. Lagi pula perusahaan sangat menjaga kerahasiaannya, tahu." jawab Ino sewot.

"Dan bukankah relasimu dalam dunia hiburan sangat banyak. Kalau tidak salah beberapa bulan yang lalu Direktur kami terlihat mengunjungi cafému ini. Dan dari yang kudengar kau bersahabat dekat dengan Direktur kami itu," lanjut Ino panjang lebar.

Pein mengangkat bahunya sekilas, "Kalau pun aku tahu, bukan berarti aku berhak memberitahumu 'kan?" Mendengar itu Ino mencibir sebal pada Pein.

"Memangnya siapa itu, Kitsune?" tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi menyimak pemibicaraan mereka berdua dan telah selesai dengan acara makannya.

"Kau tidak tahu, Naru-_chan_?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Naruto aneh. Seolah Naruto itu bukan makhluk dari planet ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak tahu? Aku jarang nonton TV, tahu. Lagi pula aku baru pindah kemari sebulan yang lalu," terang Naruto. Yah, memang benar, _sih_, selama ia di Konoha jarang sekali Naruto menonton acara televisi. Waktunya paling banyak dihabiskan dengan berlatih _dance_ atau kalau hari libur ia akan membantu Pein di café-nya.

"Haa~ sudahlah, aku mau mencari Sai dulu. Di mana dia sekarang, Pein? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya di depan, hanya ada Choji di sana," kata Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Di studio lukis di atas. Lagi banyak inspirasi katanya," jawab Pein sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke lantai dua.

"Oh, ok! thank's Pein !" Ino nyengir, dan langsung melesat menuju lantai dua.

"Heh! Ino Pig ! Kenapa malah pacaran? Kita ke sini untuk berlatih, sialan !" umpat Sakura kesal.

"Kalau kau iri, sebaiknya kau terima saja pernyataan cinta si Lee itu, fans setiamu. Dasar Jidat Lebar !" balas Ino yang baru sampai di tengah tangga menuju lantai dua sambil tertawa senang .

"Argh! Dasar, Ino Pig !" maki Sakura kesal ke arah Ino yang telah menghilang di salah satu ruangan di lantai dua tersebut.

"Latihan? memangnya kalian ingin latihan apa?" tanya Naruto heran, tidak memedulikan Sakura yang masih ngedumel tidak jelas.

"Ck, Kami mau latihan _dance_ untuk persiapan show kami yang diadakan sebentar lagi, tapi studio di perusahaan tidak bisa dipakai karena mengalami perbaikan. Jadi kami mengungsi kemari," jelas Sakura. Naruto hanya ngangguk-nangguk saja mendengar itu.

"Omong-omong Naru-_chan_, kami sedang mencari penari pengganti karena kemarin salah satu penari kami cidera. Apa kau mau membantu kami?" tanya Sakura penuh harap sambil memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya.

"Maaf. Kau 'kan tahu Sakura-_chan,_ aku tidak bisa menari di hadapan publik," tolak Naruto halus, dengan raut penyesalan. Walaupun dalam hati ia sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Iya juga, ya? Aku lupa. Ayahmu melarangmu, _sih … " _ujar Sakura kecewa. Yah, memang Naruto sudah memberitahu perihal larangan itu sebelumnya, walau tidak dengan alasannya.

"Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran segera beritahu aku, ya. Dan selama itu kau harus berlatih bersamaku. Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura yang masih tidak menyerah.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto akhirnya.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Pagi ini Naruto terlihat tidak semangat seperti biasanya, padahal sehari sebelumnya ia telah menghabiskan waktu di A'A café dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Namun hal itu tetap tidak membuat _mood_-nya membaik.

Apalagi ketika mengingat orang yang telah membuat _mood_-nya menurun drastis saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _teme-_muka tembok. Yang dengan seenak rambut ayamnya itu meng-klaim dirinya layaknya barang yang bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun.

Tadinya ia bahkan berniat bolos sekolah, namun niat 'mulia' itu harus ia lupakan. Mengingat ia sangat malas berurusan dengan Kepala sekolah merangkap neneknya tersebut. Naruto hanya berharap, bahwa hari ini ia bisa melalui harinya tanpa ada kejadian yang makin membuatnya pusing.

Tapi Naruto harus kembali meratapi nasib baik, yang lagi-lagi tidak memihak padanya. Karena saat ia baru tiba di ruang loker. Ia melihat sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan kini telah bersandar dengan santainya di samping lokernya.

Dengan menghentakan kaki kesal. Naruto menuju lokernya, menghiraukan Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya menatapnya intens, tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Sasuke hanya mengamati semua yang dilakukan Naruto tanpa mengintrupsi sedikit pun. Sampai akhirnya Naruto selesai mengunci pintu lokernya.

"_Dobe_, mulai hari ini aku yang akan menjemputmu sekolah dan mengantarmu pulang," kata Sasuke datar. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, kini menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, hah? Bukankah kau sudah mendengar semuanya kemarin? Kalau kau hanya ingin mempermalukanku … " Naruto menggantung kata-katanya dan kini melayangkan tatapan dinginnya pada Sasuke.

"Selamat. Kau. Berhasil_. Teme_. " lanjut Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata.

Mendengar itu Sasuke tetap menatap datar Naruto. Jika saja Naruto tidak terlalu fokus pada rasa kesal yang ia alami. Mungkin sekarang ia dapat melihat sorot lain dari tatapan datar Sasuke. Walaupun tidak kentara, iris _onyx_ tersebut kini telah memperlihatkan sorot kecewa dalam tatapannya.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengehela nafas kecil mendengar kesimpulan Naruto terhadap dirinya itu. Gezz… memangnya sejak kapan ia berpikir untuk mempermalukan pemuda manis yang telah meluluhkan hatinya ini? Tindakannya yang kemarin langsung mengklaim Naruto sebagai miliknya itu bukan dengan maksud seperti itu.

Sangat egois memang, tapi bukankah cinta memang seperti itu? Kau hanya akan menginginkan orang yang kau cintai hanya melihatmu, di sisimu, dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Bukankah keegoisan adalah suatu bentuk untuk mempertahankan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu? Dan bukankah kalau kau takut untuk menjadi egois, suatu saat kau bisa saja kehilangan orang yang kau cintai ?

Dan pemikiran itu memang sudah tertanam dalam darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam dirinya sejak kecil. Jadi, Sasuke hanya berpikir bahwa untuk mempertahankan orang yang ia cintai itu bisa dilakukan dengan cara apa saja, termasuk dengan menggunakan keegoisannya.

Sasuke yang tadinya dalam posisi bersandar kini menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Berbagai rencana telah tersusun dalam otaknya.

"Apa dalam pikiranmu aku serendah itu, _Dobe _?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Berusaha mencerna arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, _Dobe _? Aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang menuduhku tanpa bukti," lanjut Sasuke diiringi tatapan kecewa. Yang tentu saja itu hanya akting. Kenyataannya dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya. Mau itu buruk atau baik sekalipun.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

Mendengar itu Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. 'Polos sekali kau, _Dobe_.' Sasuke membatin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat suatu kesepakatan untuk membuktikan perkataanmu tadi?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hn, mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu selalu mengawasiku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku hanya ingin mempermalukanmu saja atau tidak," jelas Sasuke, menahan seringaian yang hendak terukir di wajahnya.

"Lalu, apa untungnya buatku? Aku sudah terlalu malas untuk meladenimu, _Teme,_" sahut Naruto dan bersikap waspada.

Penjelasan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto sedikit paham, saat ini pasti Sasuke sedang merencankan sesuatu. Dan apa pun itu, sangat tidak baik bagi dirinya.

Akan tetapi, tentu saja Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto curiga padanya dari caranya menghindari kesepakatan yang direncanakannya. Tapi Sasuke masih memiliki seribu cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Keuntungannya … aku tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Bagaimana ?" tawar Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto terdiam. Tawaran Sasuke baginya itu sungguh sangat menggiurkan dan memang itulah yang diinginkannya. Hidup tenang, jauh dari senpai menyebalkan yang selalu bisa membuatnya kacau saat berada di dekatnya. Tapi Naruto juga harus mempertimbangkan seribu kali bahwa ia akan membuat kesepakatan dengan jiwa iblis di depannya ini. Inilah yang paling dia khawatirkan.

Naruto berdiri dengan gusar mempertimbangkan tawaran Sasuke.

"Eum ... ba-baiklah," jawab Naruto akhirnya, walaupun masih terdengar ragu.

Mendengar itu Sasuke tidak lagi menahan seringaiannya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa melihatnya.

"Dengan syarat, bahwa kau menggunakan _hatimu_ untuk mengawasiku dan kau harus selalu berada dalam jarak yang masih dapat kujangkau."

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau tidak mengatakan itu sebelumnya," protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Heh? Salahmu sendiri tidak bertanya, _Dobe_. Lagi pula syarat itu sama sekali tidak merugikanmu. Dan bukankah aku yang rugi di sini? Karena kau akan selalu berada di sekitarku dan mengganggu pekerjaanku?" ujar Sasuke santai.

Naruto melotot mendengar itu. Ingin sekali ia membakar Sasuke dan dihidangkan untuk para rubah di hutan (?) saat ini. Yah, walaupun sebagian dirinya membenarkan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Tapi _Tem—_"

"_Dobe_, hanya seorang PENGECUT yang menarik kembali kata-katanya," potong Sasuke pada Naruto yang hendak protes lagi, dengan nada menyindir dan penekanan pada kata pengecut. Sontak Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya mendengar itu.

'Sial !' umpat Naruto kesal dalam hati.

"Che, terserah kau sajalah, _Teme_." Naruto lagi-lagi hanya pasrah. Adu mulut dengan manusia licik di depannya ini sungguh sangat menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Dan semakin ia turuti, maka bisa dipastikan, ia sendirilah nantinya yang akan rugi.

"_Teme_, jika syarat yang 'berada dalam jarak jangkauanmu' aku masih bisa mengerti. Tapi apa maksud dari 'mengawasi dengan hati', _Teme_?" tanya Naruto menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Tak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!" sungut Naruto, sambil mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut sakit akibat ulah Sasuke yang menyentil keningnya.

"Ck, dasar bocah. Kalau itu aku tidak akan menjelaskannya. Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri, _Dobe_." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, melihat betapa polosnya pemuda pirang di depannya ini. Dan lagi-lagi Senyum Sasuke itu membuat kekesalannya karena perkataan Sasuke yang menganggapnya anak kecil, entah mengapa hilang begitu saja.

"_Dobe,_ mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" ujar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah melamun. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga ia sadar. Merutuk dalam hati karena ia lagi-lagi terpesona oleh senyum Sasuke yang menurutnya _err-_ ya, menawan. Dan semakin kesal ketika melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pelajaran telah dimulai sejak tadi.

"Akh! Aku terlambat!Sial!" gerutu Naruto kesal dan berlari mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Dan Sasuke sangat yakin dengan kesepakatan yang ia buat, Naruto akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Lagi pula tidak ada yang akan menolak pesona seorang Uchiha bukan?

.

.

Naruto kini memasuki kelasnya, dan bernafas lega ketika belum ada guru yang mengajar. Dan baru ingat, bahwa pagi ini adalah jadwalnya Kakashi _sensei_ si tukang telat tersebut.

Naruto langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangkunya. Tidak memedulikan Kiba yang saat itu sedang membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Naruto hanya berpikir bahwa saat ini Kiba sedang tertidur. Sedikit heran juga, tidak biasanya Kiba tidur pagi-pagi begini.

Tak mau pusing dengan tingkah Kiba. Naruto kini termenung memikirkan kesepakatan yang baru saja ia setujui bersama si _senpai_ iblis, Sasu-_teme_ muka tembok.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan membuat Kiba mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto. Yang ternyata Kiba tidak sedang tidur seperti pikirannya sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba akhirnya.

"Kiba, apa kau tahu maksudnya 'mengawasi seseorang dengan hati'?" Naruto memandang Kiba serius.

"Setahuku mengawasi seseorang itu dengan mata, Nar. Hatikan tidak punya mata," jawab Kiba dengan mimik muka yang tak kalah serius dari Naruto. Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Kau benar. Berarti si _Teme_ itu tidak sejenius yang orang katakan," ujar Naruto menyetujui. Yah, beginilah hasilnya, jika seorang yang polos atau … bodoh? bertemu dengan sesamanya. Bisa bayangkan jika orang yang bersangkutan mendengar percakapan ini?

"Eh, Kiba, kenapa wajahmu merah? kau sakit?" tanya Naruto yang kini memerhatikan wajah Kiba lekat.

"Ha? Oh, a-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kiba gelagapan.

Memang sejak tadi Kiba masih memikirkan kejadian yang ia alami tadi malam di rumah Shikamaru, dan setiap kali ia mengingat itu ia menjadi malu sendiri. Apalagi mengingat bahwa sekarang ia menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang dia juluki nanas tersebut.

"Hem? ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Naruto menyelidik. Kiba terdiam dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya.

"Ukh, itu aku … dan Shikamaru _senpai _…" kata Kiba lirih dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya berusaha memahami maksud Kiba. "Kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, begitu?" tanya Naruto spontan dan entah mengapa mendadak bisa memahami perkataan ambigu Kiba, yah ... bisa dibilang mendadak pintar.

Kiba tidak menjawab dan hanya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Kiba itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

Buk!

"Selamat deh! akhirnya kau dewasa juga," ujar Naruto _sok_ tua, sambil menepuk punggung Kiba keras, dan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri mungkin lebih 'bocah' dari Kiba. =.="

"Ukh! sakit tahu!" sahut Kiba kesal, tapi Naruto hanya tertawa, apalagi melihat wajah Kiba yang kian memerah.

Dan percakapan itu berhenti ketika melihat Kakashi telah memasuki kelas mereka memulai pelajaran.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

_At OSIS room_

Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu Neji dengan tenangnya tengah bersantai, duduk di sofa OSIS dan sesekali ia menyesap kopinya yang kini sudah tinggal setengah bagian. Dari wajahnya terus nampak aura-aura kebahagian yang terpancar.

Hingga membuat Shikamaru yang duduk di hadapannya memandang bosan ke arahnya. Otaknya hanya menerka-nerka, kejadian bahagia apa yang telah dialami oleh sang Hyuuga. Karena sejak ia memasuki ruang OSIS pagi ini, ia mendapati Neji yang tengah tersenyum ramah menyambutnya. Padahal hari sebelumnya, ia bahkan hampir menjadi tumbal akibat tindakan brutal Neji pada ruangan tidak berdosa yang sedang mereka tempati sekarang. Untung saja ia dapat meloloskan diri dengan segera.

Hal yang paling membuat Shikamaru heran adalah ketika ia mendapati ruang OSIS yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja setiap Neji melakukan tindakan anarkis tersebut. Bahkan bisa dikatakan ruangan ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. 'Mungkin Neji menyewa seorang pembantu untuk membersihkannya?' pikir Shikamaru.

Mereka terus saja dalam posisi itu. Shikamaru sendiri pun tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Neji yang baginya akan sangat merepotkan seperti kemarin. Lebih baik ia melakukan ritual tidurnya. Tapi sebelum sempat ia memejamkan mata. Pintu ruang OSIS mendadak terbuka menampilkan dua pemuda _stoic _yang sangat mereka kenal.

Sasuke sang Ketua OSIS langsung menuju ke arah mejanya dan menyamankan diri duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan Gaara duduk tepat di samping Neji. Melihat Gaara yang tidak lagi menghindari Neji seperti kemarin, Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sekarang ia mengerti, apa yang menyebabkan Neji tampak sebahagia itu. Yah … dia yakin, memang hanya Gaara yang dapat membuat Neji kembali normal. Normal dalam artian tidak berbahaya seperti kemarin.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Gaara memulai pembicaraan dan semua mata kini tertuju pada Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memasang wajah bingung, dan Neji kini memasang wajah masam. Karena merasa Gaara tidak memedulikan-nya.

Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan mengancam. Gaara tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikan perilaku Sasuke kemarin yang telah bertindak kasar pada Naruto.

Sasuke menumpukan kedua sikunya pada meja dan menautkan jemarinya lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas tautan jemarinya. Memandang Gaara datar.

"Hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan saja," jawab Sasuke santai. Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Gaara selama ini memang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah ketika melihat reaksi Sasuke kemarin terhadap adiknya itu.

Kemarahan Sasuke saat itu terasa tidak wajar, seolah saat itu Sasuke sedang cemburu pada kekasihnya. Dan hanya satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat.

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"_Well _Gaara, kurasa itu bukan urusanmu. Dan setahuku kau sudah memiliki Neji di sampingmu. _So,_ berhentilah memikirkan laki-laki lain." Pernyataan Sasuke telak membuat wajah Gaara memerah apalagi mengingat kejadian di atap kemarin bersama Neji.

"Sasuke benar Gaara. Dan bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku kemarin?" lanjut Neji yang langsung meraih pinggang Gaara di sampingnya dan mendekatkan ke arahnya. Membuat Gaara semakin merona hebat, apalagi ditambah Neji melakukannya di hadapan orang lain.

;;_flashback_;;

"Aku …" Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada Neji. Di samping detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat ia juga merasakan suatu perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Namun, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

Neji tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang nampak jelas di wajah Gaara. Neji meraih dagu Gaara menggunakan ujung jarinya membuat _emerald_ Gaara tepat mengarah pada l_avender_-nya. Gaara hanya bisa kembali terpaku melihat tatapan lembut Neji padanya.

"Hm, aku mengerti Gaara. Jangan dipikirkan, tapi kau harus merasakannya," ujar Neji dan kemudian mencium kening Gaara.

Gaara membeku ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat di keningnya. Perasaan hangat kembali mengalir dalam dirinya dan tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Neji pada keningnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Neji melepaskan kecupannya. Dan kembali menatap _emerald_ Gaara yang terbuka secara bersamaan dengan hilangnya kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Sedikit rasa kecewa ia rasakan ketika kehilangan kehangatan tersebut.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jika kau sudah mengerti apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Beritahu aku secepatnya." Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Neji.

Bagi Neji sendiri, dengan Gaara mau membuka hati untuknya saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan itu adalah sebuah awal untuk membuat Gaara benar-benar membalas perasaannya.

Neji sendiri telah menganut teori, sesering kita bersama orang yang kita cintai, semakin mudah kita membuatnya mencintai kita.

Hem … adakah yang pernah mendengar teori ini? Oh yeah, ini hanya teori yang dibuat Neji untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pribadi yang optimis bukan?

"Dan selama itu, kau harus selalu bersamaku, Gaara."

;;_flashback end_;;

.

"_Mendokusai _… kalian membuat mataku sakit," ujar Shikamaru sinis. Neji yang merasa _de'javu _dengan kata-kata itu memberi tatapan meremehkan pada Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau iri, cari sendiri Puppymu itu," ejek Neji. Gaara sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa risih terhadap perlakuan Neji kali ini. Entah mengapa ia malah merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Neji. Memutar bola mata bosan, Shikamaru kembali mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk menuju dunia mimpinya.

Sedangkan, Gaara masih saja memerhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah menyibukkan diri entah apa di mejanya. Dan membatin, jika Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Naruto, Gaara hanya berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti Sasuke masih dapat menikmati hidup dengan tenang. Bukan tanpa alasan Gaara berpikir seperti itu, mengingat bahwa keluarga Namikaze itu sangat _over protective_ pada si bungsu. Jangan tanya kegilaan apa yang dapat mereka lakukan ketika menyangkut Naruto. Dengan mengingatnya saja, Gaara merinding.

'Semoga kau selamat, Sas." Doa Gaara dalam hati, sedikit miris membayangkan nasib Sasuke selanjutnya.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

a/n:

-doll master : Seorang ilmuan jenius pencipta robot. Robot yang diciptakan memiliki kulit yang hampir mirip dengan manusia, itulah mengapa disebut 'doll'. Dan hasil karyanya lebih mengarah kepada seni.

-Alat transmisi : Alat pelacak dan bisa juga penyadap yang bisa berupa apa saja, seperti kalung.

(Dua istilah ini diambil dari komik Mizuto Aqua yang judulnya almighty x 10.)

-Hacker: orang yang mempelajari, menganalisa, memodifikasi, menerobos masuk ke dalam komputer dan jaringan komputer, baik untuk keuntungan atau dimotivasi oleh tantangan.

.

OK! Bye-bye… sampai ketemu di chap slanjutnya…^^

RnR please…^^


	8. Chapter 8

YO! Minnaaa! ^^

Akhirnya bisa Update chap 8 juga...

Lama menunggu? semoga gak :))

* * *

><p>Yosh! langsung aja balas review^^,<p>

Thank's a lot, to reviews:

Yang login:

*Namikaze malfoy, *akihisa yoshii, *I'm Devilish Angel, *Kishu Mars, *Hana no Chrysant, *Ashikaga Akane, *reitan Namikaze, *Wulan-chan, *Imperiale Nazwa-chan, *Rosanaru, *Ukkychan, *Melody Valentine, *Arashi Chika, *Taiyo Akarui. ^_^

Dan yang gak login:

*Rose : Makasih semangatnya! ^^, yang jadi alat transmisi untuk Naru itu kalung (yang Tsunade kasih di Naruto canon), Kyuu tahu kok, lihat aja nanti apa yang bakalan Kyuu lakukan sama Sasu, *smirk*

*Via-sasunaru: ShikaKiba keren? Makasih, itu terinspirasi dari hujan yang hampir setiap hari terjadi di daerahku, =,=" *sumpah gak nanya*, Kyaa! Gaara emang manis XDD, SakuIno Fujo? em, itu tergantung keadaan *maksud lo?* hohoho, untuk saingan Sasu, belum tahu juga ada apa gak hehehe, Mav ya gak bisa update kilat *bow*

*Onik-suka-spirel: Iya, nih udah upadate! ^_^

*Queen The Reaper: Ukh~ di chap ini SasuNaru juga dikit… T^T *pundung* mav ya mengecewakan..*bow* makasih udah setia menunggu XD

*Rofuneko: Iya, aku sendiri aja gak nyangka :P Aamiin… moga NejiGaa langgeng :D, tuh Sasu disemangatin, Sasu: Hn, All: *sweatdrop*, Yoshh! Ganbatte! ^^

*Jung hyerin: =,=" kalo jasamu mau dipake ke rumahku nyok! #plakk! :P Udah dibilang jangan di bayangin! *hedeh*, Hohoho Semoga kita b'dua bisa dapetin hasil yg memuaskan ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto<strong>

**Hate and Smile written by RenJeeSun**

**Rated: T**

**warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu, SasoDei.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Hari ini, seminggu setelah ujian yang menyesakkan bagi para murid KHS. Dan itu tandanya, festival sekolah diadakan. Banyak murid yang kini terlihat sibuk mengurusi berbagai macam persiapan festival, yang akan dibuka untuk umum beberapa saat lagi.

Berbagai acara akan disuguhkan bagi para pengunjung, seperti pentas drama dari klub teater, pertunjukan musik, _dance_ dan beragam acara menarik lainnya.

Terlihat dari pintu gerbang sekolah hingga ke halaman sekolah, telah berjejer apik berbagai stand makanan dan pernak pernik. Hal ini benar-benar membuat suasana ramai dan para murid sibuk.

Akan tetapi, tidak begitu dengan keempat anggota OSIS yang seharusnya berperan penting dalam persiapan festival ini, kini malah bersantai di ruang OSIS.

Heran?

Bukankah seharusnya mereka yang paling sibuk, benar tidak?

Sebenarnya, karena mereka sudah bekerja keras selama sebulan terakhir ini untuk mempersiapkan festival, Kepala sekolah entah ada angin apa, menjadi baik akhir-akhir ini, dan memberikan kelonggaran untuk menikmati hasil kerja keras mereka. Dengan catatan, mereka masih tetap mengontrol jalannya festival agar lancar, walaupun tidak secara langsung.

Keempat pemuda itu kini dalam posisi duduk di sofa. Dan pada meja, telah terdapat berbagi macam kudapan, segelas jus tomat, air mineral, dan dua cangkir kopi.

"Shika, kau sudah mengontrol persiapan festival di semua kelas?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya, semua sudah beres," jawab Shikamaru, memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas, hasil _survey _lapangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan langsung memeriksanya.

Shikamaru memang kebagian tugas untuk memantau langsung ke seluruh kelas dan persiapan yang dilakukan. Oleh karena itu, jarang sekali dia terlihat sibuk di dalam ruangan OSIS. Paling sering, waktunya dia gunakan untuk tidur, jika telah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Ah~ Kepala sekolah benar-benar pengertian, ya?" gumam Neji sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Ya, ketenangan yang menyenangkan," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Seperti … ketenangan sebelum badai datang," ujar Gaara santai.

Phruut!

"Gaara ! jangan berbicara hal yang menakutkan seperti itu!" sanggah Neji, yang hampir tersedak kopinya.

Gaara hanya melirik Neji sekilas, di sampingnya. Dan kemudian, mengambil salah satu kudapan yang tersedia, lalu memakannya. Melihat itu, Neji menggerutu tidak jelas, yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Gaara. Dan mereka kembali menikmati ketenangan yang kini merasakan.

Hingga…

BRAKK!

"Gaara!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang culun dengan suara cemprengnya, yang dengan sangat 'lembut'nya membuka pintu ruang OSIS. Hingga membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang OSIS terlonjak kaget.

"_Dobe!_ control sedikit tenagamu itu!" bentak Sasuke diiringi tatapan tajam nan dinginnya.

Namun, apakah Naruto peduli? tentu saja tidak. Buktinya, ia tidak melirik Sasuke sedikit pun dan langsung mengarahkan langkahnya ke tempat Gaara.

Tap. tap. tap.

Greb!

"Huuwweee~ Gaara~" tangis Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara. Dan hal itu, tentu saja membuat Sasuke dan Neji melebarkan matanya, dan aura tidak mengenakan menguar dari tubuh mereka.

Gaara sendiri pun bingung, mengapa Naruto menangis dan tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, Naru?" tanya Gaara lembut sambil mengelus punggung Naruto. Oh, dan respon Gaara tersebut, semakin membuat Sasuke dan Neji panas hingga ubun-ubun. Tetapi, hal itu malah membuat Shikamaru mendengus geli, melihat kelakuan mereka yang sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa baginya selama seminggu ini.

Dan, kenapa bisa begitu?

Yah, bisa dibilang, selama seminggu ini Naruto memang memenuhi kesepakatan yang dia buat dengan Sasuke. Tapi anehnya, setiap Naruto datang ke ruang OSIS atau berada di sekitar mereka berempat, ia pasti menempel pada Gaara. Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Neji?

"_Dobe!_ kemari!"

Set!

"Gaara! kau juga!"

Set!

"Ukh, Gaara~" rengek Naruto yang kini berada di pangkuan Sasuke dan berusaha mengapai-gapai Gaara. Tapi apa daya, lengan Sasuke kuat menahan pinggangnya dan Neji juga sejauh mungkin menjauhkan Gaara dari Naruto.

" NARUTO! kenapa kau kabur, hah?" seru seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki ruang OSIS. Mendengar itu Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang baru datang dan ternyata itu adalah Kiba. Terlihat wajah kiba yang penuh peluh, dengan nafas memburu. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Kiba berlari hingga ruang OSIS, entah dari mana.

"Kakashi _sensei_ mencarimu tahu!" bentak kiba, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Kiba, dan malah membuang muka. Membuat Kiba menatap jengkel Naruto.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kiba memandang Shikamaru dan langsung menuju ke arahnya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang Shikamaru tempati dengan posisi kepalanya berada di atas pangkuan Shikamaru.

"Aku lelah! Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhku mencari Naruto, karena dia harus melakukan remidi. Tapi, dia malah kabur," jelas Kiba sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Shikamaru pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, heran. Melihat tingkah Kiba yang menurutnya, menjadi lebih manja setelah mereka menjalin hubungan. Dan yah, bisa dikatakan, Shikamaru sangat menyukai perubahan sikap Kiba ini. Bahkan, sangat menikmatinya.

Semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan, Kiba memang sering mengunjungi Shikamaru dan berkumpul bersama dengan yang lainnya. Apalagi ditambah kesepakatan yang dilakukan SasuNaru. Jadi, suasana yang biasanya tenang dan tentram itu menjadi seperti sekarang, berisik. Akibat, kedatangan dua makhluk yang menambah polusi suara, Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ukh! aku tidak mau! inikan festival! aku mau menikmatinya. Lagi pula, hanya pelajaran Kakashi _sensei_ saja yang nilaiku rendah!" bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Memang benar, hampir di setiap mata pelajaran, Naruto mendapat nilai sempurna. Namun, kali ini entah karena tidak beruntung atau tidak memahami pelajaran Kakashi, ia mendapat nilai rendah.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan, Nar. Yang jelas, jangan melibatkanku! Dan katakan sendiri itu pada Kakashi _sensei! _" ujar Kiba ketus.

"Tidak mau! aku mau berbicara dengan Tsunade _Baa_-_chan_ saja, kalau begitu," ujar Naruto bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan'Tsunade _Baa_-_chan_', _D__obe?_" tanya Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam.

Naruto mengernyitkan kening, bingung. "Ya, tentu saja Nenekku,_ T__eme_. Memangnya siapa lagi?" ujar Naruto, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Ayo Gaara, bantu aku! biasanya 'kan Nenek menurutimu," lanjut Naruto, menepis tangan Sasuke, namun Gaara hanya memandang datar Naruto.

"Bodoh," gumam Gaara dan masih dapat didengar Naruto.

"Ap—" Perkataan Naruto terputus, matanya melebar, kaget sendiri. Saat otaknya baru mencerna apa maksud Gaara mengatainya 'bodoh'. Dan refleks langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Sial, aku keceplosan,' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Naruto memang temasuk dalam golongan murid pintar, namun entah mengapa, itu hanya dalam bidang akademiknya saja. =="

Kini empat pasang mata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut, kecuali Gaara yang dengan santainya malah kembali berkutat dengan berbagai kudapan di meja.

"Bisa jelaskan, _Dobe _?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Ukh, _ano_ … itu …" Naruto berdiri dengan gelisah, menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, lalu memandang Gaara dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Semakin mengumpat kesal dalam hati, ketika melihat Gaara tidak memedulikannya.

"Kalau kau cucu dari Kepala sekolah. Lalu, apa hubungannya Gaara denganmu?" Kali ini Neji yang bertanya dengan mata menyipit dan terdengar ketus. Rupanya, Neji belum bisa melupakan kejadian di ruang musik satu bulan yang lalu, hingga sampai sekarang, dia masih sedikit kesal dengan Naruto.

Mendapat dua serangan langsung seperti itu, Naruto jadi bingung sendiri harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Dia tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa identitasnya akan terbongkar dari mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Naruto menyembunyikan hal itu dengan maksud agar tidak terjadi kesenjangan sosial yang dulu biasa ia alami, akibat dari nama kedua orang tuanya. Dan itu selalu membuatnya risih. Hal itulah, mengapa ia menyembunyikan identitasnya seperti ini.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas kecil, melihat Naruto dipojokkan seperti itu. Apalagi mendengar nada ketus yang dilontarkan Neji, dan akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk menolong Naruto.

"Akan kujelaskan," ujar Gaara akhirnya dan menatap wajah penasaran di depannya satu persatu.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di halaman sekolah KHS, terlihat sudah banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan.

Dan jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, di tengah halaman KHS tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu dan pada lehernya tergantung sebuah kamera. Gadis itu terlihat seperti sedang kebingungan. Karena sejak tadi, dia tidak pernah berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru KHS, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Gadis itu mendesah lelah, saat sesuatu yang dicarinya tidak kunjung dia temukan.

Menyerah mencari di halaman sekolah, akhirnya gadis tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju area gedung sekolah, di wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat foto di tangannya.

Dalam foto tersebut, terdapat potret seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedikit panjang, hingga menutupi sebagian matanya, sedangkan iris _sapphire_-nya tampak jernih dengan binar polos, seolah memperlihatkan kehangatan bagi yang memandangnya.

Posisi tubuhnya menghadap ke samping kanan, sedang bertopang dagu, dengan siku yang bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya yang ditekuk, dan memiringkan kepalanya 45 derajat ke samping kanan. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan kostum putih yang sangat indah, di belakang punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap berbulu putih yang terlihat lembut, di sekeliling pemuda tersebut banyak bertaburan kelopak mawar kuning di atas kain putih yang menjadi latar foto, dan itu menjadikan potret sang pemuda nampak memukau. Pada paras pemuda tersebut, memperlihatkan sebuah senyum menawan yang seolah ingin memesona siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Tunggu aku, Naru-_chan _…" ucap gadis itu lirih. '… sebelum 'dia' menemukanmu,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Namun, tanpa disangka gadis tersebut, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda dengan seringai sinis Yang tanpa gadis itu ketahui, tengah memerhatikan dan mengikuti ke mana pun gadis itu melangkah sedari tadi.

.

Gadis itu kini telah memasuki beberapa ruang kelas dan telah berusaha menemukan sosok Naruto sejak tadi, namun saat ia menanyakannya pada beberapa murid dan menunjukan fotonya, tidak satu pun murid tersebut mengenal Naruto. Dan hal ini sedikit membuatnya frustasi.

Sampai akhirnya, gadis itu memasuki ruang kelas XI-A. Kemudian, ia melakukan hal sama pada salah satu siswi di sana. Dan akhirnya gadis tersebut sedikit merasa lega, saat salah satu siswi itu mengenal Naruto. Namun, yang gadis itu tak habis pikir adalah, saat bukan nama Namikaze Naruto yang dikenal siswi tersebut, melainkan Uzumaki Naruto-lah yang siswi itu kenal.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

_._

_At OSIS room._

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut kini terdiam, tidak seorang pun yang bicara setelah Gaara menjelaskan mengenai hubungan antara Kepala sekolah, dirinya, dan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri, entah mengapa, malah duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Dan perasaan bersalah kini mulai merasukinya. Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong. Akan tetapi, perasaan bersalah itu hanya sedikit Naruto rasakan. Dia tidak merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya, semuanya adalah salah.

_Well,_ bukankah dari awal Naruto telah bertekad untuk tidak terlalu dekat berhubungan dengan siapa pun? Lagi pula, dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk terlibat dengan orang-orang di depannya ini dan membuat apapun yang selama ini dirahasiakannya menjadi sia-sia seperti ini. Hanya saja, hal inilah yang selalu terjadi padanya, terlibat dengan masalah yang tanpa dia sendiri duga.

Masih ingat dengan pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa 'dia adalah **magnet** dalam masalah itu sendiri'? Dan sekarang, apakah kalian sudah mengetahui maksud dari pernyataan itu?

Mungkin benar, Naruto menganggap bahwa pertemuannya dengan orang-orang ini adalah sebuah masalah. Tapi, di balik itu, bukankah tidak semua masalah itu membawa hal yang buruk?

Dan hal itu, tentu Naruto mengerti. Jika dia tidak bertemu Gaara, bagaimana mungkin rasa sakit yang dulu tertanam dalam hatinya kini menghilang? Dari hal inilah, perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto menyadari, jika tanpa membuka hati untuk menerima keadaan dan menghadapi semua masalah yang terjadi, maka jangan harap beban di hatimu akan menghilang. Dan tanpa sadar, kini Naruto telah dapat menerima kehadiran orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Saat ini, Sasuke masih terus saja menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar. Dan itu malah semakin membuat Naruto gugup. Sejujurnya, dia lebih senang, jika Sasuke menanyainya macam-macam atau memarahinya sekalipun, daripada mendapat tatapan datar, namun menusuk seperti ini. Dan kembali membatin bingung, mengapa dia paling mengkhawatirkan respon Sasuke tentang hal ini?

Kiba mengehela nafas kecil, dan sekarang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Lagi pula, kau tidak bermaksud buruk, bukan?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Kiba dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dari balik kacamatanya, Naruto menatap Kiba dengan penuh haru. Ingin rasanya Naruto berlari dan memeluk Kiba, yang saat ini telah diakui sebagai sahabatnya.

Namun, hal itu tidak bisa terlaksana, saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke dan entah mengapa, tatapan Sasuke itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyambut sahabat barunya. Karena saat ini, Sasuke melayangkan _deathglare_ paling mematikannya untuk dirinya dan Kiba.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya kesal, karena dengan tanpa permisi Kiba mengatakan hal, yang menurutnya dialah yang seharusnya mengatakannya. Apalagi melihat reaksi Naruto yang merasa senang dengan perkataan tersebut. Ck, ck, ck, dasar Uchiha tidak mau kalah!

Kiba yang mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke, hanya bisa semakin merapat pada Shikamaru. Dia memang belum terbiasa dengan sikap _senpai_ yang di cap iblis satu KHS ini, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

Sedangkan Neji kini malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membuat Gaara menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara datar, sedikit ngeri melihat Neji mesam-mesem tak jelas begini.

Neji—masih dengan senyum di wajahnya—menatap Gaara. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang senang saja," jawab Neji dengan nada riang.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _mood_ Neji, yang menurutnya akhir-akhir ini cepat sekali berubah. Sebentar marah, sebentar senang, namun hal itu hanya terlihat jika mereka sedang berkumpul bersama seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak senang? Jika kau mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi tentang saingan cintamu, yang ternyata adalah sesepupu dari keka-_err,_ calon kekasihmu. Dan itulah yang membuat Neji senang saat ini.

Tapi, jangan berharap bahwa Sasuke berpikiran sama dengan Neji. Baginya, jika hanya sepupu itu belum cukup membuatnya tenang, bukankah pernikahan antar sepupu itu diperbolehkan?

Dan … Oh ya, ampun. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran sejauh itu Sasuke? pernikahan? O.O"

Sepertinya, Naruto telah benar-benar membuat Sasuke terjerat semakin dalam padanya. Dan mirisnya, itu tanpa Naruto sendiri sadari.

"Jadi, Naru. Apa kau masih ingin menemui Kepala sekolah sekarang?" tanya Gaara yang kini telah berhenti dari kegiatan nyemilnya.

Dan pertanyaan Gaara itu membuat mata Naruto blink-blink, karena akhirnya Gaara mau membantunya juga, setelah sempat pupus harapan sesaat tadi.

Naruto mengangguk cepat," Iya! tentu sa—"

Perkataan Naruto terputus, saat seorang murid laki-laki memasuki ruang OSIS, dengan wajah panik.

"Gawat, Ketua!" serunya pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar, tidak terpengaruh oleh kepanikan murid laki-laki tersebut.

"Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan, di halaman sekolah," jelasnya. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruang OSIS kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

Saat ini, keempat pengurus OSIS berserta Naruto dan Kiba, sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka mengetahui telah terjadi kecelakaan yang menimpa seorang murid laki-laki, bernama Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mengalami cedera pada pergelangan kakinya, akibat dari tertimpa sebuah tiang yang menyangga sebuah stand, entah mengapa, tiang tersebut tiba-tiba saja ambruk.

Bisa dibilang itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, namun hal itu memberikan dampak yang cukup besar bagi lancarnya kegiatan festival. Karena, Konohamaru ternyata merupakan salah satu anggota klub _dance_. Dan yang menjadi masalah adalah, Konohamaru yang akan berpenampilan solo untuk acara festival. Dan penampilan solo itu sangat penting untuk klub _dance_.

"Apa dia tidak bisa tampil, _sensei _?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter sekolah di KHS, ber-_name tag, _dr. Shizune.

"Tidak bisa. Kakinya perlu diistirahatkan selama dua minggu penuh. Jika tidak, bisa saja terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan," jelas Shizune yang masih memeriksa pergelangan kaki Konohamaru. Namun, sejak tadi Konohamaru tetap bersikeras untuk tetap tampil.

"Tapi _sensei_, ini sudah tidak sakit, _kok,_" ujarnya, membuat Shizune tersenyum 'manis' padanya.

"Ya, lakukan saja. Maka kau bisa saja merasakan 'indah'nya tidak bisa menari lagi."

Mendengar itu Konohamaru berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering mendadak dengan susah payah.

Oh, dia lupa. Walaupun dr. Shizune itu bertampang polos dan manis. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut keselamatan pasiennya. Dia akan berubah lebih sadis, walaupun kata-katanya terdengar 'manis'.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menggantikanmu?"

Konohamaru memandang Shikamaru yang barusan bertanya.

"Tidak ada _senpai_," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Ini gawat. Semua kelas sudah memiliki acara masing-masing. Dan tidak ada acara cadangan untuk menggantikan pertunjukkan _dance_. Lagi pula, kita tidak bisa mengubah jadwal acara seenaknya." Kali ini Neji yang angkat bicara, dan semua hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturannya.

Mereka semua tahu, festival kali ini sangat penting. Karena, selain untuk acara tahunan, festival ini juga untuk menarik minat para murid SMP untuk memasuki KHS. Dan Kepala sekolah pun sudah mewanti-wanti untuk membuat festival kali ini sukses.

Namun, jika satu saja acara tidak terlaksana, ini akan merusak jadwal yang telah di susun oleh panitia. Dan berakibat festival tersebut dinyatakan gagal oleh Kepala sekolah. Dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya adalah pengurus OSIS. Yah, tentu saja dengan adanya hukuman dari Kepala sekolah yang terkenal perfeksionis tersebut.

Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengarkan orang-orang di depannya terdiam sesaat. Dan kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Gaara yang ada di sampingnya, berusaha mengambil perhatian Gaara yang sejak tadi juga memikirkan masalah ini.

Gaara menoleh menatap Naruto. "Gaara, bagaimana jika …" ujar Naruto, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun, tanpa menunggu waktu lama pun Gaara mengerti maksud Naruto dan langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak," ucap Gaara tegas.

"Tapi—"

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" potong Gaara sedikit membentak. Ya, Gaara memang tidak ingin Naruto memenuhi keinginanya untuk menggantikan Konohamru. Ia takut, jika hal ini di ketahui oleh Minato, maka hal tersebut mungkin akan membuat Naruto mendapat masalah lagi.

Dan adu mulut GaaNaru itu ternyata mengundang perhatian seluruh orang di ruang kesehatan.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Begini, bagaimana jika aku saja yang menggantikan Konohamaru?" seloroh Naruto cepat sebelum Gaara sempat menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam, tapi Naruto tidak memedulikan-nya dan menatap orang-orang yang di depannya yang kini tengah balik memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Mereka semua, entah mengapa secara serempak memandangi Naruto dari bawah sampai atas dan sebaliknya.

"_Dobe,_ jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak," kata Sasuke datar dan terdengar meremehkan di telinga Naruto. Membuat urat kening Naruto berkedut kesal.

"Um, kurasa Sasuke _senpai_ benar, Nar." Kali ini Kiba yang menyerukan pendapatnya. Oh, dan itu semakin membuat Naruto kesal. Secara tidak langsung berarti mereka semua tidak percaya padanya bisa menggantikan Konohamaru.

Tentu saja mereka tidak percaya. Bagi mereka, Naruto yang sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Bagaimana mungkin bocah pirang yang terlihat culun ini bisa melakukan gerakan _dance, _yang bahkan orang awam saja jarang bisa melakukannya. Itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang berada di ruang kesehatan tersebut, kecuali Gaara tentunya.

"Um … _ano_, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa, _kok_, _senpai._ Jadi, mungkin aku masih bisa tampil walau sebentar," ujar Konohamaru berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung _senpai _pirangnya ini.

Naruto memandang Konohamaru, lalu perlahan menuju ke arahnya, menatap pergelangan kaki Konohamaru yang diperban. Lalu …

Plaakk!

"AAAWW!" pekik Konohamaru kesakitan, saat Naruto dengan tanpa dosanya memukul pergelangan kakinya yang diperban.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah cerewet, kaki begitu sama sekali tidak berguna untuk menari," ujar Naruto.

Naruto yang masih menunduk menatap kaki Konohamaru, lalu melepaskan kacamatanya, dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Konohamaru. "Kau mengerti?" ujarnya kemudian sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Konohamaru merasakan nafasnya tercekat, saat menatap bola _sapphire_ Naruto kini memandangnya dengan perhatian. Oh, dia tidak menyangka bahwa _senpai-_nya ini merupakan pemuda yang menawan di balik penampilan _nerd_-nya. Konohamaru tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, dan merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Bagus. Anak pintar," kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambut _kouhai_-nya pelan. Dan membuat Konohamaru menundukkan wajahnya dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke dan lainnya bergantian. "Nah, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa 'kan? lagi pula, aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari bintang utamanya."

Semua yang mendengar itu terdiam, mereka semua hanya menatap Naruto dari atas hingga bawah —lagi—, kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara yang memang sudah tahu wajah asli Naruto.

"Kau!" seru Kiba, membulatkan matanya melihat wajah Naruto.

"Hem?" gumam Naruto melihat reaksi Kiba.

"Jadi, pemuda yang waktu itu benar-benar kau, Naruto?" tanya Kiba, saat ia mengingat pemuda pirang yang dulu sempat menghebohkan kelasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Kiba. Tapi, ini memang aku," ujar Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Membuat Kiba terdiam. Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingat dengan kejadian di kelas waktu itu, karena saat itu ia sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Sasuke.

"Walau kau melepas kacamatamu sekalipun, tapi itu tidak menjamin, bahwa kau tidak akan mempermalukan kami,_ D__obe,_" ujar Sasuke dingin, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto melupakan niatnya. Dan agar tidak membuat Naruto mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sengit, karena lagi-lagi dianggap remeh olehnya. "Ini tidak ada hubungnya dengan kacamata,_ T__eme!_"

"Begini saja, jika Gaara membantuku apa kalian setuju?" Kali ini semua mata mengarah pada Gaara, dan membuat Gaara menatap kesal Naruto. Yang mengacuhkan larangannya tadi.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Paman—"

"Tenang Gaara, aku akan bilang pada Nenek untuk tidak melaporkannya," ujar Naruto keras kepala memotong kalimat Gaara, dan Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sebenarnya, Gaara juga kesal dengan Sasuke yang terkesan memanas-manasi Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto semakin ingin melaksanakan niatnya itu.

Yang lainnya hanya saling memandang bingung mendengar percakapan GaaNaru yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Baiklah," kata Gaara akhirnya, walaupun terdengar terpaksa.

"Tapi Gaara—"

"Aku jamin dia tidak akan mempermalukan sekolah," tegas Gaara memotong ucapan Neji yang hendak protes, membuat Neji terdiam.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Para pengurus OSIS saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mempertimbangkan usulan Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat …

"Hn."

"_Mendokusai._"

"Apa boleh buat, setidaknya Gaara membantumu."

Dan perkataan terakhir Neji itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sumringah, mengabaikan dua gumaman terdahulu yang sama sekali tidak jelas maksudnya.

"Nah, ayo Gaara! kita pergi! " ajak Naruto sambil menarik lengan Gaara keluar ruangan.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja berlatih!" jawab Naruto semangat.

Namun, baru sampai di luar ruangan, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan semangatnya memeluk atau lebih tepatnya menubruk Naruto dari belakang.

Greb!

"Naru-_chan!_" panggil seseorang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang tersenyum cerah ke arahnya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, kaget. Saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya kini ada di hadapannya.

"Ma-Matsuri?"

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Di halaman KHS telah terdapat sebuah panggung yang didesain untuk berbagai pertunjukan _out door_, panggung tersebut dibuat lebih tinggi satu meter dari permukaan tanah. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu pertunjukkan dari klub musik telah berakhir, dengan Gaara yang tidak ikut ambil bagian. Bukan karena Gaara tidak diikut sertakan, namun selama Gaara bersekolah di KHS dan bergabung dengan klub musik, Gaara memang tidak pernah mau tampil di hadapan umum dan itu karena keinginannya sendiri.

Lalu, pertunjukkan berikutnya adalah dari klub _dance, _dan ini merupakan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi atau mungkin baru pertama kali. Saat Gaara, seorang pemuda yang dikenal sedikit anti sosial oleh para murid KHS, kini berada di atas panggung bersama dengan seorang pemuda pirang mungil. Yang sedang memakai topi, dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolah, yang tiga kancing teratas sengaja di buka, dipadukan dengan celana jeans selutut, yang selalu tersedia di dalam tasnya. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang tetap memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dan dengan sebuah biola listrik merah di tangannya.

"Apa kau siap, Gaara?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke belakang di mana Gaara berdiri dan sedang mempersiapkan biolanya.

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah lantunan nada lembut dari gesekan biola Gaara terdengar. Sekejap, suasana yang tadinya riuh kini menjadi sunyi sesaat. Naruto sendiri tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menyesuaikan telinganya dengan lantunan gesekan biola tersebut. Lalu, saat Gaara menggesek biolanya sedikit menekan, Naruto membuka matanya, dan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan lantunan instrument biola yang berubah menjadi tempo cepat dan sesekali melambat. Yang langsung saja mengundang seluruh orang untuk menyaksikan penampilan mereka berdua. (Bayangan Gaara main biola; Henry lau, suju M. MV Super junior-Don't Don.)

Semua mata memandang takjub saat Naruto bergerak lincah di atas panggung. Bahkan Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba, yang hanya menyaksikan GaaNaru dari dalam ruang OSIS melalui jendela dan memang dapat dengan jelas melihat langsung ke arah panggung, kini memandang aksi GaaNaru tanpa melewatkannya sedikit pun. Mereka takjub dengan kelincahan Naruto di atas panggung, seolah menghapus seluruh _image_ culun yang selalu Naruto perlihatkan pada mereka.

Yang sekarang mereka lihat adalah seorang pemuda pirang enerjik yang selalu bisa membuat mereka terkejut. Dan mereka semua tersenyum saat melihat betapa mengagumkannya pemuda pirang yang mereka kenal ini. Pemuda pirang yang penuh akan kejutan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto seolah menghipnotis seluruh mata yang mengarah padanya. Perpaduan antara gesekan biola Gaara dengan gerakan tubuh Naruto membuat semua itu lebih memukau dengan sendirinya.

Namun, tanpa di sangka cuaca yang tadinya cerah, mendadak berubah mendung. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya.

Tes. tes. tes.

Zrassh!

Yang kemudian hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Para penonton yang sedari tadi asyik menyaksikan penampilan GaaNaru kini berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, alhasil mereka berkumpul di koridor sekolah, namun tetap bisa memandang langsung ke arah panggung.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti sesaat, ketika merasakan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, dan gesekan biola Gaara pun ikut berhenti.

Naruto berbalik, memberi isyarat dengan jarinya pada seorang laki-laki yang bertugas mengatur _sound sytem,_ (sound system di letakkan di tempat yang tidak terkena hujan), petugas tersebut mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Dan Naruto kembali ke tempatnya semula, namun kini ia dalam posisi berlutut, kepala tertunduk, lalu ia melepas topinya, membuat surai pirangnya kini basah. Naruto merentangkan tangannya, bersamaan dengan itu ia memberti isyarat dengan menghitung sampai tiga dengan jarinya. Dan pada hitungan ketiga, sebuah musik terdengar menyentak dan diimbangi dengan gesakan biola Gaara. (Rekomendasi gerakan dan music; MV SHINee-Lucifer. tapi yang Japan version.)

Perlahan musik yang tadinya bertempo lambat itu, sedikit demi sedikit menjadi cepat, dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan tariannya, untuk kali ini ia memanfaatkan air hujan pada gerakannya. Menjadikan efek yang sangat mengagumkan pada setiap gerakkannya.

Naruto menghentakan kakinya pada permukaan panggung yang tergenang air cukup banyak, lalu membuat gerakan memutar dengan kakinya, sehingga membuat cipratan air tersebut seolah ikut menari bersamanya. Ia seolah bermain dengan genangan air tersebut dengan gerakan-gerakan yang indah.

Di pertengahan musik yang mulai mencapai puncak akhir, Naruto membawa Gaara untuk menari bersamanya.

"_It's show time,_ Gaara!" seru Naruto. Gaara tersenyum tipis, lalu meletakkan biolanya dan kemudian mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Gaara juga bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan _dance_ dengan cukup mahir. Selama ini memang mereka sering berlatih bersama, walaupun butuh berbagai macam paksaan dari Naruto. Dan hasilnya? _It's not bad at all. _Dan hal itu disambut sorak sorai kagum dari para murid, yang ikut menari bersama dan kembali mengelilingi panggung

"Whoooaa!"

"Kyaa! Gaara _senpai!_"

"KEREEENN!"

Lima menit kemudian, hujan deras tersebut telah berhenti dan hanya berupa tetesan gerimis, bisa dibilang tidak niat hujan atau istilahnya, hujan lewat. Dan perlahan sinar matahari kembali muncul. Sinar matahari tersebut seolah menjadi lampu sorot yang menyinari langsung ke arah panggung.

Lantunan musik perlahan berhenti, disertai dengan gerakan terakhir Naruto, yaitu; melompat dengan bertumpu pada punggung Gaara yang membungkuk dan berputar pada saat ia melayang di udara, dan mendarat dengan posisi berlutut. Lalu, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Naruto berdiri. Dengan begitu berakhir pula pertunjukkan yang mungkin paling berkesan bagi para murid KHS.

Namun entah mengapa, setelah itu mendadak keheningan melanda. Tidak ada tepuk tangan atau sorak sorai yang biasanya terjadi saat sebuah pertunjukkan berakhir.

Hal ini, membuat Naruto yang tadinya masih terfokus pada Gaara, heran. Lalu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah penonton begitu pun juga Gaara.

Dalam penglihatannya Naruto, semua mata kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang _err-_ dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang jelas ia melihat wajah para penonton yang memerah dengan membulatkan mata. Namun dengan polosnya Naruto malah memberikan senyum cerahnya sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan tangannya bermaksud mengeringkannya. Dan kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya…

Croott!

Mereka semua mendadak _nosebleed._

Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau melihat pemandangan di depan mereka ini?

Begini saja, bagaimana jika kau melihat seorang pemuda pirang, mungil, manis nan imut, memakai kemeja putih polos yang terkesan berantakan. Karena tiga kancing teratas yang terbuka dan kemeja tersebut basah, sehingga lekuk tubuhnya dapat tercetak jelas. Yang lebih membuat pemandangan ini nampak memesona adalah saat sinar matahari juga ikut ambil bagian, membuat efek _sparkle _pada surai pirangnya yang kini jatuh karena basah, dan juga membiaskan bola _sapphire-_nya menjadi lebih cemerlang. Dan pemuda tersebut kini sedang tersenyum ke arahmu.

"Gaara! mereka kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik, saat melihat beberapa orang dibawa dengan tandu karena pingsan.

"Entahlah. Sudah, sebaiknya kita cepat ganti baju," kata Gaara datar dan menyeret Naruto bersamanya. 'Sebelumnya semuanya menjadi lebih parah lagi,' batin Gaara sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Sebenarnya dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini, mengingatkannya pada masa-masa empat tahun lalu.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"_He is gorgeous,_ _senpai?_"

"Hn. Sang—"

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Sasuke menatap bengis seorang gadis, yang bersantai di sofa sambil menyomot segala kudapan yang tersedia di meja. Dan sedikit bingung, saat gadis ini mendadak muncul. Padahal ketika pertunjukan Naruto dan Gaara tadi, gadis ini menghilang. 'Apa dia siluman?' batin Sasuke aneh.

"Tentu saja menunggu, Naru-_chan_," jawab gadis itu, cuek.

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban gadis itu, yang beberapa saat lalu ia ketahui bernama Matsuri. Dari awal Sasuke sudah tidak suka pada Matsuri, saat dilihatnya gadis itu terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, dengan kata lain Sasuke cemburu.

Matsuri sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, mendapat respon seperti itu, dia sudah biasa. Hal seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi saat Naruto masih satu sekolah bersamanya, banyak sekali fans Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti Sasuke saat ini. Tatapan seperti ingin membakar(?) dirinya hidup-hidup, padahal sejak Naruto memperkenalkan mereka, Matsuri tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Yah, kecuali memeluk Naruto sebagai salam rindu dari seorang sahabat, dan apakah itu termasuk suatu kesalahan? jika kau bertanya pada Sasuke, bisa dipastikan dia akan menjawab 'iya' tanpa perlu berpikir sekalipun.

Dan bagaimana Matsuri tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai Naruto? bahkan saat pertemuan pertama mereka? Mungkin ini bisa disebut insting wanita.

Apalagi jika ditambah pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Oh ya, _Senpai._ Sebaiknya cepat kau bersihkan cairan merah itu, sebelum orang lain melihatnya," ujar Matsuri sambil tesenyum jahil.

Sasuke meraba ke arah yang di tunjuk Matsuri, dan menyentuh pelan hidungnya. Matanya melebar saat melihat darah pada jarinya, semburat merah tipis kini terlihat di wajah Sasuke yang berkulit putih pucat.

Sehingga membuat Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba terkikik geli melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Dan Sasuke langsung memberikan _deathglare_-nya pada mereka, sambil berusaha membersihkan hidungnya.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruang OSIS terbuka, Gaara memasuki ruang OSIS dengan seragam yang sudah berganti.

"Oh, Gaara, kau sudah datang?" Mendengar pertanyaan Neji yang lebih tepat sebagai pernyataan itu membuat semua mata mengarah pada ke datangan Gaara.

"Hm," gumam Gaara yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sofa, dan lalu menghabiskan sebotol air mineral, sepertinya ia masih lelah dengan kegiatannya tadi. Kemudian, Neji bersingut mendekat pada Gaara.

"Aku baru tahu, kau ternyata bisa menari seperti itu, Gaara," ujar Neji dengan tatapan kagumnya.

"Hm." Dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Gaara. Membuat muka Neji masam, merasa lagi-lagi diabaikan.

"Omong-omong Gaara _senpai,_ di mana Naru_-chan_?" tanya Matsuri, saat tidak melihat kedatangan Naruto bersama Gaara.

"Masih di ruang ganti." Matsuri manggut-manggut saja mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Em, Matusuri_-san_. Apa yang sejak tadi kau potret?" tanya Kiba yang penasaran saat melihat Matsuri tidak berhenti mengutak-atik kameranya sedari tadi. Sedangkan, Shikamaru sudah berbaring tidur di sofa panjang.

Matsuri tersenyum, "Kau mau lihat?" Kiba pun mengangguk semangat. Beberapa saat setelah Kiba melihat hasil foto Matsuri. Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera yang ia pegang pada Masturi.

"Kenapa fotonya Naruto semua?" tanya Kiba mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Hehehe, eum … itu untuk berbisnis sebenarnya." Matsuri tersenyum canggung saat melihat Sasuke kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Bisnis apa?"

"Ah, tidak penting, _kok,_ tidak usah dipikirkan," jawab Matsuri sedikit salah tingkah. Dan mendapat respon 'Oh' singkat dari Kiba. Setelah itu terjadi keheningan di ruang OSIS.

Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Eum … Naru_-chan _masih lama, ya?" gumam Matsuri pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," sahut Kiba.

"Omong-omong, Matsuri_-san_. Mengapa kau jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha?" tanya Gaara.

Matsuri menatap Gaara serius, "Karena ada beberapa hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan langsung dengannya."

"Hal penting apa?"

"Masalah—" ucapan Matsuri terputus, raut wajahnya mendadak memucat. 'Gawat, jangan-jangan …'

Matsuri langsung berdiri, dan menatap Gaara dengan wajah kalut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara mengerutkan kening bingung melihat kelakuan Matsuri.

"Naruto dalam bahaya!" ujarnya panik, membuat Gaara dan yang lainnya memandangnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Matsuri menatap Sasuke. "Aku ke kemari karena 'dia' mengincar Naruto," jelasnya dan membuat semuanya terkejut.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sepuluh menit sebelumnya.

Naruto baru saja selesai berganti baju, namun beberapa saat yang lalu dia harus dikejutkan dengan masa lalu yang kembali datang padanya.

Naruto sudah menduga, bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sejak dia bertemu dengan Matsuri tadi. Karena Naruto tahu betul, Matsuri tidak mungkin jauh-jauh menemuinya langsung seperti ini, jika tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi.

Sejak tadi Naruto sudah ingin menanyakan alasan, mengapa Matsuri datang ke Konoha, namun hal itu tidak sempat dia lakukan karena sedang sibuk untuk melakukan persiapan untuk tampil. Dan rencananya Naruto mau menanyakan hal itu, setelah dia selesai tampil.

Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak perlu lagi. Karena, saat ini Naruto sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Hai, manis? Sudah lama, ya, kita tidak bertemu?"

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi pemuda di depannya. "Lama tidak jumpa, Suigetsu _senpai._"

Suigetsu menyeringai. "Ternyata kau hidup dengan baik, ya, di sini?"

"Seperti yang _senpai_ lihat."

Suigetsu tersenyum sinis. "Aku sedikit terkejut, saat kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu, ketika melihatku."

"Pada dasarnya, aku tidak mempunyai dendam, _kok_, dengan _senpai,_" ujar Naruto dengan masih tersenyum.

Suigetsu terdiam sedetik. "Ah~ jadi begitu? Aku mengerti sekarang. Mengapa hanya Juugo yang mengalaminya," ujarnya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu, _senpai?_" Senyum Naruto menghilang digantikan raut wajah bertanya.

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Hanya keluargamu yang sanggup melakukannya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu, _senpai,_" tegas Naruto.

Suigetsu mendekat ke arah Naruto, lalu menyudutkannya ke tembok. "Tidak mengerti kau bilang? Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Juugo waktu itu, dan kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa bilang tidak mengerti, hem?"

Naruto menatap langsung pada mata Suigetsu. "Lakukan saja," tantang Naruto.

Suigetsu tersenyum sinis dan kali ini lebih lebar. "Kau sudah berani rupannya," ucapnya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya menatap Suigetsu datar. Tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

Dan saat jarak mereka hanya tiga senti. "Ck, kau tidak asyik," ujar Suigetsu kesal, saat merasa tidak ada raut ketakutan di wajah Naruto. Memang, _sih_, dia hanya ingin menakuti Naruto saja, tapi Suigetsu juga tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Lalu, apa yang ingin _senpai _ketahui dariku?"

"Kenapa kau yakin aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu?" tanya balik Suigetsu.

Naruto mendengus, ketika Suigetsu tidak menjawabnya. "Aku tidak buta _senpai. _Waktu aku masih sekolah di_ Suna high school_, aku sering memergokimu yang menatapku secara diam-diam. Dan wajah penuh penyesalanmu itu sudah cukup membuatku mengerti," jawab Naruto dengan nada malas.

Suigetsu tersenyum dan kali ini benar-benar tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana Juugo sekarang berada."

"Dan kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?" Alis Naruto mengerut tanda tidak paham.

"Seminggu yang lalu Juugo menghilang."

"Menghilang?"

"Ya, ada seseorang membongkar dan menyebarkan berita ke seluruh Suna tentang tindakan korupsi yang dilakukan Ayah Juugo pada pihak sekolah, dan juga video tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan Juugo melalui dunia maya. Semenjak itu, Juugo dijadikan bahan penggencetan oleh para murid sekolah. Dan bukan hanya itu, setelah Ayah Juugo masuk penjara, Ibu Juugo pun kini melarikan diri bersama dengan pria lain, karena tidak sanggup menanggung malu akibat perbuatan suaminya," jelas Suigetsu.

Naruto terdiam, dia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Dan puncaknya seminggu yang lalu Juugo menghilang." Keheningan kini melanda mereka.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat ini. Haruskah dia senang karena Juugo tidak lagi mengganggu hidupnya atau dia harus bersimpati dengan apa yang terjadi pada Juugo?

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Suigetsu, membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti. Lagi pula, aku kemari bukan hanya untuk menemui dirimu saja, _kok_. Konoha bukan tempat yang terlalu buruk untuk menghabiskan liburan, bukan?" Suigetsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya, tidak menyangka bahwa senpai yang terlihat menakutkan seperti Suigetsu bisa melakukan hal konyol juga.

Dan setelah itu Suigetsu menuju ke arah pintu, namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali mendekat pada Naruto.

"Ah~ tapi sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan kepadamu sejak dulu," ujar Suigetsu dengan tatapan serius dan melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Apa _S__en—_"

Brakk!

Slurp!

_—Siiinnggg—_

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, menampilkan beberapa sosok yang sangat Naruto kenal. Mereka (Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Matsuri) mematung di ambang pintu, dengan wajah _Shock_.

Setelah Matsuri menceritakan alasannya datang ke Konoha pada yang lainnya, mereka langsung saja bergegas mencari Naruto. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa mereka akan mendapat pemandangan yang seperti mereka lihat saat ini.

Naruto yang terkurung di antara lengan Suigetsu dan dihimpit dengan tembok. Dan barusan mereka juga melihat Suigetsu melakukan tindakan pelecehan pada Naruto.

"Ah, teman-temanmu sudah datang rupanya," ujar Suigetsu, menyeringai ke arah orang-orang yang mematung di ambang pintu.

Naruto sendiri masih _shock_, dengan yang dilakukan Suigetsu pada pipinya. 'A-aku … di-dijilat?'

Sasuke yang duluan sadar mendekat pada Suigetsu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sasuke marah, langsung meraih kerah baju Suigetsu.

Mau tidak mau, Suigetsu juga merasa takut saat Sasuke menatapnya layaknya iblis pencabut nyawa, itu.

"Umm … mencicipi, mungkin?" kata Suigetsu dengan wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti dan memasang tatapan … memelas?

Mendengar itu Sasuke merasakan darahnya mendidih. "Kau—"

Tap!

"Lepaskan dia Sasuke." Naruto yang sudah sadar dari rasa kagetnya, menghalangi Sasuke yang hendak memukul Suigetsu dengan memegang tangan Sasuke yang mengepal ke arah Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, tidak terima. Dan akhirnya menurunkan tangannya secara tidak rela, saat melihat Naruto berbalik menatapnya serius.

"Dan untukmu Suigetsu _senpai, _aku juga punya sesuatu hal yang ingin kulakukan padamu sejak dulu," ujar Naruto tersenyum ke arah Suigetsu, namun itu malah membuat Suigetsu menelan ludah paksa.

Ya, Naruto memang tersenyum, tapi dia juga merasakan aura membunuh di balik senyum Naruto itu.

BUAGH!

Drakk!

Krek!

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga memberikan pukulan mautnya, membuat Suigetsu terpental ke belakang, tubuhnya menghantam loker penyimpanan.

Suigetsu meringis merasakan sakit pada wajah dan punggungnya. Dan merasakan cairan kental merah mengalir deras dari sudut bibirnya yang kini robek, apalagi tadi dia mendengar bunyi tulang yang retak atau … patah? pada punggungnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tubuh kecil Naruto menyimpan tenaga yang besar.

Semua yang ada di situ lagi-lagi terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tidak pernah mereka duga.

"Nah, _senpai, _sebaiknya setelah ini, kau segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu," kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat serius, tapi tetap tersenyum 'manis'.

Lalu, Naruto melangkah pergi bersama yang lainnya meninggalkan Suigetsu yang kini malah tertawa.

"Hahahaha … dasar bocah aneh," gumam Suigetsu.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang aneh di sini?

Pluk.

Eh?

"Arrrrgh! No! gigiku !" pekik Suigetsu histeris melihat dua giginya yang jatuh di telapak tangannya.

.

.

"Kenapa,_ T__eme _?" Naruto bertanya saat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak memasuki ruang OSIS, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto. "_Dobe,_ tadi apa saja yang dilakukannya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada,_ T__eme_. Sungguh," ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam.

Naruto mencibir ke arah Sasuke. "_Teme,_ bisa tidak kau musnahkan dua huruf itu," ujarnya kesal.

"Hn."

"Cih, kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Suigetsu."

Naruto melewati Sasuke dan hendak mencapai engsel pintu. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan lengannya dan membuat wajahnya berbalik menatap Sasuke.

Slurp!

Naruto membeku, saat Sasuke menjilat pipinya yang tadi dijilat oleh Suigetsu.

"Jangan sama 'kan aku dengan makhluk seperti itu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, ketika Sasuke melepaskan lengannya, dan melewatinya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini berada di ambang pintu. "Apa-apaan kau,_ T__eme! _Itu pelecehan! " bentak Naruto dengan wajah memerah sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. " Membersihkan kuman itu, tidak termasuk pelecehan, _Dobe,_" ujarnya santai.

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya, seperti ikan kehabisan air dan menatap tak percaya Sasuke yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

'Di-dia benar-benar IBLIS !'

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Esok harinya.

"Naru, berhentilah merenggut seperti itu," bujuk Gaara. Yang tidak tahan melihat Naruto sejak tadi terus diam dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Aku tidak masalah jika yang lainnya ikut Gaara, tapi kenapa _si T__eme-_muka tembok itu juga harus ikut?" gerutu Naruto.

"Itukan salamu sendiri. Mengapa mengajakku pergi akhir pekan ini, dan mengatakannya di depan mereka."

"Ukh~ iya sih, tapi …" Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, karena memang dia sudah kehabisan kata membalas Gaara.

Naruto tahu Gaara benar. Hari ini, tepatnya akhir pekan, dia sengaja mengajak Gaara untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi ke A'A café yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu dia janjikan, namun tidak pernah terlaksana. Dan saat kini akhirnya dia menepati janjinya, yang lainnya pada ingin ikut semua.

Ok, dia tidak masalah dengan itu, karena dia sendiri yang mengatakannya di depan mereka, dan mereka juga punya alasan sendiri-sendiri untuk ikut.

Neji yang mengatakan ingin menjaga Gaara, entah dari apa. Kiba yang katanya merasa bosan dan mengajak Shikamaru untuk ikut. Tapi yang membuat Naruto kesal seperti sekarang adalah saat Sasuke memberinya alasan yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

_;;flashback;;_

"Kenapa kau juga ikut,_ T__eme _?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Hn, Gaara saja tidak keberatan,_ D__obe,_" sahut Sasuke, tenang.

Naruto melihat Gaara yang mengangkat bahunya, seolah mengatakan 'terserah' dan membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu untuk ikut?"

"Karena, kau itu gampang diculik," jawab Sasuke asal.

Naruto melongo mendengar itu, dan langsung mengutuk Sasuke mati-matian dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya, tidak ada yang bisa mencegah Sasuke untuk membatalkan niatnya.

_;;flashback end;;_

_._

Kejadian itu berlangsung kemarin, saat sehabis mengantar Matsuri ke bandara. Tepatnya sehabis acara festival selesai, Matsuri langsung pulang ke Suna. Dengan sebelumnya, mereka semua menikmati acara festival, tentunya.

Dan saat ini, Naruto dan Gaara sedang berjalan kaki menuju taman di dekat apartement Naruto, mereka berjanji bertemu di sana. Setelah sebelumnya Gaara menjemput Naruto di apartemennya.

Apa ada yang bertanya, kenapa tidak sekalian bertemu di apartemen Naruto ?

Naruto beralasan, bahwa apartemennya berantakan, dan kenyataanya adalah super berantakan. Gaara saja sempat mengomelinya tadi.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sampai di taman tersebut dan melihat mobil Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru sudah terparkir manis di pinggir jalan.

"Hei, Kiba ! " teriak Naruto keras saat melihat sosok Kiba dari kejauhan, dan membuat Kiba beserta Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Neji menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Yo! Naru—to." Kiba yang tadinya mengayunkan lengannya semangat menyapa Naruto, kini wajahnya memasang ekspresi kaget, takut, dan khawatir yang sangat jelas.

Dan bukan hanya Kiba saja yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu, bahkan seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar taman pun kaget.

Bagaimana tidak kaget?

Saat tiba-tiba saja kau melihat seseorang yang menodongkan senjata api dan pisau ke arah temanmu dan itu terjadi di tengah keramaian kota. Yang biasanya hanya kau lihat di film-film saja.

Ya, semua orang yang ada di taman tersebut hanya bisa menatap _horror_ ke arah dua pemuda manis yang kini berada dalam rangkulan seorang lelaki bertopi dengan masker yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya.

Dan lelaki tersebut sedang menodongkan sebuah _revolver_ ke arah kepala pemuda pirang dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya sedang menodongkan pisau yang berkilat tajam ke leher pemuda berambut merah.

Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Naruto dan Gaara?

Oh, mereka sekarang bisa merasakan tubuhnya mendadak dingin, dengan wajah pucat. Dan hanya bisa berharap bahwa sekarang mereka sedang bermain dalam sebuah film atau setidaknya berada dalam sebuah _fanfiction_ seseorang.

Lagi pula, orang gila mana yang berani melakukan penodongan di tengah jalan yang ramai seperti ini?

Dan mereka merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, saat lelaki tersebut kini berbisik di telinga mereka.

"Ayo, bermain denganku~" bisiknya dengan nada_ sing a song._

Dan suara terakhir yang Gaara dan Naruto dengar adalah sebuah teriakan panik Sasuke dan Neji sebelum mereka berdua dipaksa memasuki sebuah mobil _van_ hitam.

"NARUTO!"

"GAARA!"

.

.

TBC…

.

.

* * *

><p>Hufft~ akhirnya chap 8 selesai juga… *girang* XD<p>

Ada yang aneh gak waktu tahu hujan cuma berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh menit? eum, sebenarnya ini bener sering terjadi di daerah Ren, dan sering membuat Ren bolak-balik ngangkat jemuran. *penting gak sih?* #abaikan.

Dan karena fic ini ngetiknya disela-sela belajar UAS+sering kena omel ortu keseringan di depan leppi,*apa nyambungnya?*

Jadi, Ren minta maaf jika chap ini gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian...m(_ _)m

tapi tetap...

Review Please...^_^

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! Chap 9 update… akhirnya… ^^

Maaf updatenya tambah lama…

Ukh~ entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini otak Ren ngadat (?)

makanya liburan ini Ren sedikit merefresh otak dengan berbagai hal (?)

jadi yah… ngetik ficnya juga rada lama… Gomen ne~

m(_ _)m

* * *

><p>Dan untuk review juga gak sempat bales lewat PM, gak papa kan ya? hehehe<p>

.

Ok! ini dia, Balasan reviews:

*onik-suka-spirel: buat akun, itu; tiggal pilih sign up, trus isi kolom yg tersedia, masukan e-mail ma Pass dirimu, trus centangin tuh dua perintah yang di bawah. udah deh selesai^.^, err- bisa dimengerti gak?

*Nanaki Kaizaki: Maksih udah muncul^^, Naru emang selalu kereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen… XD, Ren bahkan udah ngontrak Naru buat nemenin Ren bobo bareng! muehehehe#digorok masa, Eum… Juugo gak diculik Kyuubi kok, pokonya dia ilang aja gitu… Juugo: o.O".

*Rose: Yang berani nyulik GaaNaru? noh… *nunjuk bawah* Cuma orang itu doank yang berani sih… ukh~ gak bisa update asap... gomen :'(

*ukkychan: Penculiknya…? err- Silahkan dibaca… #plakk! ^^

*Queen The Reaper: Kyaaaa! berarti ada kemajuan ya? aih~ senangnya…XXD, ukh~ tapi id chap ini malah gak ada SasuNaru-nya T^T, yah… habis udah mau End sih… *alasan macam apa ini?* #plakk! gomen~ gak bisa update kilat… T^T *bow*

*namikaze malfoy: YUP! Naru emang banyak yg nglindungi kok! tapi, kalo ternyata yang nyulik itu… *smirk* baca aja yah :P, Trus kalo ItaKyuu itu… Ren masih bingung juga… di sini Itachi hanya suka godain Kyuubi dan perasaanya juga masih gak jelas… tapi gak tau deh kedepannya nanti kaya' apa, Ren sebenarnya pengen buat khusus tentang hubungan ItaKyuu di fic ini, tapi gak tau deh bisa ato gak, habis karakter mereka berdua itu belum terlalu Ren pahami jadi gak tau deh kapan terlaksananya *dari tadi banyak gak taunya ,==a*, mungkin itu juga bisa jadi sekuelnya… =.=?a, ada yang mau ngasih masukan, gak?

*Ana: Maksih udah mau mereview ^0^, Eum… Naru berani tampil karena memang dia merasa udah gak ada yg perlu dirahasiain lagi, dan untuk detailnya mungkin dijelasin di chap ini, ya? Nah kalo Matsuri dan bisnisnya itu… waktu itu Naru pernah bilang kalo dia sama sekali gak keberatan dijadikan model dadakan, karena memang itu bukan masalah sih… tapi Ren lupa itu di chap berapa =="#diinjek!, Nah,di sini yang Minato gak setujui itu kalo Naru nge-dance trus nyambungnya ke dunia entertain, jadi gak masalah sama foto-foto itu. lagian Matsuri juga hanya menyebarluaskan foto itu di lingkungan sekolah di Suna aja, kok. :) Jaringan informan Namikaze memang tidak bisa diremehkan kok! tenang aja… bisa dilihat di chap ini…^^ Makasih masukannya… bener deh, entah kenapa Ren semangat waktu mau balas review Ana-san :D jadi pengen meyuk nih... hehehe #dibuang! dan untuk chap ini bisa kasih masukan lagi? karena Ren masih sering gak teliti sih…

*Vii no Kitsune: hahaha.. YOSH! ganbatte! tapi… Gomen ne~ kagak bisa kilat updatenya… :'(

*Rosanaru: Haduuh… maaf gak maksud motong sih, ^^V habis udah panjang banget, terpaksa di tbc'in, hohoho…#dirajam! Ukh~ Naru itu emang T.O.P dah! Ren aja girang sendiri waktu ngetiknya…^^

*Rofuneko: Sasu emang belum ada scene romannya… bahkan di chap ini SasuNaru-nya gak ada…T^T *pundung*, Noh yang nyulik GaaNaru…*lirik bawah* YOSH! ganbatte! ^o^

*Ashikaga Akane: maaf~ updatenya makin lama.. :'(, Dan makasih udah setia menunggu! ^o^ bukan suruhannya Kyuubi kok, Tapi… Silahkan dibaca ya…^^V

*Kishu Mars: Eum.. sayangnya di sini SasuNeji gak terlalu banyak aksinya ^^V kenapa? dibaca aja ya… hehehe

*In-chan Kyuu-chan: Errr- Ano… di sini udah gak ada adegan rape-rape'an lagi, Ren gak sanggup! yang Naru ama Juugo aja udah tekanan batin banget! *lebei ah!* Jadi chap ini ampe kedepan aman-aman aja… hehehe

*Imperiale Nazwa-chan: hahaha Ternyata udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang nyulik GaaNaru ya? tenang aja.. udah gak ada adegan rape lagi kok! Ren juga gak tega soalnya… emang yang berhak rape Naru itu Cuma Sasu doank kok! YOSH! Hidup SasuNaru! Gomen baru update sekarang…*bow*

*ruika: Don't don juga lagu fav Ren! XD, ukh~ jadi kangen ama Hangeng oppa nih… T-T, YUPZ! tebakan ruika bener tuh…hehehe ^_^b Hedeh… biar udah selesai ujian tapi kenapa Ren tetap gak bisa update cepet ya? *pundung* OK! keep writing! makasih udah mau menunggu…

*Wulan-chan: Hehehe itu memang dia kok! selamat! doa Wulan terkabul… ^^

*KuroMaki Roxora: OK! nih dah lanjut~ ^_^

*Taiyo Akarui: hahaha iya nih udah update…^^

*via-sasunaru: Iya... maaf gak bisa update cepet… syukur deh kalo chap kemarin bisa menghibur… ^o^

*La Nina Que ' Aru-chan: Kyaaa! makasih udah di fave! *hug-hug* ^0^

*Melody Valentine: Iya, hujan di daerah Ren (Kaltim-balikpapan) sering banget deh dadakan =,=", hahaha sebenarnya Ren juga gak nyangka kalo bisa bikin sepanjang itu apa lagi di tengah ujian…

.

Ok! semoga chap ini masih tetap bisa menghibur readers sekalian…^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto<strong>

**Hate and Smile written by RenJeeSun**

**Rated: T**

**warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu, SasoDei.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa serba kuning, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar. Di dalam kamar tersebut telah terbaring seorang laki-laki di sebuah ranjang king size.

Pada wajah laki-laki tersebut mengenakan sebuah masker oksigen yang membantu pernafasannya, disertai dengan alat pendeteksi jantung yang terpasang di dadanya, dan tertutupi oleh lapisan selimut.

Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan lelaki tersebut, kini tengah duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang. Pria tersebut sedang termenung memandangi wajah laki-laki yang merupakan anak kandungnya itu, Namikaze Deidara.

Hatinya selalu miris saat melihat wajah damai anaknya yang kini terbaring koma. Selama tiga tahun pria itu terus menanti agar mata anaknya terbuka dan menampakkan bola _aquamarine-_nya.

Dalam hati, dia selalu berharap bahwa dia dapat menggantikan posisi anaknya. Selama tiga tahun pula, dia selalu merasa menjadi seorang ayah dan kepala keluarga yang gagal. Gagal melindungi keluarga kecilnya. Dan gagal melindungi sang istri tercinta.

Walaupun semua orang mengatakan bahwa kejadian tiga tahun lalu bukanlah kesalahannya. Tapi, sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, bukankah melindungi keluarga kecilnya adalah suatu kewajiban mutlak? Dan dia selalu menyesal karena merasa lalai dalam menjalankan kewajibannya itu.

Pria tersebut kini mengangkat tangannya, menggerakkan-nya untuk menyentuh surai pirang panjang anaknya yang kini tak lagi indah. Mengelus lembut kepala sang anak, bola _sapphire-_nya menunjukan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Bangunlah, Dei-_chan _… Ayah merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto?" lirih pria itu pelan. Hatinya terasa sesak saat dia tidak mendengar jawaban anaknya itu.

Selama beberapa saat dia terus berbicara sendiri. Dia tidak peduli jika seseorang atau siapa pun menganggapnya orang tidak waras. Baginya, dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat anak-anaknya bahagia. Dan hanya ini yang dapat dia perbuat untuk Deidara sekarang. Berharap dengan ini; mengajak Deidara berbincang, dia bisa membuat Deidara membuka matanya kembali.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suara ketokan pintu, dan dari balik pintu tersebut menampakkan seorang pria yang merupakan asistennya, Umino Iruka.

"Maaf mengganggu, Minato_-sama,_" ujar Iruka tanpa mengurangi kesopanan sedikitpun.

Dalam hati Iruka merasa terharu saat melihat Minato dengan lembut merawat Deidara seperti ini. Selama ini memang Minato-lah yang sering merawat Deidara, walaupun di tengah kesibukan kerjanya sekalipun. Minato akan selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi putranya itu.

Minato berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, dan berdiri. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut, lalu mendudukinya.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Ibuku, Iruka?" Minato bertanya seraya tangannya mengambil sebuah foto yang berada di meja.

Bola _sapphire-_nya menatap datar potret seorang pemuda, yang merupakan anak bungsunya sedang berada di atas panggung dan terlihat sedang melakukan sebuah gerakan _dance. _Dan foto tersebut tidak hanya satu, melainkan banyak lembaran foto lainnya dengan berbagai macam latar tempat, yang kini tersebar di meja.

"Ya, saya sudah memberi tahu Tsunade-_sama,_ bahwa kedatangan tuan ke Konoha dipercepat. Dan saat ini Tuan telah berada di Konoha," jawab Iruka.

"Hm." Minato hanya bergumam, dan kali ini ia meraih selembar foto lagi, yang menampakan seorang pemuda dengan ciri rambut _raven _dan iris _onyx-_nya bersama pemuda pirang di sampingnya_._

Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat tatapan pemuda _raven_ kepada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Tatapan yang sama, yang selalu ia berikan pada alm. sang istri. Walaupun bedanya pemuda _raven_ itu tidak menampakan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya, dalam hati Minato merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"Iruka, apa bocah ini, anak dari si _lord face flat-_Uchiha Fugaku?" Minato menunjukkan foto yang ada di tangannya.

Sungguh, Iruka saat ini menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak akibat mendengar julukan yang diberikan oleh majikannya itu pada pemilik dari Sharingan Entertainment. Entah reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh sang pemilik nama jika mendengar langsung julukan tersebut.

Iruka harus berdeham sekali, berusaha menahan tawanya. "Ya, Tuan. Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan dia anak bungsu dari Fugaku_-sama._"

Minato mengangguk sekali, "Pantas saja, dia mirip sekali dengan Ayahnya."

"Haa~ aku heran, tidak Kushina, tidak Kyuubi, tidak juga Naruto. Kenapa semuanya harus terlibat dengan Uchiha?" gerutu Minato kemudian.

Iruka terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. 'Ya, tidak anak, tidak Ayah, semuanya suka menjuluki orang lain dengan istilah macam-macam,' batin Iruka geli sendiri. Dalam benaknya terlintas sosok tuan mudanya, Namikaze Kyuubi.

"_Err …_ jodoh mungkin?" ujar Iruka. Sehingga membuat Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Jodoh ? Ck, yang benar itu kutukan," ujar Minato ketus.

Iruka nyengir, sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Dia tahu bahwa majikannya yang masih terlihat seperti pria lajang ini memang suka sedikit sensi jika berbicara mengenai keluarga Uchiha. Padahal, hubungan dua keluarga tersebut lumayan dekat. Karena, sebelum Kushina menikah dengan Minato, Kushina juga pernah menjadi salah satu artis di bawah asuhan Sharingan Entertainment. Tapi entah mengapa hubungan Minato dan Fugaku itu sedikit ... tidak baik.

"Lalu, apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Tuan?"

Minato kembali menatap foto anak bungsunya, datar, "Aku akan menemui Naruto."

"Tuan, bukankah semuanya sudah selesai? Tidakkah Anda membiarkannya saja?" kata Iruka dengan raut wajah tidak setuju dengan sikap Minato.

Terdengar kurang sopan memang saat Iruka melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan khawatirnya pada tuan mudanya.

" Ya, kasus itu memang sudah selesai. Tapi, bukankah masih banyak kemungkinan kasus-kasus yang sama akan terulang lagi?" Iruka hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Minato.

Entah Iruka harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Iruka tahu betul, apa yang dikatakan Minato memang benar, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kejadian tiga tahun lalu akan terulang kembali. Dunia yang digeluti oleh alm. sang nyonya memang tidak mudah seperti yang terlihat, dunia yang penuh dengan intrik-intrik persaingan tak terduga.

Namun, bukankah mendukung seorang anak untuk mencapai cita-citanya adalah tugas dari orang tua? Dan dulu, Minato selalu melakukan hal itu; mendukung anak-anaknya. Tapi, sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu, Minato malah melarang mereka mengikuti jejak sang ibu.

Lagi pula Iruka yakin, Minato tidak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kushina. Akan tetapi, yang Iruka tidak habis pikir adalah, mengapa Minato malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya? Inilah yang selalu membuat Iruka bingung.

"Jadi, Anda akan tetap melarang mereka, Tuan?"

Minato terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Iruka itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, dan terlihatlah sebuah halaman luas yang asri di luar sana, sesaat kemudian Minato menghela nafas pelan.

"Entahlah," jawab Minato ambigu. "Itu semua tergantung dari mereka sendiri," tambahnya.

Dan Iruka lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Sungguh Iruka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Minato pikirkan.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

" Apa kau yakin di sini tempatnya, Sas?" tanya Shikamaru, ragu.

"Hn, kau tidak lihat mobil _van_ di depan gang tadi?" Sasuke balik bertanya, dengan sedikit nada menyindir.

"Ck, _mendokusai._ Aku hanya bingung, mengapa mereka menculik Naruto dan Gaara, lalu malah membawanya ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Hn."

Ya, itulah yang sedari tadi juga Sasuke pikirkan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah kejadian penodongan di taman tadi. Mereka semua langsung saja berpikir cepat dan mengejar mobil _van_ hitam yang membawa Naruto dan Gaara.

Namun, yang membuat mereka bingung adalah mengapa mobil tersebut berhenti di depan gang kecil di kawasan pertokoan _elite _dan saat mereka mengikuti ke mana penculik itu pergi, sampailah mereka di tempat ini.

Sebuah gedung tua.

Mungkin itu bisa dikatakan tempat yang wajar untuk seseorang yang melakukan penculikan.

Tapi, bagaimana jika tempat itu tidak dijaga sama sekali? Dan bagaimana jika pemandangan sebuah café yang kau temui saat memasuki sarang penculik tersebut?

Bingung? Tentu saja. Bahkan hal itu membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya memanggil polisi.

Dan sejak tadi mereka hanya bisa terpaku di ambang pintu, melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Mereka juga merasa takjub dengan dekorasi café yang terdapat di dalam gedung tua tersebut. Beberapa saat mereka terus seperti itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Hingga seorang pria mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian ingin memesan sesuatu?" Pria tersebut mengulum senyum ramah.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya, hanya bisa memandang aneh pria di depannya.

Ya, aneh.

Karena tidak biasanya mereka melihat seorang pria dengan wajah preman bersikap ramah dan santun seperti ini. Seorang pria yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh _priecing._

"Maaf, kami hanya ingin mencari teman kami," jawab Neji berusaha mengimbangi kesopanan pria _priecing_ di depannya. Di mana-mana Hyuuga itu selalu dituntut berlaku sopan pada siapa pun.

Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Teman?"

"Ya, beberapa saat yang lalu teman kami dibawa oleh seseorang yang memakai masker dan topi kemari," jelas Neji.

"Dengan kata lain diculik." Sasuke menambahkan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Seketika kerutan di kening pria _priecing_ tersebut menghilang, "Teman kalian tidak ada di sini," ujarnya datar dan terkesan menutupi sesuatu.

Sontak saja mendengar penuturan pria tersebut tidak ada yang percaya. Bahkan dengan pria _priecing _mengatakan hal seperti itu malah membuktikan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kau kira kami bodoh?" sinis Sasuke yang memang tahu bahwa pria di depannya ini berbohong.

"Tidak. Tapi setidaknya, karena kalian sudah datang kemari, apa tidak lebih baik kalian menikmati waktu kalian sebentar di sini?" tawar pria tersebut, kali ini memasang senyum bisnis.

"Ck, jangan berbasa-basi. Di mana Naruto dan Gaara?" sergah Sasuke tak sabar.

Bagaimana bisa menikmati waktu, jika kalian sedang menghadapi seorang penculik gila? Yang dengan gilanya menculik orang di tengah keramaian dan membawanya ke sebuah café yang ramai pula?

"Haa~ dasar bocah labil, sudah kukatakan teman kalian tidak ada di sini," ujar pria itu sedikit mengejek, membuat Sasuke menatapnya geram.

"Kau! Jangan bercanda!" bentak Sasuke, dan ingin melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada pria berwajah preman di depannya.

Akan tetapi...

DOORR!

DRUAK!

PRAANGG!

_Deg!_

Semua yang berada di café tersebut sontak saja terlonjak kaget, saat mendengar letusan senjata api dan suara rusuh dari lantai dua. Bahkan Sasuke yang tadinya hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada pria _priecing_ itu, kini seolah membeku sesaat. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk pun menghantuinya.

Kiba menarik-menarik ujung baju Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru yang juga yang masih dalam keadaan _shock_ menoleh padanya.

"Shi-Shika, katakan ka-kalau ak-aku salah dengar," ujar Kiba terbata-bata, takut, jika suara tadi merupakan pertanda buruk.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, bahkan dia tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan satu kata kebanggaannya.

Sasuke dan Neji saling berpandangan dan langsung berlari menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari lantai dua tersebut dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Sedangkan, pria _piercing_ tadi hanya menatap datar kepergian keempat bocah itu. Tidak berniat mencegah atau melarang.

"Bukan salahku jika mereka tahu," gumamnya pelan, lalu mengangkat bahu, tidak mau ambil pusing, dan masih saja menatap keempat pemuda yang telah menghilang di tikungan tangga.

Sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Pein," panggil seseorang tersebut.

Pein berbalik menatap seorang pria, Kakuzu; yang dikenal sebagai pengatur keuangan café, sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Pein juga melihat sang pelayan café; Hidan, sedang mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya, dia sedang berdoa entah apa di belakang Kakuzu.

"Y-ya?" jawab Pein, mendadak gagap. 'Mampus,' batin Pein, saat ini ingin menangis.

"Kau sudah janji. Tidak. Ada. Kerusakan. A-pa-pun." Senyuman Kakuzu berubah menjadi seringaian setelah memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, membuat Pein harus meratapi nasibnya kali ini.

"Kerusakan yang di atas itu, semuanya akan kupotong dari gajimu untuk memperbaikinya." Ultimatum Kakuzu, yang membuat Pein dilanda kedukaan. Dan Hidan yang langsung melakukan sujud syukur pada sang DJ kebanggaannya. Lalu, Kakuzu meninggalkan Pein yang mematung dan menuju ke meja kasir.

Sekarang Pein hanya bisa menyesal karena memperbolehkan cafénya menjadi sarang dari seorang penculik yang tidak tahu diri. Padahal dari awal tadi dia sudah memperingatkan bahwa tidak ada kerusakan atau apa pun yang membuat Kakuzu melakukan tindakan kejam seperti ini padanya. Asal tahu saja, walaupun dia adalah seorang pemilik café, namun bukan berarti dia bebas berlaku seenaknya. Dan ini terbukti dari keputusan Kakuzu barusan.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia minta ganti rugi pada orang yang membuat kerusakan tersebut, tapi dia juga belum ingin mati muda dengan mengusik kesenangan biang keonaran itu. Jangan salahkan Pein jika berpikir berlebihan seperti itu. Kerena bukan hanya sekali dia menjadi korban. Semenjak Pein mengenal orang itu, entah mengapa hidupnya selalu dilanda kedukaan. Berbeda sekali dengan bocah pirang yang dia kenal setelahnya, yang selalu membawa berkah pada cafénya.

Tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kedukaan, akhirnya Pein hanya bisa menenangkan para pengunjung yang kini mulai ribut akibat kejadian barusan.

"Maaf, silahkan nikmati kembali waktu ka—"

DUAAK!

BRAAK!

"UuuwwAAA!"

"—lian," sambungnya.

Suara-suara keributan entah apa dari lantai dua itu, sungguh membuat Pein hanya bisa menatap _horror_ Kakuzu, yang sedang menyeringai lebar dari balik meja kasir.

Sampai tatapannya kini teralihkan dari Kakuzu, ketika melihat sesosok laki-laki yang baru memasuki cafénya. Sosok yang dianggap dapat menolongnya dari kedukaan yang melanda dirinya. Ok! Itu lebay.

Yang jelas, sejak kedatangan sosok itu membuat Pein tidak perlu lagi pusing memikirkan kerugian materi yang akan dialaminya.

"Apa dia ada di sini?" tanya sosok tersebut langsung, dengan wajah _stoic _ciri khasnya. Membuat Pein seketika mengingat bocah labil yang barusan hampir memukulnya.

Ya, lelaki tersebut adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Pein tersenyum, mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Itachi, "Yup! Katanya lagi main di atas," jawab Pein, mendadak riang.

"Hn." Dan dibalas dengan gumaman, seraya langsung menuju ke lantai dua.

Pein menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu. 'Dasar, tetap dingin seperti biasa.'

.

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Naruto bersama Gaara yang tadinya mengalami kasus penculikan mendadak, kini hanya bisa pasrah dengan masa depan yang menantinya.

Mereka tidak tahu di mana mereka berada saat ini, karena sejak mereka dipaksa memasuki mobil _van _di taman tadi, si penculik tersebut langsung saja menutupi mata mereka dengan kain dan mengikat kedua tangan mereka yang disatukan ke belakang, dengan mulut yang juga dibungkam oleh sebuah kain.

Dan terakhir kali yang mereka lihat sebelum kegelapan memenuhi penglihatan mereka adalah sesosok pria berambut merah yang membelakangi mereka, dengan duduk di kursi pengemudi dan sosok anak kecil perempuan, berambut pirang pucat panjang sedang menatap mereka dengan mata bulat, _innocent._ Sosok anak kecil tersebut duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Sedangkan seseorang yang tadi menculik mereka di taman, duduk di antara mereka berdua.

Dengan kata lain, penculik tersebut tidak sendirian, yang semakin membuat mereka hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga mereka bisa pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan utuh.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka hanya bisa menduga-duga di mana mereka sekarang berada, setelah sebelumnya tubuh mereka di hempaskan pada sebuah benda empuk yang mereka yakini sebagai sebuah kasur.

"Jauhkan anak itu dari mereka!" seru salah satu dari penculik tersebut.

Sejak tadi mereka berdua hanya bisa mendengar berbagai macam perintah yang dikeluarkan oleh sebuah suara rendah dan berat yang teredam masker, dan mereka bisa pastikan perintah tersebut di tujukan pada pria berambut merah tadi.

Saat ini Naruto menduga bahwa anak perempuan kecil tadi sedang mendekati mereka. Sebenarnya sedikit bingung juga, bagaimana mungkin anak kecil diikutkan dalam tindakan kriminal seperti ini ?

"Shion … kemari," ujar suara satu lagi yang Naruto dan Gaara yakini sebagai pria berambut merah tadi. Dan sedikit merasa tidak asing dengan suara tersebut.

"Ti—dak ma—u." Suara khas anak kecil itu menyapa gendang telinga Gaara dan Naruto, namun terdengar sedikit aneh ketika anak kecil tersebut mengeja kata yang dia ucapkan.

Dan bertepatan dengan selesainya perkataan anak kecil yang bernama Shion itu, Naruto bisa merasakan retinanya melihat cahaya kembali. Dan sosok yang pertama kali Naruto lihat adalah bola mata yang menatapnya kosong dengan wajah polos.

" Aku bilang jauhkan bocah itu! Atau kau mau kubuat dia 'mati', hah?" teriak lelaki yang memakai topi dan masker, kesal.

"Shion! Cepat kemari!" balas pria berambut merah itu, sedikit panik dengan ancaman yang tidak main-main dari laki-laki bermasker.

Dan akhirnya Shion menuruti kemauan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut setelah menatap sekejap, raut khawatir laki-laki berambut merah yang ditujukan padanya.

Dan dengan bentakan-bentakan kesal itu membuat Naruto dan Gaara, yang ternyata dibantu bocah kecil tadi melepaskan kain yang hanya menutupi mata mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara yang memanggil Shion, dan terbelalak ketika melihat siapa laki-laki berambut merah darah tersebut.

Tidak mungkin … Sasori ?

"Mmmpht! mmmmpht!" Berontak Naruto, seolah meminta ikatannya dilepaskan. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada yang menggubrisnya, Gaara pun hanya bisa diam, karena dia tahu berontak seperti apa pun juga sia-sia.

Dalam benak Gaara, dia hanya mengira-ngira, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi saat ini? Mengapa lelaki berambut merah yang merupakan pamannya a.k.a Sasori atau lebih tepatnya adik angkat dari ibunya ini bisa menculiknya seperti ini? Dan setahunya hanya satu orang yang dapat membuat Sasori mau melakukan hal-hal berbau kriminal seperti ini.

Gaara melebarkan matanya menatap laki-laki bermasker itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. 'Jadi laki-laki bermasker ini…?'

"Diamlah bocah!" bentak laki-laki bermasker.

"Mmmmpppht! mmmpht! mmmpht!" (Lepaskan! 3x)

"Sudahlah Naru, tidak ada gunanya kau berontak seperti itu," ujar Sasori lelah.

Ya, dia lelah, karena sejak dua jam lalu, tepatnya sejak dia tiba di Konoha, Sasori belum sama sekali beristirahat dengan layak, ditambah perjalanan Suna-Konoha yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Dan langsung disuruh melakukan drama penculikan di tengah keramain seperti ini.

Kau tahu? Ini benar-benar melelahkan, andai saja orang yang menyuruhnya ini bukan penentu masa depannya yang bahagia, dia pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah sekenario gila macam ini.

Oh ya, dia tidak akan lupa bahwa orang yang sudah mengancam 'membunuh' Shion ini adalah orang paling gila yang pernah dia kenal.

"Mmmmpht … mmmpht!" Tapi Naruto menghiraukan Sasori dan semakin memberontak dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada kasur.

"Kau bisa diam tidak, _sih_?" desis lelaki bermasker itu mengancam, kali ini sambil kembali menodongkan _revolver-_nya di pelipis Naruto. "Atau … mau kulubangi kepalamu sekarang juga?" tambahnya.

Naruto langsung terdiam, sedikit berjengit, ketika merasakan benda dingin pada pelipisnya, dia tahu bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Namun, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat familiar dengan laki-laki bermasker yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya ini.

Melihat situasi yang sedikit keterlaluan itu, Gaara bersingut mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan hal itu membuat perhatian laki-laki bermasker teralih padanya. Dan juga membuat Naruto memandang Gaara khawatir.

Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas bola mata sewarna _ruby_ yang berkilat tajam menatapnya dan tanpa takut Gaara pun balas menatapnya.

"Heh?" gumam lelaki itu. Gaara dapat memastikan bahwa laki-laki tersebut sedang menyeringai padanya. "Ah, kau sudah tahu rupanya," lanjutnya saat melihat tatapan Gaara padanya, seraya melepas topi yang dikenakannya dan memperlihatkan surai oranye kemerahan-nya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menggantikannya, heh?" ujarnya yang kali ini mengarahkan _revolver-_nya ke arah Gaara, detik itu juga ia bisa mendengar suara pelatuk yang ditarik.

"Bye … Anak Panda," ucapnya kemudian sambil melepas maskernya.

"SHION!"

DOORR!

Tak!

DRUAK!

PRAANGG!

.

.

.

Naruto merasakan telinganya berdenging, mendengar letusan senjata api dan keributan setelahnya. Dengan ragu dia membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan dipejamkannya.

_WHAT THE HELL…?_

Begitu matanya terbuka penuh, sontak Naruto langsung melongo, _shock_. Ketika, melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Terlihat sebuah lampu hias kristal yang Naruto perkiraan sangat mahal harganya, dan tadinya tergantung sangat cantik di atas langit kamar, kini telah berpindah tempat di lorong kamar dan melewati pintu yang sepertinya jebol, daun pintunya sudah tidak lagi pada tempatnya, dan tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Lalu, pada dinding seberang kamar terdapat retakan yang cukup dalam, menandakan bahwa baru saja ada 'sesuatu' yang di benturkan dengan sangat kuat ke arah dinding tersebut. Bisa dipastikan 'sesuatu' itu adalah lampu hias tadi, yang terjatuh dan berada tepat di bawah retakan dinding.

"Na-ru ... Na-ru?" panggil seorang bocah perempuan, yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan bocah perempuan bernama Shion itu kini berada di hadapannya, sedang menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dan juga entah sejak kapan tali yang mengikatnya tadi terlepas, bersama dengan kain yang menutupi mulutnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha sadar dari rasa _shock_ yang dialaminya. Lalu, menatap heran Shion yang di depannya, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping di mana Gaara sedang memasang ekspresi _horror. _ Naruto mengernyitkan kening ketika tatapan Gaara itu di tujukan pada … Shion?

Memangnya, ada apa dengan anak perempuan bernama Shion ini?

"Sa-so-ri …" geraman dengan nada berat dan mengancam itu terdengar memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada laki-laki bersurai oranye kemerahan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kaget, saat melihat laki-laki itu sedang menatap Sasori, marah. Sedangkan, Sasori terlihat sedang memasang wajah pasrahnya ke arah Shion dan laki-laki itu bergantian.

Kyuubi_-nii _? Kenapa?

Namun, baru saja Naruto ingin membuka suara, tiba-tiba Kyuubi langsung menuju ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah tongkat besi yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana, dan langsung mengayunkan tongkat tersebut ke arahnya. Oh, tepatnya ke arah bocah perempuan kecil di hadapannya.

DUAK!

BRAAKK!

Entah Naruto bisa lebih kaget dari ini lagi atau tidak, tanpa sadar dia menahan nafas dan melotot, saat melihat kakaknya memukulkan tongkat besi itu tepat ke arah Shion dengan sangat kuat. Hingga membuat kepala bocah perempuan itu terlempar membentur dinding yang tadi retak dan membuat retakan itu menjadi lebih dalam lagi, namun tubuh bocah tersebut tetap berada di hadapannya. Dan terdengarlah suara jeritan yang berasal dari lorong kamar, suara jeritan histeris seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"UuwwAAAAA!" jeritan seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Naruto melihat beberapa orang muncul dari arah pintu yang sekarang sudah tidak memiliki daun pintu. Empat pemuda dan satu orang laki-laki berwajah datar yang berdiri di belakang keempat pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke yang kali ini menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, lalu Neji yang langsung menuju ke tempat Gaara, dan Kiba dengan wajahnya yang pias tengah di rangkul Shikamaru. Sepertinya Kiba menjerit saat melihat kepala Shion yang mendarat di dinding tadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang ketiga pemuda lainnya. Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru berbalik menatap lelaki di belakang mereka.

"_Aniki_…?"

.

.

"Jadi, boneka robot bernama Shion-lah yang merusak pintu itu dengan menendang _revolver_ —tanpa peluru— Kyuubi ke atas dan tidak sengaja mengenai rantai yang menggantungkan lampu hias hingga putus. Lalu, saat lampu hias itu mau menimpa kalian, Shion langsung memukulnya hingga menabrak pintu dan membuat pintu itu rusak, dan kemudian lampu hias itu menghantam dinding yang retak di sana, begitu?" Itachi menyimpulkan dengan sebelumnya meminta penjelasan pada Sasori yang sekarang berusaha memperbaiki tubuh robot Shion dengan peralatan seadanya. Karena semua peralatan kerjanya masih berada di Suna.

Dan kini mereka semua hanya terdiam mendengar kesimpulan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang bersandar pada dinding. "Lalu Kyuu, karena kau kesal pada Shion yang mengganggumu, maka kau merusak Shion?" lanjut Itachi. Kyuubi tidak menjawab, namun hanya terdengar dengusan darinya, dan itu Itachi anggap sebagai 'iya'.

"Seharusnya kau juga tidak perlu sampai merusaknya seperti ini, Kyuu. Itukan salahmu karena memakai _revolver,_ dan membuat Shion otomatis menggunakan sistem keamanan dalam tubuhnya, walaupun _revolver_ itu tidak ada pelurunya," gumam Sasori, tak terima. membuat Kyuubi memandangnya sengit. Sasori kali ini tidak memedulikannya dan kembali sibuk dengan mengutak-atik Shion.

"Tapi Kyuu, sebenarnya untuk apa kau melakukan drama penculikan seperti ini?" tanya Itachi heran.

Kyuubi melirik Itachi sekilas. "Tentu saja, karena aku bosan," jawabnya, membuat semua yang ada di situ_ sweatdrop_.

Alasan macam apa itu?

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kau tahu, Kyuu? Karin (manager Kyuubi) mencarimu karena kau membatalkan pekerjaanmu secara mendadak," ujar Itachi, namun Kyuubi hanya memutar bola mata malas mendengar penuturan Itachi itu.

"Eum, _ano_ … memangnya Kyuu-_nii _kerja apa?" tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Naruto sejenak, "Kyuubi … ngamen," kata Itachi memasang mimik muka serius.

Syut!

Set!

Duak!

Semua yang ada di situ lagi-lagi hanya bisa _sweatdrop,_ saat melihat Kyuubi dengan cepatnya melempar tongkat besi ke arah Itachi dan sukses dihindari oleh Itachi, lalu tongkat itu menghantam tembok di belakang Itachi.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, Keriput." Mendengar panggilan Kyuubi pada Itachi itu, langsung saja membuat yang lainnya terkikik geli, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tidak 'Uchiha' sekali.

Dan lagi, Sasuke merasa heran dengan sikap kakaknya yang sepertinya tidak peduli dipanggil seperti itu. Padahal setahunya, Itachi paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menghina tentang tanda lahir di wajahnya yang mirip keriput itu.

"Kyuu_-chan …_ kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku, ya?" ujar Itachi sambil memasang ekspresi sedih. Dan tentu saja Kyuubi tidak peduli, dia hanya kembali memutar bola matanya malas sambil ber'cih' pelan, lalu memalingkan muka dari Itachi.

Naruto sejak tadi hanya diam, memerhatikan interaksi antara ItaKyuu, yang menurutnya sedikit aneh…

Dan mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar Itachi memanggil Kyuubi dengan tambahan _suffix: -chan. Well,_ Naruto masih ingat bahwa Kakak pertamanya itu sangat anti dipanggil seperti itu. Bahkan hanya ibunya saja yang memanggil Kyuubi seperti itu, tentu saja dengan Kyuubi melakukan protes terlebih dulu.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini _Aniki _? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kakaknya Naruto?" Sasuke yang mulai risih dengan sikap Kakaknya yang sangat OOC akhirnya membuka suara. Ya, memang sebelumnya Sasuke cs, sudah dijelaskan mengenai hubungan dari si 'penculik' dengan Naruto.

Itachi menatap adik satu-satunya itu, "Aku hanya ingin menjemput Kyuubi, karena dia mendadak membatalkan pekerjaannya. Dan jika bagaimana aku mengenal Kyuubi? Kurasa itu akan kuceritakan setelah kita selesai makan siang saja, bagaimana?"

Kiba langsung mengangguk semangat mendengar tawaran Itachi itu. Secara tidak langsung, Itachi memang memberi kesempatan pada Namikaze bersaudara untuk melakukan reuni kecil. Karena memang sejak tadi Itachi melihat Kyuubi sesekali menatap Naruto, dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Lalu, setelah itu mereka semua, yang ternyata memang memahami makna tersirat dari usul Itachi, langsung saja menyetujui usul tersebut, dan menuju lantai satu minus Naruto dan Kyuubi yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Anak Ayam itu?" ujar Kyuubi memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Kening Naruto berkerut, "Anak Ayam?"

"Hn. Adik, Itachi-keriput itu."

'Dasar … sama sekali tidak berubah rupanya, tetap saja suka menjuluki orang lain,' batin Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar julukan Kyuubi pada Sasuke.

_Err-_ Naru, tidakkah kau sama? =="

"Hubungan apa maksudmu, Kyuu? Kami tidak ada hubungan apa pun, _kok._"

Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto.

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu, menjadi sedikit gugup, "Lalu kau sendiri, apa Itachi_-san _kekasihmu_, _Kyuu?" tanyanya. Membuat Kyuubi mendelik ke arahnya.

Pletak!

"Akh! Kenapa memukulku?" sungut Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang barusan mendapat jitakan dari Kyuubi.

"Kau ini … kalau bodoh jangan dipelihara!" bentak Kyuubi kesal dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu. Naruto hanya bisa cemberut. Padahal dia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan saja.

"Lalu, selama ini kau ke mana saja? Dan dari mana kau tahu jika aku berada di Konoha sekarang?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto sejenak, kemudian berjalan mendekat padanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Lalu tangannya meraih sesuatu di leher Naruto, sebuah kalung prisma panjang berwarna biru. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memerhatikan tindakan Kyuubi dalam diam.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya ini apa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Bukankah ini kalung dari Ibu? Dan bukankah kau serta Dei_-nii_ juga memilikinya, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto bingung, karena menurutnya Kyuubi menanyakan hal yang jelas-jelas dirinya sendiri tahu.

Ya, mereka bertiga memang memiliki masing-masing satu kalung, namun dengan warna yang berbeda. Naruto dengan warna biru _sapphire,_ Kyuubi warnanya merah, dan Deidara berwarna kuning. Kalung itu sudah mereka kenakan sejak mereka lahir, dan memang merupakan warisan turun temurun dari keluarga mereka.

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!" decak Kyuubi kesal dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk protes karena dikatai bodoh, namun tidak jadi saat Kyuubi melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ini alat transmisi yang kugunakan untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu, dan Deidara. Kau ingat ? Sehari sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah tiga tahun lalu ? Dan aku meminjam kalungmu?" ujar Kyuubi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dan mengabaikan tentang apa itu alat transmisi.

"Aku meminjamnya dan menyuruh si Muka Bayi itu untuk memasang alat transmisi di dalamnya," jelas Kyuubi, dan Naruto menyahut dengan ber 'oh' ria.

Dan lagi-lagi keheningan melanda mereka.

"Hei Kyuu, apa benar kau jadi pengamen?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi lekat, sedangkan Kyuubi hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan _innocent_ sang adik.

Tuk, tuk, tuk!

Naruto meringis kecil saat jari telunjuk Kyuubi mengetuk keningnya, keras.

"Berhentilah menerima segala sesuatu tanpa disaring dulu, adik bo-doh!" sindir Kyuubi. "Kau pikir aku semiskin itu apa?" tambahnya.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, jangan selalu mengataiku bodoh!" sungut Naruto. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia terdiam, ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Kyuu. Mengapa Sasori_-nii_ juga berada di Konoha? Dan kenapa kau baru menemuiku sekarang?" tanya Naruto, lagi.

Kyuubi kembali bersandar pada dinding di hadapan Naruto. " Ada beberapa hal yang aku kerjakan selama ini, dan tentang si Muka Bayi … karena saat ini Deidara berada di Konoha, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pindah juga kemari," terang Kyuubi.

Naruto sedikit terkesiap mendengar berita itu. "Dei_-nii_ di Konoha? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu Ayah?" tanya Naruto tergesa.

"Tentu saja orang tua itu juga ada di Konoha, dan mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya." Naruto menghiraukan panggilan Kyuubi pada Minato, dia sudah biasa mendengar Kyuubi bersikap tidak sopan pada ayah mereka itu.

Namun, dalam hati Naruto juga merasa senang saat mendengar berita dia akan segera bertemu ayahnya. Naruto tidak peduli dengan sikap Minato yang berubah dingin padanya, baginya Minato tetaplah seorang ayah yang selalu dicintai dan dikaguminya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa berharap, jika dia bertemu dengan Minato nanti, semuanya dapat kembali seperti dulu, saat sebelum _tragedy_ itu terjadi, dan dia bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan dari seorang ayah.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Dan tak berapa lama Kyuubi membuka suaranya, "Sebaiknya kita turun sekarang."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang kini mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang masih dalam keadaan rusak tadi. Lalu kemudian mengikutinya, namun saat berada di ambang pintu Naruto memanggil Kyuubi.

"Hei, Kyuu_-nii._"

Kyuubi berbalik menatap Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku ... merindukanmu," ujar Naruto kemudian.

Kyuubi tertegun sesaat.

Kyuubi kini melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat pada Naruto, setelahnya Kyuubi sedikit membungkuk, tangan kanannya meraih pipi Naruto dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi sang adik.

Cup…

Setelah tiga detik Kyuubi melepaskan kecupannya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar. Dan Naruto juga masih dapat melihat sekilas senyum tipis di wajah kakaknya itu bersamaan dengan gumaman 'ya' samar yang terdengar dari Kyuubi.

Inilah satu hal yang selalu Naruto suka dari Kyuubi. Walaupun, Kyuubi itu kasar, jahil, tidak mau mengalah, memiliki harga diri kelewat tinggi, dan suka seenaknya, namun Kyuubi punya cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tanpa kata maupun kalimat yang menenangkan, tetapi Kyuubi akan melakukannya langsung dengan sebuah tindakan nyata. Dan tindakan tadi, merupakan suatu hal yang akan Kyuubi lakukan jika dia ingin berterima kasih atau meminta maaf.

Naruto berasumsi sendiri, mungkin Kyuubi ingin meminta maaf karena sudah meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun ini tanpa kabar.

Sebenarnya tindakan Kyuubi itu tidak lepas dari ajaran sang ibu mereka sendiri, karena sejak kecil Kyuubi paling anti untuk berterima kasih atau meminta maaf pada orang lain saat melakukan kesalahan, maka sang ibu menyuruh Kyuubi untuk melakukan hal tadi jika dia ingin berterima kasih atau meminta maaf. Jadi Kyuubi tidak perlu mengatakan dua hal yang dianggap menurunkan harga dirinya itu.

Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya Naruto mengikuti Kyuubi, namun senyum itu kemudian luntur saat melihat pemandangan di lantai satu.

"Hei, Muka Paku! Berikan aku satu gelas jus apel!" seru Kyuubi sambil mendekat ke arah meja bar, di mana seorang Pein terlihat sedang meracik sebuah minuman. Pein menoleh ke arah kedatangan Kyuubi.

"Berhentilah memberi julukan macam-macam pada orang lain, Kyuu!" sahut Pein kesal karena di panggil 'muka paku' oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku akan berhenti, kalau kau tidak lagi memakai paku-paku itu di wajahmu," ujar Kyuubi santai.

"Kalau aku melepasnya bisa saja kau mengataiku 'Muka Berlubang'," sahut Pein ketus.

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Bukan ide yang buruk." Dan Pein hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sedangkan Naruto masih diam mematung di undakan tangga pertama.

"Ck, pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan kamar tadi," gerutu Naruto saat mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa Kyuubi dan Pein saling megenal.

Dan Naruto yakin hal itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Dalam hati Naruto berjanji untuk meminta penjelasan pada mereka nanti, dan yang terpenting sekarang dia, ingin mengisi perutnya yang sedari sudah melakukan 'konser'. Kemudian, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja di mana Sasuke cs, beserta Itachi dan Sasori tengah menyantap makan siang mereka.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

*skip time*

Naruto tersenyum cerah, ketika beberapa saat yang lalu dia mendapat panggilan untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah, bukan karena dia akan bertemu neneknya, namun hal itu, karena seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya di sana.

Ternyata yang Kyuubi katakan dua hari yang lalu itu benar adanya, karena yang akan ditemuinya ini adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dan tentu saja dia merasa senang, karena sudah lama dia merindukan sosok Minato.

Naruto hanya berharap bahwa keinginan Minato bertemu dengannya kali ini merupakan suatu sikap bahwa Minato sudah tidak lagi membencinya dan akan kembali bersikap layaknya seorang ayah padanya, seperti dulu.

Namun, apakah harapan Naruto itu akan menjadi kenyataan?

Dan dia juga bersyukur dengan adanya panggilan itu, dia bisa meloloskan diri sejenak dari lontaran berbagai pertanyaan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sejak kedatangannya ke sekolah pagi tadi, entah mengapa dirinya selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian bagi setiap murid yang melihatnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat risih, apa lagi puncaknya saat dia memasuki kelas dan disambut berlebihan oleh para teman sekelasnya.

Ok, Naruto memang tidak memakai atribut 'tempur'nya lagi, dan kini dia kembali dengan selera _fashion_-nya semula, ketika dia bersekolah di Suna; dengan mengenakan kemeja sekolah yang dua kancing teratasnya sengaja dibuka memperlihatkan sebuah kaos oranye di baliknya, dan berlapis blazer yang juga kancingnya sengaja tidak dia kaitkan, dan tentu saja tanpa kacamata super tebalnya itu.

Memang hal ini terlihat biasa saja, namun menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa bagi para murid lainnya. Dan mendadak, tanpa Naruto ketahui, telah berdiri sebuah _fans club_ yang mengidolakan dirinya, tetapi entah mengapa hampir semua anggota _fans club_ tersebut lebih didominasi oleh para laki-laki. o.O"

Naruto memang sengaja tidak lagi berpenampilan culun, karena menurutnya hal itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Di samping karena tidak ada lagi ancaman dari Juugo, Naruto telah bertekad bahwa dirinya harus menghadapi ketakutannya sendiri, bukan dengan menghindarinya seperti waktu itu.

Lagi pula, sejak identitasnya diketahui oleh Kiba dan Sasuke cs, Naruto tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia sembunyikan. Yah, walaupun dia masih tetap menggunakan nama Uzumaki sebagai marganya, bukan Namikaze yang juga merupakan marga dari Kepala sekolah. Karena Naruto tetap tidak ingin murid-murid yang lain memandangnya 'berbeda'. Jadi, hanya Kiba dan Sasuke cs saja yang mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dan Naruto juga yakin bahwa Sasuke cs bukan orang-orang yang akan menambah ketakutan dalam dirinya. Maka dari itu, Naruto sekarang hanya ingin percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, selama dia dapat menghadapi ketakutannya.

Dan kini, dua hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian penculikan 'palsu' yang dilakukan Kyuubi. Waktu itu ternyata Kyuubi memang berniat untuk meliburkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan dia juga memutuskan untuk sementara tinggal di apartemen Naruto.

Pada awalnya Naruto merasa heran saat mengetahui Kyuubi ternyata adalah penyanyi misterius yang sempat dibicarakan oleh Pein dan Ino. Dan sedikit merasa miris dengan rasa penasaran Ino di balik topeng rubah yang selalu dikenakan Kyuubi saat tampil.

Entah tanggapan seperti apa yang mereka berikan, saat mereka tahu alasan sebenarnya Kyuubi memakai topeng tersebut.

_;;flashback;;_

Saat ini Kyuubi sudah berada di apartamen Naruto yang telah layak huni. Karena ketika Kyuubi melihat keadaan apartemen Naruto yang jauh dari kata bersih, maka dia langsung saja membuat Naruto menjadi pembantu dadakan. Karena pada dasarnya Kyuubi itu pecinta kebersihan, berbeda dengan adiknya yang cuek banget jika berhubungan dengan kata bersih dan indah.

Maka dari itu dia langsung saja membuat Naruto kerja bakti seorang diri, sedangkan Kyuubi malah asyik bersantai di sofa sambil memakan _ice cream_ yang sempat dia beli tadi di mini market terdekat. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah protes pada Kyuubi, tapi karena dasarnya Kyuubi itu adalah orang yang paling susah di bantah, maka jadilah Naruto yang melakukan kegiatan kerja bakti itu sendiri.

Dan beberapa jam setelah Naruto selesai dengan kegiatannya. Naruto langsung saja ikut bersantai dengan Kyuubi menikmati waktu libur mereka.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan seputar kehidupan Kyuubi selama tiga tahun dia meninggalkan rumah, dan saat itulah Naruto menanyakan perihal pekerjaan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, memangnya kenapa kau menjadi penyanyi?"

Kyuubi melirik adiknya sekilas di sampingnya, " Ya, tentu saja karena butuh uang. Memangnya apa lagi? Aku 'kan tidak mungkin minta uang dari orang tua itu."

Naruto manggut-manggut paham. "Lalu, mengapa kau harus memakai topeng, saat kau tampil?"

Kali ini Kyuubi menatap Naruto lekat. "Soalnya … itukan keren," jawab Kyuubi _innocent._

Naruto hampir saja terjungkal dari sofa mendengar jawaban polos Kyuubi. 'Rasanya _kok,_ sia-sia saja aku bertanya, ya?' =.="

"Ck, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kita bersaudara," gumam Naruto pelan. Namun sayang masih dapat didengar Kyuubi.

Pletak!

"_Ittaiii_!"

"Jangan seolah mengatakan keluarga kita bodoh sepertimu!"

Naruto hanya bisa manyun.

_;;flashback off;;_

Kini Naruto telah sampai di depan ruang Kepala sekolah, Naruto meraih engsel pintu dan membukanya.

Cklek!

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan seketika pandangannya melihat sesosok pria paruh baya yang dia rindukan perannya, sedang duduk di kursi tamu di ruangan itu, dan neneknya sendiri tetap duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

Naruto mendekat ke arah ayahnya, "Apa kabar Ayah?" sapa Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Minato melayangkan tatapan datar pada anak bungsunya itu, tidak membalas sapaan sang anak. Lalu, tanpa berkata apa pun Minato menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima amplop tersebut, dan dengan wajah bingung dia membukanya dan mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut. Yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto dirinya pada waktu festival kemarin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, apa maksudnya semua foto itu?"

Senyum Naruto luntur seketika, saat kembali mendengar nada dingin yang dilontarkan Minato padanya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa berusaha menahan rasa perih di hatinya. Tersenyum pahit dalam hati, yah … sekarang Naruto tahu jawaban dari harapannya tadi.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

* * *

><p>Eum… chap ini aneh dan rada maksa ya? oh yeah, Ren nyadar kok!<p>

Otak Ren memang lagi gak bisa diajak kompromi (?) nih… jadi maaf jika kurang berkenan, namanya juga fic amatiran… hehehe *alasan gak mutu deh, =="a*

Apa lagi KyuuNaru-nya… adegan yg Kyuu-chan nyium kening Naru itu, sebenarnya gak ada Ren rencanin sebelumnya, di sini Ren hanya berpikir untuk membuat Kyuubi itu bersikap layaknya seorang kakak yang baik aja sih… dan yah, mucul deh ide begitu. Kalo ada yang gak suka… Ren gak maksa kok, ^^v.

Akh, tapi di chap ini entah kenapa Ren juga seneng banget, karena di fic ini KyuuNaru muncul, bersamaan KyuuNaru yang sekarang udah bergabung *kaya robot aja* di Naruto canon! XDD

Apalagi saat Naru, ngomong; " BERSIAP KURAMA!" # Ren jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri! :D

Sumpah bentuk bijuu Naru Kereeeen banget! Naru juga pake semacam jubah chakra gitu...! OH GOD! XDD #ngelap iler#

Haa~ Okelah kalo begitu sekian curcol gak penting dari Ren... ^_^

Dan semoga chap ini masih bisa menghibur ya…^^

Oke! di tunggu kritik dan sarannya…

akhir kata…

.

Review Please… ^0^

.


	10. Chapter 10

YO! Minaa!

Akhirnya bisa update juga… maaf telat banget updatenya. Selama liburan ini ternyata Ren malah makin banyak kegiatan. Gak sempat update.

Dan juga sempat kehabisan ide,loh… jadi maaf kalau makin abal… ^^v

Dan untuk permintaan maaf… Ren langsung Upadate sampe chap akhir! Hohoho…

* * *

><p><span>Oke, Langsung aja balas reviews:<span>

*Rose: makasih ya… udah terus ngikutin fic abal atu ini. *bow* KyuuNaru memang manis. Minato gak bikin Naru nangis kok, paling cuma mewek doank… #digebuk. Maaf ya… updatenya lama T^T

*Wulan-chan: Tenang Naru gak bakalan sedih-sedihan lagi kok… eum, mungkin. #plakk! oke makasih udah ngikutin fic ini, ya wulan… :D

*Rofuneko: hahaha, maybe… kyu-chan 'kan rada-rada. #dibakar Kyuubi. Awalnya Saso memang mau dijadikan kakak… Tapi gak jadi deh, habis udah kebanyakan kakak juga Gaara-nya…*alasan yang aneh* hahaha. Chap 11 Dei sadar, kok. Untuk MinaNaru… dibahas di chap ini tuntas… Oke! Makasih udah ngikutin fic ini…*bow*

*Vii no Kitsune: MinaNaru di tuntaskan(?) di chap ini kok! Untuk request-nya… Maaf banget gak bisa di penuhi. Soalnya udah di konsep muanya hehehe… tapi makasih udah ngikutin fic ini *bow*

*shia naru: maksih udah review… untuk penderitaan Sasuke? Dilihat aja deh… maaf jika gak sesuai keinginan…

*evi chaan / onik-suka-spirel: hahaha iya sama-sama… makasih juga udah ngikutin fic ini.. *bow*

*ruika: hahaha iya… baguslah kalau chap sebelumnya bisa menghibur… untuk Naru nge-dance lagi mungkin udah gak bisa… kenapa? Udah tamat soalnya. Noh, di chap 12. Hehehe makasih udah berkenan ngikutin fic ini… :D

*Ana: Hahaha iya panjang… Ren ampe bingung balasnya, tapi Ren suka loh. MinaNaru di bahas di chap ini, tuntas, kok. Thank's udah nyempatin review sepanjang itu… ^^

*Queen The Reaper: Gomen~ update-nya lama… ternyata gak sesuai harapan untuk bisa update cepat. Maaf ya… tapi Thank's so much udah bersedia stay ngikuti fic ini.. ^0^

*ukkychan: SasuNaru di bahas di chap ini… makasih udah tetap stay ya…

*Rosanaru: MinaNaru udah gak sedih-sedih lagi kok, di chap ini… kalo Shion… nilai ndiri aja yah… hehehe^^ #plak! Thank's ya udah terus ngikutin fic ini… ^^

*Imperiale Nazwa-chan: SasuNaru di simpen dulu untuk chap akhir… hehehe. Yapz! Chap 12 tamat kok, rencananya mau sampe chap 11 aja, ekh, setelah di lihat ternyata kepanjangan, jadi yah… gitu deh. Yosh! KyuuNaru the best! #dibantai duo Uchiha. Oke! Arigatou… ya, masih berkenan ngikutin fic ini XD…

*Kishu Mars: Gomen… updatenya lama… T-T… tapi makasih udah tetap stay di fic ini… XD

*La Nina Que ' Aru-chan: Hahaha… bagus lah kalau chap sebelumnya bisa menghibur… Maksih udah berkenan dengan fic ini… :D

*Eve Lunatique: Hahaha.. FugaMina? Ada tuh di chap akhir… hehehe maaf requestnya gak bisa di turutin… udah tamat soalnya di chap 12. Gak pernah bosen kok… :D Oke, Arigatou ya! udah merespon fic abal ini terus…^o^

*NN: itu inisial, nama alias Ren ndiri kok, A(aoi), C(Choi), J(Jee),S(Sun). maksih udah review…^^

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto<p>

Hate and Smile written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu.

Don't like, don't read!

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

3 tahun lalu.

"Ibu!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang masih duduk di bangku SMP, sedang berlari dengan semangatnya menuju ke arah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Wanita tersebut sedang duduk bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang, yang tengah membaca sebuah buku.

"Naru! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" peringat pemuda pirang tersebut pada adiknya, karena merasa acara membacanya terganggu. Dan wanita berambut merah yang merupakan Ibu dari dua pemuda _blonde_ tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya sang Ibu.

"Ibu, apa benar ada kontes menari di Hall Suna?" ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Lalu, jika di sana ada kontes kau mau apa?" ujar pemuda _blonde_ panjang, Deidara, dengan nada malas.

"Aku mau melihatnya, Ibu! ya, ya, ya?" Naruto memasang _puppy eyes-_nya membuat Kushina menelan ludah gugup. Jika Naruto sudah melancarkan jurus mautnya itu, dijamin siapa pun yang melihatnya akan luluh.

Tapi Kushina berusaha mengabaikan tatapan anak bungsunya itu, ketika dia mengingat pesan suaminya.

"Maaf, Naru … Ayah tidak mengizinkan kita untuk keluar rumah hari ini," jelas Kushina.

Seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah muram, "Kenapa?" lirihnya. Membuat Kushina juga Deidara lagi-lagi harus menguatkan iman.

Dan kali ini, sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar luluh dengan si bungsu. Lagi pula, siapa yang tega melihat bocah manis satu ini memasang wajah seperti ingin dipungut?

Kushina nampak berpikir sebentar. "Haa~ baiklah Naru … nanti Ibu yang akan menjelaskannya pada Ayah. Dan Ibu rasa, tidak ada masalah jika kita hanya ke Hall saja."

"Tapi Bu, Ayah bisa marah nanti," sahut Deidara, merasa tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak ibunya. Namun, protesnya itu percuma saja ketika melihat Kushina dengan 'baik'nya melayangkan tatapan mematikan padanya. Hingga Deidara sendiri harus menelan ludah paksa melihatnya.

Oh, ibunya ini memang sangat berbeda jika menyangkut dirinya dan Naruto, tapi akan menjadi lebih berbeda lagi jika menyangkut kakaknya, Kyuubi. Namun bukan berarti Deidara atau Kyuubi merasa cemburu dengan perilaku pilih kasih yang dilakukan ibunya. Bahkan Deidara dan Kyuubi tidak pernah memusingkan hal yang dianggap mereka kekanakan seperti itu dan mereka sangat bersyukur dengan kelahiran Naruto.

Dan jika sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi keputusan ibunya itu. Namun bukan tanpa alasan Deidara melayangkan protesnya, karena dia tahu bahwa ayahnya memang sedang mengerjakan suatu hal yang penting dan hal tersebut menyangkut ibunya, namun tanpa ibunya itu ketahui.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi! Dei, panggilkan Iruka, dia yang akan mengantar kita," perintah Kushina.

"Tidak usah Ibu, biar aku saja yang mengantar kalian," sahut Deidara. 'Setidaknya biar aku yang mengawasi.'

Dan usul Deidara tersebut langsung disetujui Kushina.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun berangkat, tanpa tahu bahwa hal tersebutlah yang akan merubah drastis kehidupan mereka.

.

.

"Ibu, apa nanti aku akan menjadi hebat seperti mereka?" ujar Naruto saat kini mereka telah kembali dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Naruto masih saja antusias dengan pertunjukan yang disugguhkan di Hall Suna tadi, karena sejak tadi dia tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh mengenai kontes menari itu.

Kushina mengulum senyumnya, "Tentu saja! bahkan kau akan menjadi yang paling hebat!"

"Benarkah?" Kushina mengangguk seraya mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Tapi jika kau bisa mengalahkan Kyuu_-nii_," celetuk Deidara, mengingat pertandingan _dance_ KyuuNaru yang sudah berlangsung tadi malam.

Naruto langsung menatap Deidara kesal dari kaca spion, "Tapi kemarin aku sudah mengalahkannya, _kok_!"

"Itu 'kan karena Ibu yang menyuruhnya mengalah padamu," ujar Deidara dengan nada mengejek. Naruto menatap ibunya seolah meminta penjelasan dan Kushina hanya bisa tertawa canggung melihatnya.

"Habis … kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak mau tidur jika belum mengalahkan Kyuu-_chan_ dulu," kata Kushina membela diri.

Naruto langsung cemberut dibuatnya.

"Iya, Ibu minta maaf," kata Kushina dengan raut setengah menyesal. "Tapi Ibu yakin, suatu saat, Naru pasti akan lebih hebat dari Kyuubi dan akan menjadi kebanggaan bagi kita semua, benar tidak Dei-Dei?"

"Hu-um!" jawab Deidara dengan gumaman dan kemudian terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah adiknya itu sudah kembali ceria kembali.

"Baiklah! Aku pasti akan mengalahkan Kyuu_-nii_ dan menjadi yang paling hebat!" ujar Naruto semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. "Lihat saja! Aku janji akan menjadi orang hebat seperti Ibu!"

Dan celotehan Naruto tentang mengalahkan Kyuubi pun berlanjut di dalam mobil tersebut. Membuat gelak tawa terdengar di antara mereka.

Hingga Deidara tidak menyadari sebuah mobil hitam sedang melaju dari arah belakang dan hendak menabrak mobil yang dikemudikannya. Saat Deidara melihat mobil tersebut dan ingin menghindarnya, tak disangka rem mobil tersebut tidak berfungsi.

Tentu hal tersebut membuat Deidara panik mengendalikan mobilnya. Kushina yang menyadari hal itu refleks langsung melindungi Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya pada jok belakang.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa pun itu hanya memandang sang ibu yang mendekapnya, bingung.

Kushina tiba-tiba terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah truk yang sepertinya menghadang mobil mereka.

"Dei! AWAS!"

_Tiiiiiiinnnnn!_

_Ciiiiiittttttt!_

BRAKK!

BRUAGH!

Spontan Deidara langsung membanting setir ke kiri, namun naas mobil yang ditumpangi mereka benar-benar hilang kendali dan terguling hingga _body_ mobil menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan, dan mengakibatkan penyok yang dalam menghatam tubuh Kushina.

.

.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar hebat, matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat cairan kental merah mengalir dari kepala ibunya.

Sungguh, kejadian tersebut begitu cepat terjadi, hingga Naruto bahkan tak sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Naruto berusaha menggerakkan lehernya untuk melihat sang kakak dari balik punggung ibunya. Namun, penglihatannya tidak bisa menemukan di mana kakaknya berada.

"I—Ibu … De—Dei_-nii_."

"Na-ru … kau tidak ap-apa-apa, nak?" tanya Kushina susah payah sambil menahan nyeri pada kepalanya, bahkan dirinya sudah merasa mati rasa pada kakinya yang terjepit.

Naruto tercekat, tidak sanggup melihat keadaan sang ibu, dia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, ketika merasakan tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat oleh sesuatu, efek dari rasa _shock _yang dialaminya. Pandangannya mengabur ketika air matanya mengalir turun.

Kushina tersenyum lemah padanya.

"He-i, Naru … mau berjanji satu hal pada Ibu?" kata Kushina lirih.

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Jaga A—yahmu untuk Ibu, ya? Da—n buatlah mimpimu … menjadi nyata," tambah Kushina dengan nafas yang semakin berat.

Kali ini Naruto merespon pertanyaan sang ibu hanya dengan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Ibu bertahanlah … aku mohon …" ujar Naruto dengan suara serak.

Kushina lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum di balik punggung anaknya, ia lalu sedikit melepas pelukan Naruto, hanya sekedar untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahinya.

"Jangan terus menangis Naru ... tersenyumlah, karena Ibu sangat menyukai senyummu ..." ujarnya kemudian, sebuah senyum hangat terlukis di wajahnya yang sedang menahan sakit dan beberapa detik kemudian, penglihatan Kushina menjadi gelap.

"Ibu ... " lirih Naruto, air matanya terus mengalir dengan tatapan kosongnya mengarah pada tubuh sang ibu yang tergolek tak bernyawa bersandar pada tubuhnya.

.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

.

Naruto masih terdiam dengan sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada ayahnya tentang foto-foto dirinya yang sedang menari saat festival sekolah.

Naruto mengerlikan mata ke arah meja kerja neneknya. Dan neneknya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu, tanda bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang masalah foto itu.

"Maaf …" ucap Naruto akhirnya, dengan wajah menunduk dalam.

"Bukan maaf yang ingin aku dengar darimu," sahut Minato, yang langsung menimbulkan rasa sakit untuk kesekian kalinya pada Naruto.

Namun tanpa Naruto ketahui bahwa Minato juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena terus menurus harus menyakiti anaknya itu. Minato harus menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak merengkuh Naruto dalam dekapannya saat ini juga dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidaklah salah. Tapi mungkin memang dialah yang salah karena lalai melindungi keluarganya.

Dan untuk itulah kali ini Minato bertekad untuk tidak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya mengalami hal yang sama seperti ibunya. Namun, hanya cara inilah yang terpikirkan untuk membuat anaknya itu tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti ibunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti …" ujar Naruto pelan dan menahan rasa sesak di dadanya, "Mengapa Ayah melarangku untuk menari? Padahal, dulu Ayah selalu mendukungku, tapi mengapa sekarang …" Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, sulit baginya untuk mengungkapkan sikap Minato yang sekarang padanya.

Sesaat keheningan terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Ibumu ... bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan," kata Minato menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dengan penuturan ayahnya, dan langsung menatap wajah Minato yang kini memasang raut wajah datar, namun ada kilat sedih dan penyesalan yang mendalam dari tatapannya.

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

Minato tidak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto pada jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Sungguh berat baginya untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada anaknya ini.

Hingga akhirnya Tsunade-lah yang angkat bicara, mengerti apa yang dirasakan anaknya. "Ada seseorang yang sengaja menyabotase mobil yang kalian tumpangi saat pulang dari Hall Suna tiga tahun lalu," cerita Tsunade.

Naruto menatap nenek dan ayahnya bergantian dengan raut terkejut.

"Tetapi, beberapa hari sebelumnya, Ayahmu sering menerima surat kaleng yang bertujuan meneror Ibumu. Dan setelah Ayahmu selidiki, ternyata surat-surat tersebut berasal dari saingan Ibumu. Oleh karena itu, Ayahmu meminta Ibumu untuk tidak keluar rumah, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang mencelakakan Ibumu, tapi—"

"—Tapi, karena aku yang meminta Ibu untuk menemaniku pergi, maka kejadian itu terjadi," ujar Naruto memotong perkataan Tsunade. Raut wajahnya nampak sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Bukan begitu Bocah!" sergah Tsunade, sedikit membentak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan cucu kesayangsnnya itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup dia melihat cucunya itu harus merasakan sakit akibat sikap Minato.

"Tapi, memang itulah kenyataan yang terjadi, Nek. Jika saja aku tidak merengek untuk menonton kontes itu, mungkin saja Ibu masih di sini … bersama kita, begitu juga Dei_-nii._"

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Ya, apa yang kau katakan itu tidaklah salah, namun itu semua hanya sebuah kemungkinan. Karena, tidak mustahil jika Kushina bisa saja meninggal dengan keadaan yang berbeda," ujarnya, membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Dunia yang Ibumu tekuni bukan hanya sebuah permainan untuk mencari ketenaran semata atau hanya sekedar hobi yang bisa kau lakukan di waktu luangmu, namun semua itu penuh dengan rasa tanggung jawab dan memiliki risiko yang tidaklah kecil. Bahkan, tidak menutup kemungkinan hal yang terjadi pada Ibumu juga dapat terjadi padamu," ujar Minato kembali menatap wajah anaknya.

Mendengar penuturan ayahnya itu, mau tidak mau Naruto merasa sedikit aneh. Bolehkah dia mengasumsikan bahwa ayahnya itu seolah ingin … melindunginya?

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal, Ayah?"

Kening Minato sedikit berkerut ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Apa Ayah membenciku?" Kali ini tatapan Naruto berubah sendu, "Membenciku karena membuat Ibu meninggal?"

Minato tercekat, tidak pernah ia menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menganggap sikapnya ini karena ia membenci anaknya itu.

Sedangkan Tsunade kini hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya sendiri, merasakan sakit kepala yang terasa menyerangnya secara mendadak. 'Mengapa bisa seperti ini?' keluhnya frustasi.

Beberapa detik Minato terdiam.

"Terlepas dari aku membencimu atau tidak," ujarnya, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mengikuti jejak Ibumu. Walaupun itu adalah impiamu sekalipun."

Tsunade langsung menatap Minato tak percaya. 'Apa-apaan ini?'

Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Minato akan mengatakan hal kejam itu pada anaknya. Ok, memang sebelumnya Tsunade tahu apa yang dilakukan Minato selama ini adalah untuk melindungi anaknya itu. Tapi bukan berarti Tsunade setuju jika Minato menghancurkan impian anaknya.

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar pernyataan ayahnya itu. Sekarang, Naruto benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap ayahnya. Di satu sisi Naruto merasa ayahnya seolah melindunginya. Karena takut dirinya mengalami hal yang sama dengan ibunya, namun di sisi lain ayahnya juga seolah ingin menghancurkan impiannya. Impian yang juga sangat ibunya dukung.

Lalu, apa yang sekarang harus dia lakukan? Apakah mengikuti kemauan ayahnya dan membuang impiannya?

Atau menentang ayahnya? dan mungkin akan membuat hubungan mereka berdua menjadi lebih buruk.

Sungguh, saat ini Naruto benar-benar diberikan pilihan yang sulit. Namun ditengah kebingungan tersebut sekelebat ingatan tentang ibunya kembali datang.

" … _Tapi Ibu yakin, suatu saat Naru pasti akan lebih hebat dari Kyuubi dan akan menjadi kebanggaan buat kita semua, … "_

"_He-i, Naru … mau berjanji satu hal pada Ibu?"_

_" Jaga A—yahmu untuk Ibu, ya? Da—n buatlah mimpimu … menjadi nyata."_

Naruto ingat, kata-kata ibunya itu benar-benar membekas dalam hatinya dan saat itu dia memang langsung bertekad untuk menjadi anak yang seperti ibunya inginkan.

Dan mungkin inilah saatnya dia membuktikan hal itu pada ibunya dan juga ayahnya. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa impiannya itu bukan hanya sekedar permainan untuk mendapatkan ketenaran atau hanya sebuah hobi yang dia lakukan ketika dirinya merasa bosan, seperti yang ayahnya katakan. Namun impiannya adalah sebuah cita-cita yang akan menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan pikirannya. Naruto menatap langsung ke arah _sapphire_ ayahnya yang sama dengan miliknya, dalam tatapannya terpancar sebuah keyakinan yang kuat.

"Maaf, jika aku mengecewakan Ayah. Tapi aku akan tetap meraih impianku itu," kata Naruto mantap.

Sesaat Minato tertegun, namun wajahnya tampak datar dan pandangan matanya belum percaya dengan pilihan anaknya.

"Keyakinan yang bagus," ujarnya, "tapi, itu tidaklah cukup. Bukankah tadi kau sudah dengar sendiri risiko apa yang ditanggung oleh ibumu?" Dan terdengar seolah dia ingin meruntuhkan keyakinan anaknya itu. 'Keyakinan itu saja belum cukup, Nak,' Minato membatin.

"Minato!" seru Tsunade kesal, karena ucapan anaknya itu dirasa sudah terlalu berlebihan. Namun Minato mengabaikan seruan ibunya, dan masih mengamati reaksi dari Naruto.

"Aku tetap tidak akan menyerah, Ayah!" yakin Naruto. "Dulu, seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa sebuah cita-cita itu harus diraih walau sesulit apa pun risikonya. Dan aku mengerti bahwa memang benar dunia yang ibu tekuni itu tidaklah mudah. Tapi aku yakin, jika semua itu bisa diatasi dengan sebuah kerja keras yang tulus."

Kali ini sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah Naruto. "Lagi pula aku yakin, Ibu tidak akan setuju jika aku menyerah dengan impianku, hanya karena takut dengan risiko yang akan kuhadapi kelak," tambahnya lagi.

Tsunade langsung tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan cucunya itu. Sedangkan, Minato kini terdiam, dia tahu siapa 'seseorang' yang dimaksud anaknya itu. Karena seseorang itu adalah dirinya sendiri, dalam hati dia merasa bangga pada anaknya yang ternyata kini telah memahami maksudnya itu.

Mau tidak mau Minato ikut tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum yang akhirnya Naruto lihat lagi setelah sejak tiga tahun lalu hilang dari ayahnya.

Perasaan bahagia kini memenuhi hati Naruto. Sungguh, baginya membuat orang tuanya dapat tersenyum karena dirinya merupakan suatu hal yang lebih berharga dari ketenaran yang mungkin akan diraihnya kelak.

Beberapa saat semuanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Lalu Minato mendekat ke arah Naruto dan kemudian meletakan telapak tangannya kanannya pada pundak anaknya itu.

"Kau tahu, Nak," ujarnya, "bagi orang tua sepertiku, melihat anaknya tumbuh menjadi dewasa adalah suatu hal yang paling dinantikan, dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat hari itu terwujud. Dan aku menganggap bahwa keyakinanmu tadi adalah sebuah langkah awal darimu yang kini telah beranjak dewasa, dan aku juga berharap, kau bisa membuktikan semua yang kau katakan tadi."

Naruto mematung, terkesiap dengan kata-kata ayahnya. Tanpa sadar matanya kini tengah berkaca-kaca, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dan langsung menerjang Minato untuk memeluk ayahnya itu seerat mungkin.

Minato sendiri menepuk kepala anaknya itu lembut.

Namun tidak sampai satu menit Naruto melepas pelukannya, dan mendongak menatap ayahnya yang kini terlihat sedang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi … apa itu berarti, Ayah memaafkanku?"

Perlahan, kerutan di kening Minato menghilang dan tatapan penuh penyesalan kini ditujukan pada Naruto yang langsung membuatnya terhenyak.

"Kau tidak salah, Nak. Ayah yang salah karena telah menyakitimu … maafkan Ayah yang selama ini seolah tidak memedulikanmu, membuatmu berpikir bahwa Ayah membencimu."

Tatapan polos karena bingung terlihat di bola _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

Minato tersenyum sedih, "Asal kau tahu, Nak. Ayah tidak pernah membencimu," ujarnya, "Awalnya, Ayah memang ingin melarangmu untuk tidak mengikuti jejak Ibumu, karena takut hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu. Tapi setelah kepergian Kyuubi, Ayah sadar bukan diriku yang dapat menentukan masa depan kalian. Akan tetapi hanya kalian sendirilah yang bisa menentukannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti …" kata Naruto, "lalu, mengapa Ayah tetap melarangku menari? dan bersikap seolah menghindariku hingga memindahkanku ke Konoha?" tuntut Naruto dengan raut bingung.

"Karena aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin memastikan keseriusanmu tentang apa yang selama ini kau impikan. Aku melakukan itu, karena aku tidak ingin hal itu hanya sekedar kau jadikan kegiatan di waktu senggangmu saja, yang artinya, kau hanya main-main. Sedangkan, risiko yang kau hadapi dari kegiatanmu itu tidaklah mudah, dan bisa berakibat fatal," jelas Minato.

"Dan aku bukan menghindarimu, namun hanya masih disibukan dengan kasus kematian Ibumu, yang akhirnya setelah tiga tahun dapat terungkap. Jika mengenai kepindahanmu ke Konoha, itu karena aku ingin kau menemani Nenekmu yang kesepian di sini," tambah Minato seraya mengerlingkan mata pada Tsunade yang kini melotot ke arahnya.

"Jadi, Nak, bisakah kau menepati kata-katamu tadi dan membuat kami bangga?" tanya Minato lembut.

Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Tentu saja! Kerena aku juga sudah bernjanji pada Ibu," ujarnya semangat. Minato langsung mengacak surai pirang anaknya itu. Tsunade sendiri tersenyum bahagia, melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Dan tak lama bell pergantian pelajaran pun terdengar.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kembali kelasmu bocah!" perintah Tsunade dan langsung membuat Naruto merenggut tidak suka.

"Nenekmu benar. Cepatlah! Nanti kau bisa terlambat mengikuti pelajaran," kata Minato.

Namun, kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari Naruto. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tidak rela karena merasa belum puas melepas rindu dengan sang Ayah. Sebenarnya Minato juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah …" kata Naruto akhirnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan enggan, namun baru dua langkah dia berjalan, Naruto kembali berbalik dan menatap ke arah ayah dan neneknya bergantian.

"Bolehkah, aku minta satu hal?" tanya Naruto serius.

Sejenak Minato dan Tsunade saling berpandangan. "Katakan," sahut Minato.

"Berjanjilah kalian akan tetap bersamaku. Karena, jika tanpa kalian aku tidak akan menjadi apa-apa."

Minato tersenyum hangat, "Pasti, Nak," ujarnya. Mendengar itu Naruto langsung tersenyum senang dan kembali berjalan keluar.

Pintu tertutup menyisakan Tsunade dan Minato yang masih menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Dia cucu-Ku," kata Tsunade, terselip nada bangga yang jelas pada suaranya.

Minato mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar nada kepemilikan dalam perkataan ibunya. Padahal Minato tahu bahwa ibunya itu hanya merasa bangga dengan sikap dewasa anaknya. Akan tetapi, perasaan Minato tetap saja tidak terima ketika ibunya itu seolah mengklaim anaknya.

"Dia anak-Ku," sahut Minato tidak mau kalah.

Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tidakkah kalian pikir ini konyol? Memperebutkan seorang anak yang jelas-jelas keturunan kalian sendiri?

"Cucu-Ku!" Nada suara Tsunade meninggi.

"Anak-Ku." Namun tidak begitu dengan Minato.

"Cucu-Ku!"

"Anak-Ku, Ibu."

Tsunade berdecak dengan memasang tatapan skeptis, "Seorang Ayah, seharusnya tidak bersikap kejam pada anaknya. Bahkan kau membuatku ingin memukulmu karena pikiran gilamu untuk melindungi Naruto di balik sikap kejammu dan kau menyakitinya."

Minato tertohok, tapi masih berusaha mempertahankan wajah tenangnya. "Seorang Nenek seharusnya bersikap baik pada cucunya, bukan sering membentaknya," balas Minato, "Lagi pula ada yang mengatakan, kegilaan dan kejeniusan itu perbandinganya hanya sebatas benang tipis, Ibu … "

Tsunade hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan anaknya itu. Asal tahu saja, Tsunade tidak merasa bersalah dengan hal itu, lagi pula memang sudah sifatnya seperti itu. Bukankah sifat alami seseorang itu tidak mudah untuk dirubah?

Dan Tsunade mengakui bahwa anaknya ini memang jenius, namun di balik kejeniusannya itu, kadang kala pikiran Minato sulit ditebak, dan sering kali mengemukakan ide-ide yang tidak masuk akal. Entah harus bersyukur atau meratap, karena hal itu kini menurun pada anak sulungnya, Kyuubi. Bersyukur bahwa Deidara tidak memiliki pemikiran ekstrem seperti itu, walaupun masih dengan kejeniusan yang tetap dimilikinya namun itu diimbangi dengan kelembutan yang dimiliki Khusina.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah apa yang kau katakan, yang jelas dia tetap CUCU-KU," kata Tsunade dengan penekanan pada kata 'cucu-ku'.

Minato mendengus pelan mendengarnya. 'Benar kata orang, semakin tua, sifat kekanakan seseorang itu akan semakin tampak,' batin Minato. 'Sabar … sabar …'

"Tapi tidak kusangka, dia akan mengira bahwa kau membencinya."

Minato hanya diam, tapi dalam hati dia menyetujui perkataan ibunya.

"Namun, walaupun kau benar-benar membencinya sekalipun. Aku berani bertaruh, bahwa dia bisa meruntuhkan kebencianmu itu dalam waktu singkat."

Minato menahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, ketika mendengar kata 'bertaruh' dari mulut ibunya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Ibunya ini gemar bertaruh.

"Mengapa Ibu begitu yakin?"

Tsunade menatap Minato lekat. "Apa kau ingat BakOro?"

Minato butuh beberapa detik untuk mengingat siapa yang dimaksud ibunya. Dan akhirnya dia mengingat seorang pria aneh seumuran ibunya, berkulit menyerupai mayat, yang selalu menyeringai mengerikan dan Minato benar-benar yakin bahwa bola mata emas semirip mata ular itu adalah asli. Ya, dia merupakan salah satu teman ibunya, seorang Ilmuan aneh, pecinta Ular, Orochimaru. atau Kyuubi dan ibunya sering memanggilnya dengan BakOro-Baka Orochimaru.

"Memangnya, apa hubungan Naruto dengannya?"

"Aku yakin, kau masih ingat kejadian saat Naruto berumur lima tahun, saat di mana BakOro berubah, dari seorang pembenci anak kecil dan menjadi pedofil seperti sekarang."

Minato mengangguk. Dalam benaknya berputar ingatan beberapa tahun silam. Minato ingat, dulu, si Orochimaru itu sangat membenci anak kecil, namun entah karena apa suatu hari Orochimaru malah mengajak Naruto menemaninya melakukan riset-nya tentang ular. Naruto yang masih kecil dan memiliki keingintahuan yang besar pun hanya mengangguk setuju, karena saat itu Naruto memang memiliki ketertarikan yang tinggi terhadap _reptile_ berukuran panjang dan hobi mendesis itu, tapi tentu saja tidak sefanatik Orochimaru.

"BakOro pernah bercerita padaku, suatu hari Naruto datang menemuinya sambil tersenyum polos dan di tangan Naruto saat itu ada seekor ular (ularnya jinak) sepanjang satu meter dan di tunjukan pada BakOro," cerita Tsunade, "Nah, semenjak itulah BakOro jadi tidak membenci anak kecil lagi."

"Ibu yakin, saat itu kebencian BakOro terhapus oleh senyum polos cucuku itu," ujarnya lagi. "Ternyata benar bahwa sebuah senyum itu bisa menghapus kebencian dalam diri seseorang," tambah Tsunade bangga dengan teori-nya sendiri.

Minato malah bengong mendengar penuturan ibunya itu.

"Ibu, kau terlalu berlebihan," sahut Minato menatap Ibunya aneh. "Yang kudengar, Naruto hanya menyelamatkan ular Orochimaru dari keisengan Kyuubi yang ingin mengulitinya."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan BakOro yang tiba-tiba akrab dengan Naruto?"

"Tentu saja karena Orochimaru hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto."

"Tapi tetap saja BakOro bisa menjadi pedo seperti saat ini, awal mulanya karena Naruto membuatnya terpesona dengan senyum polos seorang anak kecil," kata Tsunade kekeuh dengan pendapatnya.

Minato mengehela nafas pasrah, tidak mau mendebat ibunya lebih jauh. 'Mengapa jadi membahas Orochimaru?'

Mendadak Minato teringat satu hal. 'Berbicara soal teman lama …'

"Ah, iya! Ibu, Jiraya_-san_ menitip salam padamu, dia ingin kau menerima lamarannya."

Tsunade langsung memandang anaknya sengit. "Katakan padanya, aku menolak."

"Oh, ayolah … aku tahu Ibu kesepian, sebaiknya terima saja lamarannya. Kurasa Jiraya-_san_ cukup … unik," kata Minato dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku 'Ayah kejam'. Karena kau yang lebih kesepian daripada aku," sindir Tsunade pedas.

Minato tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali dengan perkataan ibunya, malah dia berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat semburat merah di pipi ibunya.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Naruto mengehela nafas, saat ini dia sedang termenung di atap sekolah setelah pertemuannya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak mengikuti perintah nenek dan ayahnya untuk memasuki kelas. Yah, tepatnya saat ini dia membolos pelajaran.

Memikirkan tentang pertemuan di ruang Kepala sekolah tadi, ada yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Sehingga membuatnya tidak mungkin menyimak pelajaran di kelas.

Memang tadi dengan tegas dia mengatakan untuk mewujudkan impiannya, namun dia sama sekali belum memikirkan bagaimana dirinya memulai semua itu.

Bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu, _huh_?

Tapi entah mengapa dirinya sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusan itu. Malah membuatnya bersemangat.

Naruto terus termenung sambil duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas, membenamkan kepalanya di atas lututnya yang ditekuk dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar seseorang membuka pintu atap sekolah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, _D__obe _?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa heran karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto. Lalu dia berdiri menyandar pada pagar pembatas di samping kanan Naruto.

"Bukankah kau tadi dipanggil kepala sekolah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya terdengar desahan pelan darinya. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menumpukan dagunya pada lututnya. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin melontarkan pertanyaan, mengapa si _teme-_muka tembok ini ada di sini? Tapi pertanyaan itu diurungkannya dan malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"_Teme _… apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuat seseorang bangga padamu?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ingin dia bertanya, mengapa Naruto menanyakan hal itu, namun akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk menjawab saja.

"Aku tidak tahu, ada apa denganmu, _D__obe,_" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas. "Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membanggakan orang-orang di sekitarku, karena tanpa aku melakukan hal itu pun, mereka sudah bangga pada diriku," tambahnya.

Naruto langsung mencibir, mendengar kalimat panjang nan narsis dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya dalam hati Naruto membenarkan kalimat Sasuke barusan.

Tentu semua orang tahu dengan kepintaran dan bentuk fisiknya, maka hal itu saja sudah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bangga pada Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak akan pernah mengakui hal tersebut secara langsung.

"Selain menyebalkan kau kelewat narsis,_ Teme._"

"Hn."

"Aku pikir kau sudah bertobat dengan dua huruf itu, setelah kalimat panjangmu tadi," sindir Naruto ketus.

Entah mengapa, jika bersama _senpai-_nya satu ini, Naruto selalu tidak bisa menahan kata-kata sindiran atau ejekan terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Hn."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, karena merasa Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan sindiranya.

Memang benar, di antara mereka sering sekali terjadi pertengkaran kecil tidak bermutu, bahkan sejak awal pertemuan keduanya. Namun walaupun terselip perasaan kesal satu sama lain, tentu saja rasa kesal itu hanya berlaku sementara. Intinya, tidak mereka ambil hati. Hanya pertengkaran kecil untuk sekedar penghibur bagi mereka di antara kesibukan atau pun masalah mereka, dan anehnya hal itu telah mereka pahami walau tanpa perjanjian kata sebelumnya.

Yang tanpa sadar membuat mereka semakin dekat dengan sendirinya, seolah itulah takdir mereka. Dan seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya, membuat bungsu Uchiha memenuhi takdir tersebut, melalui perasaan cinta yang tidak pernah sekalipun dia perlihatkan. Dan kini perasaan itu telah memperlihatkan wujudnya, untuk mengikat benang merah takdir kepada seorang pemuda yang memiliki tingkat kepolosan dan ke-_dobe_-an; yang hanya mempunyai perbandingan, sebelas : dua belas, menurut bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Semilir angin berhembus pelan, membuat rambut _raven_ Uchiha mengayun, dan _blonde _jabrik pemuda di sebelahnya menjadi lebih tidak teratur.

Sejenak, mereka hanya menikmati suasana damai yang tengah melanda. Hingga Naruto membuka suaranya kembali.

"Maaf …" ujar Naruto lirih, dan hampir tak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Wajah _stoic_ Sasuke menghilang dua detik berganti dengan raut wajah bingung, dan berusaha mencerna apa yang didengarnya.

'Si _dobe_ ini minta maaf? Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur?' Sasuke membatin heran.

"Kepalaku baik-baik, saja, _Teme. _Dan aku memang baru saja minta maaf padamu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak, 'Dia membaca pikiranku?'

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menganggap kalau itu hanya kebetulan.

"_Teme,_ setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu ketika seseorang meminta maaf padamu, bukan dengan gumaman tidak jelas seperti itu."

"Hn."

"_Teme!_ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Jadi berhentilah membuatku kesal," gerutu Naruto menengadah ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, dan langsung menatapnya tajam.

Namun Sasuke hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Sedikit lega bahwa ternyata Naruto tadi hanya kebetulan menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Minta maaf apa, _Dobe _?" sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kesepakatan itu … " Naruto kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya, sedikit berat mengucapkannya.

"Hn?"

"Iya, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu," ujar Naruto, "tapi tetap saja, kau tidak bisa mengklaim orang seenaknya, _Tem—"_

_Deg!_

Naruto tercekat saat mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kilat _onyx_ tepat berada di hadapannya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke merubah posisi dengan berlutut, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto yang tengah duduk.

"Aku tidak menerima maafmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa?" Naruto merutuk dalam hati ketika tanpa sadar dirinya mendadak gagap.

"Kau tahu ..." ujar Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh pipi _tan_ kenyal Naruto, "... aku tidak memberi maaf secara cuma-cuma."

"Ka-kau! sejak kapan jadi _matre,_ _Teme_?" ketus Naruto, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Sentuhan Sasuke yang terasa dingin itu membuat dirinya seolah tersengat listrik, merasakan tubuhnya meremang. Bahkan untuk menepis tangan Sasuke yang kini bergerak lembut di pipinya saja dia tidak sanggup. Yang kini dia lakukan hanya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menetralkan dentaman jantungnya, yang entah sejak kapan menghentak semakin liar.

Oh, asal kalian tahu, reaksi ini bukan hanya sekali Naruto rasakan. Bahkan hanya dengan berdekatan dengan Sasuke saja sudah berefek tidak sehat bagi jantungnya. Namun hal itu selalu Naruto tutupi dengan sikap ketusnya. Entah sejak kapan Naruto mulai melihat Sasuke dengan cara yang berbeda. Akan tetapi, Naruto selalu mengabaikan perasaan yang selalu melandanya itu, selalu merasa bahwa hal itu hanya karena dia kesal dengan sikap _senpai _yang selalu mengatainya bodoh.

Sasuke tentu saja merasakan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar di bawah tangannya, dan dalam hati dia menyeringai senang akan hal itu.

Sasuke mengabaikan nada ketus yang dilontarkan Naruto, "_Dobe,_ asal kau tahu, aku tidak seenaknya mengklaim orang," katanya tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, aku tahu, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Itu karena kau yang tidak menjelaskannya, breng—mmpph!"

Mata Naruto melebar _shock_, saat merasakan bibir Sasuke kini telah menekan bibirnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari sejak kapan tangan Sasuke berpindah dari pipinya pada tengkuknya dan tangan Sasuke yang bebas mengunci gerakkannya.

Sasuke terus menekan lembut dan melumat bibir atas bawah Naruto secara bergantian. Sasuke menikmati apa yang dia lakukan pada bibir Naruto yang sangat terasa pas dengan bibirnya, dan menyeringai saat Naruto melenguh pelan atas perlakuannya.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, sensasi bibir Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya terbuai, perlahan tubuhnya yang tadi menegang, kini merileks. Dia tidak pernah berpikir di balik sikap dingin dan anggkuhnya, Sasuke bisa memperlakukannya selembut ini.

Naruto merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis hingga membuat wajahnya merona pekat, akibat sensasi lembut Sasuke yang seolah bisa membuatnya meleleh kapan saja.

Dia sama sekali tidak membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, sesekali melenguh, menikmati dominasi bibir Sasuke padanya. Mencengkram celananya erat, berusaha menahan sensai lembut yang seolah bisa membuatnya melayang, bahkan untuk sekedar berpikir saja kini dia susah melakukanya.

Sasuke sendiri, kini menaikkan intensitas lumatannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud meminta akses lebih untuk memasuki rongga hangat Naruto, dan hal itu dilakukannya tanpa kesulitan, karena sejak tadi pun mulut Naruto sudah sedikit terbuka.

Naruto mengerang pelan, saat lidah Sasuke mulai menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya, menyebabkan tetesan salivanya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya hingga ke dagu. Sasuke terus berusaha menjangkau seluruh isi rongga mulut Naruto. Tanpa peduli paru-paru Naruto kini menjerit meminta pasokan oksigen. Naruto sedikit memberontak dalam kuncian Sasuke, memberi sinyal untuk menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke, hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dan beruntung Sasuke akhirnya mau melepaskan dirinya di detik terakhir dirinya hampir saja hilang kesadaran.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, yang masih merasakan sensasi bibir Naruto yang kini terlihat memerah pekat dan menggoda. Sedangkan, Naruto masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya dengan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan membersihkan lelehan salivanya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya.

"Dengan ini, aku menerima maafmu, _Dobe_."

Naruto langsung melotot pada Sasuke, namun tidak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, yang kini hanya bisa membuka dan menutup.

"Hn, akan tetapi, aku tidak akan mencabut kata-kataku, tentang kau yang menjadi milik-Ku," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku bukan _property_ mu!" jerit Naruto kesal, setelah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan puas menghirup udara yang dia butuhkan.

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah bahwa aku ini barang yang bisa kau pakai dan kau buang kapan saja!" Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto, belum sempat dia mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya; meminta maaf, dicium sebagai syarat, dan lagi-lagi diklaim seenaknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melayangkan tatapan intens pada Naruto yang kini wajahnya telah memerah, karena marah.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan mengerti," ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto hendak protes, namun tidak jadi saat Sasuke lagi-lagi membuatnya terdiam dengan dentaman jantung abnormalnya.

"Apa kau lebih suka jika aku menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku?" lanjutnya datar.

Sungguh lidah Naruto terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan apa pun saat ini, dia bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kekasih? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Hei, bahkan sebelumnya Naruto pun tidak mendengar bahwa _senpai_ yang selalu dianggapnya menyebalkan ini suka padanya.

Lagi pula, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mengapa terkesan seolah dirinyalah yang menginginkan Sasuke?

Terkesan sangat egois.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri?

Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa Sasuke kini telah menunggu dengan gugup apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Oh, tapi hal itu tentu saja ditutupi dengan baik oleh wajah _stoic_ miliknya. Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Naru—"

_Drrrrrt … Drrrrt … Drrrt …_

Belum sempat Sasuke mengutarakan maksudnya, getaran pada saku celananya kontan membuat keningnya berkedut kesal. Karena dianggap mengganggu _moment_ berharganya untuk mendapat kepastian dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Sasuke tidak melepas tatapannya sedikit pun pada Naruto yang kini masih mematung dengan wajah merona, membuatnya tampak lebih manis di mata Sasuke. Dan tangannya merogoh sakunya mengambil iPhone miliknya dan tanpa melihat siapa gerangan yang menelpon, langsung saja dia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hn."

"_Kau di mana?" _Terdengarlah suara Neji di seberang sambungan. Membuat Sasuke melontarkan kutukan kesal dalam hatinya.

Naruto dapat melihat raut wajah Sasuke menampakkan ekspresi kesal ketika seseorang entah siapa berbicara padanya.

"Hn."

"_Ck, cepat kembali! Kepala sekolah memintamu mengantar laporan festival kemarin."_

"Dua menit." Setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung saja memutus sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Pulang sekolah, tunggu aku di kelasmu," pesan Sasuke singkat, setelah itu dia berdiri dengan sebelumnya mengecup bibir Naruto sejenak. Dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa membeku dengan kedua belah bibir yang terbuka dan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

' Tolong seseorang katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk...?' batin Naruto tak percaya.

Benarkah itu mimipi buruk di saat kau menikmatinya Naru? =_="a

.

.

TBC…

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Hate and Smile written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu, SasoDei.

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sasuke kini terus merutuk kesal dalam hati, saat tadi dia menerima telepon dari Neji, yang mengatakan dirinya harus menyerahkan laporan festival pada Kepala Sekolah. Padahal tadi dia ingin menyendiri sejenak dari keadaan ruang OSIS yang menurutnya terlalu menyebalkan. Karena hanya dihuni pasangan-pasangan bodoh, menurutnya. NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba.

Saat ini dirinya sedang menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan membawa sebuah map biru di tangannya. Sasuke hampir mencapai _knop_ pintu, namun mendadak pintu tersebut terbuka dari dalam, dan muncullah seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

'Tunggu … berambut pirang dan mata biru?'

Pria tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut, mungkin karena tidak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang di balik pintu. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah ramah.

"Oh, kau ingin menemui Kepala Sekolah?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Minato terdiam sesaat sambil menatap Sasuke intens, hal itu membuat Sasuke heran.

"Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Anda …"

"Namikaze Minato, wali Naruto," ujar Minato memperkenalkan diri dan masih disertai senyum.

.

.

Naruto termangu di bangkunya dan kemudian mengacak rambut frustasi. Sungguh, saat ini dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan jika nanti dia bertemu Sasuke. Sejak kejadian di atap tadi siang, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran.

Dan kini saat dirinya hanya tinggal sendiri di kelas, karena beberapa saat lalu bell pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Namun, sudah menunggu sejak beberapa menit lalu, Naruto belum juga menemui tanda-tanda bahwa_ Senpai—teme_ itu menuju ke kelasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar getaran ponselnya yang diletakan di atas meja. Naruto meraih ponselnya dan mengernyit, ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya. 'Kyuu_-nii_…?'

"_Moshi-moshi._"

"_Kau sudah pulang?" _

"Ya, aku sudah pulang."

"_Cepat kau kemari, Iruka sudah aku suruh untuk menjemputmu."_

"Tapi aku seda—"

"_Cepatlah! aku sedang bersama Deidara saat ini."_

"Apa? Dei_-nii_?"

"_Ya, Sekarang aku sedang di kediaman Namikaze."_

"... Baiklah aku pulang sekarang." Sambungan telepon terputus, Naruto langsung bergegas mengambil tasnya dan langsung melesat ke luar kelas.

Tak berapa lama seorang pemuda berambut _raven _sedang menuju ke kelas XI-A. Dan hanya bisa berdiri di ambang pintu ketika tidak melihat siapa pun di dalamnya.

"Si _Dobe_ itu …" desisnya, kecewa.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil _sport_ birunya, menapaki jalan menuju pintu Mansion tempat tinggalnya. Namun belum sampai dirinya mencapai pintu, dari balik pintu tersebut keluarlah seorang pria bertampang bosan yang sangat dia kenal, karena pria tersebut juga merupakan salah satu staff pengajar di sekolahnya.

"Yo! Sasuke_-kun _!" sapa pria tersebut. Sasuke memberikan tatapan herannya, melihat Kakashi berada di Mansion Uchiha.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, _Sensei _?"

"Mengunjungi Airi_-chan _dan Airin_-chan_," jawabnya, seraya tersenyum di balik masker.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar nama kedua bocah kembar anak dari sepupunya disebut oleh Kakashi. Ya, Airi dan Airin merupakan anak kembar dari sepupunya Obito dan istrinya Rin.

Dan memang Kakashi merupakan sahabat dari pasangan suami istri tersebut, jadi tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi yang membuatnya heran bukan itu, melainkan keberadaan Kakashi dan sepupunya di sini, yang berarti ayahnya juga sekarang telah pulang.

Mengapa bisa begitu? Karena beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka semua sedang berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus masalah bisnis. Dengan kata lain mengurus perusahaan milik Uchiha yang lain, selain Sharingan _entertainment_.

"Mereka sudah kembali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, dan kurasa mereka semua sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam singkat seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap cuek Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke memasuki rumahnya, dia mendengar suara-suara dari arah ruang keluarga. Akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sana. Terlihatlah ayah, ibu, beserta yang lainnya.

"Sasuke_-nii_!" panggil seorang anak kecil perempuan berumur lima tahun, yang sedang bermain di ruang tersebut bersama bocah perempuan lainnya yang mirip dengannya.

Semua yang ada di ruang keluarga tersebut sontak melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasu_-chan_?" kata sang ibu lembut.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, "Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Ibu."

Mikoto berserta Obito hanya terawa renyah melihat wajah kesal Sasuke.

Sasuke membungkuk sedikit sebagai salam pada ayahnya. Dan dia langsung menuju ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada.

Namun dia tiba-tiba berhenti di pertengahan tangga. "Ayah, apa kau kenal dengan Namikaze Minato?"

Semua yang ada di ruang keluarga itu menatap Sasuke—minus dua bocah kembar. Fugaku Uchiha menatap anaknya datar. Tidak menjawab.

"Kau kenal Minato_-kun_, Sasu_-chan_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn, aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah. Dia salah satu wali murid di sana," jelas Sasuke.

"Wah~ sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Minato_-san,_" ujar Obito.

"Kau benar, sudah berapa tahun tidak bertemu, ya?" gumam Mikoto dengan pandangan menerawang. "Ah, kau bilang dia wali murid di sana? Apa itu Naru_-chan_?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, dalam hati sedikit merasa heran karena seluruh keluarganya mengenal Namikaze Minato, namun sepertinya hanya dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengenalnya. Mengingat bahwa dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto tepanya sebulan yang lalu.

"Jadi ingat, tentang pertarungan memperebutkan Kushina_-san_ waktu itu, benar tidak Miko_-chan_?" kata Obito sambil tertawa kecil.

'Pertarungan?' Sasuke lagi-lagi membatin heran.

"Benar sekali, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa pertarungan paling bersejarah itu. Kau juga masih ingatkan, sayang?" tanya Mikoto pada suaminya yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dan Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya selalu membuat lelaki Namikaze itu kesal.

Bagaimana bisa?

Mudah saja. Fugaku hanya bersikap diam saja sudah membuat pria pirang tersebut kesal. Apalagi ditambah ketika Fugaku melarangnya untuk kencan dengan Kushina. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang melarang juga _sih_ … hanya saja, saat itu Kushina sedang melakukan pekerjaannya yang padat. Tapi Minato bersikeras meminta pada Fugaku untuk meliburkan Kushina sehari saja untuk kencan. Namun sayangnya Fugaku menolak. Dan parahnya hal itu tidak sekali saja terjadi. Itulah yang membuat Minato tidak menyukai Fugaku.

Tapi berbeda dengan pikiran Fugaku yang selalu menyukai untuk membuat Minato kesal, baginya hal itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Kushina pun malah mendukung Fugaku, dengan alasan yang tidak jauh beda. Karena bagi Kushina sendiri, melihat Minato—yang biasanya selalu bersikap tenang—selalu mencak-mencak tidak bisa berkencan dengannya itu … yeah, cukup menyenangkan.

Dan jika soal pertarungan itu …

Hem … mereka sering menyebutnya 'pertarungan putih'. Sesuai dengan namanya, Minato sering mengajukan sebuah tantangan pada Fugaku, yang merupakan tantangan paling konyol bagi Fugaku. Sebuah tantangan untuk menghabiskan beberapa liter air putih sebanyak mungkin, dan miris bagi Minato karena dia akan selalu kalah dari Fugaku. Lalu, pulang dalam keadaan perut kembung.

Tapi entah mengapa, Minato tidak pernah bosan untuk melakukan tantangan yang sama. Dengan tujuan, jika Minato menang, maka Fugaku akan mengizinkan Kushina libur dan berkencan dengan Minato. Namun, yah … mau bagaimana lagi? Fugaku-lah yang selalu menang. Dan bertambahlah rasa tidak suka Minato pada Fugaku.

Bernostalgia itu memang menyenangkan, pikir Fugaku. Tapi sayang kesenangan itu tidak bisa didapatkannya lagi.

Sasuke sudah tidak mendengar apa pun lagi ketika dirinya telah tiba di dalam kamarnya, dia memang meninggalkan acara keluarga di bawah di mana Ibunya sedang bernostalgia dengan seseorang bernama Namikaze Minato yang merupakan calon mertuanya kelak, menurutnya.

Dia tidak tahu ada hubungan apa antara keluarganya dengan keluarga Namikaze di masa lalu, dan saat ini dia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu. Karena sejak tadi dia hanya memikirkan di mana sekarang si _dobe_ kesayangannya berada.

Sasuke mengambil iPhone di saku celananya dan menekan nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya pada layar, dan mendekatkan iPhone-nya pada telinganya.

Tak berapa lama yang terdengar hanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari operator yang menandakan bahwa nomor yang ditujunya sedang tidak aktif.

"Dasar _Dobe _…" Sasuke mengeluarkan geraman kesalnya, lalu melempar iPhone-nya ke kasur. Seketika bayangan tentang pertemuannya dengan Kepala Keluarga Namikaze berkelebat dalam benaknya

_;;flashback;;_

"Ah, kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya pria yang memiliki ciri fisik yang mirip dengan si _dobe_.

"Anda …"

"Namikaze Minato, wali Naruto," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dan masih disertai senyum.

"Anda mengenal saya?" tanya Sasuke formal.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kau sangat mirip dengan si _lord face flat_—ah! Maksudku, Uchiha Fugaku. Oh ya, apa kau teman anakku, Naruto?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum yang sama, namun entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan senyum sang Namikaze tersebut.

'Dan apa maksudnya dengan '_lord face flat_'?' batin Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Hanya teman? Tidak ada yang lain?" Kening Sasuke berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Minato yang tidak biasa. Apalagi ditambah tatapan seolah mengintimidasi.

"Ya, kami hanya teman …" _—setidaknya sekarang. _Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Minato terdiam sejenak, "Heh? Perasaan sepihak rupanya," gumam Minato seraya menyeringai.

Akan tetapi hal tersebut masih dapat didengar jelas Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel dan ternyata adalah ponsel Minato yang bedering. Dia tidak melihat si pemanggil dan menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, kau ingin menemui Kepala sekolah bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ah~ satu lagi, aku dengar keluarga Uchiha itu sangat kolot. Dan kurasa mereka selalu membutuhkan keturunan." Senyum ramah Minato menghilang, digantikan sebuah seringai dan tatapan sinis. "Bukan begitu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"_Jaa ne~_" salamnya dengan menepuk pundak Sasuke sekali, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung.

_;;flashback end;;_

Sasuke mendengus ketika mengingat 'nasihat' terakhir calon ayah mertuanya itu. _Well_, Sasuke paham bahwa secara tidak langsung Minato tidak menyetujui hubungan lebih dari teman, antara dirinya dengan Namikaze bungsu. Yang membingungkan bagi Sasuke adalah dari mana Minato mengetahui perasaannya?

'Keturunan ya…?'

Sasuke memandang foto keluarga yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya. 'Setidaknya Itachi yang akan meneruskannya,' pikir Sasuke. Lagi pula cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Dan jalan keluar yang Sasuke pikirkan hanyalah kakaknya seorang.

Ck, cinta benar-benar membuat tingkat keegoisan Sasuke menjadi akut.

Dan dengan berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke tidak akan mundur begitu saja untuk menjadikan Naruto benar-benar miliknya, sekalipun itu Minato atau keluarganya yang melarang. _So … _ Sasuke saat ini hanya berharap bahwa Itachi benar-benar 'normal'. _Poor_ Itachi…

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," ujar seseorang seraya memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa kuning.

"Kyuu … apa Dei_-nii_ akan sadar?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat sosok Kyuubi yang kini berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidur. Tatapan Naruto hanya tertuju pada Deidara yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam alat medis yang menopang hidupnya. Kyuubi hanya diam, pertanyaan yang sama juga selalu berputar dalam benaknya.

"Kejadiannya sangat cepat …" kata Naruto dengan tatapan sendu, "Semua ini salahku—"

"Ya, ini salah," ujar Kyuubi sinis, "Salah, karena _seseorang_ merengek hanya untuk menonton kontes tidak penting."

Hati Naruto teriris mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi, namun tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Salah, karena Deidara mengantar kalian. Salah, karena Ibu menurutinya …" Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Salah, karena saat itu aku tidak bisa mencegah kalian. Salah, karena aku tidak menjaga kalian …" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan terhenyak saat melihat raut penyesalan dan frustasi pada wajah Kyuubi.

"Kyuu … itu bukan salahmu, saat itu kau sedang kuliah."

"Tidak," bantah Kyuubi, "Saat itu aku tidak kuliah. Aku sedang bermain (melakukan macam-macam percobaan) bersama Sasori."

"Tapi, tetap saja itu bukan kesalahan Kyuu_-nii_!"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga bisa berhenti untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Kau tahu, percuma saja jika kau menyalahkan dirimu. Itu semua tidak akan merubah apapun," kata Kyuubi.

Naruto paham itu, tapi entah mengapa rasa bersalah itu terus membuatnya sulit untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lagi pula, jika kau terus seperti itu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Ibu, Deidara dan kita semua bangga padamu."

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Kyuubi. "Benar, 'kan?"

"Kyuu-_nii_ …"

"Bukankah saat ini yang terpenting, kau membuat Orang Tua itu mengakui kemampuanmu?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Dari man—" Naruto menunduk dan menyentuh kalungnya. 'Ah, Alat transmisi.'

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menegang. "_Err-_ Kyuu … apa kau dengar …" katanya gugup.

"Maksudmu, pengakuan egois Anak Ayam itu?" sinis Kyuubi. Naruto bergerak-gerak gusar di tempatnya.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Kyuubi, namun Naruto tidak menjawab. "Sayang sekali, untuk seminggu ke depan kau akan tetap berada di sini. Dan untuk sementara kau akan melakukan _home schooling_."

"Apa? _Home schooling_?" tanya Naruto kaget, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lakukan saja seperti yang aku katakan," ujar Kyuubi tegas. "Bukankah kau ingin menepati janjimu pada Ibu?"

Tak ada bantahan lagi dari Naruto, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi padanya. Tapi setidaknya hal ini memberikan waktu untuk dirinya berpikir tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Dan tak lama terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumah yang luas.

"Orang Tua itu sudah datang rupanya," gumam Kyuubi.

"Ayah …"

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Apa aku bisa menganggap kedatanganmu di sini, berarti kau sudah melupakan pekerjaanmu?" tanya sang kepala Keluarga Namikaze pada anaknya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Minato baru saja pulang dari rutinitas kerjanya. Dan menemukan Kyuubi sedang menunggunya di ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuubi dingin.

"Apa kau masih ingin bermain-main?"

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Minato menopang dagunya dengan jari-jari yang ditautkan, menatap Kyuubi tajam. "Apa kau sadar, bahwa selama tiga tahun ini kau hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia?"

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan," ujarnya "aku hanya ingin meraih impianku saja."

"Menjadi seperti Ibumu?" tanya Minato, "Apa benar itu impianmu?" lanjutnya dengan menatap sang anak dengan pandangan ragu.

Kyuubi menatap Minato tak mengerti.

"Pekerjaanmu yang sekarang …" Minato tersenyum tipis. "… Hanya kau lakukan karena ingin membuatku kesal, bukan?"

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, "Ck, untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu? Aku hanya ingin mencari biaya hidup."

"_Well,_ jika kau hanya ingin mencari biaya hidup, kurasa dengan otakmu itu, masih banyak hal yang dapat kau kerjakan," sanggah Minato. "Menjadi artis dengan menutupi identitasmu, kurasa itu bukan suatu hal yang dilakukan seseorang, jika memang benar itu adalah impianmu. Kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal karena telah memberi larangan pada adikmu meraih impiannya. Dan sekarang … apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tahu semuanya?"

Kyuubi menatap ayahnya tajam, "Aku tidak akan bertanya dari mana kau bisa tahu bahwa 'aku mengetahui semuanya'. Kuakui kau pintar Pak tua—"

"_Well,_ kau mendapatkan otak jenius dariku," potong Minato cepat, sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"—dan menyebalkan," sinis Kyuubi, "untuk selanjutnya, kau hanya perlu melihat. Seminggu lagi aku akan mengadakan konser terakhir di Konoha. Kau bisa menganggap bahwa aku menuruti keinginanmu mundur dari dunia hiburan."

"Jadi itu alasanmu menemuiku?" tanya Minato, "Oh! Kau sudah puas bermain rupanya," serunya kemudian.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah apa yang kau katakan."

"Ah~ lalu, bagaimana jika kau mengikuti jejak adikmu?" tanya Minato dengan seringaianya.

Kyuubi, entah mengapa merasa tidak nyaman dengan seringai Minato, padahal dirinya paling tidak mudah diintimidasi seseorang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Meraih impianmu sendiri."

"Seperti kau tahu saja apa impianku," sindir Kyuubi.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku adalah Ayahmu?" ujar Minato. "Kuakui selama ini aku memang sering sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak mengenal anak-anakku dengan baik," seringai Minato melebar.

"Kau memang memilki bakat seperti Ibumu, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius dalam hidupmu."

Kali ini Minato berdiri, dan mendekati Kyuubi yang hanya terdiam dengan gelisah di tempatnya.

"Menjadi sepertiku itu tidak mudah, _loh~_" kata Minato dengan nada s_ing a song_, dan terkekeh kecil saat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Kyuubi.

"Heh? Rubah kecilku tersipu … _kawaiii~_" goda Minato pada anaknya.

"Aku tidak tersipu!" elak Kyuubi, "Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan rubah kecil lagi! Aku sudah besar Pak Tua! Lagi pula aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi sepertimu!" ketusnya, namun berbeda dengan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Oh, benarkah? Apa perlu aku menunjukan video itu saja, ya?" gumam Minato memasang pose pura-pura berpikir.

"Hei! Video apa yang kau maksud!"

"Video … rubah kecilku," ujar Minato sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Oh … apa pun isi video yang ayahnya katakan itu, pasti sesuatu yang akan mempermalukan dirinya. Dalam hati Kyuubi bertekad untuk menghancurkan video itu.

"Cepat buang video itu Pak Tua!" geram Kyuubi.

"Kau mengancamku rubah kecil?"

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Wajah Kyuubi kini memerah kesal.

"Ayah," kata Minato, membuat kyuubi terdiam dengan kening berkerut. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau memanggilku Ayah, Daddy, Papa, or—"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuubi keras.

"Ha~ dasar … padahal dulu kau selalu mengekor padaku dan berteriak memanggilku Ayah," gerutu Minato memasang ekspresi sedih.

Kyuubi mendengus. "Jangan suka mengarang cerita, Pak Tua," cemoohnya.

Padahal Kyuubi tahu betul bahwa yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah suatu kebenaran. Namun sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan mengakuinya, bahwa sewaktu kecil dia sangat menganggumi ayah tersebut. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun rasa kagum itu masih dimilikinya, namun akibat sikap Minato yang sering menggodanya, membuat dirinya selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang sebaliknya.

Apalagi mengetahui kenyataan yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya baru-baru ini. Yah … yang bisa dibilang membuatnya sangat kesal karena merasa dibohongi.

"Hahaha … kau ini ..." ujar Minato mengacak rambut Kyuubi, "Kau tahu, saat kau mengatakan dulu bahwa impianmu menjadi sepertiku, itu membuatku sangat senang _loh _… rubah kecil."

Kyuubi hanya menggerutu dengan perlakukan Minato yang terus menganggap seperti anak kecil, namun sepertinya tidak ada sedikit pun niat Kyuubi menepis tangan Minato dari kepalanya.

Entah mengapa sentuhan itu terasa sangat nyaman dan sekaligus membuatnya kesal.

Nyaman, karena dia merasa hal tersebut memang hal yang wajar dirasakan oleh seorang anak sepertinya. Dan selalu merasa kesal di saat berasamaan karena dia diperlakukan layaknya bayi, dan semakin kesal saat dirinya tidak berusaha menolak perlakuan ayahnya tersebut.

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Ayah!"

Gerakan tangan Minato seketika terhenti saat mendengar Kyuubi kembali memanggilnya 'ayah'.

"Sudahlah, karena tidak ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Ayah lagi. Aku akan melihat Naruto," kata Kyuubi dan langsung meninggalkan Minato yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Haa~ dasar anak itu …" gumam Minato, mengelengkan kepalanya, seraya tertawa kecil.

"_Kawaiii … Ne~_"

.

"Eh? Tuan Muda Kyuubi." Iruka terkejut, saat melihat Kyuubi keluar dari ruangan Minato ketika dia ingin memasuki ruangan itu.

Dan ekspresi Iruka tiba-tiba berubah khawatir. "Loh? Anda sakit? Wajah Anda merah sekali."

"_URUSAI!_" bentak Kyuubi sambil menutupi wajahnya dan berlalu dengan Iruka yang menatapnya bingung.

Kyuubi berjalan cepat menuju ruang perawatan Deidara, sesekali dia merutuk kesal dengan sikapnya tadi pada Minato. Jika ditanya siapa sebenarnya orang yang selalu membuat Kyuubi merasa tidak berkutik, Kyuubi dengan sangat tegas, tidak akan mengakuinya bahwa itu adalah Minato, ayahnya sendiri.

Entah apa yang membuatnya dengan mudah merasa terintimidasi oleh Minato. Yang jelas, sering kali ayahnya itu bersikap seolah mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya. Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, dan itu selalu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Tanpa terasa, Kyuubi telah berada di depan sebuah pintu pintu bercat putih, dan meraih _knop_ pintu tersebut dengan sebelumnya mengatur nafas sejenak dan kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dirinya lihat adalah Naruto yang sepertinya sedang tertidur di sisi sebelah kanan ranjang Deidara, dengan posisi duduk dan meletakkan tangannya yang terlipat sebagai bantal di atas kasur.

Kyuubi mendekat kepada kedua adiknya, langkah sepatunya bergema nyaring di kamar yang hening tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba berhenti dengan ekspresi terkejut, tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, merasakan seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Beberapa saat dia mengerjapkan matanya berusaha sadar dari rasa kantuknya, seingatnya di baru saja tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ya, entah mengapa dia merasa lelah, sehingga membuat dirinya jatuh tertidur sambil menemani sang kakak yang terbaring belum sadarkan diri. Namun sedikit merasa kesal juga, karena merasa terusik dengan kedatangan seseorang tersebut.

Ketika mengangkat kepalanya Naruto melihat ke arah kedatangan seseorang tersebut dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyuubi sedang berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang satunya.

Dan itu berarti kakaknya itu baru saja selesai menemui sang ayah dan melakukan pembicaraan entah apa. Namun Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikap Kyuubi, yang hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Dei …" lirih Kyuubi. Membuat kening Naruto berkerut bingung. Ekspresi kaget tergambar jelas di wajah Kyuubi.

Naruto yang bingung melihat Kyuubi bersikap seperti itu, mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Kyuubi.

Dan tak lama, Naruto menimbulkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuubi, bahkan dia merasakan bola _sapphire_-nya memanas, dan mengabur ketika kristal beningnya mengalir jatuh. Menatap haru kakaknya yang selama tiga tahun menutup mata, kini menunjukan kilau _aquamarine-_nya.

_Aquamarine_ itu memandang kosong langit-langit ruang kamar tersebut, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, sedikit meringis karena merasa nyeri pada otot lehernya yang telah lama tidak digerakkan, dan menemukan sosok seorang pemuda di sampingnya.

Naruto masih tidak bisa menemukan suaranya, ketika Deidara tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Padahal sejak saat dia memasuki ruang rawat kakaknya ini, dirinya hampir saja menyerah untuk berharap bahwa Deidara akan kembali sadar. Bahkan Naruto pernah mendengar sendiri ketika dokter yang menangani Deidara di rumah sakit, menyatakan bahwa harapan kakaknya untuk hidup sangatlah kecil dan menganjurkan untuk merelakan kakaknya itu.

Namun ayahnya bersikeras bahwa Deidara akan kembali sadar. Dan sejak saat itu, ayahnya membawa kakaknya untuk dirawat di rumah. Dan dokter Kabuto-lah yang kini diberi wewenang penuh atas kesembuhan kakaknya, karena dokter Kabuto juga merupakan salah satu dokter yang sudah sejak lama menangani kesehatan keluarga Namikaze.

Dan kini dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa pemikiran ayahnya itu benar dan menjadi kenyataan. Kakaknya kini benar-benar sadar, hingga membuatnya sulit untuk menggambarkan rasa gembira yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku akan memanggil Kabuto," ujar Kyuubi dan langsung meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Naruto masih terdiam di tempat, tak ada kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya. Hingga suara parau dan serak dari kakaknya membuatnya terhenyak.

"K-kau… sia—pa… ?"

.

::A::C::SN::J:S::

.

Pagi hari yang cerah dan terasa tenang di _Konoha High School_. Namun entah mengapa bagi pemuda satu ini pagi yang cerah seperti ini, membuatnya merasa kesal.

Ya, memang sejak tadi Sasuke tiba di sekolah tidak sedikit pun dirinya menikmati pagi yang cerah ini.

Sasuke duduk di mejanya, sambil masih menatap iPhone-nya dengan geram. Hal ini tidak lain karena disebabkan oleh seorang _dobe_ yang sejak tadi malam tidak mengaktifkan ponsel atau membalas pesannya satu pun. Dan tadi dia sempat mampir sebentar ke kelas XI-A, namun Sasuke tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

Tak berapa lama dua orang pemuda, Neji dan Gaara, memasuki ruang OSIS tersebut.

"Yo, Sas!" sapa Neji. Namun yang disapa hanya diam sambil tetap menatap iPhone-nya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Neji menoleh pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Entahlah," jawabnya acuh.

Namun saat mendengar Gaara berbicara, Sasuke langsung menatap Gaara tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Gaara …" kata Sasuke, "apa kau tahu di mana Naruto?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat dan cepat.

Mata Sasuke menyipit tak percaya. Sesaat dua pemuda _stoic_ itu saling pandang.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian?" ujar Neji bingung, dan memutus aksi saling pandang mereka.

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya, namun dia yakin jika Gaara tahu di mana keberadaan Naruto. Yang jadi masalah adalah, sikap Gaara barusan yang seolah tidak mau memberitahunya. Dan walaupun dipaksa sekalipun dia tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya dia bertekad untuk menanyakan kepada Kepala Sekolah nanti.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shikamaru memasuki ruang OSIS, dengan wajah mengantuk seperti biasanya.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan pada kalian," kata Gaara. Membuat fokus semuanya tertuju padanya.

"Ini." Gaara memperlihatkan lima lembar kertas berukuran segi empat pada mereka.

Neji meraih lembaran tersebut, dan matanya sedikit melebar. "Gaara ini …"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Itu tiket konser," jelas Gaara.

Shikamaru meraih tiket tersebut, dengan pandangan heran. Dan pada lembaran tiket tersebut tertera tulisan 'KITSUNE CONCERT' dan keterangan lainnya tentang waktu dan tempat tersebut di gelar, dan tulisan VIP yang membuat Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau dapat dari mana tiket ini Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Seorang kenalan."

"Kenalan yang cukup merepotkan kurasa," komentar Shikamaru. Walaupun Shikamaru tidak terlalu peduli dengan dunia hiburan, namun bukan berarti dia tidak tahu siapa Kitsune ini. Dan setahunya, setiap konser yang diadakan olehnya itu dengan kapasitas terbatas, dan tiket yang mahal.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa mendapatkan tiket ini. Hanabi saja merengek semalaman karena kehabisan tiket ini," kata Neji, mengingat betapa adik sepupunya yang masih duduk di bangku SMP itu menangis semalam, karena tidak mendapatkan tiket konser idolanya.

"Tapi, sejak kapan kau suka menonton konser, Gaara?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Kalau kalian tidak ingin menonton terserah," ujarnya, "Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika kalian melewatkan hal yang menarik."

"Hal menarik apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Gaara menyeringai, "Pastikan saja sendiri."

Ingin rasanya Gaara tertawa melihat tampang geram Sasuke saat ini padanya. Gaara memang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dengan Sasuke. Itu tidak lain karena Naruto yang menghubunginya kemarin malam dan menceritakan segalanya. Karena saat itu Naruto mengabari dirinya bahwa Deidara telah sadar. Dan Gaara memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan Sasuke tentang keberadaan Naruto. Jika ditanya mengapa, hanya Gaara dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Gaara, mengapa aku seperti mengira kau mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kitsune ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Gaara sedikit tersentak, namun berhasil menutupinya dengan wajah _stoic-_nya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Gaara dengan tersenyum misterius.

"Neji, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," lanjut Gaara. Dan Neji langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang memandang kepergian Gaara datar, dan juga Sasuke.

"_Mendokusai … _menurutku 90% kau tahu Gaara," ujar Shikamaru yang tidak mungkin didengar Gaara yang telah menghilang di balik pintu bersama Neji.

.

.

TBC…

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Hate and Smile written by RenJeeSun**

**Rated: T**

**warning: Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, M-Preg, dll.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Slight: GaaNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu, SasoDei.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Kediaman Namikaze.

"Dei_-nii!_" panggil seorang pemuda dengan suara cemprengnya. Yang dipanggil hanya bisa tersenyum lemah di tempat tidur. Naruto menghampiri ranjang kakaknya itu, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu melakukan ritual mandi.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat Kyuubi dan Kabuto yang sedang mengontrol keadaan Deidara. Mereka semua sangat bersyukur ketika Deidara telah sadar dari komanya kemarin.

Namun mereka juga tidak sepenuhnya bernafas lega, karena setelah beberapa saat Deidara sadar dari koma, mereka menemukan kenyataan lain yang membuat Naruto kembali merasa menyesal.

_;;flashback;;_

"K-kau … sia—pa… ?"

"De-Dei_-nii …_" panggil Naruto. Kini hati Naruto diliputi perasaan takut, cemas, bingung, segala pikiran buruk pun bermunculan di benaknya.

Tatapan kosong Deidara itu membuatnya merasa sangat takut, apalagi ketika mendengar pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Deidara padanya.

Mengapa Deidara seolah tidak mengenalnya?

Tidak.

Naruto tidak ingin berpikir bahwa kakaknya saat ini sedang mengalami amnesia atau hilang ingatan seperti film-film drama yang dulu sering ditonton oleh ibunya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, seolah hal tersebut dapat menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya barusan.

"Kau tidak mengenalku Dei_-nii_?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kalut, kristal bening mengalir terus dari pelupuk matanya

Naruto bisa melihat kening kakaknya itu sedikit berkerut, lalu sebuah tangan pucat dan kurus terulur untuk menyentuh pipi caramel Naruto.

"Naruto …" Suara parau itu kembali terdengar, Naruto merasakan tangan dingin kakaknya mengelus pipinya.

"Kaukah ini?" tanya Deidara.

Naruto mengenggam tangan Deidara yang ada di pipinya. "Ya, Dei-_nii _… ini aku, Naruto," jawab Naruto dengan menahan tangis.

"Syukurlah … Syukurlah … Syukurlah …" gumam Naruto terus menerus. Sambil sesekali sesenggukan, merasakan perasaan haru membuncah di hatinya.

"Tapi, mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas?"

Sontak saja pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto kaget, tangisnya seketika berhenti. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar derap langkah kaki memasuki ruang rawat Deidara. Kyuubi datang bersama ayahnya, kabuto dan Iruka.

Kabuto langsung bergerak cepat memeriksa kondisi Deidara, sedangkan Minato mematung di tempatnya bersama Iruka, sorot mata mereka penuh haru bahkan Iruka tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Kondisi Deidara_-san_ cukup baik," kata Kabuto setelah beberapa saat memeriksa Deidara. "Namun tubuhnya masih lemah, dan dibutuhkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Maaf … kau siapa?" tanya Deidara, membuat semua yang ada di situ memandangnya bingung.

"Dei_-nii_, bilang, dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," terang Naruto.

Kabuto langsung sigap memeriksa mata Deidara. Dan beberapa saat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Ada apa, Kabuto? Dei-Dei kenapa?" tanya Minato tergesa.

"Ayah? Kaukah itu?"

Sesaat semuanya terdiam. Kabuto menghela nafas pelan bersiap memberitahukan keadaan Deidara yang sebenarnya.

"Mata Deidara bermasalah," kata Kabuto.

"Bermasalah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Mata kiri Deidara, mengalami gangguan, tapi mata kanannya baik-baik saja. Namun diperlukan pemeriksan yang lebih lanjut untuk memastikan, apakah itu berbahaya atau tidak," jelasnya.

Membuat semua orang terhenyak di tempat.

_;;flashback off;;_

"Dei_-nii!_" teriak Naruto lagi, saat mencapai tempat tidur Deidara.

Pletak!

"Berisik! Idiot!" bentak Kyuubi yang juga telah berada di ruangan tersebut, Naruto meringis sakit sambil mengelus kepalanya yang barusaan dipukul Kyuubi.

"Kyuu! Jangan selalu memukulku! Nanti aku jadi bodoh!"

"Kau sudah bodoh," cemooh Kyuubi, membuat Naruto merenggut kesal.

"Kalian ini … mengapa masih suka bertengkar, _sih_?" ujar Deidara yang dari tadi hanya memerhatikan tingkah kedua saudaranya. "Di mana Ayah?"

"Baru saja berangkat kerja," jawab Naruto.

"Kyuubi_-san_," kata Kabuto. "Katakan pada Ayahmu, besok Deidara_-san_ akan dirujuk ke rumah sakit. Untuk hari ini sebaiknya Deidara_-san _beristirahat saja, kondisi tubuhnya belum memungkinkan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan."

"Hmm … begitukah? Baiklah aku akan memberitahunya," kata Kyuubi setengah menggumam, dan seperti sedang berpikir.

Sikap Kyuubi itu membuat Naruto heran.

"Ada apa Kyuu_-nii_?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda Kyuubi," kata seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Deidara.

"Ada apa?" sahut Kyuubi, melihat Iruka yang datang dengan tergesa begitu, perasaan Kyuubi mendadak tidak enak.

Baru saja Iruka ingin membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, namun suara seseorang dari arah belakangnya membuatnya terdiam.

"Yo! Kyuu_-chan~_" sapa orang tersebut.

Kyuubi melotot melihat kedatangan orang tersebut, pantas saja dia merasakan firasat buruk.

Itachi Uchiha, datang di pagi hari dengan membawa sebuah karangan bunga di tangannya, sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau mau apa ke sini, KERIPUT MESUM?" sengit Kyuubi dengan wajah kesal dan penuh penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Itachi menghiraukan Kyuubi dan mendekati Deidara.

"_It's for you, my lady,_" katanya menyerahkan karangan bunga pada Deidara, yang kini memasang ekspresi cengo.

PLAKK!

"Kau menjijikan, Keriput Mesum!" cemooh Kyuubi sambil menjitak kepala direktur Sharingan Ent. Kyuubi berjengit _ilfeel_ melihat Itachi menyerahkan karangan bunga pada Deidara dengan bergaya a la pangeran kerajaan—yang kurang kerjaan.

"_Are_? Aku 'kan hanya berlaku sopan pada seorang _Lady_," kata Itachi datar, tidak merasakan sakit pada kepalanya, yang baru saja dijitak tidak sopan oleh Kyuubi.

Mendengar penuturan Itachi itu sontak semua yang ada di situ _sweatdrop_.

"Ano … tapi Dei_-nii _itu laki-laki," jelas Naruto.

Itachi memandangnya datar, "Aku tahu, _kok_," ujarnya, "tapi, Dei_-san_ terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Tanpa sadar aku jadi kagum," tambahnya sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Deidara.

Sedangkan Deidara kini sudah berwajah merah, menahan marah. Dalam hati dia sudah mengutuk Itachi mati-matian. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi dia tidak terima wajahnya dibilang mirip wanita, ingin rasanya dia memahat Itachi sekarang juga menjadi patung pancoran(?). Namun sayang, kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar tidak memungkinkan melakukan itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Direktur?" tuntut Kyuubi serius. Karena tidak biasanya Itachi menemuinya di pagi hari seperti ini. Yah, memang semalam dia memberitahu Itachi untuk rehat seminggu, mempersiapkan konsernya dan juga tentang keadaan Deidara.

Itachi dan Kyuubi saling menatap.

"Ikut aku," kata Kyuubi, seolah tahu makna tersirat dari tatapan Itachi padanya. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Deidara.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan Muda Kyuubi," cegah Iruka membuat Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan, bahwa hari ini Naruto_-sama_ akan menjalani pemeriksaan rutin," kata Iruka.

"Pemeriksaan? Memangnya Naruto sakit apa?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Oh, itu … tubuh Naruto_–sama_ tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Jadi diperlukan pemeriksaan khusus," terang Iruka.

"Tidak seperti orang kebanyakan? Apa maksudnya?"

"Eum … Naruto_-sama_ itu 'istimewa'," kata Iruka sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya memerhatikan dalam diam, karena Naruto memang sudah terbiasa dengan pemeriksaan rutin yang dilakukan dirinya setiap bulan. Namun sebulan yang lalu dia memang tidak sempat melakukannya akibat kepindahannya ke Konoha. Karena dokter Kabuto yang menangani kesehatannya sedang berada di Suna merawat Deidara.

"Istimewa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Ck, sudahlah … lakukan saja seperti biasa, dan kau, Direktur, cepat ikut aku," ujar Kyuubi tak sabar. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun keluar.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Direktur?" tanya Kyuubi setelah tiba di kamarnya.

"Apa kau berniat mundur sekarang?" Itachi balik bertanya dengan sorot mata tajam dan serius.

"Ya … dan tidak," jawab Kyuubi yang paham maksud pertanyaan bos-nya itu. "Ya, aku memang berniat mundur, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena kontrak kerja yang masih harus kuselesaikan."

Itachi menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tahu, perusahaan akan mengalami kerugian besar jika kau mengundurkan diri."

"Ya. Tapi bukankah kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya? Jika aku hanya bekerja sementara? Dan kau pun sudah menyetujuinya, Direktur."

"Memang. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengatasi kerugianku?"

Kyuubi terdiam sesaat, mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menjelaskan.

"Konserku minggu depan akan menjadi konser terakhirku, dan aku akan mengajak Naruto tampil bersamaku," ujar Kyuubi tenang.

Itachi kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuubi, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya."

"Sekarang kau sudah dengar," kata Kyuubi santai.

Itachi mengehela nafas -lagi- berusaha menahan emosinya, karena kelakuan Kyuubi yang seenaknya. "Kau tahu Kyuu … kau tidak bisa mengundurkan diri seenaknya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Oleh karena itu, aku mengajak Naruto untuk tampil bersamaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang dulu kau pernah bilang, jika aku keluar mungkin kau akan menggantikan diriku dengan Naruto."

Kening Itachi berkerut sedikit, "Jadi maksudmu, kau rela Naruto bekerja menggantikanmu? Maksudmu kau mau melakukan pertukaran denganku begitu?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Aku tahu adikmu berbakat, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan seseorang yang belum berpengalaman," ujar Itachi.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Maka dari itu aku ingin Naruto tampil di konserku," ujarnya.

"Begini saja, kita lihat apa dia bisa membuat penonton menyukai penampilannya atau tidak. Dan jika penampilannya mengecewakan. Aku tidak akan mundur dari dunia hiburan, tapi jika sebaliknya …"

"Jadi maksudmu, yang menilai apakah Naruto berhak menggantikanmu atau tidak adalah dari berapa banyak pendapat masyarakat yang menyukainya?" serobot Itachi.

Kyuubi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Itachi terdiam, mempertimbangkan usulan Kyuubi. "Apa kau yakin? Kau hanya punya waktu seminggu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Entahlah …" jawab Kyuubi. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

_._

_*Skip time*_

Tidak terasa sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Naruto melakukan _home schooling_, yang artinya sudah tiga hari pula dirinya tidak masuk sekolah. Dan kondisi Deidara kini berangsur-angsur pulih, setelah kemarin menjalani pemeriksaan dan diketahui bahwa ada sebuah serpihan kaca, yang ternyata mengenai mata kirinya, yang membuatnya mengalami kebutaan permanen dan harus menjalankan operasi.

Dan hari ini, Naruto melakukan kegiatan barunya selama di kediaman Namikaze.

Latihan _dance._

Naruto sejak setengah jam lalu sudah bergerak lincah di sebuah ruangan yang memang di buat khusus untuk berlatih. Dan Kyuubi yang hanya diam mengawasi Naruto, namun terlihat wajah Kyuubi yang memerah, karena menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Bukan karena Naruto yang salah melakukan gerakan, bukan juga karena suara musik yang menghentak keras. Tapi karena kehadiran makhluk serupa dengan manusia, namun kenyataannya, dia merupakan sebuah robot, bernama Shion. Yang sejak tadi terus saja ikut menari bersama Naruto.

Lalu, apa yang salah dengan itu?

Mungkin jika Shion menari selayaknya Naruto, Kyuubi tidak akan semarah ini. Namun selayaknya robot, Shion yang menari itu benar-benar merusak mata Kyuubi.

Kadang kala tubuh robot Shion berputar 360 derajat, atau menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, hingga hampir membuat lubang mengerikan di lantai. Hal itu merusak konsentrasi Kyuubi yang menilai gerakan Naruto. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana tarian Shion itu tidak merusak konsentrasi Naruto dalam berlatih.

Lalu, mengapa Shion bisa berada di kediaman Namikaze saat ini?

Yah … tidak lain, karena sang Tuan robot sedang menjenguk sang kekasih sejak dua hari yang lalu, otomatis Shion juga ikut.

"CUKUP!" teriak Kyuubi kesal. "SASORIIII! KEMARI KAU!" geramnya hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Sasori yang sedang asyik menggoda Deidara, terlonjak kaget di tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Deidara sedikit takut dengan suara Kyuubi barusan. Setetes bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Sasori.

"Entahlah …" jawab Sasori ragu. "Sebaikanya aku menemuinya sekarang. Aku tinggal dulu sebentar, ya, Dei_-chan _…" pamitnya, dan langsung menuju ke ruang latihan. Sasori tidak ingin membuang waktu lama dan mengakibatkan hal merepotkan seperti kemarin terjadi lagi padanya.

"Bocah besi! Berhenti menari kau!" bentak Kyuubi pada Shion. Namun yang dibentak seolah mengejek Kyuubi dengan terus menari.

"Sudahlah Kyuu_-nii_. Biarkan saja Shion menari," bela Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Shion yang kini berputar-putar. Dan Shion yang merasakan tangan Naruto di kepalanya hanya memanggil nama Naruto secara berulang-ulang, dengan ceria.

"Tidak bisa! Waktu kita tidak banyak! Dan aku benci jika latihan ini terganggu," tegas Kyuubi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat sifat perfeksionis Kyuubi.

"Ada apa, Kyuu?" tanya Sasori yang baru memasuki ruang latihan.

"Kau! Cepat bawa bocah besi itu keluar! Jika tidak, jangan harap kau bisa menemui Deidara," ancam Kyuubi serius.

Sasori menelan ludah susah payah mendengar ancaman termat sadis baginya itu.

"Ba-baiklah …" ujarnya, "Shion ikut denganku sekarang," ajak Sasori sambil menyeret Shion—yang masih menari dengan semangat—keluar ruangan.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau latihan _vocal_ saja sekarang. Aku sudah hilang _mood_ karena bocah besi itu," kata Kyuubi. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu saja, dan mengikuti kemauan Kyuubi.

"Aku heran, mengapa bocah besi itu selalu menempel padamu?"

"Entahlah ..." kata Naruto, "Mungkin, dia suka padaku...?"

Kyuubi mendengus. 'Memangnya robot punya perasaan?' pikirnya.

Baru saja mereka ingin memulai latihan _vocal_, seseorang yang lagi-lagi mengintrupsi mereka.

"Kyuu_-chan~_" panggil orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

"Mau apalagi kau kemari, Keriput?" ketus Kyuubi. Namun Itachi lagi-lagi tidak memedulikan nada ketus Kyuubi.

"Hanya ingin melihat kemajuan kalian."

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku, Keriput? Seingatku, kau masih seorang Direktur yang sibuk," sindir kyuubi.

Namun Itachi malah tersenyum. "Asal tahu saja Kyuu, aku memang sedang senggang saat ini. lagi pula, sekarang ini ayahku yang menangani perusahaan untuk sementara. Dan kurasa, mengecek keadaan kalian juga termasuk pekerjaan."

Kyuubi berdecak mendengar alasan Itachi, "Terserah padamulah," ujarnya malas.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja alasan aku kemari."

Kyuubi dan Naruto saling melirik sekilas dan kemudian hanya menatap Itachi, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Ayah menyuruhku mengawasi Sasuke. Tapi karena Sasuke sedang di sekolah jadi aku tidak ada kerjaan, makanya aku kemari," jelas Itachi, membuat Naruto merasa heran.

"Memangnya Sasuke kenapa, Itachi_-nii_?"

"Entahlah …" jawabnya, "sejak dua hari yang lalu _mood_-nya memburuk dan sering uring-uringan sendiri," jelasnya dengan wajah lelah, menghadapi adik tersayangnya itu.

Tanpa sadar seringai mengerikan terukir di bibir Kyuubi. '_Mission complete …_' batinya senang.

Dan sayangnya Itachi menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kyuubi.

"Ada yang membuatmu senang, Kyuu?" tanyanya heran.

Kyuubi berdeham kecil, untuk menjaga wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang. "Tidak," elaknya.

Itachi menatap datar Kyuubi, tersirat sorot tak percaya dari Itachi. Tapi Kyuubi malah menatap balik Itachi, seolah menguatkan penyangkalannya.

"Eum … _ano_, apa tidak sebaiknya latihannya dimulai sekarang saja?" intrupsi Naruto, membuat kedua orang saling tatap tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Dan saat Itachi tidak memerhatikan Kyuubi, lagi-lagi Kyuubi menyeringai. 'Selamat menikmati hari-hari terburukmu Anak Ayam …' dan membatin kejam.

Terang saja, karena memang sejak Kyuubi mengetahui perasaan Sasuke pada adiknya itu, dia sudah merencanakan berbagai macam cara untuk mencegah keduanya bersatu. Karena menurut Kyuubi, Sasuke itu teramat sangat tidak pantas untuk adiknya. Apalagi ditambah pertanyaan egois yang didengarnya. Mana rela Kyuubi menyerahkan adiknya itu pada Sasuke.

Dan saat ini Kyuubi benar-benar senang karena Sasuke telah masuk dalam rencananya. Asal tahu saja, Kyuubi menyuruh Naruto untuk melakukan _home schooling_ bukan hanya untuk berlatih, tapi itu semua juga untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto. Dan saat tadi Kyuubi mendengar dari Itachi bahwa Sasuke sedang dalam _mood_ terburuknya, itu membuktikan bahwa rencananya berhasil.

Ya, membuat Sasuke mengalami tekanan batin karena tidak bisa bertemu Naruto, itulah rencana Kyuubi. Intinya, Kyuubi ingin menyiksa Sasuke bukan secara fisik, namun dengan tekanan mental. Sederhana memang, namun memberikan efek yang pasti. Kyuubi menganut teori; batin yang teriksa itu lebih menyakitkan, daripada fisik yang terluka.

Kejam? Oh, yeah … itulah Kyuubi.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sorak sorai riuh terdengar membahana di dalam gedung yang bekapasitas 10.000 orang penonton, hingga terdengar sampai _back stage._

Dan bisa dilihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir gelisah di sebuah ruang ganti, hingga membuat dua pasang mata mengarah padanya dengan sorot lelah.

"Naru, tenanglah …" ujar sang ayah lembut, tapi Naruto menghiraukannya.

"Benar, Bocah. Berhadapan dengan sepuluh ribu orang itu mudah." Tsunade menimpali, asal. "Jadi, berhentilah mondar-mandir tak jelas."

Namun reaksi Naruto tetap saja sama, menghiraukan kedua orang yang kini sedang mendukungnya secara langsung. Ya, hari ini merupakan penyelenggaraan konser Kyuubi. Sesuai janji, Tsunade dan Minato mendukung langsung Naruto, dan mereka mendapat izin khusus untuk berada di _back stage_.

Sedangkan Kyuubi saat ini sedang tampil di panggung, bisa dilihat dari sebuah TV flat yang berada di dalam ruang yang di tempati mereka bertiga. Dan saat ini sudah dalam pertengahan konser.

Dalam urutan acara, Naruto bersama Kyuubi akan tampil dalam acara terakhir yang berarti masih beberapa menit lagi, dari konser yang berlangsung selama dua jam tersebut. Nanti Naruto akan menunjukan kebolehannya dalam hal tarik suara dan dilanjutkan dengan pertunjukan _dance_-nya.

Akan tetapi, sejak setengah jam yang lalu Naruto terus saja mondar mandir tidak jelas, dua orang tua di sana beranggapan bahwa Naruto sedang gugup. _Well_, itu adalah hal yang wajar, karena ini penampilan pertama Naruto di atas panggung dan disaksikan oleh sepuluh ribu pasang mata.

"Naru, jika kau mondar-mandir seperti itu terus, kau hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga—"

Perkataan Minato terputus saat mendengar suara ketokan pintu, dan muncullah Iruka yang sedang membawa beberapa kantong plastik.

"AH! Paman Iruka! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" sorak Naruto riang, langsung menghampiri Iruka dan 'merebut' kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Loh? Iruka? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Minato bingung. Setahunya Iruka saat ini sedang menjaga Deidara di rumah. "Bagaimana dengan Dei-Dei?"

"Saya hanya mengantar pesanan Tuan Muda Naruto saja, Minato_-sama_, dan Tuan Muda Deidara sedang bersama Sasori_-san_ saat ini," jelas Iruka.

Minato menggangguk mengerti.

"RAMEN~!" seru Naruto girang sambil membuka bungkusan ramen tersebut dan berniat menyantapnya, membuat Tsunade dan Minato _sweatdrop_.

"Akhirnya …" gumam Naruto, "sejak tadi aku menunggunya. Sampai-sampai tidak bisa duduk tenang."

Plakk!

"Aww!" pekik Naruto kesakitan saat Tsunade melayangkan tanganya menggeplak kepala Naruto.

"Nenek!" seru Naruto tidak terima. Kesal, karena dia merasa kepalanya selalu menjadi sasaran pemukulan terus.

Tsunade mendengus, tidak memedulikan Naruto, terlanjur kesal juga. Merasa sia-sia mengkhawatirkan makhluk kelewat ceria itu. Sedangkan Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, melihat tingkah nenek dan cucu itu.

.

.

Suasana di tengah konser sungguh ramai, hingga membuat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang duduk di kursi VIP memasang wajah yang seratus kali lipat lebih dingin dan aura di sekitarnya lebih berbahaya. Membuat penonton yang berada di dekatnya, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

Sasuke memang dalam kondisi _mood_ paling buruk dalam hidupnya saat ini. Tentu saja penyebabnya karena dia belum bertemu dengan sang _dobe _tersayang.

Bahkan Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk menyewa dektetif dan menyuruhnya mencari Naruto. Salahkan saja Tsunade dan Gaara yang membuatnya mendapat pemikiran konyol seperti itu, karena mereka berdua tetap kekeuh tidak mau mengatakan di mana Naruto berada.

Sebenarnya Tsunade tidak berniat menyembunyikan keberadaan Naruto dari Sasuke. Hanya saja, Kyuubi mengancam akan membuat Jiraya menikahinya. Jangan tanya Tsunade, bagaimana Kyuubi bisa melakukannya. Tsunade bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Begitu pun dengan Gaara yang sebelumnya telah diberi peringatan oleh Kyuubi, akan tetapi Gaara melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Dan kini, entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa menonton konser bersama dua pasangan ababil di samping kanan dan kirinya. Seingatnya, tadi dia sedang melakukan ritual tidur siang, namun entah apa yang dilakukan Neji, hingga dia mau saja menyetujui ke tempat ramai yang sangat dia benci.

"Kau membuat orang-orang di sini takut padamu, Sas," peringat Neji, yang juga tidak tahan dengan aura dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Neji. Lagi pula ini bukan kemauannya berada di sini.

Neji sebenarnya sadar diri _kok_, kalau dia yang membuat Sasuke lebih _bad mood_ dari biasanya. Padahal niatnya baik, Neji hanya tidak tahan selama seminggu ini harus menghadapi Sasuke yang uring-uringan. Makanya dia memaksa Sasuke—yang tadinya setengah sadar—untuk ikut menonton konser ini.

"Gaara, hal menarik apa yang kau maksud kemarin?" tanya Neji, mengabaikan Sasuke.

Gaara melihat jam tangannya, "Mungkin sebentar lagi," ujarnya, seraya menatap panggung yang kini sedang mempersiapkan pertunjukan selanjutnya.

Dan tak lama, di atas panggung tersebut muncullah sosok yang dikenal sebagai Kitsune si topeng rubah. Dan seketika semua penonton meneriakkan namanya. Dia mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna merah _maroon_, dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam dan celana kain hitam, dengan rambutnya yang agak panjangnya diikat setengah ke belakang. Yah, tentunya dengan topeng rubah yang melekat pada wajahnya.

"Hai … _minna!_" sapanya, selayaknya seorang artis, pada seluruh penonton. Yang dibalas sorakan riuh.

"Hari ini ada yang ingin kusampaikan," ujarnya membuat keheningan terjadi di seluruh gedung, berusaha memberi kesempatan bicara pada sang idola.

"Untuk penampilanku kali ini, aku mengundang seseorang untuk tampil bersama denganku. Dan dia adalah adikku sendiri. NAMIKAZE NARUTO."

Ketika nama Naruto dipanggil, lampu sorot mengarah pada seorang pemuda pirang yang mengenakan jas, kemeja, serta celana kain putih, memberi kesan kontras pada kulit _tan-_nya.

Sontak saja kemunculan Naruto itu membuat penonton berteriak histeris. Melihat pemuda pirang manis—bisa dibilang cantik—tengah melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran menawan pada wajahnya.

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kyuubi menuju pada kursi piano yang telah disediakan, lalu memainkannya. Naruto sudah bersiap dengan _mic_ di tangannya.

"Lagu ini, kupersembahkan untuk semua orang yang mencintaiku …" ujar Naruto menatap ke arah Kyuubi. Di balik topengnya Kyuubi tersenyum tipis.

"Semoga kalian semua menikmati …"

Naruto membuka mulutnya, suara lembut dengan power yang kuat terdengar. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terhanyut.

Dan lagi-lagi semua penonton bersorak, saat Kyuubi ikut melantunkan lirik tersebut, lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Suara Kyuubi yang rendah dapat menjadikan harmonisasi tersendiri bagi Naruto yang memiliki suara khas, tinggi.

Dan lagu tersebut di tutup dengan perbedaan suara mereka berdua yang begitu selaras.

Senyum cerah Naruto terus terukir, dia baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi bernyanyi seperti ini.

Begitu bebas dan lepas.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan mengernyit, ketika dia tidak melihat kakaknya yang tadi berada di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana panggung berubah gelap. Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya diam di tempatnya, dalam hati dia hanya bertanya, di mana keberadaan kakaknya itu? Dan beberapa saat kemudian, panggung yang gelap tersebut berubah terang dengan efek sorot lampu dan terdengar bunyi musik yang menyentak.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat wajah dirinya telah terpampang di sebuah layar besar, berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah tulisan yang tertera pada layar tersebut.

_Battle dance_

Kitsune VS Naruto

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu jika dirinya akan melakukan _battle dance_ dengan kakaknya itu. Setahunya, ini waktu dirinya untuk memperlihatkan kemampuan menari yang ia miliki.

Seluruh penonton berteriak histeris, dan lebih histeris lagi saat melihat Kyuubi datang, dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos ketat tanpa lengan, berwarna putih dan membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Namun masih dengan celana yang tadi dia kenakan.

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Kyuubi langsung menariknya untuk menuju ke tengah panggung.

"Aku ingin lihat, seberapa hebat orang yang telah mengalahkan seorang _King of Dance_," ujar Kyuubi.

Naruto yang awalnya heran, kini menyeringai senang.

"Yang jelas, seseorang itu lebih hebat darimu!" seru Naruto dengan sombongnya.

"Heh? Benarkah?" kata Kyuubi seolah meremehkan, "Keberatan jika aku melihatnya?"

Naruto menyeringai sinis, seolah menantang, "Dan kau akan menyesal telah memintanya!"

Kyuubi tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Oke! Let's start!" serunya.

Diawali dengan gerakan ringan Kyuubi, dan sesekali melakukan gerakkan _popping dance. _Lagi-lagi hal tersebut mengundang teriakan heboh dari seluruh penonton.

Naruto pun tak mau kalah, dan berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Kyuubi.

Dan mereka terus menari. Membuat dua makhluk tersebut berpeluh hebat, dan menambah kesan menakjubkkan bagi para penonton.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, suara musik mulai memelan untuk menandakan pertunjukan _dance_ tersebut akan berakhir.

Baik Kyuubi maupun Naruto sama sekali menghiraukan hal itu, mereka bahkan lupa jika sedang dalam kondisi _battle _karena dalam situasi seperti ini, mereka hanya berpikir melakukan tarian terbaiknya, dan merasa sangat puas dengan hal itu. Tidak ada yang peduli siapa yang nantinya akan menang di antara mereka.

Ketika di detik-detik terakhir musik ingin berhenti, Naruto menatap Kyuubi dan berseru, "GET DOWN!"

Kyuubi sedikit kaget, namun akhirnya ia mengikuti perintah adiknya itu.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Naruto telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan sedikit gerakkan akrobatik.

Melompati Kyuubi dengan sebuah gerakkan salto yang sulit. Dan langsung membuat penonton berteriak histeris nan heboh.

Melihat tingkah Naruto itu, Kyuubi memutar bola matanya sambil berdecak, "Dasar tukang pamer!"

Namun tanpa sadar, dirinya tersenyum melihat wajah ceria dan bahagia dari sang adik.

Akhirnya, konser tersebut ditutup dengan sebuah berita mengejutkan dari sang idola. Dan membuat seluruh penonton tidak akan bisa melupakan konser paling tidak biasa dari seorang Kitsune si topeng rubah, atau lebih tepatnya seorang Namikaze Kyuubi. Mungkin untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai direktur yang dingin dan angkuh itu, kini sedang tersenyum tulus. Sebuah kilat senang terlihat dari tatapannya ketika mengarah pada sebuah TV _flat _di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sedang di tempatinya. Dan merupakan ruangan kerja seorang direktur perusahaan Sharingan Ent.

Itachi menatap kagum dua Namikaze yang sedang melakukan aksinya panggung tersebut.

Tidak salah jika dirinya menyetujui permintaan Kyuubi untuk mengizinkan Naruto ikut tampil bersamanya. Dan sepertinya perkiraannya dua tahun yang lalu itu benar adanya.

Pikiran untuk merekrut Naruto sebagai salah satu artis di bawah perusahaannya. Sebenarnya, tanpa Kyuubi ketahui, Itachi telah mempersiapkan beberapa hal untuk 'mengundang' Naruto masuk ke perusahaannya. Karena Itachi sendiri telah melakukan sedikit observasi tentang kemampuan Naruto.

Namun, yang ia sendiri tidak sangka adalah, ketika Kyuubi sendirilah yang memudahkan jalannya 'mengundang' Naruto.

Dan sekarang, Itachi sungguh merasa senang ketika bisa melihat kakak beradik itu berada di panggung yang sama. Yah, walau mungkin ini menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang ingin memasuki ruangannya.

"Masuk," katanya mengizinkan.

Dan muncullah seorang wanita yang menjadi sekretarisnya. "Permisi, Pak," kata sekretaris itu.

Itachi hanya memberi tatapan datarnya, seperti biasa. Namun tak merespon kata-kata sekretarisnya.

"Nyonya Mikoto dan Tuan Fugaku sedang menunggu Anda di luar," lapor wanita itu.

Membuat kening Itachi berkerut heran, mengapa ibu dan ayahnya kemari dan tidak langsung menemuinya saja? Pikirnya.

Dan langsung pergi menemui kedua orang tuanya.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Keempat pemuda tampan, ditambah satu pemuda manis, yang sejak keluar gedung konser selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kini berjalan dengan hening menuju parkiran mobil.

Yah, karena mereka berjalan dengan keadaan yang mencolok. Bisa dilihat dari sikap pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang merangkul mesra pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya.

Begitu juga dengan temannya, pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang merengkuh pinggang pemuda berambut merah untuk mendekat padanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah jengah dengan sikap mesra yang ditujukan teman-temannya itu padanya, yang seolah mengejek dirinya. Dan sedikit kesal ketika melihat Neji yang telah membuat Gaara menjadi miliknya. Dan entah kapan NejiGaa itu bersatu, Sasuke tidak mau repot mengetahuinya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Berbagai macam pikiran kini tengah berkecamuk di benak mereka. Tidak lain karena konser yang baru saja mereka selesai saksikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mereka terkejut—minus Gaara—dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Sedikit tidak percaya, ketika melihat bocah pirang yang selama seminggu penuh menghilang tanpa jejak, dan kemudian muncul di hadapan publik dengan cara yang tak pernah mereka duga.

Satu hal dalam benak mereka kompak, bahwa hal menarik yang dikatakan Gaara itu benar.

Bahkan, sempat terjadi kehebohan saat penutupan konser tersebut, ketika Kitsune membuka identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya dan mengumumkan bahwa dia mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan.

_Well,_ sepertinya bocah pirang itu tidak akan pernah berhenti membuat mereka terkejut dengan tindakannya. Dan mungkin masih banyak kejutan lagi yang akan diperlihatkannya.

_Who knows?_

Dan kini mereka telah sampai di lapangan parkir, hendak menuju ke mobil mereka masing-masing. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar nada panggil dari iPhone-nya. Sasuke melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera pada layar sekilas, dan kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ya, Ibu?"

.

.

.

"_Itadaima!_" seru Naruto seraya memasuki rumahnya bersama dengan keempat orang lainnya.

Sehabis konser tadi, mereka memang berencana untuk makan malam bersama merayakan keberhasilan penampilan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Namun saat tiba di ruang keluarga, langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat tamu, yang entah sejak kapan mereka undang sedang bersantai bersama Deidara—yang duduk di kursi roda—dan Sasori. (Shion sedang tidur, karena sistem pertumbuhan anak dalam tubuhnya.)

Dan ketiga Namikaze bersamaan berteriak kaget.

"_FACE FLAT_!"/ "KERIPUT!" / "_TEME_!"

Hening…

Ketiga orang yang merasa tidak terima dengan panggilan tersebut pun menoleh ke arah tiga Namikaze yang berekspresi sama, kaget. Melihat kedatangan empat Uchiha di kediaman mereka. Sedangkan yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah, melihat kekompakan Namikaze—dalam hal menghina.

Tiga Uchiha pun dengan senang hati melayangkan _deathglare_ ter'baik' mereka pada tiga Namikaze tersebut. Hingga membuat suasana tiba-tiba mencekam.

"_Err-minna _…" kata seorang wanita anggun, istri dari sang Kepala Keluarga Uchiha, Mikoto. "Bisa tolong hentikan semua ini?" tanya lembut seraya tersenyum menenangkan. Dan untungnya di turuti oleh keenam orang yang saling melemparkan tatapan berbeda-beda pada masing-masing lawannya. Dan tidak dapat dimengerti oleh yang lain.

"Mengapa kalian bisa ada di sini, Mikoto?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Minato, dan berkumpul bersama. Karena aku dengar dia sekarang tinggal di Konoha. Dan juga ingin mengajak kalian makan malam bersama, oleh karena itu kami mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze, tapi tidak disangka bahwa kalian sedang tidak ada di rumah. Untung saja ada Dei_-chan_ mau menerima kedatangan kami," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar. Deidara mengangguk, meyakinkan penuturan Mikoto.

Yang lain hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya Iruka membuka suara, memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana jika Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian, memasuki ruang makan sekarang? Saya rasa para koki sudah menyiapkan hidangan makan malamnya," kata Iruka.

"Ide yang bagus Iruka_-san _…" _respon_ Mikoto.

.

"Aku senang, akhirnya kita semua bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini," ujar Mikoto tersenyum lembut, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mereka semua telah selesai makan malam.

"Dan tidak kusangka Itachi dan Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto. Seperti takdir, ya?" gumam Mikoto.

Memang benar keempat pemuda tersebut belum pernah bertemu satu dengan lainnya, karena sejak Kushina memutuskan menikah dengan Minato mereka langsung pindah ke Suna, dan seandainya pun FugaMiko dan MinaKushi bertemu tidak pernah mengikut sertakan anak-anak mereka.

'Takdir yang menyebalkan,' batin ketiga Namikaze kompak.

"Aku yakin Kushina pasti juga senang dengan hal ini. Benarkan, Minato?" lanjut Mikoto.

"Y-ya tentu saja, Miko_-chan,_" jawab Minato, sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata Ayah dan Ibu mengenal Minato_-san _sedekat itu," ujar Uchiha sulung, heran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalian terlalu sibuk sendiri, jadi tidak ada kesempatan bercerita," jawab Mikoto, seraya menatap kedua anaknya bergantian.

Mata Mikoto mengerjap sekali, saat melihat kedua putranya. Dan otomatis dia juga menatap dua Namikaze yang duduk di sebelah ke dua putranya itu. Entah bagaimana, Itachi bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuubi dan berseberangan dengan itu, Sasuke juga duduk di sebelah Naruto. Dalam benaknya kini berputar kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Sayang sekali," gumam Mikoto, dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa. Membuat semua mata kini menatapnya heran.

"Apanya yang sayang, Bibi?" tanya Deidara yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan Mikoto berbicara.

Sebenarnya, Deidara sedikit merasa heran ketika adik dan kakaknya yang bisa dibilang tidak pendiam itu, tidak ikut mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan Sasori yang memang tidak termasuk dalam pembicaraan hanya diam saja.

"Iya, sayang sekali … kita tidak bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya," katanya, "Padahal dulu aku dan Kushina pernah membuat janji untuk menyatukan keluarga kita."

"Menyatukan keluarga?" Deidara membeo.

Sedangkan Minato mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Mikoto tertawa renyah, " Iya, dulu aku dan Kushina pernah berniat menjodohkan anak-anak kami, tapi sayang ke duanya laki-laki."

Tubuh Minato menegang.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba suasana di meja makan itu menjadi aneh. " Ah, sudahlah ... tidak usah dipikirkan." Kali ini Mikoto tertawa canggung, ketika merasakan suasana di sekitarnya, yang dirasa aneh.

"Yah … mau bagaimana lagi? Walaupun pernikahan sejenis tidak di larang di Konoha, akan tetapi masing-masing keluarga kita membutuhkan keturunan. Benarkan, sayang?"

Fugaku yang ditanya hanya ber'hn' ria.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa seringai kecil terlukis di bibir Uchiha bungsu, mendengar penuturan sang ibu.

Ternyata tidak salah dirinya mengikuti keinginan sang ibu untuk makan malam bersama kawan lamanya. Awalnya, Sasuke tidak mau ikut ketika Ibunya tadi meneleponya dan memintanya bertemu di sebuah alamat yang tidak diketahuinya. Namun ibunya itu memaksa, dan Sasuke cukup bersyukur dengan ibunya yang memaksanya untuk ikut. Karena dia bisa sekaligus menjalankan rencananya, seperti ini.

"Ibu," panggil Sasuke. Mikoto menoleh padanya.

"Boleh aku mengajukan permintaan?" tanya Sasuke datar, menyembunyikan seringainnya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban ibunya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Bagaimana jika aku mengabulkan keinginan Ibu dan juga Bibi Kushina? Dengan kata lain, aku menyetujui perjodohan itu."

Mendengar permintaan Sasuke itu, semua yang berada di meja makan kaget.

"Tidak!" tolak Kyuubi keras.

"_Eum,_ bukankah tadi kau sudah mendengar penuturan, Ibumu Sasuke_-kun_?" kata Minato cepat, sebelum Kyuubi ngamuk dan berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Walaupun hatinya sedang mengutuk si bocah ayam mati-matian. _Hell no! _batin Minato. Benar-benar tidak menyetujui adanya kebersamaan SasuNaru.

Alasannya? Entahlah…

"Soal keturunan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, "Bukankah masih ada Itachi?" Perkataan Sasuke yang jelas, nekat, bernada datar itu membuat semua mata mengarah pada Itachi—yang sedang melayangkan _deathglare_-nya pada sang adik.

"_Well_, adikku sayang …" ujarnya sedingin es, tidak terima dijadikan korban dari hubungan yang belum jelas SasuNaru. Walaupun dia sangat sayang dengan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, aku seorang _Bi," _lanjut Itachi dengan santainya. Seolah apa yang dikatakannya itu adalah hal yang wajar.

—_sinnnggg—_

"Apa?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah datar khas-nya. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kau jelaskan itu di rumah," tegas Fugaku, menatap putranya tajam. Itachi hanya mengangguk, sedikit pun tak gentar dengan tatapan Ayahnya.

"Nah … sepertinya permintaanmu tidak bisa dikabulkan Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Minato menyeringai.

"Dan sekali pun permintaanmu diterima, tidak akan kuizinkan kau bersama Naruto! Lagi pula kalian sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," timpal Kyuubi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar dua penolakan tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar," intrupsi Tsunade, yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Kalau memang itu keinginan Kushina yang belum terlaksana, mengapa kalian tidak menyetujuinya saja?"

"Ibu!" / "Nenek Tua!" seru Minato dan Kyuubi bersamaan, tidak setuju.

"Ck, Apanya yang salah? Aku hanya ingin menantu kesayanganku itu hidup tenang di alam sana. Karena keinginannya terkabul." Tsunade menatap anak dan cucunya bergantian. "Dan kurasa kalian melupakan satu fakta bahwa Naruto itu 'istimewa'."

Duo ayah-anak itu memucat, mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

Tidak. Tidak. Mereka tidak lupa fakta satu itu, mereka tidak lupa bahwa Naruto memang memiliki hal yang 'istimewa' dalam tubuhnya. Mereka tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa bocah pirang kesayangan mereka itu adalah seorang _Hermaprodit._

Karena itulah tubuh Naruto sedikitnya memiliki ciri-ciri layaknya seorang gadis. Wajah manis—bahkan cantik—untuk ukuran laki-laki, memiliki tinggi badan dan bentuk tubuh yang ideal untuk seorang gadis, kulit _tan_ mulus dan halus. Akibat dari susunan kromosom tidak biasa dalam tubuhnya.

Justru karena itulah mereka tidak ingin Naruto jatuh ke tangan Sasuke.

"Boleh aku tahu … apa maksud 'istimewa' itu?" tanya Mikoto penasaran. Itachi juga ikut memasang telinga baik-baik, karena dia juga penasaran sejak mendengar hal yang sama dari Iruka.

"Naruto itu—"

"Nenek! Jangan katakan apa pun!" seru Kyuubi, "Lagi pula, belum tentu Naruto menyukai Anak Ayam itu. Dan aku tidak ingin jika semua dilakukan karena paksaan. Nenek, tidak inginkan kalau nanti Naruto tersakiti?"

Tsunade berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk-angguk. 'Benar juga,' batinnya.

"Jika soal dipaksa atau tidaknya, bagaimana jika kita tanya langsung pada orangnya," ujar Sasuke, yang langsung ditatap geram Kyuubi.

Kali ini semua mata mengarah pada Naruto. Yang ternyata sejak tadi dia sedang menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, melamun, sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sebuah sup di mangkok yang tak habis dimakannya. Sama sekali tidak mendengarkan percakapan dan perdebatan di sekitarnya.

Gerakan aduk-mengaduk Naruto berhenti, perasaannya menjadi sediki tidak enak, lalu mengangkat kepalanya mencari sumber perasaan tidak enak yang melanda dirinya. Seketika dia menjadi bingung saat semua orang menatapnya intens.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto, bingung campur heran.

Mendengus kecil, Sasuke berujar, "_D__obe_, katakan."

Naruto cengo. "Ha? Katakan apa?"

"Katakan kalau kau tidak menyukainya, Bocah!" seru Kyuubi tak sabar.

Naruto sedikit kaget dengan penuturan Kyuubi, dan kemudian dia terdiam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Semua yang berada di situ menatap Naruto was-was, menunggu jawaban.

Naruto menunduk, lalu menghembuskan nafas kecil. Yang entah mengapa membuat semua orang menjadi tegang.

"Tidak—" katanya.

"Nah, kau dengar Anak Ayam! Dia tidak suka pada—" seloroh Kyuubi tidak selesai, ketika Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"—Tidak. Aku tidak tahu, apa aku menyukai Sasuke atau tidak," ujarnya, kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin, dengan perasaannku sendiri."

"Memangnya, bagaimana perasaanmu, Naru?" tanya Sasori yang juga penasaran.

Naruto menatap Sasori sejenak, "Entahlah … membingungkan dan menyenangkan di waktu bersamaan," katanya.

"Jantung ini," Naruto menekan dadanya sendiri. "Selalu berdentam tidak normal, lalu aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku seolah memanas. Rasanya aneh, tapi entah mengapa aku menyukainya, sangat. Bahkan aku ingin merasakan hal itu setiap detik. Tapi aku yakin satu hal, aku akan merasa kosong, seperti tanpa jiwa, jika perasaan ini direnggut dariku," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya, _innocent._ "Dan semua itu aku rasakan hanya ketika dia bersamaku."

Sasuke terdiam, mematung. Tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"Kira-kira … perasaan apa ini?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang dewasa lainnya. Dan Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi berbeda-beda di wajah mereka.

Deidara yang tengah menatapnya hangat, seolah memahami perasaannya, kemudian Mikoto dengan ekspresi takjub. Tsunade sendiri hanya mendengus—sudah menduga sebelumnya jika akan menjadi seperti ini. Lalu, Kyuubi yang memasang ekspresi _horror, _dan ayahnya yang memucat. Jika Itachi dan Fugaku hanya memberikan tatapan datar mereka. Sedangkan Sasori hanya manggut-manggut paham.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke. Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Lalu dia hanya bisa diam, membeku, dengan mata terbelalak. Saat dengan cepatnya sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

Sasuke menciumnya! Di depan seluruh keluarga mereka!

Kali ini Naruto merasakan ciuman Sasuke tidak lembut seperti seminggu yang lalu. Hanya dua kata yang menggambarkannya, agresif dan bernafsu. Dan kali ini Naruto juga dengan senang hati membalas perlakuan Sasuke pada bibirnya dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke, membawa ciuman itu menjadi lebih intens. Benar-benar serasa dunia milik berdua.

"Anak Ayam brengsek! Lepaskan Naruto!" Kyuubi mencak-mencak, mengabaikan bahwa sang adik juga menikmati perlakuan si anak ayam. Dan hendak memisahkan SasuNaru, tapi sayang … Itachi dengan sigap mengunci gerakannya dengan cara memeluknya.

"He-hei! Lepaskan aku Keriput!" bentak Kyuubi takut-takut, mengingat pernyataan Itachi tadi.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu_-chan_ … biarkan mereka bersama. Lagi pula, mengganggu orang yang saling mencintai itu tidak baik. Bisa kena kutuk, _loh …_" ujar Itachi asal, namun dengan ekspresi serius. Hingga membuat Kyuubi terdiam, berpikir, apakah yang di ucapkan Itachi itu benar atau tidak.

Minato menatap ke arah SasuNaru frustasi.

"Tidak …" lirihnya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak," gumamnya kalap.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU CUCUKU BERMUKA DATAR!" teriaknya histeris. Hingga membuat yang lainnya terlonjak kaget. Tapi tetap tidak membuat SasuNaru menghentikan ciuman panas mereka.

Ck,ck,ck, ternyata cinta itu juga bisa membuat orang lupa diri.

Ha~ ternyata selama ini Minato melarang hubungan SasuNaru, hanya karena takut, jika suatu saat cucunya memliki sifat dan ekspresi menyebalkan dari seorang Uchiha. Itulah mengapa dia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

Dalam hati Naruto menyeringai dengan reaksi keluarganya. Hei, sedikit pembalasan atas semua yang terjadi padanya tidak masalah bukan? Walaupun dirinya itu sering disebut bodoh, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Berbeda jika sebelumnya dia hanya bisa menyangkal perasaannya pada si Uchiha bungsu. Dan tentu saja ekspresi pengungkapan cintanya tadi adalah sebuah akting belaka, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Karena kenyataannya perasaannya pada Sasuke adalah suatu kebenaran.

Ck, ternyata jatuh cinta kepada seorang iblis, juga bisa merubah seseorang menjadi sesamanya. =,="

Dan beruntung bagi Itachi –lagi- karena memiliki seorang artis dengan bakat akting yang mengaggumkan. Karena dapat melakukan sedikit penipuan pada dua keluarga besar itu.

Tsunade hanya menatap anaknya prihatin, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menenangkannya. Bisa dibilang, mungkin ini karma untuk anaknya itu. Dan karena Tsunade juga tidak ingin kena karma, makanya dia lebih baik menjadi penonton saja, melihat ke-frustasi-an anaknya itu. _poor_ Papa Mina…

Sedangkan yang lainnya, hanya tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia saja melihat tingkah aneh dan tidak biasa di depan mereka. _Well,_ minus Papa Fuga.

"Tsunade_-san_, apa maksudmu dengan 'istimewa' tadi?"

Tsunade menatap Fugaku yang bertanya, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Keturunan yang kalian inginkan itu …" ujarnya menggantung, seraya melihat ke arah SasuNaru yang telah berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, dan tengah memandang lembut satu sama lain.

Kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada anaknya, yang menatapnya memohon seolah menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi ditanggapi dengan seringai kejam dari Tsunade.

"Kurasa cucuku bisa memberikannya," lanjutnya. Membuat semua yang ada di situ masing-masing terdiam dengan pikiran berbeda-beda.

"_Great!_" seru Mikoto senang, memandang SasuNaru dengan tatapan berbinar. Fugaku tidak menanggapi pernyataan Tsunade, dia hanya menatap Kepala keluarga Namikaze, datar.

'Sepertinya kesenanganku akan kembali … _well,_ setidaknya ini menyenangkan,' batin Fugaku. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tengah membentuk seringaian. Dan saat itu tanpa sengaja Minato menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Fugaku yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Iruka yang sejak tadi, menjadi penonton setia pun memandang haru keakraban yang terjadi antara dua keluarga tersebut.

Pandangannya mengarah pada lukisan besar alm. sang Nyonya yang sedang tersenyum hangat.

'Selamat Nyonya … sepertinya, hal baik yang Nyonya katakan terkabul sudah …' batin sang asisten, dan ikut tersenyum bahagia.

.

OWARI

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

#OMAKE

.

"Iruka, apa benar semua hasil pemeriksaan ini?" tanya Kushina, dengan masih menatap beberapa lembar kertas hasil pemeriksaan anak bungsunya.

"Ya, Nyonya. Semua ini Kabuto_-san_ sendiri yang menjelaskannya," ujar Iruka. "Kromosom yang membentuk di tubuh Naruto_-sama_ memang tidak seperti susunan kromosom biasanya. Dan dari hasil pemeriksaan keseluruhan yang dilakukan Naruto_-sama_, telah ditemukannya rahim pada tubuh Naruto_-sama_."

"Hem … begitukah? Pantas saja fisiknya sedikit terlihat seperti seorang gadis," gumam Kushina.

"Dokter Kabuto menyarankan, jika Nyonya dan Naruto_-sama_ tidak menginginkan hal itu, bisa saja dilakukan operasi untuk pengangkatan rahim," jelas Iruka kemudian.

Kushina terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iruka. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu."

"Aku yakin, pasti di balik ini semua ada alasannya. Mengapa Naru_-chan_ 'istimewa' seperti ini. Aku hanya berharap, bahwa semua itu merupakan sesuatu yang baik," ujar Kushina bijak.

"Lagi pula, semua ini telah diatur oleh _Kami-sama. _Menurutku, tidak baik jika kita menyalahi takdir yang diberikannya."

"Katakan pada Kabuto, aku menolak Naru_-chan_ melakukan operasi. Dan suruh dia untuk melakukan pemeriksaan secara rutin pada Naru_-chan _untuk mengontrol kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak biasa itu," perintah Kushina.

Iruka langsung membungkuk hormat, "Baik, Kushina_-sama_."

'Ya … semoga saja semua ini mendatangkan hal yang baik,' batin Kushina berdo'a.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

.

The End

.

.

a/n:

_*HERMAPRODIT:_ Kasus ini terjadi karena gangguan selama berada di dalam kandungan. Secara anatomi, adanya kelamin ganda merupakan kelainan bawaan bukan terjadi pada saat pertumbuhan manusia. Secara teori, alat kelamin tidak mungkin mengalami perubahan pada masa pertumbuhan manusia, misalnya dari laki-laki menjadi perempuan, ataupun sebaliknya. Kecuali dengan operasi.

Dalam dunia kedokteran, hermaprodit terbagi menjadi tiga bagian:

**murni**

Yaitu dalam satu tubuh ada ovarium dan genitalia external-nya (alat kelamin luar) bisa bervariasi. Ada yang bentuknya seperti milik 'cowo' atau 'cewe'. Namun, ada pula yang alat kelamin luarnya tidak jelas. Artinya bentukan 'cowo' atau 'cewe' tidak jelas.

**pseudo male**

Sering disebut laki-laki tapi dengan kelainan tersebut memiliki organ kelamin wanita lengkap di tubuhnya. Tapi, klit*r*s yang dipunyainya membesar sehingga menyerupai punya 'cowo'. Bentukan 'cowo' itulah yang membuat seseorang tersebut diidentifikasi laki-laki. Padahal, sejatinya perempuan. Dalam hal ini, l*bang tetap di bawah, klit*r*s yang disangka 'cowo' biasanya tidak berl*bang ukurannya sekitar 2 cm sedangkan klit*r*s normal hanya seukuran kacang hijau.

**female**

Kebalikan dari varian kedua, seseorang yang menderita kelainan ini sebenarnya laki-laki, tapi alat kelamin luarnya menyerupai wanita.

*BI / **Biseksualitas** adalah orientasi seks yang mempunyai ciri-ciri berupa ketertarikan estetis, cinta romantis dan hasrat seksual kepada pria dan wanita.

.

.

Rekomendasi lagu yang dinyanyikan KyuuNaru (Aqua Timez-Chiisana Tenohira) karena malanggar peraturan lirik lagu gak bisa ditampilkan lagi.. :))

Oke! Minaa…

Makasih banyak untuk para reader yang udah berkenan mampir dan ngikutin terus fic ini… *Bow*

Dan semua Reviewers yang selalu nyemangatin Ren! Begitu juga dengan yang udah fav and alret!

LOVE YOU! ^0^

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! MINNAAA~!


End file.
